


September in the rain

by Switchefp



Series: Heart's mutation [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 114,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switchefp/pseuds/Switchefp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla storia:<br/>“Sai, maestro? La verità è che ho sempre combattuto. Ho combattuto per rabbia, per paura, per vendetta, per noia, per avere dell'eccitazione, per cercare risposte, per cercare un proposito, per cercare me stesso. Per provare a me stesso che ero il migliore. Adesso è diverso. Voglio combattere solo per aiutarla a proteggersi.”</p>
<p>Raphael è sempre stato il più rabbioso e collerico, tra tutti i suoi fratelli. Perché si è sempre sentito diverso dal resto del mondo e vuole solo trovare il suo perché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That September that brought the pain

L'aria era immobile, ristagnante. 

Non era una novità: New York aveva sempre lo stesso odore denso e greve, in qualsiasi stagione, ma all'arrivo di Settembre lo sentiva con più intensità.  
E lo odiava.

Schivò per un soffio un fendente diretto al viso, con un ghigno rassegnato. Non poteva credere di averci pensato ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo. Ma in effetti, a dover essere sincero, quando non ci pensava?  
“Raph, concentrato!” gli gridò Leonardo, da qualche parte alla sua sinistra. Riusciva a sentire il rumore delle sue Katana che cozzavano contro le armi dei loro opponenti, frammisto a qualche grido di dolore. Leo non era certo uno che si tratteneva in uno scontro, ma era sicuro che non avesse ferito nessuno in maniera davvero grave. Forse.

Michelangelo stava prendendo in giro i due scagnozzi che cercavano senza successo di colpirlo, in quella maniera irritante che avrebbe fatto perdere la concentrazione a Budda, mentre i suoi Nunchaku roteavano colpendoli alle ginocchia, facendoli solo più arrabbiare.  
“Mikey, smetti di giocare. Ci riesci?”  
Il fratello lo guardò, ridendo per essere riuscito indirettamente a infastidire anche lui. Donatello passò davanti a loro, intento a schivare degli Shuriken, studiando le mosse dei suoi avversari, il Bō ben stretto nella mano, in attesa di sferrare il suo contrattacco. 

Non era che una normale serata Newyorkese, per loro. Per chiunque altro essere attaccato da una banda di mercenari al soldo di Hun, -quel maledetto bastardo,- sarebbe stato assurdo e fuori dall'ordinario. Ma Hun poteva assoldare chiunque volesse, non aveva mai vinto contro di loro e non sarebbe stata quella la notte in cui sarebbero cambiate le cose: poche mosse ben studiate, frutto di anni di allenamenti ed esperienza, e dei loro opponenti non ne era rimasto nemmeno uno in piedi.  
“É stato facile” disse Mikey. “Non erano così forti, in effetti.”  
Rinfoderarono le armi, studiando gli uomini svenuti e feriti a terra.  
“Pensate che la finirà, un giorno? Sono stanco della sua dannata insistenza” esclamò Raphael, dando un'occhiata distratta agli avversari.

Con un movimento repentino, e molto veloce per uno che giaceva al suolo, uno degli aggressori si rialzò e puntò la Katana diretta verso il suo collo. Prima che potesse reagire, ci furono un clangore e un lampo di luce e l'uomo si accasciò al suolo; la spada era stata infilzata al muro da un Sai. Raph si avvicinò cauto, studiando l'arma, dolorosamente familiare. Gli tsuba a forma di mezzaluna scintillavano alle fredde luci dei palazzi di New York. Lo staccò con rabbia, incredulo e sconvolto di trovarlo lì, tanto che non sentì nemmeno il suono metallico della Katana che cadeva al suolo.

“É bello rivederti, Raffaello” disse una voce dolce, con uno strano accento, che gli diede i brividi.

Tremò impercettibilmente, il Sai stritolato nella mano, al riconoscere la sua voce.  
Era tornata.  
Lei, che non doveva essere lì. Lei, che lo aveva portato fin alle vette più alte per paradiso per poi lasciarlo cadere giù.  
Lei, che gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

“Cosa fai qui?” urlò con tutta la sua rabbia. Ma i ricordi di lei e ciò che era stato, lo assalirono comunque, prepotentemente.

  


  


  
Due anni prima. Settembre.

“Allora, capito tutto?” domandò Leo, forse per la terza volta. Si trovavano sul tetto di un grattacielo, intenti a provare le nuove tute messe a punto da Don, protetti dall'oscurità della notte.  
“Sì, per la centesima volta: ci dividiamo, pattugliamo, ci rincontriamo. Non siamo tutti stupidi come Mikey!” rispose scocciato, giocherellando con la punta di uno dei suoi Sai, tenendolo in equilibrio su un dito.  
“Hey” si lamentò offeso Michelangelo, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.

Raphael si annoiava a sentir cianciare Leo; si annoiava da un bel pezzo, a dire il vero. Da quando avevano sconfitto il robot Shredder al matrimonio di April e Casey, la loro vita era diventata molto piatta. Sì, c'era Hun che ogni due per tre cercava di farli fuori, ma ormai non si poteva proprio prendere seriamente. Era più un passatempo che una vera sfida.

Dopo l'ennesima spiegazione di Don si divisero e ognuno si diresse in una diversa direzione.  
Raphael scelse di andare ad ovest, l'esatto opposto della direzione di Leo. Benché col tempo fosse maturato abbastanza per capire di essere un'avventata testa calda, ciò non di meno non riusciva a stare nei ranghi; ammirava la disciplina del fratello, anche se sarebbe morto prima di ammetterlo, ma non era il genere di vita che lui riusciva a seguire. Era guidato dai sentimenti più che dalla ragione; si lasciava manovrare dalla rabbia, era vero, ma in qualche modo doveva fare uscire fuori tutta quella che si portava dentro.

Saltò di tetto in tetto, compiendo avvitamenti e capriole, per testare la resistenza della tuta, nera come la notte. Gli faceva strano indossare qualsiasi indumento, dopo anni senza, ma Donnie aveva ragione: le tute li rendevano ancora più invisibili e in effetti, senza, era come se andassero in giro nudi. Lo avevano fatto per anni e nessuno se ne era mai lamentato, ma ormai si stavano abituando al vestirsi, tanto che gli veniva spontaneo farlo, la mattina.

Atterrò sopra una cisterna su un tetto piuttosto trascurato, scrutando New York, “la città che non dorme mai”, di notte: milioni di luci, aranciate, gialle, al neon, che scintillavano dal grattacielo più alto all'appartamento più infimo e nascosto: quelle erano le uniche stelle che si potevano vedere in quella città, enorme, riottosa e pericolosa, ma che per lui era casa. E come in ogni casa, c'erano i propri problemi. Come quei due teppistelli che stavano cercando di forzare la porta del retro di quel bar all'angolo. 

Dilettanti.  
Il rumore dei loro attrezzi da scasso si sentiva per tutto il vicolo. Si calò lentamente, scendendo per le scalette antincendio del palazzo; anche se avesse fatto rumore, comunque, era piuttosto improbabile che lo avrebbero sentito, tanto erano concentrati. Non sembravano molto difficili da battere, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto trattenersi per non far loro troppo male. Con un sospiro rassegnato si portò alle loro spalle, silenzioso. Quello di destra, magro e allampanato, stava dando direttive a quello bassottino di sinistra, in ginocchio davanti alla porta, impegnato a lavorare sulla serratura.

“Quanto ti ci vuole? Andiamo, se qualcuno ci vede chiamerà la polizia!” sussurrò ansiosamente, dando un'occhiata frettolosa verso l'alto, controllando le finestre buie. Raph gli batté sulla spalla, con studiata calma. Il tizio strillò, voltandosi in fretta, e il suo complice si alzò in piedi, allarmato dalla sua reazione; con un gesto veloce Raph fece cozzare le loro teste e li guardò accasciarsi al suolo, svenuti. Patetici. Non era nemmeno valsa la pena. Li legò stretti, lasciandoli davanti alla porta con un biglietto con su scritto: _'siamo dei ladri. Volevamo derubarti. Chiama la polizia'._

Con un ghigno riscalò le pareti del palazzo e spaziò con lo sguardo intorno, lasciando che l'aria fresca del primo giorno di autunno aiutasse il suo corpo a liberarsi dal senso di euforia che gli dava battere i cattivi.  
Un bagliore improvviso illuminò il cielo a giorno, accecandolo. Scosse la testa, mentre imprecava, chiedendosi cosa potesse essere stato. Sembrava quasi un fulmine, ma non gli era sembrato che cadesse, ma che salisse verso il cielo; il rombo gli arrivò alle orecchie, seguito da leggere gocce di pioggia. 

Corse verso la fonte della luce, nonostante dei puntini gialli gli balenassero davanti agli occhi impedendogli di vedere propriamente. Si trovò ad aguzzare lo sguardo verso un vicolo buio e solitario, in uno dei quartieri più malfamati della città. Sentiva che c'era qualcuno, più che vederlo. Sentiva lo scalpiccio delle sue scarpe e l'ansimare mentre correva.  
Una donna o un bambino a giudicare dal flebile rumore.

Poi lo udì. Un frastuono, prodotto da cigolii metallici e giunture di ferro che stridevano. I passi dell'ignoto fuggitivo accelerarono.  
Si gettò giù, rimbalzando sulle scale antincendio per frenare la velocità di caduta. Nello stesso istante il temporale vero e proprio iniziò, scrosciante, umido e rinfrescante.  
Il vicolo era assolutamente vuoto. Poi qualcuno svoltò da sinistra, andandogli a sbattere contro, finendo disteso a terra con un urlo di dolore molto femminile. Non poteva vederla nitidamente, dati i lampioni rotti, ma la intravvide portarsi la mano alla testa.

“Chi sei?” gli chiese con un tono di voce spaventato.  
“Un passante” rispose, allungandole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Lei si ritrasse e si alzò barcollante, da sola.  
“Di cosa sei fatto, d'acciaio?” domandò scettica, forse pensando che lui l'avesse colpita con qualche oggetto contundente. Non sapeva certo di essere andata a sbattere contro il piastrone del suo guscio.  
“Modestamente” si pavoneggiò lui, con un mezzo sorriso. La donna scosse la testa con forza, cercando di snebbiarla, ma si bloccò di colpo quando un rumore metallico riempì l'aria; con un brusco respiro si mise a correre, bloccandosi dopo pochi secondi.  
“Senti, uomo d'acciaio, ti conviene scappare. Vai via, scappa” strillò con urgenza, saltellando nervosamente sul posto.

Raph era perplesso, benché lei non potesse vedere il suo viso e quindi la sua espressione. Di matti ne era piena la città e lui stesso ne aveva conosciuti a bizzeffe, ma questa sembrava più psicotica, che davvero matta. La donna lo afferrò per il polso, e si chiese come ci fosse riuscita al buio, e lo trascinò via da lì. Come diamine riusciva a spostarlo? Guscio e tutto pesava intorno ai cento chili. Cercò di puntare i piedi per fermare la folle corsa, ma si accorse di non riuscirci. Lo stava letteralmente trascinando di peso. 

“Ferma! Ferma, dannazione! Cosa sono, un pacco?”

Il rumore dei loro passi sulle pozzanghere fu l'unico suono che ricevette in risposta, misto a qualche tuono, in lontananza. In pochi secondi si ritrovò a correrle dietro, senza opporre resistenza. Lei titubò un momento ad un bivio, col fiatone, poi lo tirò nell'imboccatura del vicolo alla destra, mentre il rumore sferragliante alle loro spalle si faceva via via sempre più forte. Tutti i vicoli erano immersi nell'oscurità, perciò anche guardando indietro non avrebbe capito da cosa scappavano.

“Vuoi fermarti?” si ritrovò a supplicare, ansimante per la corsa. La donna si bloccò vicino a un cassonetto e senza molte cerimonie lo spinse dentro, premunendosi di chiudere il coperchio, bloccandolo con qualcosa.  
“Ehy, che diamine? Sei impazzita?”  
“Rimani qui, in silenzio. Tra cinque minuti urla per farti liberare. Addio” mormorò la voce attutita da fuori.

I passi si allontanarono con urgenza, soffocati presto dal rumore ferroso e forte, come la carica di un esercito di cavalieri in armatura. Anche quello scomparve, lasciando solo il suono della pioggia che batteva sul coperchio, ritmicamente.  
Raph rimase un momento in silenzio, cercando di capire: la donna stava scappando da qualcuno o qualcosa. E lo aveva chiuso dentro un bidone per proteggerlo. Col cavolo che avrebbe fatto la damigella in pericolo!

Si puntellò coi piedi sul fondo, cercando di non pensare a quali schifezze ci fossero, e spinse con tutta la sua forza il portellone, che scricchiolò opponendo resistenza. Spinse ancora, urlando per lo sforzo e alla fine, con un cupo schiocco, la barra di metallo che lo bloccava si staccò, rotolando con un gran frastuono sull'asfalto. Si voltò guardingo, cercando segni di presenze, ma si ritrovò solo. Con un rantolo arrabbiato saltò fuori dal cassonetto, deciso ad andare fino in fondo alla storia, perché non era ancora nato chi poteva buttarlo impunemente nell'immondizia. Nemmeno se pensava fosse per il suo bene.

Scalò il palazzo di fronte a sé, trovandosi di colpo esposto all'aria fresca, che soffiò sulla pelle e la tuta bagnate facendolo rabbrividire. Ispirò a pieni polmoni, poi corse via, cercando di ritrovare la misteriosa fuggitiva.  
Non ci volle molto. Il rumore sferragliante di prima echeggiava per le strade, salendo su fino ai tetti: come diamine facevano i Newyorkesi a non accorgersene? 

Alcuni metri più avanti il leggero suono dei suoi piedi gli indicò dove trovarla, mentre correva per altre stradine buie ed equivoche, entrando sempre più nella zona malfamata. Si gettò dal tetto, atterrando di fronte a lei senza molte cerimonie. Di nuovo un bagliore accecante lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e veniva senza alcun dubbio da lei.

“Cosa diamine...?”  
“Come hai fatto a liberarti?” chiese la donna, sospettosa, mentre lui si sfregava gli occhi per riacquistare la vista.  
“Come diamine fai ad accecarmi ogni volta?” domandò invece di rispondere. Si stava arrabbiando sempre di più. Sentì un rombo, lungo e cupo, riecheggiare vicino.  
“Sei dalla sua parte, vero? Altro che semplice passante! Dovevo saperlo!” gridò lei con voce stizzita, arretrando nell'oscurità, mettendo più distanza possibile tra loro.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Io non... attenta!” 

Aveva avvertito la minaccia in un decimo di secondo e nello stesso lasso di tempo il suo corpo aveva reagito da solo, di conseguenza: si era tuffato di fronte alla donna, girandosi di schiena, per far sì che il guscio assorbisse l'impatto; ma il colpo penetrò comunque la difesa ossea e perforò la carne. Tre colpi andarono a segno, trivellando la spalla sinistra.  
Urlò di dolore, benché fosse poco nella sua natura. 

Si accasciò un poco in avanti, cercando di resistere al bruciore della ferita. Con la mano destra afferrò il Sai corrispondente, voltandosi come una furia, per massacrare qualsiasi cosa lo avesse colpito. Non li vedeva, ma li percepiva chiaramente; e adesso riusciva a sentire anche il forte rumore che facevano quando si muovevano, che prima era stato nascosto dal tuono. Con un grido di furore si avventò su loro, scoprendo al primo affondo che erano robot o qualcosa di molto simile. Forse manichini animati. Di sicuro non erano umani: la forma che intravvedeva era antropomorfa e nonostante si spostassero molto velocemente, c'era qualcosa di artificiale nel loro modo di muoversi. Un paio continuavano a sparargli addosso senza sosta, costringendolo a mosse fulminee per evitare di essere colpito; tutto lo rendeva solo più furioso.

Li squarciò uno ad uno, senza nessuna pietà; anzi, provò una gioia selvaggia nel distruggerli, anche e soprattutto perché lo avevano ferito.  
Il braccio sinistro giaceva inerme al suo fianco, mentre il dolore lo assaliva ogni volta che si muoveva.  
L'ultimo cadde a terra, sollevando un po' di schizzi d'acqua, lasciando il vicolo nel più totale silenzio. Con un sospiro soddisfatto mise il Sai alla cintura e strinse la spalla ferita con la mano libera, cercando di fermare l'emorragia. Doveva tornare al rifugio, il prima possibile. 

“Stai... stai bene?” chiese una voce alle sue spalle. Seguita da un rumore di passi annacquato.  
Si era dimenticato della donna.  
“Sì” rantolò, poco convinto, cercando di svicolare da lì.  
“Sei ferito? Posso curarti.”  
“Devo andare. Torna a casa e cerca di non metterti nei guai.”

In altre circostante avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni per ciò che era successo, ma la vista gli si stava annebbiando e la spalla gli faceva male. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto sangue avesse perso. Saltò con un po' di fatica, aggrappandosi alla scala antincendio del palazzo vicino con la mano scivolosa e bagnata, sparendo in pochi secondi.  
Corse per un poco, saltando due o tre palazzi, per distanziare la donna, poi rallentò col fiatone, dicendosi che non era possibile che lei potesse seguirlo. Si appoggiò per un attimo contro una casupola adibita a rimessa degli attrezzi, riprendendo fiato e riparandosi dalla pioggia, con un fastidioso senso di vertigine. Dove aveva messo il shellcell? Avrebbe chiamato Don, chiedendogli di raggiungerlo, pensò tastando le taschine per trovarlo. Scivolò un poco contro il muro, sempre più debole.

“Uomo d'acciaio?” chiamò la voce di prima, molto vicina.  
Cos'era, uno scherzo? Come diamine faceva una donna a seguirlo sui tetti di New York?  
“Stai lasciando una scia di sangue considerevole. Dovresti permettermi di curarti” continuò, avvicinandosi. “Ti sei ferito a causa mia, te lo devo.”  
I passi erano sempre più vicini e Raphael sapeva che in pochi secondi lei sarebbe apparsa al suo lato, lo avrebbe guardato e avrebbe urlato. Tutti urlavano la prima volta che li vedevano. O svenivano. O urlavano e svenivano. 

Era in trappola, lo sapeva. Non poteva correre a lungo con quella ferita e non si sentiva in grado di affrontare una scenata in quel momento. Rimase in attesa, trattenendo il fiato, girando il capo da sinistra a destra, non sapendo dove sarebbe apparsa.  
“Vai a casa! Non ho bisogno di niente!” urlò alla fine, cercando di suonare più minaccioso possibile.  
“Hai bisogno di me, invece” rispose una voce sopra la sua testa. Alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e incontrò un paio di occhi castani che lo guardavano da sotto in su, dato che la donna si era sporta dal tetto della rimessa, su cui era salita, studiando le sue mosse. Il suo sorriso risultava strano visto al contrario.

“Oh, affascinante” pronunciò cripticamente.  
Scese con un balzo dalla bassa costruzione e lo fronteggiò senza timore; era poco più bassa della sua altezza, ma spaventosamente mingherlina. Si ritrovò, senza sapere come, seduto per terra, mentre la ragazza, -era più giovane di come l'aveva immaginata-, cercava tranquillamente qualcosa nella borsa che teneva a tracolla.

“Non hai paura?” chiese suo malgrado, meravigliato dal suo sangue freddo. Lei si distrasse un attimo dalla sua ricerca, guardandolo a sua volta perplessa.  
“Dovrei?” chiese poi, togliendo una boccetta e delle garze dalla borsa.  
“Ti trovi davanti un mutante, dovresti urlare e svenire o cercare di colpirmi con qualcosa di aguzzo e letale” rispose, chiedendosi quale fosse il suo problema.  
“È questo che sei? Un mutante?”  
“Potresti rispondere alle mie domande invece di farmene altre?” sbottò seccato mentre lei, inchinatasi di fronte, si sporgeva per trafficare con la zip della sua tuta e sfilare così la parte di sopra. 

“Faccio da solo!” la interruppe lui, spingendola indietro, teso.  
Trafficò con il gancio senza successo, visto che poteva usare solo una mano, perciò dovette consentirle di aiutarlo; la ragazza tirò giù la zip con facilità, aiutandolo a sfilare il braccio sinistro, mentre lui tratteneva gli imprechi che gli salivano alla gola ogni volta che un sussulto lo faceva impazzire dal dolore. Lei occhieggiò meravigliata il piastrone e il guscio che si intravvedeva alle sue spalle, ma non disse nulla. Si sentì di colpo in imbarazzo, come se fosse davvero nudo.

“Tu hai paura di me?” chiese lei di colpo, stappando la boccetta e versando il liquido azzurro su una pezza. Si sporse ancora e iniziò a passare delicatamente la stoffa sulla sua pelle, detergendola dal sangue, con leggerezza, per non fargli male. La pezza era gelata contro la parte lesa, ma portava refrigerio e benessere. Il tocco lo scioccò un poco o forse la vicinanza della ragazza, che non sembrava davvero mostrare la minima repulsione, e si perse un momento, annebbiato.  
“Perché dovrei avere paura di te? Tu sei un normale essere umano” esclamò poco dopo, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

La ragazza si sporse oltre la sua spalla per togliere il sangue dalla schiena, avvicinandosi ancora. Era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe e così vicina che poteva sentire il suo odore, di lavanda. Rabbrividì, all'improvviso.  
“Ti ho fatto male?” chiese lei, accortasi del suo sussulto, fermandosi un momento.  
“No, è solo fredda” mentì, scacciando quel genere di pensieri dalla mente.  
La pezza riprese a strofinare sulla pelle, delicata. 

“Non è che non si debba aver paura di un normale essere umano, sono abbastanza pericolosi, sai?” riprese a parlare la ragazza, per niente dimentica del loro discorso “E non puoi determinare l'essere normali solo dall'aspetto. Ma il fatto è: io sono diversa da te, perché se tu non hai paura di me, io dovrei averne di te?”  
Era la domanda più sciocca e tuttavia più sensata che qualcuno gli avesse mai posto.  
“Io sono cresciuto sapendo di essere il diverso” si ritrovò a rispondere, le mille sfumature implicite in quella frase.  
“Ci sono molti modi di essere diversi. Alcuni non si vedono” mormorò la ragazza, allontanandosi appena da lui, piegando le bende sporche di sangue. Riuscì a leggere, in quegli occhi scuri, solitudine.

“Chi erano quelli che ti seguivano?” domandò all'improvviso.  
Lei si sporse verso la borsa, afferrando un barattolino bianco; lo svitò e prese una densa pasta gialla, con due dita.  
“Nessuno” rispose, incominciando a spalmare la crema sulla spalla, assorta. 

“Mi stai dicendo che sei incappata in quei... 'cosi' per caso?” domandò scettico, mentre la mano continuava leggera a curarlo. Raph sapeva che le ferite passavano da parte a parte, ma non aveva ancora controllato l'entità del danno. In quel momento la testa bruna di lei, completamente fradicia di pioggia, gli bloccava la visuale. Le dita sottili scivolavano sulla sua pelle, con movimenti circolari sempre più estesi, dalla clavicola alla spalla. Doveva ammettere che era piacevole e rilassante. Ma quale ragazza girava con un kit di pronto soccorso nella borsa?  
“Sì, assolutamente per caso” mentì lei, passando la crema anche dietro, fino quasi alla scapola. “Un pezzo del tuo guscio è saltato via” aggiunse subito dopo, spostandosi. Sembrava quasi sollevata di essere riuscita a cambiare discorso.

Riuscì finalmente a vedere la spalla.  
Tre grossi buchi, dai contorni bruciati e gonfi, formavano una sorta di triangolo sulla pelle; avevano perforato il muscolo, lo sapeva, ma non pensava che avessero preso anche il guscio. Il guscio praticamente non guariva mai del tutto, forse di poco, con moltissimo tempo e fatica. Donnie avrebbe avuto il suo bel da fare per curargli propriamente quelle ferite.

“É un danno esteso?” domandò, visto che non riusciva a girare abbastanza la testa da sincerarsene. Lei allungò una mano, tirando via qualcosa. Gli mostrò una scheggia, di forma ovale, grande quanto un paio di dita.  
“Non molto, no” asserì poi. Si accucciò davanti a lui, un rotolo bianco nelle mani.  
“Sporgiti un po', ti devo bendare” gli mormorò, srotolando la garza. 

Obbedì, spostandosi in avanti, verso di lei, tanto vicina da poter sentire il calore che emanava il suo corpo, anche attraverso i vestiti bagnati. Fu quasi tentato di poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
La benda gli sfiorò la pelle, lieve, davanti, intorno alla spalla, dietro al collo, di nuovo davanti, tutto intorno al braccio e riprese, come se fosse una sorta di rituale. 

Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il formicolio alla spalla, dove il dolore sembrava star scomparendo e rimase in silenzio, ascoltando il frusciare leggero della benda contro la sua pelle, il suono delle gocce di pioggia che cadeva attorno a loro o sul tetto della casupola e il respiro assorto della ragazza. Stava per addormentarsi, con una serenità addosso inusuale per lui.

“Posso chiederti come sei mutato?” sentì dire d'un tratto alla sua infermiera.  
“Come?” chiese sorpreso, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Se non vuoi, non fa niente. Ero solo curiosa, perdonami” confessò, continuando a bendarlo. Non si sentì offeso dalla domanda, solo molto sorpreso dalla curiosità che aveva percepito nel fondo della sua voce. Le raccontò a grandi linee la storia della mutazione accorsa a lui e ai suoi fratelli e lei ascoltò con interesse, finendo di bendarlo, fermando le garze con un grosso cerotto all'altezza del piastrone.  
“Quindi in origine eri una tartaruga. Affascinante. Ma guarda qui, guarda la tua muscolatura, per esempio” osservò la ragazza, prendendo il suo braccio e passando le dita seguendo i contorni; “è identica alla muscolatura dell'uomo. E mi hai detto che i tuoi fratelli hanno la tua stessa forma. Più che mutazione, la chiamerei evoluzione.”

Raph la ascoltava senza capire. E non è che il tocco delle sue mani lo infastidisse, anzi, ma lo faceva sentire strano.  
“Se mi avessi detto che siete diversi, che magari uno di voi ha sviluppato più arti o comunque qualche anomalia, avrei creduto all'idea della mutazione, ma avete assunto tutti un aspetto umanoide. Forse il liquido non era un agente mutageno, ma evolutivo” spiegò la ragazza, mentre continuava a studiarlo. D'improvviso gli venne in mente che anche Leather Head si era evoluto in una forma umanoide, in effetti. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Donnie, era lui l'intelligente. 

“Scommetto che le tue ossa sono come quelle umane. E che il tuo guscio non è attaccato al resto del corpo come nelle tartarughe normali. D'altronde i tuoi polmoni sembrano essere qui e qui c'è il cuore” continuò, poggiando le mani contro il piastrone, cercando di sentire il battito. Prima che potesse dirle di smetterla, lei si interessò alla sua mano, prendendola e poggiando la propria contro il suo palmo. Le sue due dita coprivano abbondantemente le quattro della ragazza, mentre il pollice risultava più del doppio della grandezza. Era una sensazione strana mettersi a confronto a quel modo con un umano.

“Tre dita” mormorò tra sé e sé la giovane, studiando la maniera in cui si piegavano, per contare le falangi. “Scommetto che i tuoi figli ne avranno quattro o cinque.”  
“I miei cosa?” sbottò Raph, ritraendo la mano come se si fosse scottato.  
“I tuoi figli” ripeté lei, sorpresa dalla sua reazione, ma senza spostarsi.  
“Io non avrò figli” rispose brusco. “Non esistono mutanti femmine.”

Lei lo stava guardando come se fosse pazzo. Poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono di compressione.  
“Oh. Immagino che le donne umane non ti piacciano” aggiunse, saggiamente, sicura di aver capito il problema.  
Non aveva capito nulla. Certo che gli piacevano le donne umane, d'altronde era cresciuto avendole sempre sotto gli occhi. E c'era stata la cotta colossale che aveva preso per Joi, anni prima. Gli piacevano eccome, le donne. Ma poi, potevano avere figli con le umane? Più cercava di pensarci più gli si annebbiava la mente.

“Mi sento strano” sussurrò suo malgrado. La ragazza sorrise con fare bonario, spingendolo contro il muretto perché vi si appoggiasse.  
“É l'effetto della pomata. Addormenta il dolore, ma ti intorpidisce la mente. Riposa un po'” gli rispose con voce ovattata. Poi si chinò e gli diede un bacio sulla spalla, proprio sopra la benda, sorprendendolo.  
“Ehy! Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Una magia per far guarire prima la ferita.”

Raph sbuffò, imbarazzato e scettico.  
“Lo sai vero che è una stupida credenza da bambini?”  
La ragazza afferrò la sua mano destra, dove spiccava un taglio lungo e sottile quasi rimarginato, probabilmente risalente a qualche giorno prima, e con un gesto leggero poggiò sopra le sue labbra. Morbide. Fu tutto ciò che capì.

Poi mostrò la mano al suo proprietario. Il taglio era sparito, la pelle era perfetta, come se non si fosse mai ferito.  
“Come diamine...?”  
Voleva fare mille domande, ma stava precipitando velocemente nel sonno. Gli occhi si chiusero, contro la sua volontà.

“Non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami” riuscì a balbettare, ad un passo dall'oblio. Se lei rispose, non fu comunque in grado di sentirla.

  


  


“...ael... phael...” sentiva le voci di Leo, Donnie e Mikey che lo chiamavano, lontane, incorporee.  
Si girò intorno, cercando di scorgerli, ma era tutto nero. Di nuovo, lo chiamarono, con le voci preoccupate.  
“Raphael... bel nome” sussurrò una voce femminile, molto nitida e vicina. “Ti lascio in buone mani. Addio, uomo d'acciaio.”

Sentì qualcosa che lo abbandonava. Come un calore delizioso e che aveva sempre fatto parte di lui, in un certo senso. Si sentì come se giacesse sdraiato su un freddo sasso. Ci mise un secondo per capire che non stava sognando. Aprì gli occhi sui volti sorpresi e preoccupati dei suoi fratelli.  
“Ti abbiamo cercato per ore!” mormorò Don, fuori di sé. “E tu stai fuori a campeggiare?”  
“Dov'è andata?” chiese con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
“Chi?” ribatté Leo, guardandolo come si guarderebbe un ubriaco dopo una sbronza.  
“La ragazza.” 

Si mise a sedere e qualcosa scivolò via dal suo corpo. Voltò la testa, intorpidita dal sonno, di qua e di là per il tetto dove aveva dormito, cercando traccia di lei. Si accorse solo che la pioggia aveva ormai smesso di cadere e della coperta con la quale era stato coperto da lei, ormai poggiata contro il pavimento.

“Di chi sta... COSA TI E' SUCCESSO?” urlò Leo, notando la fasciatura.  
“Ho salvato una ragazza, ma son stato ferito. Volevo tornare al rifugio, ma lei mi ha seguito e curato” rispose ancora sottosopra.  
“Sul tetto di un grattacielo? Te la sei sognato, amico!” esclamò Mikey.

Raph raccolse un bigliettino, adagiato proprio vicino alle sue gambe.  
“ _Riguardati e fai attenzione. Le tue ferite guariranno in due o tre giorni, non usare il braccio per quel lasso di tempo. Addio e grazie.”_  
“Non sono nemmeno sicuro che fosse umana, in effetti” rispose tra sé e sé.

  


  


  
Veloce glossario:

Bō: è il nome giapponese del bastone di Donnie, lunghezza : 1.81 cm. Insomma, perché il nome delle Katana si mette in originale e il bastone lo si liquida così?  
Sai: Armi di Raphael.  
Tsuba: Sono le parti metalliche che spuntano dalla parte centrale dei Sai.  
Katana: le spade di Leo. (Anche se dovrebbero essere delle Ninjato, ma vabbé.)  
Nunchaku: Le armi di Mikey.  
Shuriken: Stelle a più punte da lanciare contro l'avversario.  
Shellcell: Nella serie del 2003 era il nome dei telefonini dei nostri mutanti.

  



	2. The night you branded me

Le ferite guarirono davvero in due giorni, il guscio si rigenerò completamente in tre. Anche con la sua capacità rigenerativa accelerata da mutante era stata una cosa straordinaria.

Don era rimasto semplicemente sconvolto dalla sua velocità di guarigione e dalla rigenerazione perfetta del guscio e aveva insistito per fargli mille esami, per scoprirne la ragione; ma Raph gli aveva spiegato che era stata la ragazza a fargli qualcosa per riprendersi velocemente. Una sorta di bacio magico.  
Aveva smesso di dirlo quando gli altri tre avevano iniziato a prenderlo in giro. Mikey, per esempio, ogni volta che si faceva un graffio o un tagliettino lo seguiva per tutto il rifugio per farsi dare un bacio, giusto per farlo arrabbiare. 

La sera, in pattuglia, continuava inconsciamente a cercarla. Non era stupido: quella tipa era in un mare di guai, di proporzioni epiche; lo aveva capito da quella paura che aveva percepito nella sua voce mentre scappava, dalla luce oscura che c'era nei suoi occhi.  
Eppure sembrava essere stata inghiottita da New York, senza lasciare traccia. Era facile sparire tra le stradine affollate, in effetti, mescolandosi alla variegata e variopinta moltitudine che era la popolazione Newyorkese; ma nessuno sfuggiva ad un ninja. L'avrebbe ritrovata. Doveva ritrovarla. Perché aveva troppe domande da fare e voleva le risposte; e poi, non era da lui lasciare in difficoltà qualcuno nei guai.  
Ma per quanto frugasse tra le folle, tra le più assurde vie, tra i posti più nascosti, di lei non c'era ombra, in nessun posto, come se non esistesse. Come se l'avesse veramente immaginata.

Era ormai passata una settimana dalla sera in cui l'aveva salvata. O in cui era stato salvato. E tutta la sua pazienza era andata scemando, lasciandogli perdere ogni voglia di cercarla ancora. D'altronde la calma non era mai stata la sua virtù principale; se non trovava o otteneva subito qualcosa, si stancava presto di cercare.  
Quella sera stava pattugliando la città con Leo, distrattamente, in cerca di qualche scazzottata per passare il tempo. I combattimenti erano un buon passatempo per ammazzare la noia e lui non voleva far altro che menare le mani.

Sapeva di essere un piantagrane con problemi di gestione della rabbia. Ne era sempre stato consapevole. Preferiva affrontare i problemi coi pugni piuttosto che fermarsi a ragionarci su. Tutti i suoi stati d'animo finivano per trasformarsi in rabbia.  
Se era triste si sfogava prendendo a pugni qualcosa, trasformando la tristezza in rabbia.  
Se era imbarazzato finiva per arrabbiarsi, perché non sapeva gestire la vergogna.  
La paura, lo spavento, la confusione, l'agitazione, l'eccitazione, il dolore... tutto diventata furore, furia distruttiva. Perfino la felicità, perché sentiva di non poterla mai afferrare davvero appieno.  
Il mondo era così diverso da lui e lo faceva arrabbiare. Continuava a sentirsi solo, diverso, sbagliato, costantemente giudicato da una società che non sapeva nemmeno che esistesse.

“Ehy, come mai così silenzioso?” gli chiese Leo, rallentando la sua corsa fino a farsi raggiungere.  
Stirò le labbra in un sorriso forzato. Non voleva parlarne con Leo, non si erano mai capiti; non avrebbero mai potuto. Erano fratelli, cresciuti insieme tra dolore e affetto, ma erano così diversi da rendere inutile qualsiasi confronto. 

Aveva pensato spesso al perché fossero tutti così diversi l'uno dall'altro, nonostante fossero cresciuti nello stesso ambiente, tutti insieme, sotto gli stessi insegnamenti. E aveva capito che probabilmente tutti i suoi fratelli avevano trovato un proprio equilibrio, per sopportare la loro condizione: 

Mikey aveva deciso di godere di ogni aspetto positivo, senza farsi domande che avrebbero spezzato quella condizione di felicità; gioiva delle piccole cose senza curarsi dell'oscurità che c'era dietro. In un certo senso lo invidiava più di ogni altro, per la sua leggerezza nell'approcciarsi al mondo.  
Don aveva trovato il suo scopo nello studio e nelle invenzioni ed era maledettamente portato per quello. Si faceva assorbire dalle conoscenze che acquisiva, che mischiava per crearne di nuove, salendo ad un livello sempre più alto di intelligenza, lontano dal loro.  
E Leo... Leo era quello che più di tutti forse gli assomigliava, un tempo. Leo aveva dentro di sé più lati oscuri di quanto volesse ammettere, ma aveva scelto la strada zen del controllo. Si era allenato così tanto da soffocare la più piccola scintilla di ribellione o senso di inadeguatezza. Tutto era allenamento per Leo. Tutto era una sfida sulla via dell'onore.

Mentre lui... aveva scelto di cedere alla rabbia. Al pressante e soffocante bisogno di essere umano, in un certo senso. Ad iniziare dai loro vizi; perché, per esempio, non avrebbe dovuto eccedere nell'alcool, di tanto in tanto, per cancellare ogni dolore? Poco importava che al risveglio tutto sembrasse solo ancora più maledettamente sbagliato.

“Scommetti che riesco a batterti? Scegli una qualsiasi sfida” mormorò a Leo, nascondendo i suoi veri pensieri.  
Dopo essersi sfidati un paio di volte in gare di velocità o destrezza sopra i tetti e lungo cornicioni, decisero di separarsi per un giro solitario.  
“Cerca di non tornare di nuovo a pezzi!” si raccomandò il fratello, prima di saltare su un altro tetto. Come se fosse possibile che gli riaccadesse; ci voleva una buona dose di sfiga.

Saltò giù, su un palazzo più basso, dirigendosi verso una zona particolarmente malfamata. Lì c'erano le risse migliori.  
Tuttavia per quella sera sembrava tutto tranquillo. E quindi noioso. Soliti pub pieni di ubriaconi, soliti gruppi di ragazzini intenti a fare graffiti, soliti gatti randagi. Vagò ancora un po', sempre più frustrato e deluso, aguzzando lo sguardo e l'udito in cerca di rumori insoliti o richieste di aiuto.

Niente. Dannatamente, mortalmente noioso... che fosse una di quelle serate nella quale indulgere in un po' di vizi umani?  
Poi una voce arrivò alle sue orecchie, da un viottolo poco distante. E quella voce gli sembrò davvero familiare, per averla sentita una volta sola; ma non c'era alcun dubbio, l'aveva riconosciuta, anche se non sapeva come.  
Dimenticò all'istante qualsiasi altra cosa. Perché se era certo che perdeva la pazienza in pochi istanti, era anche vero che bastava un nulla per accendere il suo interesse e infiammarlo all'istante.

Saltò sul palazzo di fronte, coprendo il perimetro in pochi secondi, sporgendo con la testa dall'altra parte. Due figure in penombra stavano chiacchierando, all'uscita di quella che sembrava la porta sul retro di una tavola calda.  
“...e fa attenzione, mi raccomando” esclamò la figura più grossa, un uomo dalla voce burbera. Tuttavia i suoi toni tradivano apprensione.  
“Assolutamente. Grazie, signor Connor. E' stato davvero gentile a farmi lavorare per lei, non lo dimenticherò” mormorò la misteriosa ragazza, con un tono dolce.

L'uomo scosse una mano, in imbarazzo.  
“Sciocchezze. Vai adesso. E non metterti nei guai. Vieni a trovarmi se capitassi ancora a New York, capito?”

La ragazza stava per andarsene?

La vide stringere la mano all'uomo con gratitudine e poi correre via, infilandosi nella rete di vicoli. Si staccò dal cornicione, scivolando di tetto in tetto, diventando la sua ombra, silenziosa e invisibile. Eppure la ragazza si voltava costantemente per controllare che non fosse seguita, scrutava nei vicoli prima di entrarci dentro, correva più forte quando sentiva un rumore insolito echeggiare nelle stradine vuote.  
Era un fascio di nervi, come se sapesse o temesse di essere seguita. Le avrebbe dato della paranoica, se non fosse stato ferito da qualunque cosa le stesse dando la caccia la prima e unica volta in cui l'aveva incontrata.

Quando la ragazza si fermò prima di svoltare in una strada principale, dandosi delle occhiate furtive intorno, si decise ad apparirle davanti, gettandosi all'improvviso di fronte a lei. 

Con uno strillo spaventato lo accecò nuovamente, con quel bagliore assurdo che non sapeva ancora come facesse a fare. D'istinto l'afferrò e la strinse con tutta la sua forza, per impedirle di fuggire.  
“Ferma!” urlò, forse troppo bruscamente. La sua voce cupa rimbombò minacciosa nel vicolo.  
La ragazza strillò di nuovo, poi il suo corpo fu investito da una scarica elettrica, che passò al suo: un dolore bruciante lo percorse da capo a piedi e per contro strinse la presa nelle braccia, ottenendo però solo di essere attaccato con ancora più forza.

“Lascia...mi andare!” strillò sofferente la ragazza, mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla sua morsa. “Ti ucciderò, altrimenti. Non... posso... controllarlo.”  
“Non... ci... riesco” gridò lui con uno sforzo sovrumano. La scossa gli impediva di muoversi, ogni nervo del suo corpo era come in fiamme, percorso da una scarica pura, dolorosa come mille aghi che correvano sotto pelle.

D'un tratto tutto scomparve, tutto fu nero.  
Preoccupazioni, dolore, senso di inadeguatezza, dubbi, paure... tutto cancellato, per sempre.  
Il corpo di Raph lasciò la presa, accasciandosi al suolo, pesantemente. La ragazza cadde sulle ginocchia, cercando di respirare con rantoli soffocati, gli occhi sul mutante a terra. Prese un paio di corti respiri, dolorosi, sempre più spaventata dalla sua immobilità.

“No” esalò, avvicinandosi più in fretta che poté.  
Strisciò con le mani, trascinandosi fino ad arrivare alla parte superiore del suo corpo: sembrava che non respirasse e anche se non poteva vedere i suoi occhi sotto la maschera, sapeva che erano irrimediabilmente chiusi.

Sollevò una mano e la portò verso il collo di Raph, premendo le dita sulla giugulare: non sentì nessun battito.  
“Maledizione, idiota!” soffiò con un un sibilo strozzato.

Con molta fatica si sollevò sulle ginocchia, unendo le mani sul suo cuore, ormai spento.  
Chiuse gli occhi, trasse un profondo sospiro che le fece storcere la bocca in un ghigno dal dolore e si concentrò: di nuovo il bagliore la illuminò e una scarica passò da lei al corpo di Raph, che si incurvò per un attimo, i muscoli contratti dall'elettricità. 

Quando l'energia scemò, gli arti ritornarono al loro stato di mortale calma, il corpo di nuovo mollemente abbandonato sulla strada.  
“No! NO! Andiamo! Combatti!” urlò alla successiva scossa, pressata da paura e angoscia. Il suo volto era una maschera di rabbia, disperazione e panico.  
Il corpo del mutante si riaccasciò senza vita.  
“Dannazione, Raphael! Riprenditi!” gridò fuori di sé, mentre la scarica più potente colpiva, come una punizione divina. 

D'improvviso sentì il battito riprendere flebile, sotto le dita. Con uno sbuffo si lasciò andare dal sollievo, poggiando l'orecchio sul petto per esserne certa; ascoltò il suono ritmico e rassicurante che lo riempiva, rincuorata, e lo sentì sollevarsi e abbassarsi seguendo il moto del respiro; lasciò un bacio, per aiutarlo a riprendersi. 

Con un rantolo Raph si mosse, aprendo gli occhi, lentamente. Guardò il cielo oscuro sopra di sé, confuso, poi sentì un peso addosso e alzò di poco la testa: incontrò lo sguardo della ragazza, arrabbiata, col capo poggiato sopra di lui.  
“Cosa è successo?” chiese con molta fatica, alzandosi lievemente sui gomiti. La ragazza sollevò la testa dal suo torace, con un suono strozzato.  
“Come diamine ti è venuto in mente di attaccarmi all'improvviso? Sei morto, dannazione!” soffiò irata, mentre si teneva il busto con le braccia. Sembrava facesse ancora molta fatica a respirare.

Raph rimase un attimo ad osservarla, ricordando all'improvviso il bagliore e il dolore della scarica elettrica e poi il nulla assoluto.  
Era morto. Quella tipa aveva fermato il suo cuore. Poi l'aveva riportato in vita. Strisciò un po' indietro, cedendo ad un lieve tremore, inconscio.  
“Chi sei?” si ritrovò a chiedere, sconvolto.  
La ragazza si tirò su e si appoggiò al muro, sofferente, riprendendo fiato.  
“Nessuno! Stammi alla larga! Non ti avvicinare mai più. Mi hai incontrato due volte e hai rischiato entrambe di morire. Dovresti aver capito, no?”  
Si allontanò raso muro, lentamente. Girò l'angolo senza voltarsi, lasciandolo lì, solo, ancora a terra.  
Che pensava come non gli era mai successo prima. 

Molte persone durante la sua vita lo avevano allontanato, soprattutto per paura; tante da essere impossibile riuscire a contarle. Urlandogli dietro parole poco gentili, gridando, evitandolo, scappando da lui come se fosse davvero un mostro, anche quando salvava loro la vita.  
Ma quella ragazza sembrava terrorizzata più dalla prospettiva di immischiarlo nei suoi problemi che dal suo aspetto. Non stava fuggendo da lui, lo stava allontanando per proteggerlo. Perché? Da cosa? Da chi? Da sé stessa o da qualunque cosa stesse scappando?

Non aveva molta importanza: più gli diceva di starle lontano, più gli veniva voglia di trasgredire.  
Si alzò, massaggiandosi il torace. Era morto. Era davvero, dannatamente morto. Come poteva sentirsi così bene?

Saltò di muro in muro, arrivando al tetto. Lei, sotto, continuava ad arrancare, sostenendosi a ciò che trovava. Cosa le stava accadendo? La seguì in apprensione, vedendola cedere sempre di più, a mano a mano che si allontanava.  
D'un tratto sparì nel vicolo dall'altro lato della strada. Con un balzo arrivò sul lampione, percorrendo poi con sicurezza un filo teso tra i due palazzi. Sperò che non fosse quello dell'elettricità: ne aveva avuto abbastanza, per quella giornata. Quando si affacciò nella stradina grigia e sporca in cui era entrata, vide un corpo disteso a terra.

Si tuffò senza pensarci due volte, scoprendo la sconosciuta, svenuta, che respirava a fatica.  
“Ehy, cosa è successo?” domandò spaventato, sollevandole la testa, provando a schiaffeggiarla piano. Con un tremolio delle ciglia, gli occhi si socchiusero un po'.  
“Vai via” gli sussurrò a fatica, trattenendo un singulto di dolore. Provò ad alzarsi, ma una fitta spezzò il suo respiro, trasformando la sua espressione in sofferenza pura.  
“No! Dimmi cosa ti succede! Ti posso aiutare!”

La ragazza non rispose, ma cercò invece di tirarsi ancora su, inutilmente. Il suo viso aveva assunto una sfumatura bluastra, cianotica.  
“Non.. respiro... bene” sibilò alla fine, sconfitta.  
La prese tra le braccia, alzandosi.  
“Ti porto all'ospedale” esclamò risoluto, ma la mano di lei artigliò la tuta sul petto, con foga.  
“No! Mi... troverà” esalò, spalancando gli occhi dalla paura mentre scuoteva piano la testa. Allungò il braccio verso l'edificio di fronte al quale era svenuta, un sudicio palazzo di quattro piani, fatiscente e a pezzi.  
“...casa” mormorò, lasciando poi andare la testa dalla fatica.

Di sicuro la mancanza di ossigeno nel cervello le stava annebbiando la capacità di pensare. Come poteva quel logoro tugurio abbandonato da secoli essere la sua casa? Provò a chiederle spiegazioni, ma ormai l'unica cosa in cui era concentrata era il cercare di non soffocare. I suoi respiri erano sempre più corti, deboli e ravvicinati.

Con un sospiro rassegnato fece un paio di passi verso la porta, allungò la mano verso la maniglia e d'un tratto accadde: il palazzo svanì e si ritrovò in un piccolo giardino, davanti ad una piccola e graziosa casa a due piani, dall'aria quasi fiabesca, tanto gli sembrò innaturale trovarsela di colpo di fronte. La fissò sconcertato, poi fece un passo indietro, incredulo: il palazzo logoro riapparve al posto del villino, con le finestre spaccate, l'interno buio e parte del soffitto crollato.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulla ragazza svenuta tra le sue braccia... cosa diamine stava succedendo? Perché quando c'era di mezzo quella tipa le normali leggi fisiche sembravano farsi benedire? 

Entrò nuovamente nel perimetro e fu di nuovo accolto dalla rassicurante casetta, benché non capisse ancora come diamine potesse esistere. All'interno la casa era decorata con mobili vecchi, ma ancora in buono stato; c'erano delle foto appese al muro, ma dato che non aveva trovato la luce era tutto nascosto dall'oscurità della notte, illuminato solo parzialmente dalle luci che filtravano dal fuori.  
Calciò un paio di porte, cercando un letto, senza successo: trovò una stanza adibita a magazzino, un bagno, un'altra stanza che pareva essere uno studio. Nessuna camera da letto.

Salì fino al secondo piano, sempre più velocemente, sempre più allarmato dal suo respiro, calciando tutte le porte senza alcun garbo. Infine, trovato un lettone matrimoniale nell'ultima stanza del corridoio, la appoggiò sopra, con delicatezza. Poi si chinò per scuotere il suo viso.  
“Riesci a sentirmi?”  
La ragazza aprì un occhio, tremolante.  
“Barattolo bianco... borsa” rantolò tra un respiro corto e l'altro. Raph afferrò la sacca trasandata che la ragazza aveva a tracolla, cercando ciò che le aveva chiesto. Si stupì della quantità enorme di oggetti che vi trovò, alcuni addirittura troppo grandi per poter effettivamente essere trasportati senza fatica; sembrava quasi essere più grande all'interno che all'esterno.

Riconobbe infine il barattolino che aveva usato la volta prima con lui e lo agguantò, sicuro.  
“E adesso?” chiese, non sapendo esattamente cosa avesse. Lei si mosse un po' a fatica, afferrò le sue braccia e le usò per tirarsi su, mettendosi a sedere, trattenendo delle smorfie di dolore. La osservò togliere con fatica la borsa, sbottonarsi il leggero soprabito e poi sfilare la maglia, rimanendo in reggiseno.

“Ehy!” esclamò col batticuore, tappandosi gli occhi. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
Sentì un lieve tonfo e non poté impedirsi di sbirciare. Giaceva a faccia in giù nel letto, mostrandogli la schiena: due lunghi lividi violacei spiccavano sulla pelle bianca, tirata sulle ossa; due lividi lunghi e stretti, paralleli, tra la porzione di schiena tra la vita e il collo...

E d'improvviso capì.  
“Io... sono stato io? Quando ti ho stretta, durante la scarica elettrica? Ti ho danneggiato le costole?” mormorò incredulo, osservando il segno delle sue braccia rimaste impresse sulla sua carne.  
Lei annuì debolmente, la schiena che si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente mentre pian piano soffocava. “Crema... per favore.”  
Non era un dottore, ma sapeva che i respiri corti e veloci che continuava a prendere rischiavano di mandarla in iperventilazione e sembrava sempre più debole e poco cosciente; se avesse continuato ancora a respirare in quel modo avrebbe di sicuro avuto una sincope, con gravi danni al cervello.

Era colpa sua, che aveva scelto di apparirle davanti all'improvviso e di afferrarla e si sentì colpevole e in imbarazzo. Ma come poteva una semplice crema curare un danno alle costole? La volta prima lei l'aveva spalmata per la sua ferita da arma da fuoco... non poteva di certo andare bene per qualsiasi cosa. Ma non aveva molta altra scelta.  
Aprì in fretta il barattolo e prelevò la pasta: ne rimaneva davvero poca e odorava di fiori e miele, una cosa da donne. Si sedette sul letto, si avvicinò alla ragazza e poggiò con un po' di titubanza la mano sulla schiena, aspettandosi una qualche reazione. 

Lei non si mosse. Non aprì gli occhi. Non parlò.  
Spalmò la crema, velocemente ma con delicatezza, spaventato all'idea di farle male, finché la schiena non fu completamente gialla. La sua pelle era vellutata, ma sentì le ossa sotto la mano ad ogni gesto, dato che sporgevano in maniera marcata: sembrava che quella ragazza non mangiasse propriamente da tempo. 

Una volta finito restò in ascolto, sollevato nel sentire il suo respiro ritornare gradualmente normale, lento e cadenzato; tuttavia lei non si mosse, come se fosse caduta nel sonno. Si ricordò di come la crema lo avesse fatto addormentare quando lei lo aveva curato.

La osservò per un momento, strofinando le mani l'una con l'altra per far assorbire la crema. Quella ragazza era davvero strana. Non sembrava aver paura di cose normali, come ci si sarebbe aspettato quando si era trovata davanti ad un mutante, ma di qualcosa di indefinito, un “qualcuno” che la stava cercando. E nonostante fosse in grado di fulminare a morte le persone, e riportarle in vita subito dopo, sembrava essere completamente terrorizzata dal suo inseguitore.  
Perciò, quanto doveva essere spaventosa la persona che la stava inseguendo? E perché, in effetti, era braccata come una preda?

Allungò una mano oltre le gambe della ragazza, afferrando una coperta piegata sul bordo del letto; la svolse, poggiandola su quella stramba tipa, addormentata pacificamente nonostante fosse mezzo nuda in una stanza di una casa invisibile con un uomo... mutante, vero, ma sempre uomo. Di certo non aveva molto spirito di conservazione. O era stupida a fidarsi in quel modo di lui, senza nemmeno conoscerlo. O forse non lo vedeva come una minaccia proprio perché non lo vedeva come uomo, solo come uno strano essere, senza una definizione di genere.

Con un sospiro scacciò quel senso di rabbia che stava prendendo piede nel suo corpo, di nuovo. Stava lasciando che i suoi giudizi e i suoi sentimenti prendessero le redini delle sue conclusioni. Probabilmente quella ragazza era solo stanca, distrutta dalla fuga, provata dal danno che lui stesso le aveva inflitto.

Rimase lì a guardarla dormire, chiedendosi in cosa diavolo si fosse cacciato.  
Niente di buono, per certo.

  



	3. When I tried to reach you...

Le ciglia sfarfallarono un pochino, delicatamente, poi si richiusero. 

Osservò il fenomeno un paio di volte, con attenzione. La testa si mosse lentamente, sfregando la guancia sul cuscino, con un mugolio impercettibile sfuggito al sonno. Gli occhi castani si spalancarono all'improvviso, scrutando la camera in penombra, guardinghi, come se la realtà fosse piombata dentro la sua mente di colpo, con tutto quello che si portava dietro. Contemporaneamente la ragazza si sollevò, ma la coperta scivolò dalle spalle, scoprendo la schiena nuda.

“Dovresti riposare. Non credo che le tue ossa possano guarire così in fretta” l'avvertì quietamente Raph, da una poltrona sul fondo della stanza. La ragazza si rituffò immediatamente sul letto, afferrando la coperta con un rantolo di dolore e avvolgendocisi dentro.  
“Cosa ci fai tu ancora qui?” gridò indignata, scoprendosi fino agli occhi per guardarlo in cagnesco. Era di sicuro molto più tartaruga di lui, in quel momento.  
“Sono rimasto a controllare che non avessi problemi” rispose, stiracchiandosi stancamente. Il collo scricchiolò dopo la notte passata a riposare su una poltrona. Riposare... sarebbe stato meglio dire pensare in uno stato di dormiveglia continuo, con le orecchie tese a percepire ogni minimo cambiamento nel respiro della ragazza.

“Ma che gentile.”  
“Ehy, ti ho curato, no?” esclamò piccato, punto nel vivo dal tono cinico della voce di lei.  
“Si dà il caso che non ne avrei avuto bisogno, se non mi avessi ferito. Perché ti impicci della mia vita?” ribatté seccata la ragazza, facendo sporgere tutta la testa fuori dal bozzolo creato. Aveva i capelli arruffati ed era paonazza. Non voleva ridere, ma non poté impedirselo; era così buffa, nella sua comica furia. Le rise sfacciatamente in faccia.

Questo la fece arrabbiare ancora di più. 

“Cosa diamine vuoi da me? Perché continui ad apparirmi davanti?”  
“Chi sei?” chiese lui, invece di rispondere. Il corpo avvolto nella coperta si mosse a disagio.  
“Nessuno” gli rispose, stancamente. “Non sono nessuno.”  
“Sì, continui a ripetermelo, ma avrai anche un nome, no?” insisté Raph, insoddisfatto dalla sua reticenza.

“Un nome è la cosa più personale che una persona possieda. Non puoi dirlo a chiunque o potrebbe usarlo contro di te” rispose lei misteriosamente, lo sguardo ben fermo.  
Quello che aveva appena detto non aveva nessun senso per Raph; sì, anche lui riusciva a capire l'importanza di un nome, soprattutto dato che il suo lo metteva più o meno sullo stesso piano di un qualunque umano, dandogli un'identità; ma come poteva essere usato contro il proprio possessore?

“Allora dimmi: cosa sei?”  
Lei sussultò, quasi offesa.  
“Che domanda rude!”  
“Sei riuscita a fermarmi il cuore con una scarica elettrica e sai curare con il tocco delle labbra. Non conosco nessun essere umano che sappia farlo.”  
“Non ho mai detto di esserlo. Sei tu che lo hai pensato, dato il mio aspetto” rispose la ragazza, con un sorrisino furbo. “Ti ho detto che alcuni modi di essere diversi non si vedono.”

Raphael sbuffò, frustrato da quell'assurda ragazza e i suoi misteri. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente alzarsi e andarsene. Perché non riusciva a fregarsene degli altri? Perché si impicciava sempre? Dannato senso dell'onore. 

“Sono una strega” ammise lei dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “Non una strega potente, non una strega completa. Ma non sono nemmeno normale.”  
Raph grugnì infastidito.  
“Magia? Beh, non mi piace granché” sbottò a disagio. Aveva avuto bruttissime esperienze con maghi e affini. E il suo istinto di tartaruga gli diceva che quella ragazza e la sua magia gli avrebbero fatto rimpiangere quelle brutte esperienze.  
“Sì, nemmeno a me, in effetti” rispose lei, stranamente assorta.

“Da chi stai scappando? E non dirmi nessuno!” incalzò ancora Raph, deciso a non demordere. Avrebbe cavato la verità di bocca a quella tipa, in un modo o in un altro.  
“Non sono problemi tuoi. Stai lontano da me e dai miei affari. Adesso sto bene, puoi andare, grazie di tutto” gli rispose freddamente, tirandosi su e avvolgendosi nella coperta come in una toga romana. Fermò il lembo sulla spalla e poi si diresse verso la porta, stoicamente, senza lasciar trapelare un minimo di sofferenza. 

Raphael si arrabbiò. Si alzò in fretta e, raggiuntala, le tirò un colpetto al fianco, facendola sussultare.  
“Non credo proprio. Mi interessa più di quanto tu creda. Non mi piace essere sparato senza sapere da chi e perché” proferì minaccioso, guardandola mentre si piegava in avanti, tenendosi le costole. Era stato meschino, lo sapeva, ma lo faceva arrabbiare. Segreti, misteri e silenzi. Non c'era altro da lei. Dannazione, capiva che aveva paura, ma stava allontanando forse l'unica persona che potesse darle una mano.  
“Se ti facessi i fatti tuoi questo genere di cose non succederebbe” rispose lei, continuando ad avanzare nonostante il dolore, percorrendo il corridoio lentamente.  
“Sì, beh, scusa se ti ho salvato la vita!” sbraitò sarcastico, allargando le braccia in segno di resa ironica.  
“Perdonato. Ma che non succeda più” gli rispose per le rime la ragazza, un ghigno che lui non poteva vedere stampato in faccia.

Svoltò a destra, sparendo nella camera più lontana, vicino alle scale, sbattendo la porta. D'un tratto riapparve, cercando di correre, il viso sconvolto.  
“Maledizione, è tardissimo” strillò, oltrepassandolo e chiudendosi la porta della camera alle spalle. La sentì trafficare e imprecare e sbuffare di dolore; poi ne uscì, vestita alla bell'e meglio, il viso paonazzo.  
“Dove stai andando?” le domandò perplesso e confuso, seguendola suo malgrado lungo il corridoio.  
“Il mio volo parte tra mezz'ora. Devo andare via da qui!”

La osservò sorpreso, per un secondo, poi la colpì di nuovo al fianco, questa volta un po' più forte: la ragazza lasciò andare di scatto la borsa che teneva in mano e si piegò in due, gridando per il dolore.  
“Bastardo, la vuoi smettere?” imprecò tra i denti.  
“Non sei in condizioni di viaggiare! Una persona normale ci metterebbe settimane a riprendersi, forse mesi. Non puoi far finta di nulla e salire su un aereo!” la rimproverò furioso, sbracciandosi per farle capire una cosa così ovvia. Sembrava persino più idiota di Mikey.

“Io.Devo.Andare!” urlò la ragazza, scandendo con rabbia le parole, benché non riuscisse a muoversi. Raph la prese in braccio e la riportò in camera, buttandola di malagrazia sul letto.  
“Tu.Devi.Riposare!” ordinò incrociando le braccia, torreggiando su di lei.  
Lei lo guardò da sotto a su, furente.  
“Devo fulminarti di nuovo?” chiese minacciosa, infastidita dalla sua insistenza e arroganza.  
“Oh sì, provaci! Non credo che mi prenderesti stavolta” ribatté sicuro, ghignandole in faccia.

Lei si limitò a fulminarlo con lo sguardo, guardandolo con rimprovero negli occhi.  
“Non puoi guarirti con un bacio magico?” le domandò come ultima risorsa.  
“Non posso usarlo su di me. Non in maniera diretta, almeno. E se anche fosse, mi dici come faccio a baciarmi il busto, genio?” rispose sarcastica, facendogli venire voglia di picchiarla.

“Allora non parti!”  
“Chi mi garantisce che tu non sia una sua spia? Che tu non stia facendo finta di mostrarti premuroso nei miei confronti per carpire la mia fiducia e poi gettarmi nelle sue mani alla prima occasione? Appari un po' troppe volte sul mio cammino per essere solo una coincidenza!” lo investì con furia, dubbiosa.  
“Nelle mani di chi? Io non so nemmeno di cosa tu stia parlando! E guarda, non è che io faccia qualcosa per trovarti sulla mia strada: è che continuo a incontrarti, soprattutto quando non voglio! Non volevo che mi sparassero addosso la prima volta che ti ho incontrata e indovina un po', non volevo essere ucciso da te ieri notte, che tu ci creda o meno!”

Gliel'aveva cantate, altro che, e si godeva la sensazione, riprendendo fiato dopo la sua sfuriata. Non pretendeva certo un grazie, non proteggeva la gente per avere qualcosa in cambio, ma che lo si accusasse di essere una spia, di essere uno che vendeva la gente... non poteva accettarlo. Lei lo fissò per qualche istante, poi si abbandonò sul letto con un sospiro sofferto, chiudendo gli occhi con stizza.

Con un rantolo rassegnato Raph si avvicinò alla poltrona, si lasciò cadere sopra e si mise ad ascoltare il silenzio, pensieroso. Doveva avvertire i suoi fratelli o lo avrebbero nuovamente dato per disperso. Certo tutta la situazione era assurda: avrebbero mai creduto che la notte prima, per qualche minuto, fosse morto? Non ricordava nemmeno cosa avesse provato in quegli istanti, solo un attimo prima c'era, un attimo dopo non esisteva più. Il suo cervello si era spento, il suo cuore si era fermato, il suo respiro si era interrotto. Era scomparso dal mondo.  
Veloce, istantaneo. Senza nemmeno accorgersi del momento tra il dolore bruciante e il nulla assoluto.  
Ci aveva pensato tutta la notte. Morire era veloce come un respiro, come un battito di ciglia, bastava un secondo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che morire fosse così semplice, così repentino: se l'era sempre immaginato come un istante in cui il tempo sembrava congelato mentre tutta la vita scorreva davanti, facendo pensare con rimpianto a tutte le occasioni sprecate e alle parole non dette; e invece l'ultimo pensiero che ricordava prima del nulla era stato per l'assurdità di dover morire fulminato per mano di una stramba ragazza.  
Poi era diventato tutto nero, vuoto, senza sensazioni o emozioni. Calmo, finalmente.

Però quando era ritornato in vita era stato diverso, quel momento lo ricordava nitidamente: la luce accecante che lo aveva avvolto, la sensazione di calore, la voce che lo chiamava, arrabbiata, urlandogli di lottare. E l'impressione di essere quasi preso per mano e riportato nel mondo dei vivi.  
Era stata la cosa più sconvolgente e tuttavia più rassicurante di tutta la sua vita.

“Mi chiamo Isabel” disse d'improvviso la ragazza, nel silenzio irreale che li attorniava. Stava parlando con gli occhi chiusi. Si alzò senza far rumore e si portò vicino al letto, sedendosi per terra vicino alla sua testa.  
“Sono una mezza strega, mia madre era una normale umana. Papà la sposò comunque, non era uno a cui importavano queste cose. Solo... dovette andarsene da dove viveva, perché gli altri maghi non erano d'accordo” iniziò a raccontare. A Raphael non sfuggì l'uso del passato, ma non si azzardò a parlare, per paura che si zittisse. 

“Non esistono mezze streghe o mezzi maghi, perché si sposano tra loro, mai con umani; perciò, quando nacqui, i miei genitori non sapevano cosa sarei stata: un'umana o una strega? Una persona normale o un ibrido? Quando diedi segno di poter fare magie rimasero sorpresi e ne furono felici, in un certo senso. Io sapevo di non essere forte come mio padre, ma mi piaceva fare magie per la mamma; piccole cose che la facevano sorridere, anche se allora non capivo perché lei non potesse farle. Eravamo felici, una felicità di una semplicità disarmante, a parte le magie. Poi, d'un tratto, qualcuno spazzò via tutto.” 

Il suo tono si era fatto iroso e il suo viso si era contratto in una smorfia di rabbia.  
“Li ha uccisi. Li ha uccisi senza rimorso né pietà. E poi ha iniziato a darmi la caccia, implacabile, attraverso il mondo” pronunciò mortalmente, la voce prossima al pianto. Mentre raccontava si era rannicchiata in posizione fetale, cingendosi con le braccia, probabilmente in maniera inconscia; stava quasi facendosi coraggio e conforto da sola.

“Perché ti dà la caccia?” chiese Raph spontaneamente, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Lei si accorse d'un tratto che la sua voce era vicina e spalancò gli occhi umidi, incontrando i suoi.  
“Per la mia magia, gli serve. Non lo ferisce e la sua non può ferire me. Mi sta inseguendo da otto anni, ormai. Capisci perché devo scappare?” esplose, arrabbiata.  
“In realtà, no” ammise Raph sinceramente. “Se fossi stato al tuo posto lo avrei cercato io stesso per fargliela pagare!”  
“Sì? Beh, non tutti abbiamo avuto un addestramento da guerriero nella nostra vita. È un mago potente, ma anche un uomo grosso, allenato e indubbiamente forte più di me. Che speranze avrei?”  
Il suo tono stava crescendo di intensità, sempre più arrabbiato.

Raph si grattò la testa, pensieroso.  
“Tu hai bisogno che ti dia una mano” disse poco dopo. Era convinto che lei sarebbe stata grata dell'offerta, persino sollevata, e invece la vide cambiare espressione, cedendo alla furia più pura.  
“No! Non ho bisogno di niente! Pensi di essere il primo buon samaritano che si è offerto di aiutarmi? Sai quanti sono morti per mano sua? Sai quante persone sono morte a causa mia? Nessuno può nulla contro la sua magia” urlò paonazza, alzandosi di scatto nonostante il dolore. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremori violenti.  
“Come lo sai? Questo tuo atteggiamento disfattista ti costringerà a fuggire per sempre! Come fa ad andarti bene una cosa del genere? Come fai a non volere vendetta?” urlò Raph fuori di sé. 

Non riusciva proprio a capire. E lo faceva arrabbiare.  
“Cosa ne vuoi sapere, tu? Della paura persino di dormire, perché non sai quando potresti essere attaccato? Del dover scivolare tra le ombre, evitando la gente, perché non sai se puoi fidarti di qualcuno? Dello spostarsi sempre, senza legarsi mai, senza mettere mai radici, senza una voce amica? Cosa ne sai tu, degli incubi che ti divorano, di sangue e urla, e del terrore di essere rimasto da solo? Che cosa ne sai, tu, della rabbia che covi contro uno spietato assassino, che vorresti avere la forza di eliminare con le tue mani, per riuscire ad avere un po' di pace, ma che non possiedi? Se non sai queste cose come ti permetti di giudicare?”

Aveva urlato, con gli occhi lucidi e furiosi, fiera e terribile a vedersi.  
La sua reazione lo aveva sorpreso, ammutolendolo.  
“Vai via. Per favore. Va' via e non cercarmi più. Vattene!” strillò, lanciandogli un cuscino in faccia, trincerandosi poi sotto la coperta. 

Rimase lì attonito, a guardare il tessuto tremolare, sapendo che stava trattenendo i singhiozzi e le lacrime. Si alzò lentamente e uscì dalla stanza, lasciandola infine da sola, allontanandosi da quella casa magica e dalla sua strana proprietaria. Si infilò in un tombino lì vicino, mesto, percorrendo le tubature per istinto, visto che non stava propriamente prestando attenzione. 

Si sentiva impotente. Sapeva combattere contro qualunque creatura e non aveva paura dello scontro. Ma non poteva affrontare paure che non gli appartenevano. 

“Raph, dove sei stato?” lo apostrofò Leo, facendogli accorgere di essere arrivato al rifugio. “Sei sparito di nuovo, il shellcell era spento e non c'era traccia di te, da nessuna parte!”  
“In giro” rispose laconicamente, lasciando il fratello in piedi da solo, come un idiota. Si lanciò stancamente sul divano, di fianco a Mikey che faceva zapping alla TV.

“Sai cosa, Raphie? Sei strano ultimamente. Più strano del normale” osservò quello ghignando, mentre cercava qualcosa di interessante da guardare. Il fratello lo colpì alla nuca.  
“Ahi!” si lagnò Mikey, grattando la parte lesa. Poi si fermò ad annusare l'aria.  
“E profumi ancora di fiori e miele. Di nuovo la misteriosa ragazza ninja dal bacio magico?” lo canzonò, mettendosi in guardia per parare qualsiasi attacco.  
“Una donna ninja è una kunoichi, Mikey. Dovresti saperlo” lo riprese Don, che stava trafficando col computer, sul cui schermo si poteva vedere la piantina di Manhattan.

“Sì, come ti pare. Comunque vuoi chiamarla, Raph non dovrebbe averci nulla a che fare. Vero, Raphie-boy?” incalzò il ninja, divertendosi a pungolare il fratello anche se sapeva che era come infilare un dito nell'occhio di un cane dentro una gabbia. C'era di sicuro una vena masochista da qualche parte nel suo corpo.  
“A volte vorrei non avere nulla a che fare con te e con la tua boccaccia, Mikey” sospirò stancamente il fratello, stranamente calmo, forse per la prima volta davanti ad una provocazione di Michelangelo. Doveva essere la stanchezza accumulata, d'altronde non aveva propriamente dormito quella notte.  
“Non è vero! Tu adori il tuo fantastico fratellino! Vero? Vero?”

Raph si alzò, stizzito, lasciandolo lì da solo, e si incamminò verso la camera del maestro, indeciso su come annunciare la sua presenza.  
“Avanti” ordinò la voce del sensei, da dietro le porte in bambù e carta di riso, simili a paraventi giapponesi. Quando fece scorrere la porta, lo scoprì intento a meditare, la camera rischiarata dalla luce di alcune candele.  
“Torno più tardi” si scusò prontamente, preparandosi ad uscire.

“Fermo, Raphael. Siedi, figliolo.” Era stato dolce nelle sue parole, eppure fermo, come solo lui sapeva essere, con quella saggezza e levatura spirituale capace di leggere dentro le persone.  
Il discepolo si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si inginocchiò, piegando la testa con rispetto.

“Cosa ti turba?” chiese Splinter, sorpreso dalla strana arrendevolezza del figlio: non era da lui sedere con le spalle così incurvate, con lo sguardo così basso, come se fosse tormentato.  
“Che cosa bisogna fare se una persona dice di non volere una mano, ma i suoi occhi sembrano chiedere aiuto con tutta la disperazione possibile, sensei?” domandò cauto, incontrando infine il suo sguardo.

Splinter sospirò, spiazzato dalla profondità della sua domanda.  
“La bocca sa dire bugie, gli occhi non mentono mai” rispose con la sua solita flemma, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso bonario e saggio. “Questa persona è nei guai?”  
“Sì. E ha paura a farsi aiutare, perché non vuole che altri soffrano a causa sua. Si è creata terra bruciata attorno” raccontò, senza entrare nel dettaglio.  
“È ammirevole il modo in cui sembri averla presa a cuore. Ma non puoi far niente se questa persona per prima non ti tende la mano per farti entrare nella barriera che si è creata” raccomandò il maestro. 

Il discepolo si tirò su pensieroso, si inchinò rispettosamente e si congedò.  
“Sembra che Raphael stia crescendo, dopotutto” asserì Splinter con orgoglio, guardando stupito la porta in cui era sparito il figlio.

Raphael non riuscì a dormire bene, al rientro dal giro di ronda. Né colpire i delinquenti dei Purple Dragon, né allenarsi col sacco da boxe gli avevano fatto perdere quella strana ansia che lo pressava, in maniera piuttosto insistente. Si girò con fastidio nel letto, con un ringhio frustrato.

Continuava a pensare ad Isabel, alla sua assurda situazione, al suo carattere così tenace e in un certo senso espansivo, eppure a tratti così cupo e solitario. Quasi rabbiosamente triste.  
Non riusciva a capirla, non poteva capirla. Sarebbe stato inammissibile per lui non ribellarsi e cercare vendetta, se qualcuno avesse osato toccare la sua famiglia. Il comportamento arrendevole e stupidamente schivo di Isabel lo faceva arrabbiare. Era da pazzi. 

Ma cosa ne sapeva poi, lui? Sì, doveva nascondersi dagli umani, perché era diverso, ma aveva sempre avuto i suoi fratelli e il maestro con sé. E aveva molti amici e alleati.  
Cosa ne sapeva, lui, che volesse dire vagare da solo, per tutta una vita, tenendo alla larga chiunque per paura di soffrire?

Si alzò di scatto, calciò via il lenzuolo attorcigliato alle gambe e scivolò silenziosamente nel corridoio del rifugio, sussultando involontariamente ad ogni rumore.  
Si ritrovò dopo pochi minuti a saltare sui tetti di New York, immersi nell'oscurità delle ore buie prima dell'alba, chiedendosi che diamine stesse facendo e correndo allo stesso tempo. Col cavolo che avrebbe lasciato perdere. Isabel non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare: lui era il mutante più testardo del mondo e non avrebbe cambiato idea per le sue paure.  
L'avrebbe aiutata a farle a pezzi. Anche a costo di costringerla.

Arrivò in prossimità della palazzina fatiscente/villino magico, con un po' di fiatone, osservando con scrupolo e occhio tecnico.  
Non aveva capito come funzionasse. Riusciva a vedere semplicemente il palazzo di quattro piani, dall'intonaco scrostato, la pittura beige sbiadita fino a diventare grigio sporco e il muro frontale a pezzi; era talmente reale da essere persino certo di poter salire sul tetto. Ma se fosse stato una sorta di ologramma?  
Odiava gli ologrammi.

Si gettò nel vicolo, atterrando silenziosamente, e provò a tendere la mano verso la maniglia, afferrandola poi con fermezza una volta capito che era un oggetto reale. Questa volta lo scenario non cambiò all'improvviso, si trovò sempre davanti al muro grigio e scrostato dell'edificio. Lo poteva perfino sentire sotto le dita, non era un'illusione.  
Non poteva raggiungere il villino senza Isabel. E forse lei non era nemmeno più lì. Chi gli garantiva che non fosse scappata, in quelle ore in cui era andato via? Rimase immobile in quella posizione, la mano sulla maniglia arrugginita.  
Era arrivato troppo tardi? Era di nuovo in viaggio, con la sua paura come bagaglio?

“Cosa fai qui?”  
La sua voce gli arrivò ovattata dall'altra parte del muro. Sussultò, preso alla sprovvista.  
“Sai perché sono qui. Non me ne frega niente se ti piace giocare a nascondino. Non è il genere di gioco che piace a me, comunque.”  
“E non è nemmeno una cosa che ti debba interessare, in effetti” rispose Isabel, con la voce stanca.  
“Mi interessa, dal momento in cui ho avuto la sfortuna di salvarti. Non posso lasciare le cose in sospeso, non è nel mio stile” replicò lui, sentendosi uno schiocco a parlare ad un muro in un vicolo buio e puzzolente.

“Non è un gioco, Raphael. È la mia guerra e la combatto a modo mio.”  
“Vuoi scappare per sempre? Vuoi davvero continuare a fuggire fino che non verrai catturata o morirai?” domandò, arrabbiandosi sempre di più via via che continuava a parlarci. Se l'era aspettato di non venire accolto a braccia aperte, di dover lottare per convincerla; ma Isabel era davvero reticente, testarda quanto lui, prigioniera della propria paura.

“No. Devo solo aspettare di aver compiuto ventun anni. Allora non potrebbe più rubarmi i poteri e mi lascerebbe in pace.”  
“Sì, scappare ancora per quattro, cinque anni, sempre che tu ci riesca, e poi? Chi ti garantisce che non ci proverebbe comunque, che non ti ucciderebbe per rabbia?”  
Isabel non rispose, colpita dalle sue parole, eppure troppo sfiduciata, troppo esausta.

“Lascia che ti aiuti. Lascia che ti insegni a combattere per il tuo diritto di vivere” urlò Raph, tirando la porta con tutta la sua forza. Sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto niente, che probabilmente si sarebbe solo staccata e gli avrebbe sbattuto in faccia, ma, dannazione, voleva spaccare qualcosa.  
“Insegnarmi a combattere?” ripeté incredula, come se mai prima di allora avesse pensato a quella eventualità.  
“Sì, insegnarti a difenderti. Forse la tua magia non può ferirlo, ma se imparassi a combattere potresti finalmente avere vendetta. O pace” mormorò lui, accorato.  
“Vorrei, ma non posso! Se adesso ti facessi entrare, nella villa e nella mia vita, so che me ne pentirei. Tu ti ritroveresti ingarbugliato nei miei problemi e io finirei per affezionarmi a te. Non posso permettere nessuna delle due opzioni!”

La voce di Isabel suonava terrorizzata, come se entrambe le alternative fossero le sue più grandi paure.  
“Non puoi affezionarti a me! Sono antipatico, scorbutico e pronto ad offendere! E tu sei una dannatissima idiota a piantare su tutto questo casino!”  
Era forse il suono lieve di una risata quella che arrivò alle sue orecchie? Provò a tirare ancora il pomello, ma ricevette in risposta solo il cigolio cupo del legno tarlato, mentre alcune schegge caddero a terra.

“Va' via, Raphael. Fai finta di non avermi mai incontrata” mormorò Isabel, di sicuro molto vicina al muro, adesso. Un gatto randagio passò nel vicolo, gettando un'occhiata obliqua allo strano ninja verde che parlava con una porta, accalorandosi.  
“Non ci riesco! Mi fai... non lo so, arrabbiare, spazientire, persino preoccupare! E non è che possa far finta di non averti mai incontrata: ho la bruciatura di quando mi hai riportato in vita. Una cosa piuttosto difficile da ignorare!”  
“Di quando ti ho ucciso, vuoi dire” rispose atona lei, volendo solo rimarcare gli aspetti negativi dello starle vicino.  
“No, proprio di quando mi hai riportato in vita. Quando mi hai ucciso avevi le braccia lungo i fianchi. La bruciatura è sul petto, a forma di... mani.”

L'aveva scoperta poche ore prima, durante la doccia prima di coricarsi: una macchia verde scuro, quasi nera, che prima non c'era. L'aveva guardata con apprensione, credendo che fosse il principio di qualche malattia, poi era rimasto affascinato a osservarla, studiando le piccole linee che formavano il disegno: il segno della mano destra era sotto, completa, dalla punta delle dita fino al polso, mentre la sinistra era stata appoggiata sull'altra e il marchio lasciato era solo parziale... insieme avevano l'aspetto di un cuore. Sbozzato, non definito, ma di un cuore. Sul suo cuore. Ne aveva riso dopo il primo attimo di sbigottimento.

“Posso guarirla con un bacio e cancellarti la memoria di tutto questo, togliendoti i doveri morali verso i miei confronti” propose la ragazza, con leggerezza.  
Poteva persino cancellarsi dalla vita degli altri... quanta solitudine si era creata attorno? Come poteva davvero andarle bene non esistere? Lui e i suoi fratelli non esistevano per gli abitanti di New York, ma c'erano uno per l'altro, anche con i loro alti e bassi. Isabel esisteva solo per quell'ignoto assassino che la stava cercando. Poteva chiamarsi vita?  
“Ma io non voglio! È assurdo che tu me l'abbia proposto!”  
Aveva gridato e al diavolo se la sua voce cupa era risuonata come un rombo, lungo il viottolo e giù per la strada principale, allarmando qualcuno, a giudicare dalle luci accese all'improvviso.

“Sei già coinvolto, Raphael. Ti stai incaponendo in questo modo solo per potermi aiutare. Ti sei preso tre colpi al posto mio, quando nemmeno mi conoscevi. E se venissi attaccata mentre mi insegni? Non riusciresti a startene buono in un angolo a guardare senza far nulla, no? Io non voglio che tu venga coinvolto.”  
“Non mi farò coinvolgere! Non pensare che mi interessi perché tu sia speciale! Noi diamo sempre una mano a chi è in difficoltà: io ti insegnerò a combattere, tutto qui. Non mi immischierò per nulla nella tua guerra, in alcun modo!” 

Lo aveva detto davvero, anche se una parte di sé gli chiedeva come diamine pensasse di riuscirci; stare a contatto con qualcuno senza farsi immischiare nella sua vita?  
Di colpo ci fu solo silenzio, come se Isabel non fosse più lì, lasciandolo da solo con ancora tante parole da dirle, tutte poco gentili.

Gridò il suo nome, gridò insulti e tirò, tirò quella maledetta maniglia con tutte le sue forze, fino a che non si staccò di colpo, facendolo ribaltare per la forza che ci aveva messo: la guardò, arrugginita e piccola nella sua mano, poi la lasciò andare e quella cadde al suolo, con un cupo suono metallico, l'unico rumore nel viottolo silenzioso e vuoto, a parte i suoi respiri profondi per riprendere fiato.

Rimase per quasi tutta la notte in attesa, ma niente si mosse e Isabel non parlò più. Se ne andò solo al mattino, arrabbiato e sconfortato.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph è testardo e cocciuto, non c'è che dire. E odia gli ologrammi, oh se li odia. Nella serie “Fastforward” ne ha avuto abbastanza di ologrammi, poverino.
> 
> In questo capitolo viene spiegato il titolo dello scorso: "La notte in cui mi marchiasti". Si riferisce alla bruciatura che Isabel gli ha impresso senza saperlo quando lo ha riportato in vita. Ma anche una marchiatura in senso figurato, ovviamente.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	4. ...and when you finally achieved me

Attaccò il sacco da boxe con violenza, digrignando i denti per la rabbia. Lo colpì ancora e ancora, a pugni e calci, sfogando la sua frustrazione. Gli piaceva sentire la carne scontrarsi contro la pelle del sacco, insieme al lieve dolore che ne seguiva: lo distraeva da ogni altra cosa. Senza contare il modo in cui lo rilassava lo sforzo fisico. A volte era capace di colpirlo per ore, pur di riuscire a liberarsi del nervosismo o della rabbia.

“Raph? Raph? RAPH!”  
La voce di Mikey lo raggiunse nel bel mezzo di un calcio arpionato, distraendolo e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.  
“Cosa?” urlò a sua volta, girandosi per prendere a cazzotti il fratello. Ma non era solo: lui, Don e Leo lo stavano osservando, come in attesa.  
“Cosa?” ripeté, ma più pacato.

“Stiamo decidendo i percorsi per la ronda di stasera. Preferenze?” esclamò Leo, studiandolo con tranquillità, ormai avvezzo al caratteraccio del fratello. Anni prima forse avrebbe cercato un perché, lo avrebbe ripreso, gli avrebbe fatto una ramanzina sulla sua rabbia, ma ormai, dopo così tanto tempo, il leader sapeva che non poteva fare nulla per cambiarlo.  
“Va bene il solito giro. Anzi, no... stasera voglio fare il percorso contrario, da tutt'altra parte della città!” si corresse Raph, ghignando tra sé e sé. 

Isabel non voleva il suo aiuto? Perfetto! Si sarebbe tenuto quanto più lontano possibile da lei e tanti cari saluti. Ognuno per la sua strada e in breve tempo si sarebbe di sicuro dimenticato di quella pazza ragazza, del suo stradannato villino magico, delle sue magie e dei suoi problemi; e di quella sua maledetta propensione a scappare e rifiutare gli altri.  
Se solo quella dannata bruciatura sul petto non gliela ricordasse con insistenza.

“Va... va tutto bene, Raph?” domandò Don scrutandolo con insistenza, quasi come se avesse percepito qualcosa. Si limitò a fare spallucce, per minimizzare il suo comportamento.  
“A me sembra sempre il solito, acido, scontroso Raphael” si intromise Mikey, ghignandogli in faccia.  
“Il solito Raphael farebbe questo?” gli chiese lui, lanciandogli il sacco da boxe in piena faccia, colpendolo sul muso.  
“Assolutamente. L'ho detto io che è normale!” si lamentò Mikey, massaggiandosi la parte lesa, apprestandosi a reagire prima di venire interrotto da Leo, che ordinò loro di iniziare a prepararsi.

Raph si vestì con meticolosità poi assicurò la cintura coi Sai, sentendo il familiare schiocco del gancio metallico; infilò qualche Shuriken nella taschina destra della tuta, a portata di mano, e i ganci per scalare i palazzi nello scomparto segreto sulla schiena, dove non avrebbero creato danni. Il shell cell era al sicuro nella taschina sinistra.  
Uscì all'aria fresca insieme ai suoi fratelli, scalando le mura del vicolo fino ad arrivare al tetto del palazzo; pattugliarono assieme per qualche isolato, poi si fermarono su di un altissimo grattacielo, centro virtuale del loro giro di ronda.

Si separarono, correndo verso quattro direzioni diverse.

Per una volta avrebbe pattugliato in una zona più tranquilla, vicino al Central Park. Non che fosse proprio tranquillo tranquillo: di tanto in tanto ci bazzicava qualche banda che spacciava o qualche maniaco, ma erano dei casi parecchio isolati, comparati con l'indice di criminalità dei suoi soliti quartieri.

Se la prese con calma, per una volta. Rallentò la corsa, camminando di cornicione in cornicione, dandosi un'occhiata attorno, distrattamente. Non gli capitava spesso di potersi rilassare e non sapeva nemmeno farlo, in effetti; tutta la sua vita era sempre stata una lotta spasmodica per sopravvivere, un continuo mettersi in gioco, forse per sentirsi veramente vivo.  
A volte si sentiva davvero stanco e nella tristezza di quel sentimento progettava di fuggire e di andare a vivere nel bel mezzo di una giungla, lontano da tutto e tutti, per sempre; poi ritornava in sé e si diceva che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a stare lontano dai suoi fratelli e dal sensei o dal caos familiare di New York. Ma era bello fantasticare, anche solo per pochi attimi. Perché quello che più cercava, quello che più desiderava, era sapere chi fosse, cercare il suo posto, suo personale, nel mondo.

Un brivido serpeggiò lungo la schiena e bloccandosi alzò gli occhi al cielo, osservando le nuvole sopra la sua testa: sembravano sempre più dense, ma non aveva messo pioggia. E tuttavia l'aria pareva essere più fredda, prossima al temporale. Un fulmine illuminò il cielo, dando corpo al suo timore. E poi un altro e un altro ancora, così vicini e ravvicinati che le orecchie gli fischiarono per il boato prodotto.  
Si accorse con un leggero batticuore che non scendevano dal cielo, ma salivano dal terreno. E anche in quel momento, come la prima volta, un temporale si abbatté sulla città. Non era possibile: non lei, non di nuovo, non lì. 

Si gettò in una corsa rocambolesca, diretto verso il parco con tutta la velocità possibile. Scavalcò il cancello proprio nel momento in cui un fulmine poderoso illuminò completamente il parco a giorno; un lieve rumore metallico arrivò alle sue orecchie, allarmandolo.  
Corse ancora, verso la fonte del rumore e il bagliore, che si spostavano velocemente verso la parte opposta; poteva davvero essere così sfortunato da essere incappato di nuovo in Isabel e i suoi inseguitori, benché stesse cercando con ogni mezzo di evitarlo?

Saltò sul ramo di un albero, rimbalzando da uno all'altro per fare prima. Le foglie ingiallite e brune caddero al suo passaggio, adagiandosi sul terreno insieme alle gocce di pioggia, galleggiando appena sulle piccole pozze d'acqua che si andavano formando.  
Scrutò in avanti, tra la cortina bagnata, per mettere a fuoco e li vide, dall'alto, per la prima volta: era un plotone di grossi ominidi, come dei burattini, ma costituiti per la maggior parte del corpo da parti metalliche, mischiate a ciò che sembrava stoffa; i loro visi non erano che linee abbozzate. Si muovevano a scatti, cosa che li rendeva ancora più grotteschi.

Sparavano senza sosta contro la piccola figura in lontananza, avvicinandosi nel contempo nonostante la sua strenua difesa; Isabel correva con tutta la disperazione possibile, ma quando sentiva che si avvicinavano troppo o che i loro colpi erano ormai troppo vicini, si fermava, voltandosi per prendere la mira: il suo corpo si illuminava all'improvviso generando una scarica elettrica, che brillava nell'oscurità. Quando la massa di energia li colpiva, gli aggressori si bloccavano per qualche istante, avvolti dal fumo; ma alla fine ritornavano in uso, ricominciando a seguirla con la stessa implacabilità di prima. 

Rimase qualche secondo assorto, valutando la situazione: doveva intervenire? Una parte di sé, quella allenata nel vivere nell'onore, gli diceva di sì, perché non poteva lasciare una persona in difficoltà da sola; ma l'altra parte, quella più umana, era ancora arrabbiata per il suo comportamento, giustificato o meno dalla paura. Riusciva a vedere la fatica sul volto tirato e stanco di Isabel, -probabilmente le sue costole erano ancora danneggiate e le rendevano difficile correre-; rallentava sempre più, ansimando per lo sforzo, il viso sempre più pallido; avrebbe resistito abbastanza per salvarsi?

Dopo un istante di lotta interiore, con uno sbuffo scocciato, si lanciò dal ramo, in suo soccorso. La sua parte ninja aveva prevalso. Si accodò alla scia di fantocci, sguainando i Sai, iniziando a colpirli dall'ultimo della fila: all'inizio fu semplice tranciarli uno ad uno mentre correva, avvicinandosi sempre più ad Isabel, ma poi si accorsero della sua presenza e cambiarono obiettivo; si ritrovò accerchiato. 

“Raphael?”  
La voce suonò sorpresa, da qualche parte alle sue spalle.  
“Cosa... cosa fai qui?”  
“Ti salvo un'altra volta le chiappe” rispose lui, lanciandosi a testa bassa contro i suoi avversari. Non ci mise molto questa volta, poteva contare anche sulla vista rispetto alla volta precedente e stette bene attento a non essere colpito; trapassò il volto dell'ultimo con un ghigno soddisfatto, guardandolo crollare a terra, sollevando schizzi d'acqua.  
“Non dovevi intervenire, lo sai?” disse Isabel, in un soffio contrariato.  
“Ah sì? Beh, prego ancora! Perché semplicemente non accetti...” 

Si era voltato, arrabbiato e stanco, ma lei non era più lì. Stava parlando al vuoto del parco, da solo, completamente bagnato.  
“Dove diamine...”

Rinfoderò le armi, cedendo alla furia più pura, di secondo in secondo. Scattò, correndo come mai aveva corso prima, consumando chilometri su chilometri in un tempo così breve, che si trovò davanti al palazzo di Isabel prima ancora di rendersene conto. La prima cosa che notò fu la maniglia di nuovo attaccata alla porta, come se lui non l'avesse mai strappata via.  
Ci poggiò la mano sopra.

“Isabel? Lo so che sei lì! Rispondimi! Isabel!” urlò furioso, il tono della voce decisamente alto. Un fulmine cadde lì vicino, quasi in contemporanea col suo boato.  
“Vai via. Vattene, non pronunciare mai più quel nome e dimenticati di tutto!” sentì rispondere alla ragazza, con una voce spaventosa, allarmata e minacciosa insieme.  
“Col cavolo! Fammi entrare, dannazione! Mi stai esasperando, ti avviso! E non ti piacerebbe vedermi davvero incazzato!”  
Si trattenne dal tirare la porta questa volta, ma strinse la mano così forte, per la rabbia trattenuta, che sentì la maniglia scricchiolare con un rumore preoccupante.

“Mi basterebbe un secondo, uno solo: un minuto prima sei lì che urli e digrigni i denti davanti alla mia casa, cinque minuti dopo ti risveglieresti al parco, senza ricordarti nulla delle ultime settimane, né di me né di questo posto.”

La sua voce fu poco più che un sussurro, calmo, ma gli fece paura come se glie l'avesse urlato contro.  
“Mi stai minacciando?”  
“Vai via, Raphael. Non scherzo. Le nostre strade non devono mai più incrociarsi, torna alla tua vita. Lasciami in pace, dannazione!”  
“Di quale pace stai parlando? Non fai altro che fuggire e nasconderti come una vigliacca, temendo la tua stessa ombra! Di quale dannatissima pace parli?” gridò, sovrastato dalla rabbia e un sentimento che riuscì a definire come angoscia.

D'un tratto si ritrovò a stringere una mano invece della maniglia, mentre il palazzo spariva lasciando posto al villino dall'aria magica, immerso nella notte, ma senza una nuvola, né una goccia di pioggia. Riuscì a vedere le stelle, lì, a New York, e brillavano con un'intensità da far male agli occhi, quasi ritmicamente.  
Isabel stava di fronte a lui, gli occhi rossi che trattenevano un pianto solitario e silenzioso e i capelli bagnati che lasciavano cadere gocce sul viso, quasi come lacrime.  
Stringeva ancora la sua mano.

“Tra poco capirai cos'è la vera pace” sussurrò, avvicinandosi sempre più. I suoi occhi divennero torbidi, sempre più oscuri e profondi e dopo il primo attimo di paura, Raph sentì la mente distendersi, diventare sempre più leggera, incorporea. Ogni sentimento negativo andava affievolendosi, fino a sparire del tutto. Chi era? Cosa ci faceva lì? Perché era sempre arrabbiato? Non ne aveva alcun motivo.  
“ _Perché non sei come gli altri! Ecco perché, idiota!”_ disse la sua stessa voce nella mente, riportandolo alla ragione. Scosse la testa. Doveva combattere contro ciò che gli stava facendo, ad ogni costo.

Sollevò la mano libera e la poggiò sugli occhi di Isabel, bloccando il suo sguardo; con uno strattone la tirò verso di sé, tenendola ferma contro il suo corpo.  
“Maledizione. Ancora mezzo secondo e ce l'avresti fatta. Sei dannatamente pericolosa!”  
“Lasciami andare! Non costringermi a fulminarti!” si dibatté lei, cercando di svicolare dalla presa ferrea del suo braccio.  
“No, non lo faresti, non di proposito. Non sei quel genere di persona, nonostante tutto ciò che stai passando. Non feriresti qualcuno intenzionalmente” le sussurrò contro l'orecchio, con tono calmo. Isabel si fermò, smettendo di lottare, rilassandosi.  
“Lasciami andare, per favore. Perché non mi lasci perdere? Perché non lasci che continui con la mia vita?”  
La sua voce suonò spezzata, come se stesse cercando di non piangere.

“Perché non è vita. Tu hai bisogno di una mano, hai bisogno che qualcuno ti mostri come riprenderti ciò che è tuo: il diritto a vivere.”  
“E dovresti essere tu? Che arrogante. Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, né della tua compassione. Ho vissuto per otto anni nascondendomi e fuggendo, posso continuare da sola.”  
Ricominciò a dibattersi, artigliando con le mani il suo braccio, con un vigore e un'energia di cui non la credeva capace. Avrebbe fatto meno fatica a trattenere una tigre affamata, che quella mingherlina ragazza dagli occhi impauriti.

“Io posso aiutarti. A tirare fuori la combattente che è in te. Non è per pietà. So che sei forte, lascia che ti aiuti a mostrarlo al mondo.”  
Le mani smisero di graffiare la sua tuta e si aggrapparono invece al braccio come se fosse un'ancora in mezzo ad una tempesta. Raphael interpretò il gesto come un segno positivo e allentò la morsa, lasciandola gradatamente andare, allontanandosi di un passo mentre lei, assorta e silenziosa, sembrava in preda ad un conflitto interiore.

“Non posso. Sarebbe come condannarti, come ucciderti con le mie mani. Mi dispiace, non posso!”  
Lo aveva detto in un sussurro appena percettibile mentre si voltava per guardarlo, con l'espressione più triste che avesse mai visto su un viso. Poi gli poggiò le mani sul torace e con una spinta lo scaraventò fuori dalla barriera, di nuovo nel vicolo oscuro, piovoso e puzzolente. Si guardò intorno spaesato, arrabbiato, deluso. 

Con un balzo si rimise in piedi, poggiando ancora la mano sulla maniglia.  
“Perché... perché ogni dannata volta devi fuggire? Mi fai maledettamente arrabbiare! Mi fai seriamente venire voglia di picchiarti!” le urlò con tutta la sua voce. Gli arrivò il suono di un risolino leggero, ironico.  
“È già meglio che cercare di proteggermi. Facciamo passi avanti.”  
“Sai che nasconderti non ti aiuterà, vero? Lo sai che non c'è possibilità che tu possa farlo per sempre? Che è inutile?”  
“Stai parlando di me o di te stesso?”

Spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore. Era per quello che cercava così disperatamente di aiutare Isabel? Perché vederla nascondersi gli ricordava la sua condizione di recluso? Di essere vivente che non poteva stare insieme agli altri alla luce del sole? Stava cercando riscatto attraverso il suo salvataggio?  
Tentennò per qualche secondo, in dubbio.  
“Tu non hai bisogno di nasconderti. Saresti libera se lo volessi davvero.”

“Non è vero. Tu potrai anche essere diverso nell'aspetto e per questo ti nascondi. Ma io, anche se posso sembrare simile esteriormente, sono diversa dentro e non sono fatta per stare tra gli umani.”  
Il tono della sua voce era sempre più fioco e distante, come se si stesse allontanando passo passo, pronta a sparire da un momento all'altro. Eppure la gravità delle sue parole rendevano tutto ciò che diceva pesante da elaborare, come se la tristezza le permeasse.

“Sai, posso andare via in questo momento... ma sembra che siamo destinati ad imbatterci uno nell'altra, senza preavviso, senza che in effetti lo vogliamo” la informò, urlando al di sopra dello scrosciare sempre più forte della pioggia. Non era esattamente giusto che lei se ne stesse all'asciutto nel suo villino magico mentre lui si infradiciava alla sua porta.  
“Mi ricorda un film che ho visto una volta. Mi pare che si chiami serendipità: trovare qualcosa di inusuale sulla propria strada mentre se ne sta cercando un'altra” rispose Isabel ridacchiando tenuemente. Il termine inusuale era così perfetto per entrambi. Anche Raph ricordava vagamente quel film, visto tempo prima durante la sua ennesima replica nel periodo natalizio. Era una melensa storia d'amore su due che si rincorrevano, attraverso segnali mandati dal fato.

“Allora non è meglio farla finita e collaborare? O vuoi aspettare che ci rincontriamo in circostanze assurde? Che ti salvi nuovamente?”  
“Perché no? Se ci incontriamo ancora una volta, allora lascerò che tu mi aiuti. Ma non barare: senza cercarmi! Se veramente ci imbatteremo l'uno nell'altra... io smetterò di scappare da te. Promesso!” 

Raph sorrise, incredulo. Perché non alzava semplicemente i tacchi, se ne tornava nella sicurezza del suo rifugio e si dimenticava una volta per tutte di quella pazza? Adesso gli stava proponendo perfino un gioco. Sicuramente perché era certa che lui non l'avrebbe più incontrata. E per essere così dannatamente certa voleva solo dire che stava per ripartire. Avrebbe dovuto smascherare la sua sicurezza o semplicemente stare a guardare se davvero il destino aveva in mente di incrociare le loro strade ancora una volta?

Trasse un profondo sospiro.  
“Va bene. Starò al tuo gioco. Hai la mia parola di ninja che non ti cercherò in alcun modo, per nessun motivo.”

Si staccò dalla porta, lentamente. Indietreggiò piano, fino ad arrivare al muro: con un balzo saltò sul portellone del cassonetto, ricavando la spinta per rimbalzare contro il muro e salire sul tetto. Guardò per un momento verso il basso, verso quel palazzo magico che nascondeva la persona più stramba che avesse mai conosciuto. L'avrebbe davvero rincontrata?  
Si lanciò nella notte, imponendosi di non pensarci ancora, facendo fece alla parola data.

  


  
Fu davvero bravo. Gli era costato ogni briciolo di concentrazione, ma non aveva pensato ad Isabel per due giorni. O meglio, ci aveva pensato. Ma non l'aveva cercata. Si era tenuto alla larga dal quartiere in cui abitava, dalla tavola calda dove aveva lavorato, dal parco, da ogni luogo in cui l'aveva incontrata o strada in cui l'aveva vista camminare. Per due interi giorni, senza avere nemmeno un vago accenno della sua presenza. 

“Ragazzi, non crederete a quello che mi è successo stanotte!”  
Don era tornato al rifugio con un grosso involto sottobraccio, con l'aria felice. Lo appoggiò sul tavolo, con un rumore sordo e potente.  
“Stanotte mi sono imbattuto in qualcosa di mai visto prima!” 

Tolse la copertura e scoprì la testa grottesca di quello che sembrava il risultato della fusione tra uno spaventapasseri e un robot. Mikey trattenne il fiato spaventato, Leo sgranò gli occhi sorpreso e Raph si congelò sul posto. Era uno dei fantocci che seguivano Isabel. O meglio la sua testa. Prima che potesse fare una qualsiasi domanda il fratello iniziò a spiegare.

“Ero di ronda e sembrava tutto tranquillo, giusto un paio di teppistelli e un ladro d'appartamento. E poi la terra sotto i miei piedi ha iniziato a tremare, nel vicolo in cui mi trovavo: un rumore assordante ha riempito l'aria e fulmini hanno iniziato a cadere, vicino a me. È stato così assurdo e repentino che li ho visti solo dopo molto: c'era un plotone di questi... cosi, che correvano per i vicoli, sparando a ripetizione. Li ho seguiti, ma quando mi sono avvicinato troppo, due di loro si sono fermati per sistemarmi; mi hanno sparato contro, così li ho dovuti abbattere. Gli altri nel frattempo sono spariti.”

Leo si avvicinò per esaminare la testa dal viso abbozzato; la girò, scrutandola attentamente.  
“E non sai cosa fossero? O di chi siano?” domandò assorto, constatando perplesso che non c'era traccia di fili.  
“No, completamente senza idee. Ma non è quella la cosa più strana: questi cosi non dovrebbero essere nemmeno in grado di muoversi. Li ho controllati per bene: non c'è tratta della più piccola particella elettronica, da nessuna parte. Solo ammassi di ferro e stoffa! Eppure si muovevano, sparavano, sembravano vivi!”  
“Ok, mi stai davvero spaventando!” strillò Mikey, con voce acuta.

“Cosa può averli mossi?” domandò il leader preoccupato.  
“Magia” rispose seriamente Raph. I tre si girarono a guardarlo, perplessi e increduli.  
“Dove hai detto che li hai incontrati, Don? Stavano inseguendo qualcuno?” continuò, senza dare il tempo ai suoi fratelli di fargli alcuna domanda, sia che avessero creduto o meno alla sua spiegazione.  
“Mi trovavo nell'Est side. E no, non c'era nessuno.”  
Lontano dalla casa di Isabel. 

Lontano da qualunque posto in cui l'avesse incontrata. Strinse le mani a pugno, resistendo contro l'impulso di andare a controllare con i suoi occhi, che gli riempiva il petto. Aveva promesso che non sarebbe uscito a cercarla; ma Isabel era stata aggredita di nuovo ed era ancora ferita alle costole per colpa sua. La sua lotta interiore stava rischiando di farlo impazzire: il suo usuale comportamento gli imponeva di uscire di lì all'istante, la sua parola d'onore lo forzava a restare fermo, senza far nulla.

Digrignò i denti così forte che produssero uno schiocco cupo, rischiando di spezzarsi. Trasse un profondo respiro per calmarsi; poi un altro e un altro ancora. Alla fine la scarica di urgenza che si era propagata per il suo corpo si affievolì. Se fosse uscito, andando contro la promessa, e l'avesse trovata, lei sarebbe scappata di nuovo. 

Ritorno in sé: i suoi fratelli stavano ancora parlando dei misteriosi nemici impossibili. Leo cercava di essere pratico, organizzando delle trappole, Don cercava di pensare scientificamente, con quel suo cervellone secchione che si trovava e Mikey si avvicinava alla testa con titubanza, temendo che potesse animarsi all'improvviso.  
“Non c'è bisogno di trappole, perché tanto non ci cadrebbero, Leo: non hai nulla che vogliono. Don, quei cosi non si muovono per nessuna legge fisica che tu conosca, rassegnati. E non si animerà per mangiarti il cervello, Mikey: non ce l'hai!”  
Riprese fiato dopo la sua sfuriata, che lo fece sentire meglio.  
“Questi cosi non sono di alcun danno per nessuno. Non cercano di prendere controllo della città né di fare del male a qualcuno.”  
“ _A meno che tu non sia un tappo di ragazzina scorbutica e sfuggente che fulmina come Zeus!”_ pensò tra sé e sé _._

Se ne andò, dopo la sua assurda e non chiara spiegazione, che lasciò i suoi fratelli ancora più confusi. Don prese uno dei suoi strumenti, aprendo la parte in stoffa della testa: una pietra nera cadde con un ticchettio acuto, rotolò sulla superficie del legno, poi si fermò proprio al centro del tavolo. La osservarono in silenzio. Con un cupo rombo si spaccò in due, per la lunghezza: le due metà si sbriciolarono, diventando polvere nera sempre più incorporea, che sparì nel nulla.  
“Posso provare paura adesso?” chiese Mikey con un filo di voce ai suoi fratelli scioccati.

  


  
La notte scorreva liscia. Nessun incidente, nessun imprevisto, nessuna... serendipità.  
Ghignò. Certo, era stupido anche solo pensare che una cosa del genere potesse esistere. E poi, non era forse vero che era stato Don a incontrare Isabel, la notte prima? Non lui, Don.  
Beh, suo fratello non l'aveva davvero incontrata, aveva solo visto i suoi inseguitori, ma non l'aveva nemmeno scorta... com'era possibile? E se Isabel in realtà non fosse esistita affatto, ma fosse stata solo un'allucinazione della sua mente? Un'allucinazione fastidiosa e saccente, a quanto pareva! E il nome aveva un'assonanza col suo... 

Si mise a pensare col magone... nessuno a parte lui aveva mai visto Isabel. Era forse diventato pazzo? Ma se fosse stata davvero una materializzazione della sua fantasia l'avrebbe resa più carina, coi capelli lunghi e biondi, gambe lunghe, molte più curve e un carattere docile. Non una scheletrica rompiscatole che lo fulminava a morte e poi lo buttava fuori di casa per non essere aiutata. Dannata immaginaria ragazza problematica.  
Iniziò a respirare di nuovo solo quando si ricordò che il signore della tavola calda le aveva stretto la mano. Non se l'era inventata, esisteva davvero.  
Pattugliò dall'alto dei grattacieli, molto più rincuorato. Poteva avere tutti i difetti del mondo, ma non era pazzo. Non ancora, per lo meno.

Un grido arrivò alle sue orecchie, lasciandogli perdere quei futili pensieri, spronandolo a correre verso la fonte. Corse e corse e infine arrivò ad una stradina chiusa: tre uomini avevano accerchiato una ragazza, costringendola contro il muro, facendole delle avance che evidentemente non gradiva. Quello era il genere di persone che detestava più di ogni altra.  
“Siete così brutti da dover cercare attenzioni con la forza?”

Si gettò direttamente su di loro, senza curarsi di frenare la velocità di caduta: si abbatté contro la schiena di quello al centro, schiantandolo a terra senza molte cerimonie; forse aveva sentito anche lo schiocco di qualche osso, non era certo. Perché la ragazza aveva iniziato a strillare, i due uomini ancora in piedi a urlargli contro spaventati e minacciosi e quello a terra a lamentarsi come un pazzo.  
Feccia. Ecco che cosa pensava di uomini come loro. Com'era possibile che forme di vita così infime potessero chiamarsi uomini, mentre lui e i suoi fratelli venivano etichettati come mostri? Il tizio alla sua destra aveva tirato fuori un coltello, sventolandoglielo sotto al naso. 

Gli diede persino la possibilità di attaccarlo, ma i suoi movimenti erano così goffi e persino più impazienti dei suoi e batterlo fu davvero troppo facile, trapassandogli una coscia con la punta del Sai. L'ultimo rimasto in piedi, un uomo con un patetico pizzetto, occhieggiava terrorizzato lui e la strada alle sue spalle, valutando le probabilità di riuscire a scappare. Con un rantolo soffocato, deciso che non valeva la pena rischiare, tirò fuori un coltello, come il suo compare, ma invece che puntarglielo contro lo avvicinò al collo della ragazza, tirandola presso di sé.

“Grave, gravissimo errore” mormorò minaccioso, con i Sai ancora ben alti, studiando la situazione. Se Leo fosse stato lì, con un ostaggio come scudo, avrebbe di certo abbassato le armi, aspettando l'occasione migliore per reagire. Ma lui non era Leo... E voleva con tutte le sue forze spaccare la faccia a quel tipo.  
“Fammi... fammi passare” balbettò quello, con una baldanza che era ben lungi da avere. La mano che teneva il coltello tremava così tanto che ebbe paura che avrebbe tagliato la gola della ragazza per sbaglio. Combatté un po' contro sé stesso, nella mente.

Una goccia di pioggia cadde a sorpresa sul suo naso, morbida e fredda; e seppe cosa fare.  
Lasciò andare i Sai, con un ringhio frustrato. Sempre più gocce iniziarono a cadere, mentre si spostava lentamente verso destra e il tizio scivolava ancora più adagio, facendosi scudo con il corpo della ragazza. Lei lo guardava con il terrore negli occhi, chiedendo silenziosamente di essere salvata. In una situazione del genere non contava molto l'aspetto di chi si aveva davanti, se era l'unica possibilità di salvezza.  
Un fulmine brillò nel cielo, spaventandoli, tanta era la tensione. L'uomo imprecò, sussultando; la ragazza strillò, sentendo la lama del coltello premere contro la gola: Raph strinse la mano a pugno, pronto. 

La pioggia arrivò, scrosciante.  
E poi un altro fulmine cadde tra loro, con una deflagrazione micidiale: l'onda d'urto li spinse all'indietro, il bagliore li rese momentaneamente incapaci di vedere e il boato fece stridere le loro orecchie fino a sanguinare.  
Urlarono, tutti, ma non si sentirono. L'uomo lasciò andare la ragazza, per lo spavento; Raph prese l'occasione al volo e lo colpì al viso, mandandolo KO: non aveva bisogno di vista o udito per sapere dove si trovasse un avversario. Poi respirò a fondo, facendo affidamento solo sulla vista interiore per capire cosa stesse succedendo... la ragazza era ancora in piedi?

Qualcosa di morbido gli sfiorò una guancia e di colpo recuperò l'udito: il suono della pioggia gli riempì la testa, rassicurante; la vista si snebbiò subito dopo e ogni cosa ritornò a fuoco. Valutò la situazione nei dintorni: la ragazza era svenuta, poggiata contro il muro, ma sembrava illesa. I tre uomini erano incoscienti, un po' sanguinanti, ma vivi.

“Da quanto sei qui?” domandò alla pioggia e all'oscurità.  
“Da troppo tempo” rispose Isabel, apparendo da dietro al muretto dove si era nascosta. Portava la sua inseparabile borsa a tracolla e lo guardava con rassegnazione, infradiciata da testa a piedi. Aveva un livido su una guancia, di sicuro il risultato della sua fuga del giorno prima, ma nel complesso sembrava stare bene.  
“Perché sei qui?”

“Non ci crederesti mai. Stavo partendo. Ero all'aeroporto. Il mio volo stava per arrivare, ero tranquilla. E poi, mi son ricordata che non potevo partire. La mia borsa, la mia inseparabile, affidabile borsa, che mi è servita per sopravvivere per tutti questi anni... io l'avevo lasciata a casa. Già questo dovrebbe dirti quanto sia assurdo quello che mi è capitato. Così sono corsa indietro.  
E il taxi è rimasto imbottigliato nel traffico, così son dovuta scendere, per arrivarci a piedi. Ho pensato di prendere l'autobus, ma un incidente sulla main street ha bloccato tutto, rendendo impossibile muoversi agevolmente con i mezzi. Ho sbattuto contro un signore, facendogli cadere tutti i documenti, che ho impiegato interminabili minuti per aiutarlo a recuperare. Ho dovuto cambiare strada per dei lavori in corso, scegliendo una scorciatoia. Una signora mi ha quasi uccisa con un vaso di fiori. Sono incappata in un gruppo di teppistelli che ho fulminato fino allo svenimento. Sono riuscita a tornare al villino e ho recuperato la borsa. E nella via del ritorno ho preso una strada alternativa, sicura che fosse la soluzione migliore. E sembrava andare tutto liscio... finché non ho sentito un grido disperato e ho pensato di dare una mano. E contemporaneamente... sei arrivato tu.”

Aveva sciorinato la sua assurda spiegazione, sempre più arrendevole e incredula. Che incredibile sequela di sfiga, a doverci ben pensare. Dovevano credere davvero che ci fosse qualche azione in corso che li spingeva una verso l'altro, ad ogni costo?  
“Questa volta sei stata tu a trovarmi, quindi” constatò, trattenendosi dal ghignare. Perché aveva ragione, aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
Lei fece spallucce.  
“Questa è di sicuro la parte più sfortunata di tutta la giornata” gemette Isabel, con una faccia seria e lievemente seccata.  
“Quindi ora non puoi scappare o nasconderti nel tuo villino, gettandomi fuori a tuo piacere. Devi lasciare che ti insegni a difenderti.”

Isabel rimase quieta, col capo chino, ma il corpo tutt'altro che rilassato. Per un secondo ebbe l'assurda paura che sarebbe scappata via, senza mantenere la promessa. Tutto nel suo corpo teso sembrava far presagire quella fine.  
“I maghi dicono che non esistono le coincidenze, tutto ciò che accade ha una ragione, perciò... mi insegnerai a combattere. Ma devi promettermi che non combatterai per me! Nessun coinvolgimento! O ti butto fuori dalla mia vita dopo averti cancellato la memoria” esclamò dopo pochi istanti, sollevando il capo e piantando gli occhi nei suoi, penetranti.  
Poteva promettere una cosa del genere? Isabel sembrava decisa a non desistere, col suo sguardo fiero e mortalmente deciso.

Allungò una mano, stringendo la sua, sigillando il patto verbale tra loro.  
“Parola di ninja” pronunciò suo malgrado, convinto che non avrebbe mai lasciato perdere.  
Si guardò velocemente attorno e dopo aver valutato i danni fece una breve chiamata, avvertendo le autorità, spiegando l'emergenza mentre Isabel cancellava la presenza di Raph dalle menti dei presenti, sfiorando appena le loro fronti.  
“Saranno qui tra poco. Sarà meglio andare.” 

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo: le nuvole oscure sembravano dissiparsi e la pioggia stava cadendo con minore intensità, quasi un leggero gocciolare alternato.  
“Piove sempre quando ti incontro” disse a voce alta, pensieroso.  
“Perfino il cielo ti sta mandando segnali negativi, testardo di un ninja” sussurrò Isabel. Poi la vide sorridere, brevemente, non più di un secondo: la pioggia si interruppe all'istante e la luce della luna filtrò tra le nuvole, splendendo su quel fugace e sincero sorriso.

Se quella non era magia, non sapeva cos'altro potesse esserlo.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il discorso di Raph sul partire per una giungla e vivere lontano se potesse, è preso dal film del 2007. Lo dice a Casey mentre parlano sul tetto del grattacielo, ma poi ovviamente dice che non potrebbe davvero allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia o da New York
> 
> Il film di cui parlano lui e Isabel, “la melensa commedia romantica su due tizi che si rincorrevano, seguendo segni mandati dal fato” è Serendipity, che parla appunto della serendipità, che esiste sul serio, non me la sono inventata. C'è perfino la pagina wiki.
> 
> Grazie per leggere la storia.


	5. At beginning was so simple

Dovettero aspettare che si fosse ristabilita per iniziare a praticare il ninjitsu. 

“Io non ho molto tempo, però” disse Isabel la terza sera in cui era andato a trovarla, intenta a sorseggiare un tè. “Devo andare via da qui al più presto, sa che sono a New York.”  
Raphael stava gironzolando per il salotto, andando avanti e indietro, studiando come sempre l'ambiente attorno. Al polso portava l'amuleto datogli da Isabel per poter entrare nel villino con facilità, un bracciale piuttosto antico, con una pietra viola e lunga incastonata nel mezzo.  
“Perché non ti nascondi al mio rifugio?” chiese sovrappensiero, facendolo girare intorno al polso.  
“Mi troverebbe e io non voglio che la tua famiglia paghi per la propria disponibilità verso una sconosciuta porta rogne.”  
“Sei così sicura?”  
“Cosa? Che mi troverebbe o che sterminerebbe la tua famiglia? Sì ad entrambe!”  
“Siamo forti. Non sottovalutarci!”  
“Come ti devo dire che non devi prendere sottogamba la magia? Ti ho ucciso in due secondi e i miei poteri non sono nemmeno così grandi!”

Non gli piaceva ricordarlo, in effetti. L'idea che esistesse qualcosa contro cui non poteva combattere gli dava fastidio. Lo rendeva... vulnerabile. E non gli piaceva sentirsi vulnerabile.  
“Allora non accetterai nemmeno di coinvolgere i miei fratelli. Meglio ancora: potrebbe essere il mio maestro ad insegnarti” suggerì, pensando che fosse proprio una buona idea.  
“No. Nessuno deve essere coinvolto. O rompo il patto e tanti saluti” tagliò corto Isabel.  
“Comunque, devi rimanere qui” esclamò lui voltandosi a guardarla. “Il ninjitsu non si può imparare in giorni o settimane.”

Lei si morsicò il labbro, pensierosa, la tazza fumante nella mano.  
“E poi, non pensi che rimanere qui, mentre lui sa che ti sposti in fretta, potrebbe disorientarlo?” suggerì Raph, con un sorriso obliquo.  
“Forse. Se riesco a ingannarlo fino all'arrivo dell'inverno sarei al sicuro fino alla primavera” mormorò tra sé, assorta, mentre riappoggiava il tè sul tavolo.  
“Cosa vuol dire?”  
Aveva deciso di non farle più domande sul suo misterioso assalitore, perché ogni volta che aveva cercato di strappare delle informazioni su di lui, lei si era trincerata in un silenzio cupo, rifiutando di dire un'altra parola. Ma quell'affermazione non l'aveva proprio capita. In realtà non capiva praticamente niente di ciò che riguardava quella ragazza e continuava a chiedersi prepotentemente perché insistesse così tanto per aiutarla.

Isabel sollevò lo sguardo, gesticolando un po'. Le sue costole erano ormai quasi del tutto guarite.  
“Tendiamo a subire un calo di poteri, in inverno. Le streghe risentono degli eventi naturali, perché sono in sintonia con la terra. Per me non è un problema, perché sono per metà umana, ma lui, che fa completamente affidamento sulla magia, è costretto a nascondersi, fino all'arrivo della primavera” raccontò con vigore, mandando quasi la tazza ad infrangersi, per colpa di una gomitata al tavolo che sparse il liquido ovunque.  
“E tu non hai mai approfittato della cosa?” chiese incredulo, con un tono esageratamente cinico.  
“Innanzitutto non so dove sia. E in secondo luogo: non è così stupido. Ha molti uomini al suo servizio, anche umani, dappertutto nel mondo” spiegò un po' stizzita, perché lui l'aveva palesemente presa per scema.  
“È bene organizzato. Anche potente. Non sembra facile da battere, da sola” ipotizzò Raphael, avvicinandosi alla finestra e osservando fuori.  
“Ricorda la promessa: non ti immischierai in questa storia!” ricordò Isabel, perentoria, mentre asciugava con un panno il tè dal tavolo.

Raph lasciò cadere l'argomento spinoso della promessa, -che era stato capace di farli litigare furiosamente per almeno una decina di volte, nonostante fossero passati solo pochi giorni,- e si concentrò invece sul paesaggio: grattacieli, traffico, milioni di persone, caos; riusciva a vedere per davvero la città, non erano in una sorta di altra dimensione.  
“Cos'è questo... posto?” chiese girando il dito in tondo per indicare tutto ciò che lo circondava. Gli piaceva quella casa: aveva ampie vetrate per poter fare entrare la luce del sole e poter godere della vista sul giardino; le stanze erano grandi e spaziose, arredate con mobili un po' vecchiotti, ma in buono stato; e il camino in salotto era enorme. Era una bella casa, un posto in cui gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto crescere, invece di nascondersi da ogni cosa. Anche solo stare lì, ritto davanti alla finestra a guardare i palazzi intorno, dentro le loro case, verso i volti di chi le abitava, ma che non potevano vederlo né temerlo, lo faceva sentire stranamente bene. 

“Una casa” rispose ovviamente lei. Alla faccia scocciata di Raph sorrise e si affrettò a continuare.  
“Era di mio padre. Era venuto ad abitare qui il primo periodo in cui si era sposato con mia madre; comprò il palazzo diroccato che vedono tutti e con la magia costruì al suo interno questa casa, con un piccolo giardino. Adesso che è morto, solo io so dov'è e come entrarci, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di venirci, prima d'ora. È la prima vera casa che ho, dopo anni.”  
Sembrava stranamente serena in mezzo alle cose che erano state dei suoi genitori, tanto che si sentì di troppo. Sembrava che abbracciasse la casa con gli occhi ogni volta che osservava un oggetto.

“Domani tuttavia sarà meglio partire. Mi farò scoprire in una città molto lontana, come Los Angeles, così che non sospetti nulla. Sfuggirò alla cattura e tornerò invisibile fino a qui” sussurrò, timorosa che qualcuno la potesse sentire, persino in quel luogo fuori da tutto.  
“È un piano stupido e pericoloso” esclamò acido Raph, per niente tranquillo al sentire quell'idea folle.  
“Vengo con te!” aggiunse quindi ruvidamente.  
La faccia scettica di Isabel gli svelò la sua risposta ben prima che aprisse bocca.  
“Scordatelo!”  
“Ma...”  
“Niente ma e niente se! Nessun coinvolgimento! Parola di ninja, ti dice nulla?”  
Il discorso era finito. Quella donna era testarda quanto sfuggente.

Raphael provò ancora ad insistere, ma Isabel fu assolutamente irremovibile: partì addirittura durante la notte, per essere sicura che lui non la seguisse. Ci rimase male, in un certo senso. Non gli piaceva stare ad aspettare; non era nel suo DNA, non lo faceva stare bene: doveva menare le mani, doveva lottare, doveva usare il corpo e non il cervello. Il cervello gli faceva pensare a cose che non gli piacevano, non voleva; sfogò quindi la sua frustrazione in ronde senza fine e in una attesa snervante.  
Poteva accadere qualsiasi cosa, bastava un errore, uno piccolo, e sarebbe stata presa. E lui non l'avrebbe nemmeno saputo.

Isabel lo trovò seduto sotto il portico della sua casa quando tornò, cinque giorni dopo, sul finire di una serata ventosa e grigia, in cui il sole faceva fatica a passare oltre le nuvole.  
Se ne stava stranamente quieto, eppure teso, a guardare dritto verso il cancelletto. Come uno strano gargoyle col guscio. Ebbe il forte sospetto che fosse rimasto per tutto il tempo così, fermo in quella posizione, ad attendere il suo ritorno.  
“Bentornata” le mormorò, quando fu a pochi passi, malconcia e stanca, ma molto più tranquilla di quando se n'era andata. Aveva avuto costantemente paura che lei non tornasse più, che sarebbe scappata via senza rispettare la promessa; rivederla lo rassicurò ed emozionò più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Lei sorrise, il vento che le scompigliava i capelli, arruffandoli.  
“È bello avere qualcuno che te lo dica, dopo un secolo.”  
Entrambi erano sereni, senza capirne il perché.

  


Finalmente iniziò l'addestramento. 

“Dovremo iniziare fortificando quel tuo corpicino esile” esordì Raphael alla prima lezione, mentre spostava i mobili del salotto per fare spazio. Isabel sbuffò altezzosamente col naso, si avvicinò al divano e con una leggera spinta lo fece volare dall'altra parte della stanza, per fortuna illeso.  
“Dicevi?” si pavoneggiò, a testa alta.  
“Come hai- ehy, adesso che ricordo: come hai fatto a trascinarmi di peso, a seguirmi sui tetti, a sparire con quella velocità, al parco?” domandò, sicuro che lei non avesse abbastanza muscoli per riuscire a fare nessuna di quelle cose.  
“Se concentro la mia magia in alcuni punti del corpo, posso ottenere una maggiore potenza o velocità, per qualche istante” gli spiegò con fare pratico, come se lui avesse dovuto saperlo.

“Devi comunque mettere su del peso e dei muscoli. Ti ho sentito le costole e le vertebre mentre ti medicavo” la rimproverò, pensando che fosse sbagliato il suo fare affidamento sulla magia così spesso. Se per una qualsiasi ragione avesse perso i poteri, come se la sarebbe cavata?  
“Sì, beh, se riesco a fermarmi in questo posto abbastanza a lungo da stare tranquilla, metterò sicuramente su qualche chilo. Contento?”  
“Lo dico per te, non per me. Con quell'altezza e per la tua età sei di sicuro sotto peso. Sembri tutta testa e seno!” esclamò, maledicendosi un secondo dopo per averlo detto a voce alta. Non che non fosse una cosa palese, ma non era carino farle sapere di aver notato il seno prosperoso. Che risaltava ancora di più a causa della sua vita eccessivamente sottile.

“Quanti anni pensi che abbia?” domandò curiosa, sviando dall'imbarazzante commento, che a giudicare dalla faccia colpevole gli era proprio sfuggito.  
“Non so, sedici?” azzardò, del tutto impreparato.  
“Diciotto. E fammi indovinare: tu ne hai...almeno... direi quaranta, quarantacinque” provò, sicura di non averci preso, ma desiderando farlo arrabbiare  
“Venti!” rispose Raphael, mettendo su una faccia offesa, accorgendosi poi dal ghigno di lei di esserci caduto.  
“Venti? Ma sei giovane. Sei sempre imbronciato e scontroso, come un vecchio brontolone. Dovresti smetterla, sai?”  
“Figurati se smetto perché me lo dici tu! Forza, bisogna iniziare ad allenarsi e questo primo periodo non ti piacerà: flessioni, piegamenti, torsioni, addominali e pesi! Mattina e sera! Senza magia!” 

Il suo secco tono militare non lasciava spazio a lamentele, né pietà: Isabel si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro strozzato, di colpo pentita di ciò in cui si era imbarcata.

  


Anche Raphael era sempre più convinto di star facendo uno sbaglio, ma ormai era troppo invischiato per tirarsi fuori. Ogni mattina si presentava al palazzo e, grazie all'amuleto che lei gli aveva dato, arrivava immediatamente al villino.  
Isabel ascoltava con diligenza, si applicava con passione, era rispettosa e zelante. La sera, poi, andava a lavorare alla tavola calda del signor Connor, perché “devo pur mangiare e sopravvivere”, diceva. Raph, sapendo che era già provata dai continui allenamenti, aveva insistito ancora perché si trasferisse alla base, ma aveva ricevuto altri no.

Benché andasse palesemente contro la promessa, quindi, iniziò a circolare sempre più vicino alla tavola calda, durante le ronde, sia da solo che con i suoi fratelli; lo faceva sentire rilassato avere le cose sotto controllo. E se ci fossero stati dei problemi, beh, era suo dovere di vigilante risolverli, niente a che fare col fatto che potesse esserci coinvolta Isabel.  
“Sembra quasi che giriamo in tondo!” si lagnò Michelangelo una sera, accorgendosi di essere passato su quel tetto molto spesso.  
“Qui si trovano le risse migliori, Mikey!” gli rispose Raph, occhieggiando la vetrina della tavola calda, valutando le persone che c'erano all'interno, quelle che entravano e uscivano. Non aveva parlato di Isabel coi suoi fratelli o col maestro, a causa della reticenza di lei e del suo desiderio di rimanere invisibile.  
“Io vorrei una pizza e non le risse. Ho fame” ribatté il fratello, massaggiandosi la pancia.  
“Mm, e se ti offrissi un dessert, invece?” ironizzò Raph con un sorrisino, indicandogli un gruppo sospetto che trafficava con una saracinesca, a qualche isolato dalla tavola calda.

I due si gettarono immediatamente giù dal tetto, rimbalzando su scalette antincendio e lampioni, arrivando proprio sopra di loro.  
“Sbrigati con quelle pinze, Larry! Se qualcuno ci vede e chiama gli sbirri sono guai!” mormorò allarmato uno, quello magrolino, dandosi delle occhiate spaventate attorno.  
“Rilassati, Joe. Abbiamo la protezione dei Purple Dragon! Che vuoi che ci faccia la polizia?” rispose un altro, piuttosto grosso, pavoneggiandosi per le proprie 'altolocate' conoscenze.  
“Sì, rilassati, Joe! Dato che conosci Hun non ti faremo nemmeno troppo male” disse Raph, apparendo alle spalle dell'uomo palestrato.  
“Ah! Le tartarughe!” urlò quello che trafficava con la pinza, lasciandola andare di colpo con un tonfo pesante, provando a darsela a gambe. Michelangelo gli si parò davanti impedendogli la fuga, con un sorriso gioioso.  
“È bello essere conosciuti abbastanza da non essere più confusi con rane, lucertole o altro! Ti fa apprezzare tutte le volte che vi abbiamo picchiato!” chiosò felice, mettendo mano ai Nunchaku.

I due ninja si scatenarono, con le armi ben strette in pugno, eppure stando attenti a non ammazzare nessuno. Non che non potessero o non l'avessero mai fatto, erano ninja addestrati a uccidere e morire con onore; eppure se potevano evitavano di far fuori le persone, soprattutto giovani scapestrati come quelli attirati dai guadagni facili promessi da Hun. Non era necessario ucciderli, non era mai bello ammazzare qualcuno. 

Quei quattro ragazzi, poi, erano davvero patetici. Li sistemarono in pochi secondi, senza nemmeno sforzarsi troppo: le loro urla, però, avevano richiamato l'attenzione. Scivolarono via nelle ombre, salendo fin sul tetto, giusto in tempo per vedere arrivare una volante della polizia, con la sirena che urlava a squarciagola e la luce rossa che illuminava ad intermittenza una folla di curiosi. In mezzo a quelle persone c'era Isabel, col volto verso l'alto, puntato su loro.

  


“Cosa ci facevi vicino alla tavola calda ieri sera? Mi stai controllando?” lo investì, quando si presentò la mattina seguente al villino. Lo stava fulminando con gli occhi a fessura, sotto al portico, con le mani appoggiate ai fianchi e una strana elettricità nell'aria.  
“No!” mentì spudoratamente, alzando le mani per difendersi. Da una ragazza che non sapeva nulla di lotta, ma che fulminava come un dio e lui lo sapeva.  
“Stavo pattugliando, come al solito, in giro per _tutta_ la città! E mi sono imbattuto in un gruppo di delinquenti, proprio vicino a dove lavori. Tutto qui!”  
“Tu esci a pattugliare ogni notte? Perché?” incalzò la ragazza, incastrandolo in un vero e proprio interrogatorio. 

Raph si grattò la testa, pensieroso.  
“Potrei darti un mucchio di ragioni, alcune anche filantropiche, ma la verità è che amo la notte, amo correre per i tetti della città, amo la sensazione di libertà. Mi sento in gabbia a nascondermi nel rifugio; quando esco di notte, invece, sono libero. Sono me stesso.”

Isabel rimase basita, perché Raphael aveva usato proprio il verbo 'amare', cosa insolita per lui. Lo conosceva da poco, ma non gli aveva mai sentito dire prima che amasse qualcosa o qualcuno; Raph era al massimo uno a cui non dispiaceva qualcosa o qualcuno. Ma aveva ammesso di amare le sue uscite, per amore della libertà che gli trasmettevano. Si era dimenticata che anche lui era prigioniero, della paura del diverso e della ignoranza umana. Erano molto simili in effetti, costretti a nascondersi per motivi di cui nessuno di loro due aveva colpa.

“Ti sei ferito?” continuò, scacciando via quei pensieri tristi dalla mente.  
Sarebbe stata attenta, da quel momento in avanti, per capire se Raph la stesse davvero tenendo d'occhio.  
“Cosa? No... no.”  
“Bene. Sarà meglio entrare per la lezione” tagliò corto, lasciandolo per un momento basito, a osservare la porta. Avrebbe fatto in modo di controllare Isabel senza che lei se ne accorgesse, da quel momento in avanti.

  


  


“Da oggi, oltre al tuo allenamento per rinforzarti, inizierai anche a fare esercizi di lotta a mani nude. Un ninja trasforma ogni oggetto in arma, ma la più importante rimane sempre il suo corpo” spiegò pratico Raph all'inizio della terza settimana, mentre Isabel riprendeva fiato dopo tre serie di addominali.  
Lei lo guardò entusiasta, soprattutto quando tornò dall'ingresso con un grosso sacco da boxe.  
“Questo ti servirà” le disse solo, guardandosi attorno. “Dove lo attacchiamo?”  
Quel _noi_ implicito nella domanda era del tutto innocuo, eppure si pentì di averlo detto. Gli sembrava troppo intimo. 

Isabel si alzò dal pavimento, scuotendo con le mani il retro dei pantaloni per togliere la polvere. Aveva preso almeno qualche chilo, grazie all'improvvisa pace che stava vivendo: lo poteva vedere dal girovita non più così scheletrico, dai fianchi più torniti; sembrava già più in salute. A volte, però, la scopriva intenta a guardare in maniera ossessiva fuori dalla finestra, guardinga, perché la sua paura l'attendeva al di fuori di quel villino magico, ogni giorno.  
“In un posto in cui non debba spostarlo di continuo. In salotto non mi piace” rispose allontanandosi, pensierosa. Con un cenno della mano lo invitò a seguirla, incamminandosi verso le stanze al piano terra. Ricordava di aver visto la cucina, un bagno e due stanze, la sera in cui cercava di portarla nella sua camera.

La seguì dentro una camera ricolma di cianfrusaglie.  
“Era una sorta di studio-magazzino” disse lei, scostando una pila di libri con un piede, creando una sorta di passaggio tra le scatole accatastate l'una sopra l'altra. “Posso trasformarla in palestra.”  
In pochi minuti il sacco era al suo posto, penzolante dal soffitto, pronto per essere provato.  
“Prima di lasciartelo usare ti mostro le mosse da fare!”

Isabel imparò in fretta la sequenza. Era molto molleggiata e flessibile e persino il calcio in volo o quello rotante le venivano con facilità.  
“Stai barando con la magia, giusto?” indovinò, dopo averla vista atterrare perfettamente al seguito di un calcio all'indietro.  
Lei gli fece una smorfia.  
“Forse” ammise con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Le piaceva avere uno scopo, le piaceva imparare a lottare, a difendersi; le piaceva colpire il sacco da boxe con tutta la sua forza per farlo dondolare, e forse le piaceva anche sorprendere Raphael con ciò che sapeva fare, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto.

  


“Ok, hai capito le posizioni base” disse Raph soddisfatto, il giorno dopo, al termine di un intenso allenamento col sacco. “Adesso vediamo come te la cavi con un opponente reale. Prova a colpirmi!”  
Isabel stava ansimando riprendendo fiato, ma non poté trattenersi dall'aggrottare la fronte.  
“No” riuscì a dire tra i respiri profondi.  
“Oh, andiamo! Mi hai ucciso, cos'è tutta questa premura adesso?”  
“Per la millesima volta: è stato un incidente. Ma se continui a menzionarlo mi farai pentire di averti riportato in vita” rispose, mezzo seria mezzo esasperata.

“Su, colpiscimi!” tagliò corto lui, parandosi di fronte in posizione rilassata, con le braccia lungo il corpo. Isabel arricciò le labbra, contraria alla cosa.  
“È stupido, non voglio farlo. Tu sei un ninja con almeno diciotto anni di addestramento alle spalle: è ovvio che non riuscirò a colpirti!”  
“Sì, hai ragione. Ma proprio per quello devi capire come si muove una persona esperta nel combattimento, devi capire dov'è il suo punto debole, devi pensare in fretta mentre attacchi e ti difendi. Su, forza! Non ho tutto il giorno.”  
Le parole di Raphael erano sensate, ma non abbastanza da convincerla a colpirlo. Riuscì solo a stringere la mano a pugno, ma tutta la sua determinazione venne meno nel guardarlo in viso. Raph si accorse della sua reticenza e sospirò rumorosamente.

“Va bene, ti attaccherò io, allora” disse, mentre le si scagliava contro col braccio alzato. Isabel non si mosse, presa in contropiede, guardando il pugno avvicinarsi sempre più alla sua faccia: il suo corpo brillò intensamente e una lieve scarica elettrica si diffuse intorno, sbalzando via il braccio di Raphael, che gridò allarmato. Fece per avvicinarsi colpevole e preoccupata, ma si fermò quando lo vide ritrarsi spaventato, mentre si reggeva il braccio, gli occhi ancora confusi dal bagliore di prima.  
“Mi- mi dispiace” mormorò contrita, con un tono di voce penoso. Raph lo sentì, ma lo percepì come se fosse uno schiaffo. Mise a fuoco il suo viso, divorato dai sensi di colpa.  
“Sto bene, tranquilla. Mi sono solo sorpreso.”  
“Andiamo, non credi che sia meglio lasciar perdere tutto? Non capisci che non sono capace, che non sono adatta e sono pericolosa? Tutta questa storia... è sbagliata” mormorò sconfortata, tormentando con le dita la stoffa del pantalone, scavando con le unghie nella carne.

Raph si avvicinò lentamente e poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, per infonderle coraggio e mostrarle che non aveva paura di lei. Forse un po' ne aveva avuta, ma Isabel non era davvero pericolosa, solo goffamente insicura. Solo mortalmente esitante.  
“Stai andando benissimo. Devi solo imparare a controllare i tuoi poteri e a non farci completo affidamento. È tutto nella tua testa, Isabel. Smetti di fuggire! Credici!”  
Lei sorrise timidamente, un piccolo stiramento di labbra, leggero, ma incoraggiante.  
“Continuiamo! Ti attaccherò finché non riuscirai a controllare quel tuo potere di autodifesa!”  
“E se finissi per ucciderti di nuovo?”  
“Mi riporterai in vita e io ti prenderò a calci finché non avrai imparato a non farlo ancora! Forza, poche scuse!”

Si morse il labbro, per non lasciare sbocciare del tutto il sorriso che voleva stirarle le labbra, che sapeva di fiducia e forza, per la prima volta.  
Sotto l'occhio attento e vigile di Raphael riuscì in breve tempo, se non proprio a domare il suo potere, a non usarlo più quando si allenava con lui, usando invece solo il suo corpo, affilando le sue abilità di lotta, giorno dopo giorno.

  


  


  



	6. Maybe I was already falling for you

Ottobre, tra esercizi e allenamenti, era sparito in un soffio.  
Era andato tutto così liscio, che quel che successe, a Novembre, lo colse impreparato. Aveva lasciato il rifugio, con il maestro e Leo che meditavano in un angolo, scivolando via indisturbato; se il sensei sapeva dove stesse andando, sembrava che non gli importasse.

Era uscito dalle fogne in un vicolo praticamente abbandonato, lo stesso che usava ogni giorno. Era difficile rendersi invisibile in pieno giorno: i cittadini amavano affacciarsi per guardare i loro bei grattacieli e i pochi stralci di cielo visibile, per ficcare il naso negli appartamenti vicini, per stalkerare le persone in strada.  
Difficile però non era impossibile, doveva solo essere un po' più accorto e guardingo e scivolare nelle ombre più profonde.  
“Isabel? Sono arrivato!” urlò come di consueto dal portico, prima di entrare. Era strano dirlo ogni volta, come in quelle sitcom dove il marito tornando a casa urlava: 'tesoro, sono a casa!'; ma era pur sempre casa di Isabel e aveva diritto alla sua privacy.

Si stupì di non vederla andargli incontro, come al solito. La trovò in salotto, già vestita per gli allenamenti, pietrificata davanti alla TV con il telecomando in mano; il suo volto era sconvolto.  
“Isabel? Cosa succede?” si allarmò involontariamente.  
Lei non girò la testa, quasi fosse ignara della sua presenza. Raph le si fece vicino, prestando attenzione al programma che passava sullo schermo: tragiche scene di un ponte crollato, di edifici a pezzi e di una fabbrica saltata in aria gli riempirono gli occhi e il cervello.

“… _ancora ignote le cause dei disastri. Molti avanzano l'ipotesi di malfunzionamenti, usura o una tragica casualità dovuta ad errore umano. Alcuni sopravvissuti, tuttavia, sosterebbero di aver visto coi loro occhi dei mostri, grotteschi ed enormi, distruggere e uccidere senza pietà. Non cedete agli allarmismi! Le forze dell'ordine sono già al lavoro, con tutta l'esperienza e la priorità per questi casi, tanto distanti tra loro eppure curiosamente simili. E ora la parola al nostro inviato da ...”_

Altre immagini di catastrofi si susseguirono, in città ognuna diversa dall'altra, sparse per tutti gli Stati Uniti. Raph reagì per primo, strappando il telecomando di mano a Isabel e spegnendo con foga: la ragazza rimase tuttavia immobile a fissare lo schermo nero, rivedendo ancora e ancora i volti disperati delle famiglie delle vittime nella mente.

“Guardami! Isabel, guardami!” urlò il ninja, parandosi di fronte a lei. Le palpebre tentennarono un attimo, quando posò gli occhi nei suoi.  
“Non c'entri nulla! Capito? Non pensarlo nemmeno!” la ammonì, arrabbiandosi.  
“Sì, invece. Ha perso la mia traccia, i suoi poteri si stanno indebolendo e sta tentando il tutto e per tutto, senza preoccuparsi di quante persone uccide. Sono tutte morte a causa mia, perché potessi stare nascosta e godermi delle vacanze dalla mia vita!” strillò lei fuori di sé, cedendo poi ad una risatina isterica.  
“Non sono morte a causa tua! Non puoi incolparti di ogni persona che quello psicopatico uccide! Tu stai solo esercitando il tuo diritto a vivere. Dannazione, cosa c'è di sbagliato?” gridò Raph scuotendola per le spalle, per scrollare quei maledetti neuroni vittimisti che si ritrovava.  
“C'è di sbagliato che anche quelle persone ne avevano il diritto. E se io avessi abbastanza fegato, uscirei là fuori e farei finire queste atrocità.”  
“Tu ce l'hai. È la forza fisica che ti manca” replicò Raph, stringendo la presa delle mani per trasmetterle un po' di fiducia.  
“E se non ce la facessi? Forse sarebbe meglio arrendersi e basta, sai? Ci ho pensato tante volte, ma non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà: sono troppo vigliacca per vivere davvero, sono troppo vigliacca per morire e fare un favore a tutti.”

Si passò le mani sul viso, frustrata, per scacciare via quelle lacrime che pungevano con insistenza agli angoli degli occhi, di dolore e colpa; trasse un sospiro sofferto, che non poteva davvero spegnere il rimorso nel suo cuore.  
Si sentì cingere da due braccia muscolose, eppure delicate nella loro forza, che la attirarono verso di lui, e il viso andò a poggiarsi nell'incavo del suo collo. Raphael sapeva di ferro e di foglie dopo la pioggia, come di terra bagnata.  
“Scegliere di vivere non è mai vigliaccheria” sentì dire al suo maestro, insolitamente dolce, rendendole sempre più difficile trattenere le lacrime. Il calore del corpo di Raph si trasmise al suo ed era confortevole e confortante; e qualcosa le si spezzò dentro, qualcosa che non poteva permettersi, che era felicità eppure dolore allo stesso tempo.

“Lasciami andare” mormorò lentamente, con molta calma. Raph sciolse l'abbraccio perplesso, anche e soprattutto perché lui non era uno che abbracciasse chiunque: l'aveva fatto perché sentiva che lei ne avesse bisogno.  
E anche in quel momento, a testa bassa, con le mani strette a pugno, mentre conteneva un dolore enorme che sembrava incapace di lasciare andare per paura di esserne consumata, Isabel pareva solo aver bisogno di qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi. Mentre lottava con tutte le cellule del suo corpo per non cedere a quel bisogno.  
“Non... niente abbracci. Io non abbraccio nessuno, non permetto a nessuno di abbracciarmi. Sono proibiti. Nessun contatto fisico” soffiò atona, sperando tuttavia di non averlo offeso. Non era perché lui fosse un mutante o un uomo, ma per non lasciare crollare quel muro che si era eretta attorno per tagliare gli altri fuori, che si era appena incrinato per colpa di Raphael.

Lui annuì, col volto serio. Forse tempo prima si sarebbe arrabbiato, prendendo la richiesta come un rifiuto verso la sua persona, verso il suo aspetto. Ma ormai non era più certo di nulla. Era forse cambiato? Era davvero meno collerico, meno permaloso per quanto riguardava ciò che era e quello che la gente ne poteva pensare? Non era invece solo con Isabel, che era tutto diverso?  
Continuò a guardarla, ancora a testa bassa, ancora a combattere con qualcosa di più grande di lei. E resistere all'impulso di abbracciarla non fu mai così difficile.

  


  
Quel telegiornale era stato solo il primo di una lunga serie. A volte a distanza di giorni, -ma sempre almeno una volta a settimana,- arrivava la notizia di qualche disastro nei punti più disparati del paese: tutti gli incidenti erano troppo estesi e troppo violenti per poter essere opera di mano umana, perciò vennero catalogati come calamità, anche se gli esperti brancolavano nel buio, senza saper dare una spiegazione razionale. Il giorno del ringraziamento non si tennero grandi festeggiamenti, dato che i cittadini erano troppo preoccupati che qualcosa potesse accadere mentre così tante persone sfilavano per le strade e per le TV si diffuse un messaggio di solidarietà e ringraziamento per quelli scampati ai disastri. Unica nota positiva: gli incidenti sembravano scemare di frequenza e intensità, via via che arrivavano alla fine di Novembre. 

Raph aveva praticamente sequestrato Isabel, da quel famoso primo telegiornale, impedendole di uscire dal villino magico e di andare al lavoro. Lei, dopo un primo momento di ribellione, si era arresa, rendendosi conto che era la cosa migliore anche se piuttosto soffocante. Ma come avrebbe fatto a vivere? Come si sarebbe pagata il cibo? Come avrebbe fatto a comprarlo?  
“Non hai qualcosa da vendere? Qualcosa di valore?” le domandò una sera, frugando sconsolato nella sua cucina, accorgendosi che il cibo cominciava a scarseggiare. Non poteva permettere che il peso che Isabel aveva faticosamente guadagnato andasse a farsi benedire, per il digiuno.  
La ragazza ritornò dalla sua ricerca per la casa, dopo molto tempo, e gli diede un orologio, senza una parola. Era pesante, da uomo, probabilmente di suo padre. Lo vendette col rimorso, eppure sapendo di fare la cosa giusta, ad un vecchio negozio di cianfrusaglie a Chinatown.

Quando tornò al villino le sue braccia erano cariche di buste della spesa; Isabel lo accolse con gli occhi sgranati, sbrigandosi poi ad aiutarlo. Passarono una buona mezz'ora a sistemare le cose negli scaffali, nella dispensa, nel frigo.  
“Sei davvero andato a fare la spesa?” sentì chiedere ad Isabel, con la testa dentro una credenza.  
“No, ho chiesto un favore al mio amico Casey. È un umano, non ha problemi ad entrare in un supermercato” rispose, sistemando le conserve di pomodoro nel ripiano in alto.  
“Tutta questa roba è sufficiente per sopravvivere per almeno due mesi e a te ne basta uno per l'arrivo dell'inverno. Dopo sarai libera di uscire, di lavorare, di correre nuda nel parco se ti va, senza nessun problema. A parte la polizia e i maniaci” continuò, facendola ridacchiare, un suono ovattato a causa della testa dentro il mobile.  
“Grazie.”  
Lo aveva sentito, anche se era stato detto quasi sottovoce.

Per non farla sentire troppo sola, chiusa in quella casa magica che nessuno poteva vedere, -come una principessa tenuta prigioniera in una torre impenetrabile,- Raph si trovò a passare sempre più tempo con lei, con scuse stupide, con pretesti, invogliandola a distrarsi con ancora più allenamenti.  
“Non dovresti stare sempre qua” la sentì dire una sera mentre era impegnata a leggere un grosso librone, seduta su una poltrona sotto al gazebo in giardino, infagottata in una spessa coperta.

Raphael, che stava scalando il tetto della costruzione, si affacciò a testa in giù, sorpreso.  
“Ti do fastidio?” chiese dubbioso, continuando a stare in quella posizione da pipistrello.  
“No, non è quello” mormorò distrattamente lei, senza staccare gli occhi dal tomo; girò pigramente la pagina, con un leggero fruscio, poi la tenne col pollice per evitare che il leggero venticello gliela voltasse.  
“Perché allora?” insisté lui, sparendo alla vista, ritornando su con la sola forza dei bicipiti. Se doveva stare appeso ne avrebbe per lo meno approfittato per allenarsi.  
“Perché se mi stessi sempre attorno finiresti per piacermi.”

Quasi lasciò andare la presa dalla sorpresa, rischiando di cadere giù. Riapparve, fino al naso, aggrottando la fronte, pensando ad una presa in giro.  
“Prego?”  
“Ho detto che finiresti per piacermi. Sì, insomma, continuando a vederti ogni secondo, parlando sempre con te, conoscendoti sempre di più” spiegò la ragazza, ancora immersa nella lettura, con tono leggero.

Lo stava palesemente prendendo in giro, non c'era dubbio.  
“Impossibile! Sono troppo antipatico perché accada” soffiò lievemente acido, abbassandosi ancora un po', fino alle spalle. Isabel staccò gli occhi dal libro, piantandoli nei suoi.  
“Oh, andiamo! L'ho capito benissimo che la tua è solo una maschera. Sei il più tenero ranocchietto in circolazione, in realtà. E no, non scherzavo! Una donna si potrebbe innamorare di te, sai? Se è pazza e non fa caso al tuo atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo, per lo meno.”  
“E cieca. Ti sei dimenticata di mettere cieca nella descrizione” ribatté ironico, per frenare il batticuore che lo aveva assalito. Dove diamine voleva andare a parare?  
“Perché? Hai una gradevole tonalità di verde. A me piace” replicò Isabel, sinceramente.

Ammutolì.  
Semplicemente non se lo aspettava. Lei non aveva detto che lui le piaceva, ma fu come se avesse percepito quello; ritornò di colpo su, nascondendosi alla vista. Di sicuro era arrossito solo perché era al contrario e il sangue gli era finito tutto in testa.  
“Se comunque vuoi rimanere qui, non c'è problema. Solo, non ti innamorare di me” sentì dire con sarcasmo, dal basso.  
“Come se fosse possibile! La tua tonalità bianchiccia non mi piace!” rispose, riapparendo di colpo oltre il bordo del gazebo, mezzo seccato per quella che lui sapeva essere una palese presa per i fondelli.  
Isabel rise, inclinando la testa per riuscire a guardarlo meglio. Raphael si fermò un secondo a guardarla, poi sorrise, di colpo sereno senza un perché.  
“E poi sei pazza, non dimentichiamocelo.”

Quasi tutto il giorno, ormai, lo passava con Isabel e gli andava bene così. Non era arrabbiato col mondo quando stava dentro il villino: forse perché poteva osservarlo senza essere visto, senza essere giudicato; forse perché negli occhi di Isabel, quando lei lo guardava, non c'erano né paura né disgusto, solo rispetto, solo calore.

  


  


“Uh, guardate, un orribile estraneo” urlò Mikey quando lo vide tornare al rifugio, stanco, dopo una notte di pattuglia. Era sempre più frequente che i quattro si separassero durante le ronde, era un fatto naturale ora che stavano crescendo. Anche se correre in quattro gli piaceva ancora.  
“Mikey, non ho voglia di picchiarti. Fallo da solo” mugugnò, sciogliendo i muscoli indolenziti. Si recò in cucina, per cercare qualcosa da mangiare, aprendo quasi tutte le ante. Tornò nella sala dopo qualche minuto, tenendo un sacchetto di patatine in mano, la bocca piena.

“Però non è che abbia torto. Dove è che sparisci sempre più di frequente?” gli chiese Leo senza prestare attenzione, affilando la lama di una Katana con meticolosità.  
“Vostro fratello ha trovato un discepolo. O è meglio dire che un discepolo ha scelto vostro fratello” esclamò Splinter, apparendo alle sue spalle. Le patatine gli andarono di traverso, mentre i suoi fratelli esclamavano un: 'Che cosa?' in coro.  
“Calma, perché io non ne sapevo nulla? Chi è? E perché non ne sapevo nulla?” sparò a raffica Mikey, puntandogli contro un dito. “Anche io voglio un discepolo.”  
“Grazie, sensei” mugolò Raph, non appena riuscì di nuovo a respirare, senza nemmeno meravigliarsi che suo padre sapesse tutto. 

Tre paia di occhi lo stavano fissando: Leo aveva smesso di affilare la lama, Don stava con le mani a mezz'aria, fermo nell'atto di digitare qualcosa al computer e Mikey lo avrebbe sezionato coi raggi x se li avesse avuti.  
“È uno scherzo, vero, sensei? È impossibile che Mr. Pazienza abbia un discepolo. Lo ammazzerebbe prima” riuscì a dire il leader una volta ripresosi, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Raphael.  
“Come si chiama? Perché gli insegni il ninjitsu? Perché IO non posso insegnarli il ninjitsu? Sono stato campione del battle nexus: io devo avere un discepolo!” Michelangelo aveva preso la cosa come una offesa personale.  
“Non posso dirti come si chiama. Non te la presenterò e no, non puoi insegnarle il ninjitsu. La tua brutta faccia la spaventerebbe e ho già fatto una gran fatica perché si fidasse di me.”  
“La? È una ragazza? Stai insegnando ad una ragazza? Hai una discepola? E magari è anche carina? Scordatelo! Leo, intervieni!” strillò Mikey, fuori di sé, indignato come se avesse appena assistito ad un affronto contro il genere umano. 

Leo torse il busto per fronteggiare il fratello, la spada e la pietra per affilare ancora nelle mani.  
“È una ragazza?” chiese, pacato.  
“Sì” rispose controvoglia Raph, preparandosi ad affrontare una sfilza di domande.  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Non posso dirtelo. E' fissata con la segretezza.”  
“È bella?”  
“No, non è una cosa che mi interessi.”  
“Formulo meglio: ti piace?”  
“No.”  
“È la ragazza del bacio magico?”indovinò Leo, con perspicacia.  
“Sì. L'ho incontrata nuovamente, per puro caso. O sfiga.”  
“Perché non ce ne hai parlato?”  
“È davvero fissata con la segretezza. E in un mare di guai.”  
“Perché non ci hai chiesto una mano?”  
“Non vuole nessuno attorno.”  
“È tutto puramente professionale?” interrogò ancora il leader.  
“Sì” assicurò con un sospiro, sperando fosse finita.

Leo ci ragionò su un attimo, mettendo Raph sotto esame, rendendolo stranamente nervoso.  
“Ok, a posto” mormorò, tornando ad occuparsi delle sue faccende, decidendo di fidarsi del fratello; la fiducia era l'arma migliore, anche se con Raph era sempre un po' un azzardo.  
Mikey strinse gli occhi a fessura, meditabondo.

Quella sera, durante la ronda, Raphael si accorse di essere seguito. Saltava dai palazzi più veloce che poteva, ma la sua ombra gli restava appiccicata addosso, senza demordere.  
La curiosità di Michelangelo l'avrebbe ucciso, un giorno. Sicuramente per mano sua.  
Per tutta la notte se lo trascinò dietro, essendo l'altro convinto che stesse andando dalla sua discepola. Infine entrò in un appartamento immerso nel buio, facendo in modo di essere visto, sgattaiolando però senza rumore dall'altra parte. Mikey abboccò all'esca, entrando anche lui, furtivo. 

Raphael lanciò d'improvviso un sasso contro la finestra, spaccandola, e i suoi abitanti si svegliarono allarmati, scoprendo l'intruso: suo fratello scappò in fretta e furia, inseguito da urla e oggetti volanti, mentre lui, nascosto, se la rideva della grossa. Mikey avrebbe dovuto allenarsi altri dieci anni prima di fregarlo. Quando ritornò al rifugio, comunque, il fratello era già lì e benché fosse stranamente imbronciato, fece finta di nulla.  
Ogni sera, ovunque andasse, se lo ritrovava alle calcagna. Era stato molto attento a non farsi scoprire mentre usciva di mattina e Mikey non aveva ancora capito che non andava le sere; perciò gli toccava trascinarlo per tutta la città, nei giri di ronda, gioendo della frustrazione che sapeva di infliggergli. Ne era anche divertito. Per una volta era lui a far arrabbiare il fratello, e quel che lo faceva proprio gioire, era che Mikey non poteva dirgli nulla per non fargli capire che lo teneva d'occhio.  
E tuttavia, sapeva già che non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Alcuni giorni dopo, nella sua corsa verso la casa di Isabel, sentì di nuovo la sua presenza. Mikey lo aveva scoperto mentre usciva, evidentemente, e dato che era mattina aveva capito dove fosse diretto. Quella volta non ebbe bisogno di seminarlo, né di trucchetti: la casa magica l'avrebbe tenuto fuori, per quanto cercasse di entrare. Si godette perciò la lezione e la giornata tranquilla, con un bel ghigno felice che lasciò Isabel perplessa, all'idea della faccia di Mikey mentre cercava di capire come avesse fatto a sparirgli sotto il naso.  
Non lo trovò fuori quando andò via, a sera inoltrata, ma non poté scappargli una volta tornato al rifugio.

“Come diamine hai fatto a sparire?” lo investì infatti Michelangelo sulla porta, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di mettere piede.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” fece vago, scansandolo per andare finalmente verso il divano e buttarcisi sopra con un sospiro rilassato. Stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non ridergli in faccia.  
Mikey gli trotterellò dietro, arrabbiato, andando poi a piazzarglisi di fronte impedendogli di vedere la televisione.  
“Sei scomparso! Un attimo prima c'eri e poi sei sparito!”  
“Mi stavi forse seguendo? Hai ammesso che mi stavi seguendo?” Lo aveva in pugno! 

Mikey si mosse un po' a disagio, ben lontano dal demordere, comunque.  
“Cosa ci nascondi?” lo torchiò.  
“Niente! E per il tuo bene, smettila di ronzarmi intorno. Sai che ho ben poca pazienza!” replicò spazientito, puntandogli il dito contro.  
“Finitela! Mikey, smetti di infastidire Raph. Raph, smetti di minacciare Mikey. Siete adulti, ormai!” li rimproverò Don, allarmato dalle loro voci.  
“Ma Raph è sparito nel nulla!” replicò il più giovane, come se la sua reazione fosse ovvia e giustificata. 

Come al solito Michelangelo si lasciava trascinare dal suo entusiasmo, senza pensare troppo a ciò che gli stava intorno. Aveva deciso che doveva conoscere la misteriosa discepola e per quello che gli concerneva ci sarebbe riuscito, a qualunque costo.  
“Quello che fa non è affar nostro, se non vuole dircelo” lo difese Don, come sempre il più maturo.  
Le sue parole fecero imbarazzare Raph: non è che non volesse dirglielo, non poteva. Ma stava tenendo fuori la sua famiglia, invece di coinvolgerla, e non si sentiva bene.  
“Ma tutta questa segretezza non mi piace! Sembra quasi che non si fidi più di noi” mugugnò il più giovane, davvero triste. 

Raph non aveva capito quanto male ci stesse Mikey nel sentirsi tagliato fuori. Sì, era cresciuto, ma sembrava trovare difficile staccarsi dai fratelli, ritrovandosi ad essere sempre lasciato più o meno in disparte: non riusciva a stare dietro al genio scientifico di Don; non riusciva a uniformarsi alla seria disciplina di Leo. Era con lui che era sempre andato più d'accordo, era lui che aveva sempre cercato di impressionare, anche se con i suoi modi irritanti. Mikey era da sempre il suo migliore amico tra i suoi fratelli.  
“Va bene. Vi porterò da lei” concesse infine Raph, incredulo di averlo detto per davvero. “Ma poi mi lascerai in pace, Mikey.” 

Si sarebbe preso le conseguenze di quell'azione, qualsiasi sfuriata Isabel gli avesse fatto. Ma almeno i suoi fratelli si sarebbero fatti un'idea e Mikey messo il cuore in pace, senza sentirsi escluso.

  
La mattina dopo, col gruppo alle calcagna e una strana ansia addosso, si decise ad andare all'allenamento mattutino.  
“E comportati bene, Mikey. Non fare domande inopportune. Non dire cose... da Mikey. Abbasseresti l'intelligenza del gruppo” si raccomandò, mentre scavalcavano un muretto che li avrebbe tenuti nascosti per un pezzo di strada.

Arrivarono davanti al palazzo che fungeva da entrata per la casa e rimasero in attesa, occhieggiando le case fatiscenti con facce perplesse; a loro parere le fogne erano meglio. Raph si avvicinò alla maniglia, consigliandogli di mettere una mano sulle sue spalle.  
Oltrepassarono la barriera e i tre rimasero subito stupiti dal repentino cambiamento.

“Wow” esclamò Mikey alle sue spalle. “Lo dicevo che era sparito nel nulla.”  
Si diedero un'occhiata attorno, troppo meravigliati da ciò che avevano davanti, dalla differenza dall'apparenza esterna e dal villino dall'aria incantata apparso dal nulla.  
“Ci sono persino degli alberi qui” continuò il più giovane, indicando un pesco, un ciliegio e un melo, che perdevano le foglie, nello spiazzo al lato della casa, vicino al gazebo dove Isabel amava passare le sue ore di lettura.

Raph riuscì infine a farli radunare davanti alla porta.  
Bussò, nervoso.  
“Isabel? Sono arrivato” annunciò, fermo sotto il portico, sicuro che lei potesse spaventarsi se fosse semplicemente entrato in casa coi suoi fratelli. L'orribile visione di quattro tartarughe mutanti fulminate a morte gli balenò per un attimo nel cervello.  
“Entra pure” rispose la voce di lei, da qualche parte dentro la casa.  
“Potresti uscire un attimo?” replicò, mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedeva Mikey dare di gomito a Donnie. 

Un rumore di passi felpati si fece sempre più vicino. Perché gli sudavano le mani? La porta si aprì, piano.  
“Wow” esclamarono all'unisono Isabel e i tre fratelli. Lei li osservava con tanto d'occhi, un mezzo sorriso in faccia, forse felice di avere degli ospiti o della sorpresa inattesa.  
“Non è vero che non è bella” esclamò Mikey con stupore, squadrandola da sotto a su. Si beccò un calcio negli stinchi dal fratello, ma si trattenne dal dire qualunque cosa.  
“Isabel: loro sono Michelangelo, Donatello e Leonardo, i miei fratelli. Hanno 'insistito' per conoscerti.”  
Fece le presentazioni, sperando che finisse presto, incredibilmente stanco e nervoso.

La bocca di Isabel si trasformò in una O perfetta di comprensione, come se avesse improvvisamente carpito il segreto della vita o acquisito la conoscenza universale in quel preciso momento per grazia divina.  
“Oh, ho capito! Avete i nomi di artisti del rinascimento! Ma allora tu dovresti essere Raffaello, non Raphael” dichiarò la ragazza, puntandogli un dito sul petto. Sembrava aver preso l'intrusione di altre tre tartarughe mutanti piuttosto bene.  
“Prego?” domandò, a disagio.  
“In italiano si chiama Raffaello Sanzio. Non Raphael” spiegò lei, con ovvietà.  
“E tu lo sai perché...?”  
“Perché mia madre era appassionata di pittura. Ed era italiana” raccontò senza esitare. Poi pronunciò ognuno dei loro nomi con la giusta inflessione.  
“Suonano strani, ma belli” osservò Don.

Raph si era accorto che il suo accento fosse strano, tempo prima, ma non credeva che fosse di origine europea. In effetti, non sapeva affatto da dove venisse.  
“È un piacere conoscervi! Perché non entrate?” la sentì chiedere, povera ingenua: una volta in casa cacciarli sarebbe stato il doppio difficile. Li fece accomodare nel salotto, con gli occhi che scintillavano di meraviglia.  
“No, non puoi toccarli” la ammonì Raph, alle sue spalle. “E voi state attenti. Inizierà a studiarvi passandovi le mani ovunque, se vi distraete!”  
“Ehy! Quello che hai detto è fraintendibile!” sbottò Isabel in imbarazzo.  
Mikey si alzò con un “mi offro volontario!”, al che lei guardò Raph con un espressione che voleva dire “visto?”.  
“È quello che hai fatto quando ti ho incontrata!” si giustifico lui, facendo spallucce.  
“Oh, è gelosia allora!” lo prese in giro con una smorfia.  
“Vi posso offrire qualcosa?” chiese al resto del gruppo, per non dare modo a Raphael di risponderle. 

Pochi minuti dopo stavano sorseggiando una bibita, seduti nel salotto.  
“Dunque, Isabel, cos'è... questo posto? Una dimensione alternativa? Una traslitterazione spazio-tempo? Due realtà in una?” chiese Don guardandosi attorno, curioso.  
“Tu devi essere Donatello, il genio del gruppo” indovinò lei, prendendo un biscotto dal vassoio, spingendolo poi perché anche loro si servissero.  
“Te lo ha detto Raph?” rispose lui incredulo, gettando un'occhiata al fratello, che però faceva il vago giocando a disagio col bracciale, in piedi vicino alla finestra. Non si era accorto che il gesto era diventato una sorta di rituale quando era nervoso, sempre più di frequente.  
“Sì, magari non con queste esatte parole” sorrise Isabel enigmatica, ricordando che Raph lo aveva chiamato 'secchione', seppur con affetto.

“E di me che ha detto? Ha detto che sono il più carino del gruppo?” si intromise Mikey, come sempre attirando l'attenzione.  
“Michelangelo, giusto? No, non mi aveva detto che fossi così carino” ribatté, cercando di essere seria.  
“Ragazzi, mi sono innamorato. Posso tenerla?” propose il ninja, beccandosi uno scappellotto spazientito da Leo.  
“Siete... meravigliosi” mormorò la ragazza, con la tazza accostata alle labbra per nascondere il sorriso. Solo Raphael, che ormai la conosceva, se n'era accorto.  
“Quello che siete, quello che fate, il vostro aspetto. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come voi, in tutta la mia vita.”

I ragazzi si imbarazzarono non poco.  
“Beh, ormai sei abituata a Raph, perciò è normale che tu non trovi strano o spaventoso il nostro aspetto” indovinò Leo, incredulo che qualcuno potesse trovarli meravigliosi.

Isabel scosse la testa in diniego.  
“No, nemmeno la prima volta che l'ho visto ho avuto paura. Era più burbero che spaventoso, credetemi! E in quel momento stavo solo pensando che era ferito gravemente e desideravo aiutarlo. Che importanza poteva avere il suo aspetto? E poi, guardatevi, siete più simili agli umani di quanto pensiate: il vostro guscio è staccato dal resto del corpo, dato che le vertebre sono come quelle umane; i vostri polmoni e gli altri organi interni sono disposti esattamente alla stessa maniera, la conformazione muscolare è identica a quella umana e anche quella ossea, se si escludono le falangi in difetto, a causa di un minor numero di dita. La vostra capacità di movimento è elevata e quindi la vostra temperatura corporea non è più di un animale a sangue freddo. Posso azzardare a dire che, ormai, siete al 90% uomini e al 10% tartarughe. Una vera evoluzione.” 

Rimasero sorpresi dalla sua spiegazione tecnica e biologica, in un silenzio attonito.  
“Come fai a sapere queste cose?” domandò Don, allibito dalla sicurezza con cui aveva parlato; e dal fatto che praticamente tutto fosse assolutamente esatto.  
“Non sono potuta andare a scuola dopo i dieci anni, perciò ho iniziato a leggere qualsiasi libro mi trovassi davanti. E intendo davvero qualsiasi. Per potermi curare da sola, poi, ho dovuto studiare libri di medicina, trovati nelle discariche, rubati da vecchie abitazioni. Conosco a memoria il corpo umano e guardando vostro fratello ogni giorno mentre mi allena non mi è difficile capire le analogie. E fare teorie.”  
Aveva raccontato quietamente, come se stesse parlando del tempo e non di una cosa orribile come il dover vivere da sola, il dover frugare nell'immondizia per vivere, il dover rubacchiare per tirare avanti.  
“Perché ti curi da sola? E perché Raph ti sta alleando?” incalzò Mikey, colpito dalla sua loquacità.

Lei lanciò uno sguardo a Raph, che evitò il suo, forse imbarazzato nell'apprendere che lei studiava ogni giorno il suo corpo, mentre si allenavano. Beh, lui non faceva altro che guardare le curve del suo, non era stato ripagato con la stessa moneta?  
“Raffaello non vi ha raccontato nulla?” si meravigliò Isabel, con un sorriso timido, usando la versione italiana del suo nome. Lui sollevò appena la testa, sorpreso nell'essere chiamato in quel modo.  
Lei sorseggiò il tè caldo, lentamente.

“Per rispondere alla tua prima domanda, Donatello: questo posto è magico. Sono una strega, per metà. L'assassino dei miei genitori mi sta dando la caccia per prendere i miei poteri, perciò mi nascondo” svelò tranquillamente, assorta.  
Nessuno pronunciò una parola, tanto che il silenzio che cadde fu davvero pesante.  
“E adesso vostro fratello mi sta insegnando a combattere, perché proprio non riesce a star fermo a guardare una persona scappare” aggiunse, tornando a occuparsi del suo tè.  
“È piuttosto cocciuto.”

“Anche io ti voglio aiutare. Sono anche meglio di Raph!” si offrì Michelangelo, entusiasta. Lei sorrise con dolcezza, ma scosse la testa.  
“No. Ma grazie” rifiutò con garbo.  
“Perché?” sbottò il ninja, sorpreso e deluso dal rifiuto.  
“Se vi coinvolgessi nella mia vita, mi affezionerei a voi e voi a me. E arriverebbe il giorno in cui desiderereste proteggermi, magari, e io non posso permetterlo. Mantenere le distanze da tutto e tutti è l'unico modo che ho per far sì che nessuno muoia ancora per colpa mia” la sua voce era ferma e tranquilla, eppure dolorosa da sentire. Come si poteva tagliare i ponti con chiunque con un tono così calmo?

“Ma Raph?” chiese Leo, incredulo, girandosi per puntare il fratello con un dito. Quello sobbalzò, sentendosi chiamato in causa.  
“Raffaello mi ha promesso che non combatterà per me. Mi ha dato la sua parola che non si immischierà.”  
I tre fratelli lo squadrarono cinici, mentre lui sosteneva i loro sguardi, incurante. Raphael, che non si faceva coinvolgere? La testa calda più avventata del mondo?  
“Se promettessimo?” incalzò ancora Don, cercando di sbrogliare quell'assurda conversazione.  
“Il fatto che insistiate vuol dire che già la state prendendo a cuore. E vi ringrazio, davvero, ma non è quello di cui ho bisogno. Più gente entra nella mia vita, più possibilità ci sono per me di affezionarmi. Mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi, ma dovete dimenticarvi che esisto. Se tutto questo finirà, allora e solo allora, mi piacerebbe diventare vostra amica.”

Il dialogo da quel momento in poi si fece sempre più freddo e difficile, perciò andarono via presto, congedandosi a disagio.  
“Sapete, mi fa male il petto” borbottò Michelangelo, passandoci una mano sopra mentre si allontanavano.  
“Credo che sia tristezza. O pena” osservò Don, mentre voltandosi guardava il palazzo grigio e cupo che nascondeva un'anima altrettanto cupa.  
“Non sapevo che potesse esistere una persona così triste.”  
“Non è triste. Sembra più... rassegnata. Rassegnata a non amare mai nessuno, per non soffrire” notò Leo, anche lui di umore grigio.  
“Beh, è assurdo. Lei può amare, ma non vuole. Noi vogliamo, ma non possiamo” constatò saggiamente il più giovane. 

Incontrare Isabel li aveva scossi più di quanto volessero ammettere.  
“Sono preoccupato per Raph” confessò Leo, gettandosi nel cunicolo del tombino. “Credete davvero che manterrà la promessa di non immischiarsi? È Raphael! È già immischiato!”  
“Sì, immischiatissimo. E non se n'è nemmeno accorto” aggiunse Mikey, chiudendo il tombino sopra la sua testa. “Pfft. Non ci ha nemmeno detto che è bella, con quel sorriso luminoso, gli occhi profondi e un seno da paura!”  
“Credete che gli debba fare un discorso?” chiese il leader preoccupato, non si capiva se all'idea del dover parlare a Raph o dal cosa effettivamente dovergli dire.  
“No” lo rassicurò Don, precedendolo nella strada per il rifugio. “È grande abbastanza ormai e sa quali sono le regole.”  
“Numero uno: Mai innamorarsi di un'umana” ricordò Mikey, mentre li seguiva.

  


“Mi dispiace di aver trattato i tuoi fratelli freddamente. Sono mortificata” si scusò Isabel una volta che furono soli, conscia di essere stata in qualche modo rude nel rifiutare il loro aiuto. Raph, che si stava preparando per la lezione, si bloccò ad ascoltarla. Poi sospirò.  
“In effetti. Ma ho imparato, se non a capirti, quantomeno a rispettare le tue scelte. Hai le tue motivazioni per comportarti così. Hai il tuo guscio personale, che ti sei costruita per nasconderti da tutto” osservò con un'alzata di spalle, indicando il suo. 

Lei ridacchiò dolcemente all'analogia, grata per la sua comprensione, e il suo cuore perse un battito.  
Aveva promesso di non immischiarsi, ma non di non affezionarsi. Che sarebbe successo se si fosse affezionato a lei? Sarebbe riuscito, poi, a mantenere la promessa?

  


  


  



	7. Bit by bit I was changing

Dicembre arrivò, col freddo e le piogge incessanti. 

Isabel, passati i primi rudimenti nel corpo a corpo, si vide affidare i Sai di Raphael, per imparare a familiarizzare.  
“Io sono pratico di lotta coi Sai, perciò ti insegnerò ciò che so” le aveva spiegato nel corso della lezione. 

La prima volta lei li prese con titubanza, soppesandoli nelle mani, studiandoli con riverenza.  
“Sono pesanti!” notò, cercando senza successo di farli ruotare.  
“Queste due proiezioni che partono dalla parte centrale” le spiegò, indicando le due ali metalliche che finivano con l'incurvatura, “si chiamano tsuba. Servono per deflettere i colpi o intrappolare l'arma del nemico, con la chance di spezzarla con la giusta pressione.  
Il manico, chiamato tirapugni, può essere usato per dare più forza ad un pugno, per stordire l'avversario. A seconda del modo in cui vengono impugnati, possono servire sia ad attaccare che a difendersi.”

Le mostrò come impugnarli normalmente, come cambiare in fretta verso di impugnatura, mettendo la lama verso l'interno del braccio, così da poterla usare per parare un attacco e al contempo attaccare col manico. 

Lei sembrava essersene innamorata, tanto che fece fatica a farseli restituire a fine lezione.  
“Non posso tenerli per allenarmi mentre non ci sei?” insisté mettendo il broncio, senza successo. “Devo imparare a muoverli con velocità e destrezza, come fai tu.”

Raphael si trovò a sorridere alla sua dolcezza. Non gli era mai capitato.  
“Non posso darteli. Se te li lasciassi con che cosa combatterei la sera, nei miei giri di ronda?”  
“Combatti ogni giorno?” chiese interessata, dimentica di colpo della sua richiesta.  
“Quasi” rispose laconico, preparandosi per tornare a casa. Ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, per certo. Ma da quanto ormai non cercava più le risse di proposito? Da quando aveva iniziato ad allenare Isabel, forse?  
“Stai attento, allora. Tieni” gli disse lei, restituendogli i Sai, seppure a malincuore.  
“Ma ne voglio un paio! Capito? Dovrai dirmi dove posso comprarli, perché ne voglio un paio tutto mio. Bellissimo, scintillante e letale!” continuò, seria e decisa.  
“Bisogna prima che impari a non ammazzare nessuno mentre li usi. Non per sbaglio, per lo meno” la prese in giro, congedandosi dalla casa.

Iniziò a fantasticare, nel tragitto verso il rifugio, inconsciamente.  
Un paio di Sai aggraziati non le sarebbero stati male, magari con gli tsuba a mezzaluna, col manico intrecciato di fili viola o rossi. La immaginò, per un momento, mentre combatteva, le armi strette con sicurezza, bella, letale e fiera.  
Scosse la testa, incredulo. Che diamine gli prendeva? Stava iniziando a piacergli Isabel?  
Non poteva permetterselo. La prima regola decisa assieme ai suoi fratelli era chiarissima: mai innamorarsi di un'umana. 

L'avevano decisa tutti assieme, dopo una lunga e sofferta discussione, il giorno dopo il matrimonio di April. Tutti loro avevano sempre saputo che Don aveva avuto una cotta per lei, così come Leo aveva provato qualcosa per Karai e lui aveva sofferto a causa di Joy, e Donnie era davvero felice che April e Casey si fossero sposati, ma comunque assistere al matrimonio lo aveva buttato un po' giù. Era stato allora che ne avevano discusso: nessuna donna si sarebbe mai innamorata di loro, dovevano affrontare la realtà e ammettere che sarebbero rimasti da soli, loro quattro, per sempre. 

E la soluzione a quel problema era stata chiara: vietarsi assolutamente di innamorarsi ancora.  
Perché non avrebbe cambiato nulla da parte delle umane, ma avrebbe fatto la differenza nelle loro menti: avrebbero avuto l'illusione che fosse una loro scelta; avrebbero potuto fingere che il fatto di rimanere soli fosse solo una conseguenza della loro volontà e non del rifiuto di altri.  
Perciò non doveva innamorarsi di Isabel. 

Nemmeno se sembrava essere diversa da ogni altra donna incontrata; nemmeno se quando sorrideva si sentiva strano, sempre più frequentemente.  
Nemmeno se vederla trasformarsi in una donna sicura e combattiva lo rendeva stranamente orgoglioso.  
Nemmeno se lei sembrava accettare la sua presenza con naturalezza, come se non fosse un mostro.  
Neanche se stare con lei lo faceva sentire normale.

Prese un attimo i Sai, ricordando come gli erano sembrati grandi nelle sue mani, mentre li esaminava estasiata, chiedendogli di lasciarglieli.  
Non poteva innamorarsi di Isabel. Anche se sembrava giusto.

  


  


  
“Sai, Raph? Sei una calamita per guai! È assurdo! Tre sere che giriamo assieme tutti e quattro, e tre agguati da parte di Hun conclusi in tre colossali scazzottate!” urlò Mikey una notte, mentre evitava un attacco diretto al suo stomaco, i Nunchaku che sibilavano veloci nelle sue mani, tanto da essere pressoché invisibili.  
“Che ne sai, Mikey? Magari sei tu a portare sfiga!” gli rispose il fratello, impegnato a bloccare un fendente con i Sai, bloccando la lama con un ghigno.  
“Sai cosa? A me sorprende la fortuna sfacciata che ti toglie sempre dai guai, Raph!” si intromise Don, che passava lì accanto, impegnato a creare spazio per poter contrattaccare il suo avversario, il Bō che roteava riproducendo il fischio del vento.  
“Si chiama bravura! Non fortuna! Bravura!” sottolineò Raphael, calciando via il suo opponente nel momento stesso in cui la lama della sua spada si spezzò con uno schiocco cupo nella morsa dei Sai.

Leo osservò per un momento i fratelli, scuotendo la testa, tornando in fretta ad occuparsi del suo avversario. Non volevano proprio saperne di crescere, nonostante non potessero più chiamarsi adolescenti; e la cosa in fondo lo divertiva. Era meglio pattugliare tutti assieme, era divertente, rilassante. Eppure non poteva impedire agli altri di cercare i propri spazi: stavano crescendo, era naturale un distaccamento tra loro; ma nonostante tutto ne aveva paura. Raph, più di tutti, sembrava cedere al fascino della libertà. E del proibito.  
Quando anche l'ultimo Purple Dragon si accasciò al suolo, rinfoderarono le armi automaticamente, respirando a fondo.

“Tutto a posto, ragazzi?” chiese Leo, valutando ad occhio se qualcuno fosse ferito. I soliti taglietti, uno strappo nella tuta di Don sulla spalla, niente di serio.  
“Ehy, che fine ha fatto il taglio che ti sei fatto ieri sul viso, Raph?” esclamò il leader, notando solo in quel momento la sua assenza.  
Come aveva fatto a non notarlo? Era grande e lungo, su tutta la guancia. Come poteva essere sparito in un giorno? Anche Mikey e Don sembrarono farci caso solo in quel momento.  
“Isabel lo ha curato. Ha insistito a tutti costi” rivelò Raph suo malgrado, passando una mano distrattamente sul viso, al ricordo piacevolmente colpevole.  
“Non riusciva a guarire baciando la parte lesa?” ricordò Don, con un'occhiatina di rimprovero.

Raph annuì, presagendo nell'aria un brusco cambiamento, come se la conversazione stesse prendendo una brutta piega. Quando Leo si schiarì la gola, con fare pomposo, seppe di aver azzeccato la previsione.  
“Come va con Isabel?” si informò il leader, con un tono innaturalmente affettato e vago.  
Raphael contò fino a dieci e sospirò, prima di rispondere. Perché davvero mandarlo a quel paese non gli sembrava una mossa saggia; persino lui ci era arrivato.  
“Bene. Fa notevoli progressi, è portata per le arti marziali. Credo che le manchi solo l'atteggiamento giusto, un po' più di fiducia.”

I fratelli sembrarono lieti di sentire dei miglioramenti della ragazza, ma Leo era implacabile. Era anche comico a vedersi, con la lotta interiore che si leggeva perfettamente sul suo volto e che Raph non aveva intenzione di frenare, magari rassicurandolo, perché lo trovava divertente. Suo fratello doveva cuocersi nel suo brodo ancora un po'.  
Leo sembrava un padre intento a fare un certo discorsetto al figlio, senza sapere esattamente come affrontare la cosa.  
“Tu passi molto tempo con lei” buttò lì il leader, con fare casuale. Raph poteva vedere con la coda dell'occhio Mikey, che si teneva la pancia, ridendo silenziosamente e Don, che sembrava compassato, ma che in realtà stava trattenendo la risata.  
“Sì, non può uscire dal villino, è segregata fino a natale. Quindi le faccio compagnia, visto che sono l'unico che può entrare” rivelò, certo di star solo buttando altra benzina sul fuoco. In realtà si stava trattenendo anche lui dal ridere in faccia a Leo, che davvero doveva sciogliersi un po'.

Il fratello sbiancò, rendendo davvero difficile agli altri tre contenersi.  
“Ehm... Raph, tu ricordi la regola, vero? Insomma, il fatto che siete sempre solo voi due e se ti venisse l'impulso di saltarle addos...”  
Con un urlo disumano Raph bloccò qualsiasi cosa Leo stesse insinuando, chiedendosi fin dove si sarebbe spinto con la sua predica; gli avrebbe anche parlato di api e di fiori? I loro fratelli intanto, buttata ogni apparenza, si lasciarono andare a delle grasse risate, molto rumorose.

“Ascolta, Leo, una volta per tutte: non sono interessato a Isabel in quel senso, ok? Sto solo cercando di aiutarla” assicurò, scacciando prepotentemente quella pressione sullo stomaco che sentiva, simile ad un senso di colpa.  
“Come fai a non pensarci? È tutta per te! È bella, dolce, intelligente, ha un corpo fantastico, un seno che dovrebbe essere messo fuorilegge!” insisté l'altro, anche se in imbarazzo per ciò che aveva ammesso.  
“Fammi capire: stai cercando di convincermi a farlo o a non farlo? Deciditi!” lo canzonò Raph, incredulo di trovarsi in quella situazione, sul tetto di un grattacielo di New York, attorniato da scagnozzi svenuti di Hun. Surreale non rendeva l'idea della sua vita in quel momento.

“Sto solo cercando di capire se tu ci hai mai pensato! E poi convincerti a non farlo più!” spiegò Leo, pesantemente infastidito dalle risate dei fratelli e dal ghigno bonario sul viso di Raph. Era dannatamente serio, lui.  
“Ascolta, parlerò lentamente, così che non ci siano fraintendimenti: Isabel è una bella ragazza, ma sono grande abbastanza per sapermi controllare. Il rapporto tra di noi è puramente formale; pensa che non ci tocchiamo in nessun modo, se non per prenderci a pugni quando le insegno la lotta. Se pure avessi fantasticato su di lei, e non ho detto che l'ho fatto, fintanto che rimane nella mia testa non infrango nessuna regola. Sempre per ipotesi, ovviamente. Conosco anche io le regole, c'ero quando le abbiamo decise.  
Quindi rilassati: non c'è nessun pericolo che una donna impazzisca e si innamori di un mutante e io non sono il tipo che salta addosso a chicchessia; perciò davvero, basta con le insinuazioni! Imbarazzi me e te stesso.”

Don, che aveva finito di ridere, si avvicinò per troncare definitivamente la discussione.  
“Ok, paparino: basta con le prediche al figlio irruente. Ha dimostrato grande maturità, ammettiamolo.”  
Leo annuì con un'alzata di spalle, a disagio.  
“Questa serata non me la dimenticherò tanto presto!” ridacchiò Mikey, a cui dolevano le guance per il troppo ridere.

“Leo, dovresti pensare davvero di prenderti una vacanza. Lunga e molto rilassante, ne hai bisogno!” lo rimproverò Raph, preparandosi a saltare, per lasciare quel tetto sul quale non avrebbe più messo piede.  
“E per favore, non farmi mai più discorsi del genere!” mormorò, ormai lanciato nel vuoto.

Si ritrovò a ridere, per scaricare l'assurda tensione accumulata, ma poi la risata si spense a metà, lasciando spazio ad un sentimento che troppo spesso sentiva negli ultimi tempi. Sì, aveva detto una piccola bugia: certo che pensava ad Isabel, anche se frenava certe fantasie sul nascere, non appena se ne accorgeva. E sì, la trovava bella, intelligente, simpatica, dolce.  
Forse, nella sua testa, la regola semplicemente non esisteva.

  


  
Qualcosa gli solleticò la punta del naso. Lo scacciò con una mano senza aprire gli occhi, con un grugnito infastidito. Una risatina sommessa e trattenuta gli arrivò alle orecchie, facendolo svegliare. Quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò a guardare il volto al contrario di Isabel che sporgeva su di lui, sorridente, coi capelli umidi.

“Cosa succede?” domandò con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
“Ti sei addormentato sul divano mentre facevo la doccia” disse la ragazza, alzandosi per spegnere la TV, rimasta accesa. Certo, dopo l'allenamento Isabel era salita per lavarsi e lui si era seduto a guardare un programma di boxe, finendo per addormentarsi.  
“Scusami. Devo essere più stanco di quanto credessi.” Si alzò un po' a fatica, poggiandosi contro la spalliera per snebbiare la mente dal sonno.  
“Per quello ti ho detto di non stare sempre qui, dopo che passi tutta la notte a pattugliare le strade. Continui a sforzarti troppo.”  
“Sciocchezze” le rispose con un'alzata di spalle, minimizzando la cosa. 

Non poteva dirle che gli piaceva stare lì con lei; che quasi lo preferiva all'uscire. Per come si sentiva in quell'ultimo periodo, avrebbe di sicuro rinunciato ai giri di ronda piuttosto che allo stare lì rinchiuso con lei. Ma dirlo a voce alta... non era troppo fraintendibile e compromettente? Soprattutto perché era qualcosa che non doveva assolutamente provare.

Si accorse che la notte era ormai scesa e questo voleva dire che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, volente o nolente. Il suo stomaco brontolò all'improvviso, rimbombando nel silenzio del salotto. Isabel lo udì benissimo e nascose il sorriso che le era spuntato dietro una mano.  
“Ti fermi a mangiare con me?” gli chiese, voltandosi perché lui non la scoprisse a ridere.  
L'imbarazzo di Raph venne di colpo sostituito con uno più grande: Isabel lo stava indirettamente invitando a cenare con lei. Non era mai successo prima. Come diamine doveva rispondere?

“Non lo so. È una scusa per avvelenarmi?” domandò, dissimulando quel leggero batticuore che lo aveva preso. Lei, che si era spostata nell'angolo cucina, si voltò per fargli una faccia offesa.  
“Non sono uno chef, te lo concedo. Ma ti assicuro che non ti ucciderò. Almeno non con la mia cucina.”

Lui si avvicinò, prendendo nel tragitto l'asciugamano abbandonato distrattamente sulla spalliera della sedia e gettandoglielo in testa.  
“Ti do una mano. Ma asciugati i capelli, prima, o prenderai un malanno.” Sfregò appena sul tessuto ruvido, frizionandole la cute, prima di ritrarre la mano come se si fosse scottato, in imbarazzo. Lei spuntò da sotto il lembo, arruffata e ribelle.  
“Non mi va. Non asciugo mai i capelli. Ci pensa l'aria” rispose, lasciando che l'asciugamano le cadesse sulle spalle.  
“Perché fai sempre il contrario di quello che ti viene chiesto?” sospirò Raph, scuotendo la testa.  
“Perché sono testarda. La peggior testarda che tu possa mai incontrare.” 

Iniziò a trafficare in cucina, aprendo sportelli e cercando pentole .  
“Cosa hai intenzione di cucinare?” le domandò, mentre lei poggiava una pentola lunga e stretta sul fornello.  
“Pasta” rispose la ragazza, andando verso il frigo. “Avrei tanta voglia di pizza, ma né tu né io possiamo andare a prenderla e nessun fattorino troverebbe questa casa. E se te lo devo confessare, senza offesa, la pizza americana non è proprio la mia preferita.”  
“Certo che mi offendo. Io amo la nostra pizza.”  
“Perché non ne hai mangiata una diversa. Se tu assaggiassi quella vera te ne innamoreresti. Sottile, fragrante, col bordo basso e morbido, la mozzarella che fila. Ah, mi è venuta fame! Potrei prepararla in casa uno di questi giorni.”

Raph la lasciò cianciare, senza interromperla. A lui piaceva la loro pizza, checché ne dicesse lei. E no, non ne aveva mai assaggiate di altro genere, visto che non era mai uscito dall'America. Si fermò a pensare che lui ed Isabel erano praticamente l'uno l'opposto dell'altra: lui aveva vissuto per tutta la vita in quella città, nascosto sotto la sua superficie, lei aveva viaggiato per tutto il mondo, cercando rifugio in ogni angolo della terra. 

“Quante lingue parli?” le domandò, senza rendersi conto che non c'entrava nulla con quello di cui lei parlava. Isabel si interruppe mentre tirava fuori la cipolla dal frigo.  
“Credo... sei o sette. Almeno che padroneggio appieno” rispose, dopo che ci ebbe pensato un po' su. Raph le prese il bulbo dalla mano e il coltello dall'altra, offrendosi di tagliarlo al posto suo.  
“Il tuo inglese è davvero ottimo. Mi ero accorto di un lieve accento, ma non avrei mai creduto che non fossi di qui.”  
“È tutta colpa del mio continuo viaggiare. Non credo di avere più un vero accento personale. Tendo ad assorbire quello delle persone tra le quali mi trovo, ovunque vada.”  
“Ma nella tua testa in che lingua pensi? In che lingua sogni?” 

Era assorto nel pulire la cipolla dalla buccia e non si era accorto che lei aveva sorriso alla sua domanda, che trovò davvero bellissima.  
“In quella di mia madre. Lei aveva una voce dolcissima, un accento melodico. Sono cresciuta con quella voce e quella lingua e tutt'ora è quella che porto nel cuore. Se avessi sentito con quale veemenza pronunciava le parolacce quando litigava con papà. Quando la faceva arrabbiare, lei lo insultava sempre nella sua lingua, rossa in volto. Era così buffa.” 

Ridacchiò al ricordo, commossa, passando una mano distrattamente sugli occhi.  
“La cipolla mi fa sempre lacrimare gli occhi” si giustificò, andando ad aprire l'anta per recuperare una conserva. Raph non ci cascò, sapeva che si era emozionata nel parlare dei suoi genitori; ma fece finta di nulla, per non imbarazzarla, e si dedicò invece ad affettare il bulbo.

Cucinarono dei perfetti spaghetti al sugo, profumati e appetitosi. Lei li portò a tavola, servendoli nei piatti, sedendosi poi di fronte a Raph. E lui le rise in faccia.  
“Cosa... cosa c'è?” domandò, un po' sorpresa e offesa.  
“I tuoi capelli...” ridacchiò il mutante, indicando la sua testa. Lei si sporse dalla sedia, per specchiarsi nel vetro della finestra: il vapore della cucina aveva fatto gonfiare i suoi capelli, rendendola una specie di fungo. Cercò di appiattirli schiacciandoli con le mani, ma ormai erano troppo gonfi e ritornavano al loro posto una volta lasciati liberi.  
“Ti avevo detto di asciugarli” le disse lui, sorridendo dei suoi tentativi falliti.  
“Non vedevi l'ora di dirmelo, vero?”

Con un elastico fermò i capelli in una piccola coda alla base della nuca, poi si specchiò, soddisfatta. I suoi capelli erano cresciuti così tanto da permetterle di poterli legare, non se n'era accorto prima. Si fermò a contare da quanto tempo Isabel fosse lì con lui... quasi tre mesi. E a lui era parso molto meno e di più allo stesso tempo. 

Iniziarono a mangiare, ma come sempre, quando si trattava di loro due, niente andava mai liscio. Isabel riusciva ad arrotolare gli spaghetti sulla forchetta, perfettamente, e a portarli perciò alla bocca senza difficoltà, mentre Raph continuava a risucchiarli, schizzando sugo ovunque.  
“È una cosa che riscontro un po' ovunque... la gente non riesce ad arrotolare gli spaghetti” constatò la ragazza d'un tratto.  
“È difficile. E comunque, cosa cambia?”  
“Cambia la consistenza mentre mastichi. Cambia tutto il modo di percepire il sapore” rispose lei, arrotolando gli spaghetti. Poi gli avvicinò la sua forchetta.  
“Prova.”

Rimase un secondo ad osservare il fumo sollevarsi dalla pasta ancora calda. Poi arrossì. Lei lo stava imboccando. Sul serio. E lo guardava in attesa, con gli occhioni spalancati.  
Perché era così strana quella ragazza?  
Si sporse e addentò il boccone, un po' titubante. Masticò e la sua espressione cambiò, totalmente. Era davvero diverso, era davvero meglio, come se stesse mangiando una cosa completamente diversa, buona, soddisfacente. Lei gli sorrise, contenta.

“Te l'avevo detto” soffiò, come piccola rivincita. E poi accostò la sedia alla sua, cercando di spiegargli come arrotolare la pasta. Ma non era semplice, per nulla. A parte la differenza tra le loro mani, lui si sentiva nervoso ad averla così vicina. La osservò di sottecchi, mentre lei provava a prendere la forchetta unendo le dita in modo da formarne solo due, per provare come dovesse essere per lui.  
Perché era così straordinariamente semplice stare con lei? Perché sembrava diversa da ogni altra persona conosciuta? Perché non si rendeva conto di come stesse stravolgendo tutta la sua vita? E lui, perché glielo lasciava fare?  
Quando riuscì ad arrotolare gli spaghetti da solo, il sorriso che lei gli mandò, solare, orgoglioso e dolcissimo gli arrivò dritto al cuore, emozionandolo.

Dopo cena rimase a dare una mano a lavare i piatti.  
“Non ti credevo capace di muoverti a tuo agio in cucina. O con le faccende domestiche” esclamò Isabel sorpresa, mentre poggiava le stoviglie che lui le passava nello scolapiatti.  
“Sono cresciuto con mio padre e i miei fratelli. Tutti maschi. Non abbiamo mai avuto una mamma, abbiamo sempre dovuto occuparci di tutto, tutti insieme.”  
“Sembrate una bella famiglia.”  
“Abbiamo i nostri alti e bassi. Ma sì, sono una buona famiglia.” 

Nessuno dei due parlò per un po'. Isabel stava pensando a come le sarebbe piaciuto avere avuto dei fratelli, stare ancora coi suoi genitori.  
“Pensi che ti sposerai mai?” le chiese Raph di colpo, anche se il solo pensarlo gli dava fastidio. Stava pensando che forse Isabel si sarebbe sposata prima o poi, e che si sarebbe costruita una sua famiglia. Sarebbe stata una brava madre, una fantastica moglie. E di sicuro non vedeva l'ora di avere una famiglia tutta sua.  
“Ora come ora l'idea del matrimonio mi terrorizza. Sai, con uno psicopatico che cerca di sposarmi contro la mia volontà per rubarmi i poteri...”

Un bicchiere gli scivolò di mano, ma riuscì a prenderlo al volo, rimanendo ad osservarlo con un lieve batticuore.  
“Cosa- cosa significa? Non mi hai detto che per rubarti i poteri deve sposarti!”  
Il suo tono arrabbiato trasparì, anche se non avrebbe voluto, e lei si bloccò nell'atto di asciugare un piatto, per poterlo guardare con quella sua espressione sciocca e sorpresa che faceva sempre quando lui se ne usciva con una domanda o un'esclamazione che non si aspettava.  
“Fa differenza? Non è già orribile che mi stia dando la caccia per tutto il mondo per strapparmi via ciò che è mio?”  
“Certo che lo è! Ma... ma sposarlo. Perché...?”  
Gli corse un brivido di disgusto giù per la spina dorsale. Quell'uomo stava cercando Isabel per sposarla, per... per farle cosa?  
“Sposandomi avrà dei diritti su di me e i miei poteri. E potrà portarmeli via.”  
“Hai mai pensato a sposarti prima che ti trovi, così da fregarlo?”

Lei finse di pensarci su, assorta.  
“Oh sì, sai com'è, è pieno là fuori di spasimanti per me. Oh, aspetta, vuoi sposarmi tu?”  
“Non ci credo... non credo che tu non abbia mai incontrato nessuno che si sia innamorato di te” replicò, scettico.  
Come avrebbe potuto, chiunque, conoscerla e non innamorarsi di lei? Del suo sorriso, della sua dolcezza, della sua caparbietà? Di quel broncio che metteva su quando era arrabbiata, di quell'espressione sorpresa che le illuminava il viso quando capiva qualcosa? Di quel velo umido che appariva sui suoi occhi quando era triste e cercava di non cedere al pianto?  
Come era possibile non innamorarsi di Isabel? Per chi aveva la libertà di farlo, a differenza sua?

“Ho conosciuto moltissime persone nella mia vita. Centinaia e centinaia, di ogni razza, colore, ceto, lingua... e sì, molte si sono affezionate a me. All'idea che avevano di me. Forse perché mi vedevano come una piccola ragazzina impaurita e da proteggere. Gli uomini adorano avere qualcuno da proteggere... li fa sentire virili. Ma non era amore. Né io mi sono mai innamorata di qualcuno, perché non ho mai desiderato avere qualcuno che mi protegga. Se mai mi sposerò, sarà per amore. Sarà perché lui mi ama così come sono. Sarà perché io lo amo così com'è. Forse, un giorno...”  
Lasciò perdere l'argomento, con un sospirò scoraggiato. E lui non trovò niente da dirle, ma rimase colpito dalla profondità dei suoi pensieri. E poi la immaginò, vestita di bianco, sottobraccio ad uno sconosciuto, sorridente ed emozionata.  
No, non andava affatto bene... si stava arrabbiando. Respirò a fondo, allontanando certi pensieri, lontano. Stappò il lavandino e aspettò che l'acqua dei piatti scendesse giù, vorticando impazzita, e magari che si portasse via anche quelle sensazioni così sbagliate, che non doveva provare.

“Tu pensi che ti sposerai?”  
“Come..?”  
“Ti piacerebbe sposarti un giorno?” ripeté Isabel, mentre gli passava lo strofinaccio per asciugare le mani.  
“Come ti ho già detto: non esistono mutanti di genere femminile.”  
“Sì, ricordo perfettamente il nostro primo discorso. Ma... le umane ti fanno davvero così ribrezzo?”  
“No. Ma è... complicato da spiegare...”

Il telefono trillò, salvandolo da un discorso che era troppo difficile e complesso e che era per lui quasi un tallone d'Achille.  
“Sì?... da Isabel... no, sono a posto... sì, arrivo.”  
“Devo andare” la informò, chiudendo la comunicazione sul buffo telefonino a forma di guscio che aveva tirato fuori dalla taschina della tuta.  
Isabel lo accompagnò alla porta.  
“Grazie. Per la compagnia e per la chiacchierata” gli disse, mentre lo salutava sull'uscio.

Raph annuì, non sapendo come esprimere al meglio quello che voleva dire. Non era mai stato bravo con le parole. E quello che la cena con Isabel gli aveva trasmesso... era complesso. Era intimo. Come se per quella sera si fossero comportati come marito e moglie, cucinando assieme e parlando in un'atmosfera così familiare, da essere sbagliata. Ma che non poteva negare a sé stesso di aver semplicemente amato.  
Arrivò al limitare del giardino e si voltò a guardarla: era sotto il portico, stretta in una mantella presa dall'ingresso e lo salutava con una mano.  
Ricambiò il gesto e sparì oltre la barriera.

Era tutto sbagliato. Dannatamente sbagliato. Ma anche così perfetto da desiderarne ancora. 

  



	8. When I stole Xmas for you

Dicembre, col freddo pungente e i preparativi delle feste, correva all'impazzata.  
New York si era già riempita di luminarie, vetrine addobbate a festa, babbi natale ad ogni angolo della strada e persone desiderose di spendere i loro soldi in milioni di regali. 

Persino Isabel sembrava essere stata contagiata dal clima festivo.  
Aveva addobbato la casa con vecchie decorazioni, scoperte chissà dove in quella misteriosa casa, e un piccolo albero, riempito di luci tanto che temeva che prendesse fuoco, un giorno o l'altro. E tra esercizi, allenamenti, serate passate a chiacchierare in un assurdo e surreale clima tranquillo davanti al camino, arrivò finalmente il solstizio d'inverno.

Raph la trovò seduta nel portico, imbacuccata con cappotto, sciarpa e cuffia, tanto che si vedeva solo la punta rossa del naso, rivolta verso l'alto.  
“Come stai?” domandò avvicinandosi, guardando anche lui in su per capire cosa stesse fissando. Le nuvole erano grigie e dense, ma non sembravano preannunciare pioggia.  
“Bene. Da oggi, e per tre mesi, sono una donna libera. Mi fa strano pensarci. Negli altri anni usavo questo tempo per rimettermi dalle ferite e dalla fatica, cercando riparo dal freddo. Finalmente posso avere del tempo per me, in tranquillità. Sembra quasi un sogno. E posso di nuovo uscire” mormorò con leggerezza, assorta in un mondo tutto suo.  
“Cosa fai qui al freddo, allora? Festeggi?” tirò a indovinare, sedendosi al suo fianco. Lei guardava sempre verso il cielo.  
“Aspetto la neve” rispose lei, speranzosa, eppure eccitata all'idea come una bambina. Forse non aveva mai avuto occasione di godere delle feste natalizie, dopo la morte dei genitori; forse erano anni che non festeggiava in pace.

“Chi ti dice che nevicherà?”  
“Nevicherà, prima o poi. E farò un pupazzo di neve, enorme” raccontò sognante.  
“Sai, c'è un posto dove nevica ogni anno: alla fattoria del mio amico Casey. Noi andremo lì per le feste di natale, perché non vieni con noi?” propose Raph, innocentemente, buttando la proposta come se gli fosse appena saltata alla mente; anche se in realtà aveva pensato di chiederglielo praticamente ogni giorno, da che l'amico li aveva invitati. Se fosse andato via, l'avrebbe lasciata in completa solitudine per due settimane e non voleva assolutamente che accadesse.

Isabel si voltò, puntando il naso congelato verso di lui. Poi sorrise.  
“No, ma grazie per averlo chiesto” rispose pacatamente, prima di alzarsi e tornare in fretta in casa.  
Aveva notato che Isabel sorrideva ogni volta che doveva dire qualcosa di sgradevole o rifiutare un invito o una proposta. Quasi come se si volesse scusare di doverlo fare.  
E il pensiero che avrebbe passato il natale da sola non gli piaceva.

  


Il sacco da boxe ricevette tutta la sua frustrazione. Quasi come ne fosse colpevole. Non aveva smesso un secondo di colpirlo, da quando era arrivato; non aveva fatto altro, senza pensare, perché pensare gli faceva decisamente male e lo faceva solo più arrabbiare.  
Lo colpì con un calcio troppo potente e iroso, staccandolo dalla catena, che dondolò selvaggiamente. Rimase ad osservarlo accasciarsi al suolo, la sabbia che fluiva dall'imboccatura, lentamente.

“Cosa c'è, Raphie-boy? Problemi con la fidanzata?” chiese Mikey, spuntando oltre la sua spalla. Alla totale impassibilità del fratello, che continuava a fissare davanti a sé ipnotizzato, si tirò indietro, allarmato.  
“Sensei! Raphael non reagisce! Si è rotto!” esclamò terrorizzato; Don ridacchiò, qualche metro più in là, mentre continuava ad impacchettare gli oggetti da portare alla fattoria Jones. Il maestro si portò al fianco di Raphael, lentamente, con la sua camminata felpata.

“Cosa ti disturba, figlio mio?” domandò, concentrandosi anche lui sul sacco malconcio di fronte.  
“Isabel, sensei. Passerà le vacanze natalizie da sola” rivelò l'altro con voce atona.  
“L'ho invitata alla fattoria, ma ha rifiutato.”  
Perché gli dava così fastidio il suo rifiuto? Lo sapeva ancora prima di chiederglielo che non avrebbe accettato; non poteva certo dire che fosse stata una risposta inaspettata.

“Non pensi che dovresti rispettare le sue scelte?” osservò Splinter, meditando sul modo migliore di parlare col più problematico dei suoi figli. Raphael stava maturando, ma c'era ancora troppa rabbia in lui, troppo senso di inadeguatezza.  
“Sì, forse. Ma se tu trovassi un essere solo, abbandonato, così spaventato da non avvicinarsi a nessuno per paura di star male e fare del male, cosa faresti?”  
“La stai descrivendo come se fosse un cucciolo randagio e maltrattato!” sbottò Mikey, incredulo, che seguiva tutta la scena pochi passi dietro di loro.

“Se ti trovassi di colpo solo, sensei” continuò, ignorando il fratello, “non vorresti che qualcuno ti tendesse la mano?”  
Il maestro sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Sapeva benissimo cosa si agitava nell'animo di Raphael, forse più del suo stesso figlio, e per la prima volta non sapeva quale consiglio dargli. Spegnere ogni illusione sul nascere o sostenerlo sempre e comunque?  
“Prova a tendere ancora la mano, allora. Probabilmente riceverai un morso, ma ci avrai provato” esclamò infine, guadagnandosi un sorriso da Michelangelo, per l'analogia.

  


La mattina del giorno prima della vigilia si recò fiducioso al villino; sarebbe stata l'ultima lezione dell'anno, dato che sarebbero partiti quella sera stessa per la fattoria Jones, per impegnare la giornata seguente a decorare e preparare la festa di natale.  
Avrebbe convinto Isabel ad andare con loro. O l'avrebbe trascinata di peso. Sempre perché era preoccupato per lei, senza nessun altro fine.  
Decise che avrebbe aspettato la fine della lezione, per metterla definitivamente alle strette.

“Oggi partirete per la fattoria del vostro amico, vero?” chiese lei dopo le due ore di allenamento corpo a corpo, restituendogli le armi, riprendendo fiato.  
Raphael annuì, contento che lei avesse iniziato l'argomento; ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, Isabel era scappata al piano di sopra, lasciandolo completamente spiazzato. Riapparve dopo pochi minuti, scendendo le scale a saltelli di due a due, con un pacchetto in mano, che gli porse.  
“Buone vacanze e buon natale!”  
“Cosa?” chiese perplesso, cercando di capire.  
“È il tuo regalo” disse lei, gettandoglielo tra le mani, in fretta.  
“Solo un pensiero” aggiunse alla vista della sua faccia preoccupata. Il pacco era leggero e morbido.

“Ma io non ti ho fatto nessun regalo.”  
“E non ce n'è bisogno! Vieni tutti i giorni qui per insegnarmi a combattere, senza farti pagare. Voglio solo dimostrarti la mia gratitudine. Quindi accetta il regalo!” strillò fuori di sé, paonazza di imbarazzo. Poi lo gettò frettolosamente fuori di casa, rinnovando gli auguri per lui e la sua famiglia, raccomandandogli di aprirlo solo il giorno di natale.  
Camminò inebetito fino a casa, piuttosto lusingato e confuso. 

“Per chi è quello?” chiese Don, occhieggiando il pacchetto nelle sue mani, una volta nel rifugio.  
“È mio? È per me, vero?” strillò Mikey entusiasta.  
“Il mio regalo. Da Isabel” rispose come un automa. Isabel gli aveva fatto un regalo. Perché ne era così piacevolmente colpito? E perché doveva sentirsi in colpa per esserne piacevolmente colpito?  
“Aprilo” esclamò il fratello, allungando una mano per tirare via la carta, con il decoro di buffi ranocchi col cappello natalizio.  
“No!” Lo scostò con un gesto repentino, tenendolo lontano dalle sue grinfie.  
“Oh, Raphie, Raphie... lo so che muori dalla voglia di sapere cosa ti abbia regalato. Ti stai tormentando l'animo” sussurrò maligno Mikey, in una fedele imitazione di un diavoletto tentatore.  
“Cosa potrebbe aver scelto? Poverina, non ha nemmeno molti soldi, eppure ti ha fatto un regalo. E tu vuoi sapere cosa ha scelto: perché non dare un'occhiata adesso? Aprilo, Raph, sai che vuoi aprirlo. Aprilo! Aprilo ora!”

Incredibilmente, cedette alle parole del fratello. O alla sua curiosità, che lo divorava. Lo scartò con impazienza, con un debole rumore di carta strappata in sottofondo.  
Scoprì una cuffia, una sciarpa e un paio di guanti. Guanti a tre dita. Tutti rosso acceso.  
“Sono fatti a mano” disse Mikey, cercando di provarne uno. Si beccò uno schiaffo sulla mano da Raphael, che sequestrò i suoi regali con fare possessivo.  
“Un regalo piuttosto personale, da una persona che non vuole legami di nessun genere” osservò il maestro, accorso anche lui, incuriosito dal pacchetto. 

Raph lo guardò, combattuto, chiedendogli mentalmente cosa dovesse fare.  
Splinter ricambiò lo sguardo, sospirò e annuì.

  


Era la sera della vigilia.  
Ormai la città era quasi deserta, mentre gli ultimi ritardatari correvano alle cene di natale, ricche e calde, accoglienti; ogni appartamento di New York era pieno di luminarie e persone, schiamazzi e musica. 

Isabel sedeva nel portico del villino, guardando il cielo completamente assorta mentre canticchiava a bocca chiusa una canzoncina di natale, aspettando la neve, ben bardata con cappotto, sciarpa e guanti. Si chiese se quelli fatti per Raphael gli sarebbero piaciuti; sapeva che erano un regalo stupido da fare ad un uomo, per di più mutante e ninja. Ma con l'avvicinarsi del freddo si era chiesta se avesse dei guanti, dato che aveva tre dita e non cinque. E così aveva deciso di provvedere con le sue mani, anche se ricordando la faccia imbarazzata di lui si chiese se non avesse completamente sbagliato.  
Non era un gesto per avvicinarsi, solo un modo per ringraziarlo; per fargli capire, visto che non riusciva a farlo a parole, per non esporsi e svelarsi davvero, che apprezzava ciò che stava facendo, che era grata del tempo che le dedicava, che era felice che fosse sempre lì per lei.

Un grosso faccione verde gli bloccò di colpo la visuale, oscurando il cielo e le nuvole.  
“Raphael?” esclamò, troppo sorpresa per ricordarsi di usare l'altra versione del suo nome. Lui si chinò velocemente, l'afferrò per la vita e la issò in spalla, iniziando a correre via, uscendo dalla barriera magica e saltando sul tetto del palazzo di fronte.  
“Raffaello? Cosa stai facendo?” strillò, puntellandosi con le mani per guardare dove stesse andando. “Niente abbracci, nessun contatto, ricordi?”  
“Non ti sto abbracciando! Il contatto è minimo. E rassicurati, non è che mi piaccia.” 

Era una perfetta bugia, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammettere che sollevarla e cingerla col braccio, mentre la teneva sulla spalla, gli dava delle gradevoli sensazioni.  
“Lasciami andare comunque! Non costringermi a fulminarti!” lo minacciò seria, nonostante i sobbalzi che lui faceva, mentre correva di tetto in tetto, rendessero la sua voce a singhiozzi.  
“Non lo faresti. Non mi vorrai mica uccidere a natale, porta male” si indignò lui, continuando a correre.  
“Mettimi giù! Cosa credi di fare? E cosa ci fai qui invece di essere alla fattoria?”

Raphael ignorò completamente le sue proteste, continuando a saltare sui tetti, le mille luci natalizie di New York come sfondo. L'aria era gelida, forse davvero annunciatrice di neve.  
“Ti prego, davvero, mettimi giù” supplicò per l'ennesima volta Isabel, che non riusciva a vedere davanti, ma solo le cose che si allontanavano.  
“Oggi farai come ti dico io. Consideralo il mio regalo.”  
“Te l'ho già fatto!”  
“È il mio per te, infatti.”  
“Quindi il mio regalo è essere rapita dal Grinch col guscio la vigilia di natale? Beh, scusa la franchezza, ma non lo gradisco!” replicò Isabel incredula, riuscendo a farlo ridere.

Continuò a ribellarsi per tutto il tragitto e quando Raph le chiese di chiudere gli occhi si rifiutò, tanto che dovette appoggiarla a terra e provare a bendarla con la sua maschera, con un braccio solo.  
“Poche storie! Posso diventare terribile se di pessimo umore!” la rimproverò all'ennesimo borbottio ottenendo infine, se non collaborazione, almeno la fine della ribellione.  
Lei si lasciò andare sulla sua schiena, senza muoversi, un po' imbronciata. Aveva rinunciato ad opporsi, perché in realtà voleva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Anche se non doveva concederselo.

  


Raphael si fermò dopo una decina di minuti, ansimante per la corsa.  
“Hai messo davvero su chili! Sei pesante!” la informò, beccandosi un pugno nel carapace.  
“E il tuo guscio è duro, ci ho sbattuto tre volte la testa contro, mi fa male” si lamentò con voce irata il suo ostaggio.  
“Se cercassi di non essere a peso morto! Per forza ci vai a sbattere contro. E deve essere duro, è fatto apposta” ribatté mettendola giù, tenendola per un momento sospesa per la vita e assaporando il gesto fino in fondo, mentre lei si appoggiava istintivamente contro le sue braccia. Quando i piedi di Isabel toccarono terra la lasciò andare di scatto, spostandosi.  
“Faceva un suono vuoto” lo punzecchiò lei puntandogli un dito contro, senza sapere che lui si trovasse da tutt'altra parte.  
“Quella era la tua testa” rispose Raphael, riprendendosi in fretta dall'assurdo circolo di pensieri nella sua.

D'un tratto ci fu uno scrosciare di risatine. Stavano dando spettacolo? Isabel tirò su la benda, scoprendo una sorta di cava, o meglio un rifugio sotterraneo, con tubi che correvano per tutto il soffitto, in diramazioni infinite; una piattaforma galleggiante dotata di ogni genere high tech, bellissima da vedersi, capeggiava al centro di una sorta di laghetto o fiume; c'erano decori natalizi ovunque, con ghirlande e festoni e un albero riempito di luminarie e ornamenti, una tavola imbandita e di fronte a lei... persone. Che li guardavano, in silenzio, forse interrotti dal loro arrivo, mentre erano intenti a chiacchierare, sorseggiare bibite o mangiucchiare distrattamente.

Era pieno di persone. C'erano i fratelli di Raphael, un grosso ratto e un enorme coccodrillo umanoidi, un robot e persino un folto numero di umani. Si sentì decisamente a disagio, come uno spettatore ignaro improvvisamente trascinato ad esibirsi in uno spettacolo, gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Perché era lì? Lei non c'entrava assolutamente niente con tutte quelle persone, con quella grande e bizzarra famiglia.

“Buon natale” sussurrò improvvisamente Raphael al suo orecchio, mandandole dei delicati brividi. Si girò perplessa a guardarlo, scoprendo che non portava la benda, dato che in effetti l'aveva lei.  
Per la prima volta poté vedere davvero i suoi occhi, dalla forma obliqua e il colore incerto: erano castano o verde scuro, non seppe dirlo con esattezza, avrebbe dovuto indagare alla luce del sole. Ma le piacquero. Erano profondi e luminosi, magnetici; in quel momento attraversati da una luce divertita.  
Rimase a fissarli per qualche istante, poi sorrise.

“Questa è requisita per tutte le feste” sibilò sottovoce, puntando la maschera che le cingeva la fronte. “E ti vieto di mettertene qualsiasi altra: altrimenti me ne vado.”  
“Se basta questo: affare fatto” assicurò lui con un cenno, sorpreso.

  


Fu strano sia per Isabel, essere attorniata da così tanta gente dopo molto tempo, sia per Raphael, vederla muoversi nella sua casa.  
“Che è successo alla tua maschera?” domandò Mikey, spiluccando noccioline.  
“Mi è stata requisita” rispose, puntando un dito verso Isabel, che la teneva legata al collo, impegnata a presentarsi a tutti.  
“Buona idea. Che ve ne fate la vigilia di natale?” si intromise April, sfilando quella di Michelangelo, passando poi a dare la caccia a Don e Leo, attirando l'attenzione generale. In breve i tre si trovarono senza, loro malgrado. 

“Credo che anche quelle tute siano fuori luogo” urlò Casey, che ci stava provando gusto. “Caccia alla tartaruga!” Si tuffò verso di loro, con un ghigno malvagio, sicuro di prenderli, ma all'ultimo secondo si scansarono, mandandolo a sbattere al suolo.  
“Perdente!” ridacchiò Raph alla sua brutta figura.  
“Screanzato!” strillò Mikey in una perfetta imitazione di una donzella indignata.  
“Figurati se mi faccio spogliare da te, Casey Jones!” lo prese in giro Don, mentre l'amico si puntellava sui gomiti per guardarli da sotto a su, imbronciato.  
“Avete girato per anni senza vestiti: dov'era la vostra vergogna, allora?”

“Andavate in giro nudi?” esclamò attonita Isabel, accorsa attirata dalle loro risate.  
“Non è esatto, no” iniziò a spiegare Don. “Il guscio copre le partmf-”  
Raphael gli coprì la bocca con una mano e lo trascinò via, scuotendo la testa per farlo desistere nel gettarsi in una spiegazione del genere, la notte di natale, con Isabel.  
Alla fine, April li convinse a cambiarsi con abiti normali. April sapeva far fare loro qualsiasi cosa. Ma la vide cercare di coinvolgere Isabel in una discussione, senza molto successo.

La sua discepola si era presentata a tutti con titubanza, esordendo con un “Scusate se a causa mia festeggiate in un rifugio sotterraneo!”  
Si teneva un po' in disparte. Aveva fatto la conoscenza di Angel, di April e Casey, della madre di lui, dello zio August, del prof. Honeycut, di Leather Head e del maestro Splinter. Quando aveva conosciuto gli ultimi due aveva sorriso e gli aveva mandato uno sguardo trionfante, che voleva dire 'lo sapevo, te l'avevo detto! La mia teoria era giusta!'

Ma nonostante la sua cortesia, non si mischiava in alcun modo agli altri. April, che sembrava aver capito che la sua freddezza nascondeva solo paura, insisteva per coinvolgerla in piccole cose, come farsi aiutare a sistemare un piatto o una decorazione cadente, cercando di farla sentire a suo agio.  
Era in gamba, April. Non aveva detto nulla né a lei, né agli altri, su Isabel, solo che era una conoscente in difficoltà; l'amica aveva sorriso, facendo intendere di aver capito tra le righe. E sembrava aver preso a cuore la cosa.  
Più Isabel le sfuggiva, più April, che aveva incluso anche Angel tutt'un tratto, le dava la caccia senza sosta, trovando ogni genere di scusa perché non stesse da sola.  
Era persino divertente da guardare.

“Dovresti lasciarti andare e goderti la festa” le sussurrò ad un certo punto della sera, raggiungendola vicino all'albero di natale, dietro cui cercava palesemente di nascondersi.  
“Perché mi hai portato qui?” ribatté la ragazza, sobbalzando dalla tensione, con un filo di voce. Lo fissò un secondo poi distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo. Diamine, era forse perché non era abituata a vederlo con abiti normali? O per colpa dei suoi occhi, che le piacevano più del dovuto?  
“Perché è natale. Perché, come mi hai detto, è la prima volta in anni in cui puoi stare tranquilla e ti meriti di festeggiare. Non ti succederà niente!” la rassicurò, forse con un po' troppa veemenza, provando del suo meglio per farla rilassare.

April chiamò il suo nome, da qualche parte nella sala. Isabel si sporse appena oltre i rami pieni di decorazioni, guardando la donna, bellissima con quei capelli rossi e i pensierosi occhi verdi che scrutavano intorno in cerca della sua presenza.  
“È insistente, eh?” ridacchiò Raphael, ben conscio di averla messa lui in quella situazione.  
“E anche molto dolce. E gentile. E premurosa. È fantastica. Ecco perché non volevo venire. Non voglio volervi bene” mormorò tra sé, sbirciando al di là del suo riparo, assorta. Raphael le porse il bicchiere che teneva in mano, che lei prese automaticamente, poi le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, avvicinandosi pericolosamente.  
“Smetti di fasciarti la testa prima di avertela rotta! O te la rompo io!” la sgridò, spingendola fuori, di colpo, di modo da renderla visibile.

“Isabel! Raphael! È ora di cena” chiamò April, indicando loro la lunga tavola imbandita.  
L'amica requisì Isabel, facendola sedere tra lei e Angel, tagliandole ogni via di fuga. Raphael le stava di fronte, con un ghigno soddisfatto in volto.  
Sulla tavola c'era un assortimento spettacolare di vivande; dal tacchino ripieno al prosciutto arrosto, purè di patate, zuppa di piselli, salsa ai mirtilli, verdure cotte e crude disposte in belle coreografie, pannocchie arrostite, tortini di carne e crumble di frutti rossi. Splinter, seduto a capotavola, ringraziò tutti quanti per essere insieme, lì, a festeggiare come una famiglia, dando il via alla cena.  
Fecero onore alle portate, chiacchierando e ridendo. 

“Allora, Isabel, dicci com'è Raph come maestro. Non è molto paziente, vero?” chiese Angel, servendosi una generosa porzione di purè di patate. Era una bella ragazza, pressapoco della sua età, con lunghi capelli neri ravvivati da due ciocche tinte della stessa tonalità di viola della benda di Don, molto energica e sicura di sé, con un sorriso radioso.  
April si interessò al loro discorso.  
“In realtà lo è. È un po' rude nel modo di parlare, però non è mai stato aggressivo o impaziente. È premuroso e attento, anzi” rivelò la ragazza, impacciata, dopo aver ingoiato un delizioso boccone di tacchino al forno.

Le sue vicine si osservarono incredule, guardando poi verso l'interessato, come se non l'avessero mai visto prima.  
“Che c'è?” chiese lui, sentendosi di colpo osservato. Le due ridacchiarono, con l'aria di saperla lunga.  
“Adesso voglio sapere come hai fatto ad imbatterti proprio nella più collerica e combina-guai delle tartarughe mutanti! Si potrebbe dire sfiga!” lo prese in giro Angel, stando attenta a farsi ben sentire dal diretto interessato, che le rimandò un ghigno per metà infastidito.  
“Oh, per farla breve: io ero nei guai, lui non ha voluto farsi gli affari suoi, è stato ferito al posto mio e così l'ho dovuto curare. E da quel giorno non abbiamo fatto altro che imbatterci l'uno nell'altra” raccontò per somme linee Isabel, evitando di guardarlo in faccia.  
“Oh, ma è così romantico!” chiocciarono le due donne divertite, guardando Raph con un sorriso ammiccante, certe che il ninja si sarebbe arrabbiato.

“Romantico un corno! Quella pazza, lì, che avete fatto sedere in mezzo a voi, mi ha fulminato a morte la seconda volta che l'ho incontrata!” sbottò infatti Raph aggressivo, per mascherare l'imbarazzo.  
“Non sarebbe successo se non mi avessi afferrata all'improvviso, dal nulla!” si difese Isabel, seccata che continuasse ancora con quella storia, scatenando ancora più risolini e attirando sempre più l'attenzione. “E poi ti ho riportato subito in vita, no?”  
Cadde un silenzio teso, all'improvviso, di colpo tutti consci che non fosse uno scherzo o un'esagerazione.  
“Vuoi dire che l'hai per davvero fulminato a morte?” esplose Leo, incredulo e anche un po' spaventato. Tutti la stavano guardando con terrore.  
“Ci puoi scommettere! Ho ancora la cicatrice di quando mi ha riportato in vita” disse Raph, indicando il torace all'altezza del cuore.

Isabel annuì debolmente, a testa bassa.  
“Io... non volevo. È un meccanismo di difesa, per quando non ho nessun'altra via di fuga” mormorò lentamente, inghiottendo silenziosamente il senso di disagio che le saliva dallo stomaco. 

Il silenzio perdurò, carico di tensione, perché nessuno nella sala sapeva che fare o dire per spezzarlo. Mikey, che sembrava quello meno colpito dalla cosa, -e in effetti perché preoccuparsi visto che Raph era lì vivo e vegeto con loro?,- continuava a mangiare, incurante di essere l'unica fonte di rumore, tra masticamenti e risucchi di bibite.  
“Scusatemi. Vado un attimo in bagno” esclamò all'improvviso Isabel, alzandosi dal tavolo e scappando verso la porta indicatale prima, sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti.

Raph, intanto, si passava le mani sul volto, maledicendosi interiormente per aver detto cose che avevano messo in difficoltà la sua allieva. Quanto poteva essere stupido?  
“Raphael?” sentì chiamare Splinter, con voce tranquilla eppure urgente.  
“Sì... io- non vi ho raccontato della storia della morte. Sono morto. Per un minuto, credo. Ma Isabel mi ha riportato in vita. E, davvero, non è stata colpa sua. L'ho aggredita, costringendola a difendersi e io stesso l'ho ferita seriamente quella volta, senza accorgermene” raccontò ai suoi amici, cercando di rimediare alla sua idiozia.  
Ma vedeva le domande che quelli volevano fargli, scritte sui loro volti, di paura e dubbi.  
“Sentite: Isabel è una ragazza dolcissima. Non è pericolosa, nemmeno un po'. Adesso si è chiusa in quel bagno perché ha paura di voi, più di quanta voi ne abbiate di lei.”

Si alzò dalla tavola, preparandosi ad affrontare la sua discepola, con i sensi di colpa crescenti. Si avvicinò alla stanza da bagno, anche piuttosto in imbarazzo.  
“Isabel? Va tutto bene?” chiese cortesemente, con il tono più dolce che gli riuscì di fare, bussando alla porta. Gli parve di sentire un suono soffocato, come un naso soffiato. Diamine, se davvero era riuscito a farla piangere era ben più che idiota. Era salito al gradino di bastardo.  
“Sì, grazie. Ehm... no, in effetti. Credo che sia meglio che io ritorni a casa” rispose la voce ovattata della ragazza, piuttosto atona.  
Sospirò, pronto: se l'era aspettato.  
“Puoi aprire un momento?” azzardò, aspettando una risposta con ansia. Isabel non rispose, ma da dentro arrivarono parecchi rumori, inclusi quelli di passi.

La porta si socchiuse piano e il viso di lei, con un velo umido negli occhi, apparve nello spiraglio, sforzando un sorriso.  
“Fammi entrare” disse sbrigativo, spingendo l'uscio e lei che vi si era appoggiata contro, richiudendolo poi alle sue spalle.  
“Tu- non puoi! Insomma, cosa penseranno fuori?” gli strillò contro, scioccata.  
“Leggi la labiale: chi se ne frega!” replicò seccato, ammorbidendosi però subito dopo.  
“Senti, Isabel, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di averti trascinata di peso a questa festa, senza chiedere il tuo parere; di averti lasciata sola, forzandoti a socializzare; di aver detto quelle cose, mettendoti a disagio” sputò fuori, con molta fatica, poco abituato a scusarsi. Isabel, che nel frattempo si era seduta sul bordo della vasca, scosse la testa.

“Non ti devi scusare. Avevi le migliori intenzioni, te lo concedo. E non hai detto nessuna bugia stasera, no? Ti ho davvero ucciso. Sono davvero una persona di cui avere paura, in fin dei conti. Non sono fatta per stare tra le persone normali. Ecco perché sto da sola” ribatté la giovane, negativamente scossa dalla serata.  
“No, non è vero! Andava tutto bene, finché non ho detto quelle cose. Tu, Angel e April stavate chiacchierando tranquillamente.”  
“Sai perché lo fanno. Sono tue amiche, cercano solo di essere gentili. Non è che io piaccia loro così, a prescindere. E quello che tutti lì fuori pensano, ora, è che sono un mostro. E hanno paura.”

Raphael rise; una risata amara, priva di allegria.  
“Mostro? Vuoi davvero arrogarti il diritto di usare quella parola in mia presenza? Con un vero mostro?” la canzonò, un po' furioso, sentendo parte di quella rabbia che lo infervorava da ragazzino risvegliarsi.  
“Tu non sei un mostro, Raffaello. Niente, in te, ti rende un mostro. Non è una cosa d'aspetto, ma qualcosa di oscuro dentro: è il portare il male ovunque tu vada, è il sapere di poter essere la causa di morte di altre persone. Quando ti ho riportato in vita, tu avevi paura di me, vero? O quando ti ho attaccato senza volere, durante l'allenamento.” 

Lo stava fissando con intensità, leggendogli dentro; e non poteva negare la sensazione di panico, per quel qualcosa che non poteva combattere o capire, che lo aveva assalito in quelle occasioni.  
“È meglio che torni a casa, ho creato anche troppi guai” sospirò rassegnata, con uno dei suoi sorrisi di scusa, quelli che gli facevano venire voglia di picchiarla e abbracciarla allo stesso tempo.

Stava per ribattere ferocemente, e probabilmente anche in maniera poco gentile, quando la porta si aprì, su April ed Angel, che si fiondarono anche loro all'interno del bagno, senza molte cerimonie. Sperò che gli altri ospiti non avessero l'urgenza di entrare, perché stava diventando veramente stretto lì dentro.  
Le due donne presero di malagrazia Raph e lo buttarono fuori, senza dargli il tempo di dire alcunché, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
Isabel le fissò, allarmata.

“Dunque, Isabel: perché ti sei rintanata in bagno? Era una tattica per stare da sola con Raph?” insinuò April, girandosi a fronteggiarla, con una luce divertita negli occhi.  
“Cosa? No!”  
“Allora spiegacelo, perché davvero non capiamo! Un attimo prima chiacchieravamo tranquillamente, quello dopo sei scappata via” incalzò Angel, le braccia conserte.

“Perché mi son resa conto di avervi messo paura... e a disagio” rispose sottovoce, davvero intimorita dal carattere deciso delle due donne.  
“Per quello che ha detto Raph? Personalmente trovo fantastico un potere che ti permetta di difenderti, soprattutto in una città come New York!” la rassicurò April, con un gran sorriso.  
“E personalmente” si intromise Angel, “sono contenta che tu abbia fulminato Raph. E che tu l'abbia riportato in vita subito dopo, ovviamente. Gli ha dato una bella frenata.”  
“Già, adesso che lo sappiamo, in effetti, ha senso il suo carattere più pacato e tranquillo degli ultimi tempi. Un'esperienza nell'aldilà che lo ha fatto maturare?” suppose April, pensierosa.  
“Oppure c'è di mezzo lei” insinuò Angel, puntando Isabel con un dito e poi ridacchiando con fare civettuolo, seguita dall'amica.  
“Scusate... cosa...?” 

Non stava capendo per niente dove il discorso delle due donne volesse andare a parare e le ultime insinuazioni erano davvero troppo.  
“Isabel, a noi non importa cosa sei o chi sei, perché non giudichiamo mai una persona prima di averla conosciuta. E sì, in un primo momento abbiamo avuto paura, ma solo perché sapere che un amico è morto, anche se per pochi istanti, ci ha fatto spaventare. Ma Raph è qui fuori, sano e salvo, probabilmente mentre cerca di ascoltare ciò che diciamo, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta.  
Nessuno di noi crede che tu sia un mostro o qualcosa del genere, perché non ci hai dato nessun motivo per pensarlo. Sei stata cortese e gentile con noi, anche se sei stata trascinata in un posto estraneo, con gente che non conosci. Perciò vieni fuori e proseguiamo con la festa; berremo, parleremo, rideremo! E solo alla fine sapremo se ci piaci o meno!”

Aveva ascoltato April con attenzione, eppure senza riuscire a credere a ciò che sentiva. Quelle donne erano ciò che lei non sarebbe stata mai, ciò che avrebbe voluto essere: forti, determinate, sicure, decise. Con solidi principi, con un'amabilità che sapeva trasformarsi in forza se occorreva, una gentilezza genuina.  
April le tese la mano, che afferrò timidamente, trascinandola fuori. Le sarebbe piaciuto stringerla con tutte le forze, quella mano, così piena di fiducia da farle paura.

“Avete finito?” domandò Raph, proprio sulla soglia del bagno, studiandole tutte e tre con stizza; non gli era piaciuto essere buttato fuori e prendersi la porta in faccia.  
“Ehy, Raph, amico! Ti conviene lasciar perdere! Non sai che le donne vanno sempre in gruppo al bagno?”  
Casey Jones e le sue battute infelici.  
April scoppiò a ridere, seguita da Angel e Isabel, mentre tornavano ai posti. Riuscì solo a mandare un'occhiata rassicurante a Raph, prima di sedersi, non trovando opportuno dire nulla. Il ninja si risedette perplesso, continuando a pensare, a osservare Isabel, ancora a pensare.

Non seppe come avessero fatto, ma quando si ritrovò seduta al tavolo, l'aria era di nuovo leggera, gli ospiti chiacchieravano normalmente, nessuno la guardò con paura o ribrezzo.  
Sorrise nel suo piatto, venendo poi trascinata in una conversazione con Angel, l'angoscia che via via abbandonava sempre più il suo corpo, incredula.

  


Dopo cena si raccontarono storie e aneddoti, si sfidarono a lotte improbabili fino a notte fonda, cantarono a squarciagola, finché tutti non crollarono addormentati, in giacigli di fortuna.  
Isabel giaceva a pancia in su, con le gambe di April che bloccavano le sue per traverso e un braccio di Angel che le premeva sulla pancia. Non l'avevano lasciata un attimo da sola. Riusciva a sentire Raph che russava, qualche metro più in là, in un giaciglio dove lui, i suoi fratelli e Casey si erano addormentati mentre lottavano e scherzavano tra loro.

“Non riesci a dormire? Posso offrirti una tazza di tè?” chiese una voce gentile sopra la sua testa. Spalancò gli occhi sul maestro Splinter, che le sorrideva al contrario. Si tirò via dal groviglio di persone addormentate, raggiungendo l'anziano sensei, che si era seduto ad un basso tavolino.  
Non le disse nulla e lei non sentì la necessità di rompere il silenzio. Lo guardò versare con calma l'acqua nelle ciotole, sulle foglie che vorticarono con leggiadria, rimanendo poi a galleggiare pigramente sulla superficie.

Accettò la tazza che le porse, con un cenno del capo, di cortesia. Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltandosi attorno, poi la portò alle labbra, sorridendo.  
“Cosa ti fa sorridere?” sussurrò il saggio ratto, anche lui in meditazione.  
“Il respiro di chi dorme” rispose in un sibilo appena udibile. “Sa di fiducia, sa di felicità” aggiunse all'occhiata interrogativa di Splinter. Attorno a loro, i respiri lenti e cadenzati dei dormienti scandivano il tempo.  
“Solo quando ti fidi di chi ti sta intorno è possibile dormire in pace e tranquillità. È una piccola cosa che rende sereni.”

Il pensiero che tutti loro riuscissero a riposare tranquillamente, anche se lei era lì, senza vederla come una minaccia, come un mostro, la rendeva così felice e spaventata allo stesso tempo.  
“È per questo che non riesci a dormire? Non ti fidi di noi?” chiese il maestro, con quei suoi occhi penetranti e intelligenti che sapevano leggere l'anima.  
Isabel scosse la testa, a disagio.

“Tutt'altro. È perché tutti voi, qui, siete straordinari. È la prima volta che mi trovo circondata da persone come voi e credo di avere solo paura. Di abbassare le difese e affezionarmi” rivelò a malincuore.  
“Nessuno di noi farebbe fatica a ricambiare il tuo affetto” la rassicurò Splinter, con un sorriso bonario.  
Isabel sorrise tristemente, finendo gli ultimi sorsi di tè.  
“Grazie. Ma è un fardello troppo grande da portare con me mentre scappo, in una borsa troppo piccola e logora.”

Splinter chiuse gli occhi piegando appena la testa, in segno di rispetto per quella ragazza troppo fragile eppure così forte. Isabel ricambiò l'inchino, pensando a come le sarebbe piaciuto avere per davvero la libertà di volere bene a qualcuno; sarebbe volentieri rimasta lì con loro, per sempre.  
Fissò il fondo della sua tazza, sul cumulo di foglie bagnate rimaste, assorta.  
“Una grande foglia” mormorò tra sé, notando il simbolo in cui si erano disposte. 

“Suggerisce un momento di incertezza, in cui è meglio non agire per non sbagliare. E invita a riflettere su qualcosa che non si è considerato” spiegò al maestro, data la sua espressione curiosa.  
“Mi sembra un ottimo consiglio. Non sapevo di avere foglie così sagge” sussurrò Splinter divertito, facendola sorridere.

Isabel poggiò la tazza, cercando di non pensare all'altra forma presa dalle foglie, piccola e nel bordo, ad indicare un evento futuro: una croce, annunciatrice di sofferenze affettive, di una situazione problematica con una persona cara, di solitudine. Ma come poteva soffrire se non lasciava avvicinare nessuno? Se avesse continuato a non affezionarsi a nessuno, non avrebbe mai sofferto la solitudine. L'aveva scelta come compagna.  
Con un sorriso e un inchino si congedarono l'uno dall'altra, in silenzio.


	9. Gilbert, our first creature

“Sveglia!” urlò una voce fastidiosa.  
Forse aveva lasciato la TV accesa.  
“È la mattina di natale!” continuò a strillare in maniera insistente. Si era forse addormentata nel bel mezzo di un film natalizio? 

Sentì un calore estraneo sull'addome e parecchio rumore attorno.  
Isabel si svegliò di colpo, scoprendo un grosso gatto arancione che riposava acciambellato sulla sua pancia, facendo le fusa; la guardava pigramente da dietro la coda ciuffosa, che saettava lentamente su e giù.  
“Ciao, miciomiao. Da dove salti fuori?” lo salutò cortesemente, allungando una mano per grattargli l'orecchio, che il gatto annusò lasciandoglielo poi fare. Il ronzio si fece più forte.

“Si chiama Klunk” rispose la voce di Michelangelo, da qualche parte fuori dalla sua portata visiva. Isabel cercò di tirarsi su, ma Klunk non sembrò dello stesso avviso: fece uscire una parte di unghie, conficcandogliele nella pancia, quel tanto che bastò a farla ritornare sdraiata con un grido sorpreso.  
“Ahia, gattaccio!” si lamentò infatti, di nuovo a terra.  
“Non sembra essere d'accordo. Ha deciso che sei sua” scherzò Mikey, apparendo infine alla sua destra, chinandosi per recuperare il gatto. Un soffio e uno strillo e il ninja ritirò la mano, oltraggiato.  
“Cattivo Klunk! Scusa, non so che gli prenda” mormorò grattandosi la testa, guardando il felino risistemarsi per bene sulla pancia della ragazza, con un'espressione indispettita.

“È colpa mia. O meglio, dei miei poteri. Gli animali ne sono attratti, soprattutto i gatti” spiegò, puntellando i gomiti e tirandosi su, unghie o meno. Klunk la guardò offesa, poi si acciambellò tra le sue gambe, tornando a fare le fusa, come una grossa palla arancione e ronzante.  
“Credevo che in inverno non avessero effetto, però, visto che sono più deboli” sbadigliò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, arruffandoli ancora di più. Il rifugio era ancora in condizioni pietose per la sera precedente, ma tutti gli altri erano svegli o perlomeno si stavano svegliando, allietati dalle grida di prima, che era sicura fossero di Casey. Dopo i buon giorno e lo strofinamento di occhi, tutti si tuffavano sotto l'albero intenti a scartare allegramente regali.

“Bella acconciatura” la prese in giro Raph, sedendosi d'improvviso al suo fianco, indicando i suoi capelli, arruffati come un nido di rondini.  
“Buon giorno anche a te” rispose, sistemandoli meglio che poté con le mani, imbarazzata, certa di essere in condizioni pietose. Gettò un'occhiata al suo fianco, occhieggiando prima il maglione rosso natale e poi il suo ghigno e i suoi ridenti occhi scuri, che le fecero perdere un battito; distolse lo sguardo, continuando ad appiattire i capelli, sempre più a disagio.

“Zabaione?” offrì lui, ignaro, porgendole una tazza ricolma di marshmallow. La accettò volentieri, gustando la crema, densa e dal sapore dolcissimo, rimanendo seduta accanto a lui mentre guardava la sala: Michelangelo stava scartando un paio di pattini a reazione, felice come non mai, e fu solo quando Leonardo glieli tolse da mano che desisté dal provarli lì seduta stante; April aveva appena scartato il regalo da parte di suo marito e lo stava abbracciando, estasiata; Donatello consegnò a Splinter il regalo da parte sua e dei suoi fratelli. C'erano ovunque risate, facce sorprese, affetto.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere, senza volerlo. Pur nella stranezza e nella particolarità dei presenti, era tutto così dolorosamente perfetto che sorrise senza pensarci.

“Sono contento di vederti felice. È valsa la pena portarti qui in spalla, anche se pesi” sbuffò Raph con tono soddisfatto, guadagnandosi uno spintone offeso che per poco non gli fece cadere la tazza di zabaione che stava bevendo.  
“Tu non vai ad aprire i regali?” domandò Isabel, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Già fatto! Mi sono alzato presto, io. Non come qualcuno che ha continuato a russare fino a tarda mattina in posizioni imbarazzanti, mugugnando parole a caso nel sonno.”  
“Non è vero che russo! O che parlo nel sonno! O che mi metto in posizioni imbarazzanti!” soffiò indignata, rischiando di farsi andare un marshmallow di traverso.  
“E tu come fai a saperlo? Dormi, non sai quello che fai! Io ti ho vista dormire per due volte, ed eri uno spettacolo pietoso in entrambe!” continuò a punzecchiarla, ridendo internamente per le buffe espressioni che lei faceva senza esserne conscia. E quel ciuffo sulla testa era ancora ribelle, come un'antenna, rendendola sempre più ridicola.

Klunk, ancora seduto su Isabel, ronzava beatamente, riempiendo i silenzi.  
“E chi ti dice che non me lo abbia detto qualcun altro?” insinuò allusiva, facendogli perdere un battito.  
Isabel aveva un fidanzato? O aveva avuto un fidanzato? Qualcuno con cui aveva dormito? Con cui era andata a letto? Era plausibile, era una bella ragazza, poteva essere successo; ma lei non si teneva alla larga da chiunque? O c'erano delle eccezioni? Perché ci stava pensando? E perché si stava arrabbiando?  
Solo alla vista del suo sogghigno capì che lo stesse prendendo in giro e si rilassò, inconsciamente. 

“Il regalo... lo hai aperto?” domandò Isabel a disagio, tornando a guardare verso l'albero, con finta nonchalance.  
Raph appoggiò la tazza al suolo e si alzò in piedi, tergiversando, facendo finta di stiracchiarsi per prendere tempo.  
“Sì. Mi è davvero piaciuto, grazie” rispose in imbarazzo, ma sincero, nascondendo il viso perché lei non leggesse le sue espressioni.

“E adesso apri il tuo” esclamò all'improvviso, afferrandola per il polso e sollevandola dal pavimento, mentre Klunk, sfrattato di colpo dal suo giaciglio, si allontanava arrabbiato.  
“Quale regalo? Non è la festa il mio regalo?” chiese Isabel, allarmata e disorientata.  
“No, non sono ancora riuscito a comprare il natale per regalatelo e non posso rubarlo, non sono il Grinch” dichiarò con un ghigno mentre la trascinava verso l'albero, sotto gli occhi degli altri. Isabel riuscì ad appoggiare la tazza sul tavolo nel tragitto, seppur sul bordo, e sperò che non cadesse.

Si fermarono davanti all'abete agghindato e Raph lasciò andare il suo polso, poi si chinò e prese una scatola lunga e stretta da sotto i rami, decorata con carta a righe verdi e bianche e un grosso fiocco rosso.  
“Questo è per te” annunciò porgendogliela, lieto della sua faccia sconvolta. 

Isabel non si aspettava affatto un regalo. Non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che ne aveva ricevuto uno, un ricordo perso nei meandri del tempo. Le tremavano le mani, lo sapeva. Era così sbalordita ed emozionata che temeva di scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti loro, ognuno dei quali si era voltato ad osservare la scena. Scartò il pacchetto con foga, approfittando proprio di quel tremolio malefico alle mani, di emozione repressa.

Dentro scoprì due Sai, scintillanti, ma dalla forma diversa da quelli di Raphael: gli tsuba formavano una mezzaluna perfetta e nel manico nero erano intrecciati fili color porpora. Li prese dalla scatola e li studiò con reverenza, troppo incredula e sorpresa per dire qualcosa. Li rigirò più volte, imprimendosi ogni dettaglio nella mente, soppesandoli e studiandoli con affetto.  
“Sono... bellissimi. Grazie” riuscì infine a mormorare piantando lo sguardo nel suo, mordendosi le guance per non piangere.  
“È proprio da te: armi a natale” sospirò April sorpresa, proprio dietro ad Isabel.  
“A me sembra che le siano piaciuti. Guardate, li sta abbracciando” commentò Michelangelo, incredulo.

Isabel non li lasciò un attimo, tanto che alla fine Raphael dovette legarle una cintura in vita.  
“Ecco, così hai le mani libere per fare altro!” la sgridò, assicurando i due Sai ai lati. Lei lo guardò felice, mormorando un grazie, imbarazzata dalle risatine di Angel e April.

  


Dopo il sontuoso pranzo, Don tornò, da non sapeva bene dove, con un sorriso enorme in viso.  
“Ragazzi, tutti al parco!” urlò, suscitando la gioia generale. In breve ci furono schiamazzi, urla di giubilo, preparazioni in grande stile: chi cercava giubbotti; chi sciarpe; chi, come Mikey, chiedeva in giro chi avesse visto un paio di scarpe.

“Cosa fai lì? Preparati!” la spronò Raphael, infilando il suo giaccone marrone, che lo rendeva ancora più grosso.  
“Ma non posso. Ho solo questi vestiti e li ho usati per dormire!”  
“Rilassati! Dove stiamo andando ti sporcherai, fidati! E al ritorno ti accompagno al villino a prendere un cambio.”  
“Ma i miei Sai...”  
“Li lasci qui! Non te li toccherà nessuno!” la rassicurò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Isabel si preparò, seppur titubante, indossando cappotto, sciarpa, guanti e cuffia. 

“Devi chiudere gli occhi o rimettere la benda” l'avvisò Raph, indicando la sua maschera che lei teneva ancora al collo, preparandosi a riprenderla in spalla. Indossava gli accessori che lei gli aveva regalato, con nonchalance, e la cosa le fece enormemente piacere.  
“Oh, devo proprio?” protestò, chiudendo tuttavia gli occhi, sapendo di non avere alternative.  
“Sì. Questo è il nostro rifugio! Nessuno deve conoscerne l'ubicazione.” 

Si sentì sollevare, con quel formicolio che aveva percepito anche la volta precedente, poi adagiare sulla spalla e il guscio.  
“Bugiardo! Nessun altro viene portato di peso!”  
“Non devi aprire gli occhi!” la sgridò, mentre attorno risuonavano ancora risatine e chiacchiere. 

Tutti parlavano durante il tragitto e Isabel, che non capiva mai se qualcuno si stesse rivolgendo a lei, rimase semplicemente in ascolto: chiacchiere, rumori di gocciolii e fischi e altri mille sibili... avrebbe dovuto dire a Raph che anche se non sapeva esattamente l'ubicazione del suo rifugio, era comunque palese di dove si trovasse? Non era difficile capire che si trovassero nelle fogne di New York. Ci pensò un attimo su, poi con un sorriso dispettoso decise che non glielo avrebbe detto; si sarebbe goduta la comodità di non camminare.  
“Perché andiamo al parco?” domandò all'improvviso al suo mezzo di trasporto.  
“Vedrai” rispose enigmatico Raph. “ Ti piacerà.”

Dopo un quarto d'ora, una scaletta che saliva per non sapeva dove, aiutata da non sapeva chi, Isabel percepì immediatamente del freddo pungente sulla porzione di viso scoperta.  
“Posso aprire gli occhi adesso?” provò a chiedere, sicura di essere finalmente all'esterno.  
“Non ancora. Ma puoi camminare a occhi chiusi se vuoi. Devi solo stare attenta ai pali, alle persone, alle macchine, ai gradini e via dicendo” le rispose Raph con altezzosità, riafferrandola e portandola nuovamente sulla spalla, con il braccio in alto a cingerle la vita.

Isabel sbuffò un poco, poi si adagiò sul guscio, sconfitta.  
“Dovresti ammetterlo che ci stai prendendo gusto!” lo punzecchiò ad un certo punto, annoiata.  
“Se anche fosse, non lo ammetterei mai!” sibilò scontroso, saltellando così che anche lei ne ricevesse i sobbalzi, ridendone poi.  
“Ehy! Così mi morderò la lingua!”  
“Una buona scusa per tacere!” 

Sperò che nessuno la vedesse, trasportata di peso, chissà dove, in spalla ad un mutante. Non ci aveva pensato: Raph e i suoi fratelli erano in giro, in pieno giorno. Non li avrebbero scoperti? I quattro si erano imbacuccati in cappotti, sciarpe, cuffie e guanti, in modo da non essere visti, ma non era azzardato? 

“Eccoci!” annunciò la voce di Raph, mentre i suoi piedi toccavano il pavimento con uno scricchiolio strano. Aprì gli occhi su un giardino immenso, completamente bianco: le panchine, gli alberi, i cespugli, le statue, ogni singolo centimetro e filo d'erba era coperto dalla neve.  
“Ha nevicato!” strillò contenta, riempiendosi gli occhi di quella meravigliosa immagine natalizia.  
“E perché ti meravigli? Non eri tu che dicevi che avrebbe nevicato? E sai cosa significa?” Una grossa palla la centrò in pieno viso, gelida e improvvisa, seguita dalle risate di Raph.

“Battaglia di palle di neve!” strillò Michelangelo da qualche parte, dando il via con entusiasmo. Ben presto si trovò in squadra con April, Angel e Casey, in una battaglia umani contro mutanti.  
“Tecnicamente sono metà umana. Se per voi è lo stesso” spiegò con un'alzata di spalle agli altri tre.  
“Puoi essere due quarti aliena e anche lumaca, l'importante è che ci aiuti a sconfiggere quei quattro arroganti” rispose Casey infervorandosi, mentre tutti e quattro stavano nascosti dietro una fontana ghiacciata, per schivare i proiettili di neve che li bersagliavano. 

“Io protesto!” La voce di Mikey li raggiunse oltre la loro barriera. “Casey si è beccato tutte le ragazze!”  
“Io mi becco sempre tutte le ragazze! Si chiama fascino, Mikey! Rassegnati!” rispose l'uomo, alzandosi stoicamente con le braccia piene di sfere, sparando a raffica e a casaccio. Dopo averne lanciate una decina, e aver preso in pieno petto Leo, squalificandolo, venne colpito dall'alto da un globo di neve, a tradimento.

Mikey, sull'albero, se la ghignava, mirando nel contempo agli altri. Le tre donne scapparono a cercare riparo, mentre Casey litigava con l'amico.  
“Non ho mai giocato prima a battaglie con la neve: è davvero così competitivo?” ansimò Isabel per lo sforzo di correre nella neve, che si attaccava alle scarpe rendendole pesanti. Sentiva le dita dei piedi congelate e i calzini ormai erano bagnati fradici e respirare era una pugnalata ai polmoni ad ogni inspiro, tanto l'aria era ghiacciata.  
“In genere no! Ma se giochi contro quattro ninja che ti appaiono ovunque, facendoti fuori in pochi secondi dall'inizio, vincendo per un centinaio di volte, alla fine diventa un fatto personale” spiegò Angel, rispondendo all'attacco con tutta la foga e centrando per fortuna Don, che si era distratto.  
“E sai chi è il peggiore di tutti? Quello che non si arrende mai e non riusciamo mai a fare fuori, rimanendo per ultimo?” 

Un'altra palla cadde dal cielo, centrando la testa di Angel, che andò su tutte le furie.  
“Non mi è difficile immaginarlo” rispose Isabel, scappando tra gli alberi per cercare riparo, mentre la risata divertita e profonda di Raph riecheggiava paurosamente.

Per quello che aveva visto in TV, le battaglie di neve le erano sembrate divertenti: allora perché doveva nascondersi dietro ad un albero come un animale braccato, con l'ansia di venire scoperta? Il suo fiato si condensava in nuvolette sempre più vicine, dato il suo respiro corto, svanendo nella quasi oscurità del tramonto.  
“Isabel! Sei rimasta solo tu in gioco! Ce la puoi fare!” urlò April, da un posto imprecisato. Le voci di Casey ed Angel si aggiunsero, rendendo difficile capire cosa stessero dicendo, dato che si mescolavano l'una con l'altra.  
Certo che era rimasta ultima: non aveva fatto altro che scappare! Il suo istinto le aveva suggerito di nascondersi e lei era davvero brava in quella specialità. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta mai e poi mai a vincere, se ne dovevano fare una ragione; non era una combattente. Anche se aveva capito che ormai ne era rimasto solo uno.

“Non serve a niente nasconderti se indossi un cappotto così sgargiante in mezzo alla neve” mormorò una voce conosciutissima sulla sua testa. “Sembri cappuccetto rosso.”  
Raph stava appollaiato sul ramo più basso dell'albero contro il quale era premuta, aveva una palla di neve in una mano e un ghigno felice e predatore in volto. E sì, il cappotto che indossava era di un bel color sangue, che risaltava drasticamente tra il candore della distesa nevosa; era stato di sua madre e lei lo adorava.  
“Questo fa di te il lupo?” chiese con finta indifferenza, allontanandosi a piccoli passi, all'indietro, con un lieve rumore scricchiolante.  
“Oh, sì. Dì addio alla nonna, cappuccetto rosso.” 

Il braccio era già alto, pronto a lanciare, gli occhi brillavano per la vittoria che sapeva di aver conquistato.  
“Saluta il cacciatore da parte mia, lupastro!” strillò Isabel, mentre una palla enorme si schiantava sulla testa di Raph, un colpo da dietro, facendolo sbandare e cadere nel cumulo di neve sotto l'albero.

Il mutante tirò fuori la testa, indignato e interdetto, mentre il resto della combriccola li raggiungeva. Isabel si ritrovò strizzata da April, Casey e Angel in un grosso abbraccio, felici come non mai.  
“Ehy, non vale! Hai usato un trucco, una magia!” protestò Raphael, riemergendo dalla neve completamente bianco, scrollandosela di dosso.  
“E voi usate il ninjitsu. Ognuno usa ciò che possiede!” ribatté April, per nulla intimorita. Isabel intanto di scostò da loro, imbarazzata da tutta quella manifestazione di affetto.

“Ma sì, concediamogliela, Raph. Abbiamo vinto per così tante volte, possiamo permetterci di agevolarli, una volta ogni tanto!” rispose Mikey, ridacchiando alla vista del fratello ricoperto di neve.  
“Agevolarci? Nuova sfida!” tuonarono i tre umani, punti nel vivo.  
“Ci stiamo!” risposero Leo, Don e Mikey. “Ma senza magia!”  
“Senza Raph!”

I due interessati si guardarono perplessi, un po' offesi.  
“Sembra che ci stiano facendo fuori” notò con stizza il ninja, puntando verso i suoi amici e fratelli.  
“Già. E senza alcun rimorso” constatò Isabel, che fino a due secondi prima era stata osannata come campionessa e regina del gioco.  
“Fate come se non fossimo qui, mi raccomando.”  
“Sì, non ce li abbiamo dei sentimenti, noi!”  
“Andiamocene” disse con una alzata di spalle Raph, prendendola per mano e trascinandola via. “Non venite a rovinare il nostro pupazzo di neve, ingrati, perché non vi vogliamo!”  
“Andiamo a fare un pupazzo di neve?” chiese emozionata, sentendosi anche sciocca per il troppo entusiasmo.  
“Sì. Ma ricordati che hai comunque barato. Ho vinto io!”

Isabel rise, mentre la portava lontano dal campo di battaglia degli altri.  
Fare un pupazzo non fu per niente facile; a dispetto dei falsi standard della televisione, la neve non risultava bianca e compatta: quando ebbe fatto rotolare la prima pallina per renderla più grande, si ritrovò con un ammasso informe e marroncino, ricoperto di foglie morte, stecchi d'albero e sassi.  
“Perché viene fuori così?” chiese sconsolata a Raph, con un broncio adorabile indicando il suo cumulo scuro, informe e irregolare.  
“Perché sei un'idiota. Hai fatto rotolare la neve sotto agli alberi. Lì c'è terra e foglie e si sporca” le spiegò con sufficienza, come avrebbe fatto con una bambina. La sua palla di neve era candida e compatta e perfettamente rotonda, invece, stupenda da vedere. 

Si alzò dal suo posto e si pulì le mani contro i pantaloni, poi la raggiunse. Si accucciò al suo fianco, spiegandole con calma come fare; Isabel seguì tutte le sue spiegazioni, attenta e silenziosa, ascoltando la sua voce profonda e rilassante con gratitudine.  
Alla fine, capiti i punti dove raccogliere la neve pulita, -dalle panchine, dalla fontana e la piazza attorno,- Isabel era davvero fiduciosa di riuscirci, ma lei e Raph sembravano non capirsi. Ci lavorarono per almeno un'ora, tra risatine ed esclamazioni, tiri di neve e scontri.

“Il nostro pupazzo di neve sì che è un mutante” soffiò divertita quando l'ebbero finito, ammirandolo da lontano con lui. La base, costruita da Raph, era enorme, alta almeno quanto Isabel; la parte di sopra, assemblata da lei, risultava piuttosto microscopica, quasi un pon pon al confronto. Avevano aggiunto sassi e rami per fargli occhi, bocca, naso, braccia e bottoni. 

In quel momento li stava guardando con un sorriso obliquo e un po' folle.  
“È orribile! Certo che quando ci mettiamo insieme riusciamo a tirare fuori cose tremende” sentenziò il ninja, con un sospiro agghiacciato.  
“Silenzio! Sta parlando!” esclamò Isabel all'improvviso, seria. Tese l'orecchio, concentrata. 

Era possibile una cosa del genere?  
“Cosa- cosa dice?” domandò un po' turbato.  
“Uccidetemi, per pietà!” rispose lei prendendolo di sorpresa, facendolo ridere. Lei si unì alla risata, davvero divertita da ciò che avevano prodotto.  
“Sai che ho paura che ci segua a casa? Ho paura che voglia ucciderci nel sonno!” rivelò Raph quando ebbe smesso di ridere, fissando la faccia malefica del pupazzo.  
“Oh, non dire così! Gilbert è solo incompreso! Vuole solo amore!” lo sgridò Isabel, facendo finta di essere offesa.  
“Gli hai dato anche un nome? Adesso sì che ho paura che ci segua. La tua magia non può fargli prendere vita, vero?” 

Si avvertì uno sprazzo di panico nella sua voce.  
“In realtà credo di sì. Ma solo se lo bacio, come nella favola della bambina di neve.1 Vuoi che baci Gilbert?” azzardò minacciosa, facendo dei passetti in avanti con un ghigno.  
“Si vendicherà su di te, per avergli detto che è orribile.”  
“Ferma lì! Non ti azzardare, per carità! Voglio bene a Gilbert, mai detto nulla di male su di lui.” 

Isabel rise della sua reazione, rilassata e felice, per la prima volta da secoli. Stare con Raph la rendeva così tranquilla, da non rendersene nemmeno conto, ad un primo momento; abbassava le difese, si lasciava semplicemente andare.  
“Avranno finito con la battaglia di neve? Pensi che dovremo mostrargli Gilbert? Ho paura che lo prendano in giro” disse ad un certo punto Raph, tutto serio.  
“Potremmo aizzarglielo contro” propose lei, tranquillamente, con un sorriso dolce, perché sentirgli chiamare il pupazzo per nome era stata una cosa davvero tenera.  
“Credo che diventerà l'incubo dei bambini nel parco e il leader di tutti i pupazzi di neve qua attorno.”

Isabel rise ancora di cuore, poi si sporse un po' e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, nella porzione di pelle visibile tra la sciarpa e la cuffia.  
“Cosa...?” domandò sorpreso, con il cuore che batteva per l'emozione e qualcos'altro di impetuoso nel centro del petto, scostandosi un po'. Il parco gli sembrò di colpo molto piccolo e molto caldo, come un minuscolo mondo a parte, dove esistevano solo loro due.

“Tre motivi” rispose Isabel, alzando le tre dita centrali.  
“Uno: grazie per avermi portato alla festa con la tua famiglia, facendomi passare il più bel natale da secoli. Anche se all'inizio non è andata granché bene, lo ammetto.”  
Abbassò l'anulare.

“Due: Per avermi aiutato a costruire il primo pupazzo di neve della mia vita. Da piccola vivevo in un posto in cui non nevicava mai e ho sempre desiderato farne uno.”  
Abbassò il medio e puntò il dito rimanente verso il cielo, con un gran sorriso.

“E tre: siamo proprio sotto al vischio.”  
Sul pioppo sotto al quale stavano a parlare, tra i rami pallidi e nudi, c'era un cespuglietto verde brillante, con piccole bacche bianche e luminose: una pianta di vischio fresca.  
“Perciò, buon natale, Raffaello.”

Lui la osservò assorto, preso in pensieri suoi, ma stranamente felice e senza la voglia di chiedersi perché, per una volta.  
“Non la finirai mai di chiamarmi in quel modo, vero?” chiese, mentre i suoi fratelli e amici, tutti ricoperti di neve da capo a piedi, li raggiungevano mogi e stanchi.  
“No. Mi piace troppo. E se ti dà fastidio ancora meglio!” rispose Isabel con un sorrisino provocatorio, andando incontro al gruppo per mostrare loro Gilbert, tra risate generali e sghignazzi. Doveva aver minacciato Mikey di sguinzagliarglielo contro, dato che il ninja stava cercando di fermarla mentre lei si arrampicava per baciare il pupazzo di neve.  
Con una grossa risata, dal cuore, si unì alla combriccola, euforico.

Accompagnarono tutti Isabel al villino, per farle compagnia, dicevano loro; in realtà per controllare che una volta a casa non si rifiutasse di tornare da loro. Fu costretta a prendere una borsa e a riempirla con ciò che le serviva, mentre gli altri l'aspettavano in salotto, da dove provenivano rumori di chiacchiere e di risate, come non se ne sentivano da troppi anni in quella casa. Offrì loro delle bibite e degli snack, per ingannare l'attesa.  
Alla fine, quando si incamminarono per il rifugio, fu lei a chiudere gli occhi di sua spontanea volontà e ad allungare le braccia verso Raph, perché la prendesse in braccio.  
Si udì un coro di fischi e schiamazzi, tra cui un “bacio, bacio” di Mikey, seguiti da rumori di calci e imprecazioni.

“E ricordatevi che se mi fate arrabbiare, Gilbert può venire a prendervi nel sonno, stanotte!” minacciò Raph, tra l'ilarità generale..  
“Ma lo posso attivare solo io” replicò Isabel, mentre si teneva al suo collo.  
“Ehy, è il nostro pupazzo! Non lo attiveresti per me, se ne avessi bisogno?” sussurrò sottovoce il ninja, per non essere sentito dagli altri.  
Certo che lo avrebbe fatto. Solo per quel 'nostro', una parola che le piacque molto, anche se era sbagliato.

Cenarono tra racconti delle battaglie di neve e la descrizione ilare del povero Gilbert, sbeffeggiato da chiunque, che Mikey sognò per davvero quella notte, urlando di paura e svegliando tutti quanti.

  


  


Il giorno dopo lo passò con loro, e quello dopo ancora, incapace di ribellarsi all'insistenza con cui cercavano ogni volta di convincerla. Si era ripromessa di smetterla di passare il tempo con loro, ma ogni volta cedeva sempre più, risucchiata dalla felicità che gli trasmettevano. Erano una grande, stramba e affettuosa famiglia.  
E li adorava: Angel con la sua caparbietà, April con la sua affettuosità, la stravaganza di Casey, la serietà di Leonardo, la dolcezza di Donatello, la simpatia di Michelangelo e la saggezza di Splinter. E la finta severità di Raffaello, che nascondeva un grande cuore.

La vigilia di capodanno si sentì in dovere di invitarli a casa sua, per permettere loro di godere della vista dei fuochi d'artificio dell'ultimo dell'anno, nella tranquillità di un villino nascosto a tutti. 

April e Angel erano arrivate dalla mattina presto, per aiutarla a preparare, nonostante lei non lo avesse chiesto. Raphael, che le aveva accompagnate oltre la barriera magica, si difese dalle sue accuse dicendole che le due donne lo avevano tartassato senza pace, chiedendogli anche perché mai solo a lui fosse permesso di entrare nella sua casa, con un sacco di allusioni.  
Il ninja ritenne opportuno sparire prima possibile, lasciando le tre donne da sole. 

A metà pomeriggio, -quando ormai la casa profumava di arrosto e dolci e ogni altro genere di pietanza che lei da sola non sarebbe mai riuscita a preparare, in effetti,- Isabel ringraziò che le due fossero accorse in suo aiuto. Le avevano dato direttive e consigli, muovendosi nella sua cucina con sicurezza, tra chiacchiere e risate; le era sembrato quasi di avere due sorelle. Le raccontarono molte storie, su Raph e i suoi fratelli, sulle loro lotte contro un fantomatico Shredder, un nemico pressoché immortale, -scopertosi poi un alieno,- e sua figlia adottiva, dalla mentalità indecisa.

“Ho sempre creduto che, se Karai avesse scelto la nostra parte, Leo si sarebbe fatto avanti” rivelò Angel assorta, d'un tratto, mentre mescolava l'impasto per la cheesecake.  
“Credo che nemmeno lui si fosse accorto di provare qualcosa, era troppo impegnato a lottare. Eppure il modo in cui continuava ad avere fiducia in lei, nonostante ci tradisse una volta sì e l'altra pure, era un chiaro indizio” rispose April, gesticolando con un mestolo sporco di salsa, schizzando attorno.

Isabel aveva ascoltato tutto con interesse, girando la testa dall'una all'altra mentre preparava il ripieno per qualcosa che non aveva capito. Leo era stato innamorato? Non riusciva a figurarselo, nella sua serietà.  
“Fermate tutto: questa Karai è un'umana, giusto?” chiese curiosa, ottenendo delle risposte affermative.  
“Ma io... credevo che a loro non piacessero le umane!” 

Tutto il suo mondo si era rimesso in gioco a quell'affermazione. Ma allora, Raph le aveva mentito? In effetti non le aveva mai detto che non le piacessero le umane, ma solo che era complesso spiegare perché credeva che non si sarebbe mai sposato. Era stata lei a travisare sempre?  
“Ma scherzi? Certo che gli piacciono! E molto anche. È più vero il contrario, purtroppo: alle umane non interessano i mutanti. Ma Karai... non lo so, credo che in un certo senso fosse affascinata da Leo, dal suo senso dell'onore, la sua responsabilità, affidabilità...”  
“E che fine ha fatto?”  
“Si è sposata. Qualche anno fa, dopo aver finalmente capito da che parte stare” spiegò Angel, tornando ad occuparsi della cena, con un sospiro triste. A Leo l'amore non aveva sorriso.  
“E Raffaello? Si è mai innamorato di qualcuna?” 

Lo aveva chiesto con noncuranza, con la faccia seppellita dentro lo scaffale alla ricerca di qualcosa di imprecisato, perciò non vide il sorrisino che le due si scambiarono.  
“Mhm, sì, c'è stata Joi, un paio di anni fa, per cui aveva preso una grossa sbandata” raccontò April, attirando la sua attenzione.  
La sua testa spuntò oltre l'anta del mobile, con gli occhioni spalancati. Raph si era innamorato di un'umana... perché le sembrava assurdo? E perché le dava fastidio? Era forse la misteriosa Joi il motivo per cui Raph non credeva nell'amore?

“Davvero? E cosa è successo?” La sua voce era troppo alta, nascondendo a fatica il suo interesse.  
“Non lo sappiamo per certo. Joi ci era sembrata ricambiare i sentimenti, ma quando la lotta contro Shredder finì, e loro ebbero modo di stare assieme, tutto cambiò. Nel giro di due giorni i rapporti tra loro divennero strani e Joi andò via la mattina del terzo. Raph ritornò scontroso e intrattabile; tutto qui. Si sono rivisti al mio matrimonio, ma per quello che so non si sono parlati.”  
“Confermo. Ma di sicuro Joi non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso. Son quasi certa che sia stato Raph a tenersi alla larga da lei e non viceversa. Poi ok, col trambusto che c'è stato li ho persi di vista.”

Quindi Raph si era davvero innamorato, una volta. Di un'umana, come lei... come si comportava con la donna che amava? Non riusciva a immaginarlo o non voleva immaginarlo.  
“E questa Joi... com'era?” Questa volta non le fu difficile vedere l'aria furba sul volto delle donne. Sì, era curiosa, non ci poteva fare nulla. Anche se si vergognava a mettere il naso nella vita del suo maestro in quel modo, non poteva impedirselo. Bruciava di curiosità.  
“È una bella donna, bionda, sicura, combattiva. Si sono conosciuti durante l'allenamento col Ninja Tribunal, da cui erano stati scelti come “accoliti”, ultima risorsa contro Shredder. Quindi è anche forte. Credo che siano stati quei tratti ad affascinare il nostro Raph. Una bellissima donna combattente, non poteva resistere.”

Certo, uno dalla personalità così forte come Raffaello, poteva innamorarsi solo di una donna altrettanto sicura, combattiva, potente; di certo una che scappava e si nascondeva da anni, per lui era patetica e inutile. Perché ci stava pensando? Quei pensieri non erano suoi, non gli appartenevano, non gli erano mai saliti alla mente. Non riusciva a capirsi, a delineare quel fastidio che sentiva sotto la gola, che le riempiva la testa di pensieri. Perché il sapere che Raph si era innamorato di un'umana, una volta, l'aveva sconvolta a tal punto?

Poco dopo il tramonto iniziarono ad arrivare i suoi ospiti, che si premurò di far entrare personalmente, un po' a disagio nel ruolo di padrona. Raph, che in effetti era di casa lì, sembrava più a suo agio di lei, mentre mostrava agli altri i dintorni. Lo fissò mentre indicava l'ubicazione del bagno a Casey, ma distolse velocemente lo sguardo quando lui si voltò; ripensò al discorso fatto con April e Angel e d'un tratto uno strano senso di angoscia la pervase, misto ad un lieve batticuore.  
“Oh, questo sì che è un rifugio segreto” sentì dire a Splinter in giardino, distraendola dai suoi pensieri.

Mangiarono presto, facendo onore alle portate, e Isabel ricevette anche dei complimenti, anche se aveva messo bene in chiaro che lei aveva solo dato una mano; subito dopo cena si trasferirono all'esterno, su sedie, divani e poltrone disposte da Raph e i suoi fratelli, chi avvolto in coperte, chi bardato con cappotto. 

“Isabel, come mai non si vedono i palazzi intorno?” chiese Angel interessata, osservando il cielo limpido e le stelle luminosissime.  
“È una magia di papà. Se mi serve vedere il cielo, mi concentro e tutto il resto scompare. Se voglio vedere il parco, mi concentro e i palazzi, le strade e tutto ciò che c'è tra la casa e quello scompare alla vista. È utile per guardare ciò che succede in città, senza uscire da qui” spiegò la ragazza, rannicchiata nella sua poltrona con le ginocchia piegate sotto una coperta a pois.

A Raph parve davvero molto comodo che Isabel avesse proprio una casa fatta apposta per nascondersi, come se suo padre avesse saputo che un giorno ne avrebbe avuto bisogno; o anche suoi genitori scappavano da qualcosa?  
“Come mai la magia di tuo padre rimane?” chiese, omettendo il 'nonostante lui sia morto”, che gli sembrava indelicato.  
“Perché se la volontà è forte e il mago potente, la magia può durare per sempre. È come se questo posto ricordasse mio padre e seguisse le direttive che gli aveva dato.”  
Quindi non si era sbagliato, era davvero come se il padre di Isabel avesse lasciato la sua volontà in quel posto per proteggerla. Riuscì a capire un po' di più il senso di affetto che la ragazza dava a quel posto. 

“Ehy, Isabel. Ti... ti posso studiare?” chiese Don imbarazzato, attirando l'attenzione di tutti.  
“Che domanda audace, Donnie! Non hai vergogna!” lo prese in giro Angel mentre il ninja arrossiva e tutti scoppiavano a ridere.  
“Ah, non in quel senso! Studiare la sua magia!”  
Isabel dovette riuscire a smettere di ridere prima di rispondere.  
“Mmm, solo se io posso studiare la tua mutazione.”  
“Comunque la vogliate mettere a me sembra un discorso ambiguo! Non ce la raccontate giusta voi due! Capito?” si intromise Casey, riuscendo a far spazientire Don, tra l'ilarità generale.

Aspettarono l'arrivo della mezzanotte con trepidazione, continuando a chiacchierare, a fare propositi per il nuovo anno, a fermare Mikey mentre cercava di piazzare dei fuochi d'artificio comprati chissà dove, per partecipare alla fine del nuovo anno a modo suo.  
Fu una notte rilassante, divertente, magica. Vedere le stelle e i fuochi d'artificio, nel secondo in cui il vecchio anno e il nuovo si fusero, emozionò tutti, tanto che il giardino, illuminato di mille colori, si riempì di sussurri sorpresi e di meraviglia.

Sperò, mentre il nuovo anno cominciava, che le portasse pace, felicità, qualcosa di straordinario. Stava cambiando: sé stessa, il suo carattere, la sua grinta, la sua vita. Avrebbe combattuto per portare serenità nella sua vita. E forse, si disse guardando Raphael più del dovuto senza nemmeno accorgersene, forse avrebbe potuto pensare alla sua felicità, dopo.

  


  


  
1: La storia della bambina di neve è una favola del mio librone di fiabe di quando ero piccola, piuttosto triste, ma molto bella. Racconta di due fratelli che dopo una nevicata decidono di creare un pupazzo di neve dalle fattezze di una bambina: la creano così bella e perfetta che desiderano possa essere viva. Allora iniziano a baciarle le labbra a turno, finché la bambina di neve non prende vita; felici, giocano per tutta la sera con la nuova sorellina, finché alla sera la madre non li richiama. Vedendo la bambina di neve, e credendola assiderata dato il suo colore, la donna la invita ad entrare e a mettersi davanti al fuoco, nonostante le proteste dei bambini. La piccola finisce così per sciogliersi e i due fratelli promettono che mai più costruiranno una sorellina di neve, dato che la sua perdita è stata troppo dolorosa.

  


  



	10. Shadow, in your life, in my heart

Passate le vacanze, le lezioni ricominciarono senza attesa, pochi giorni dopo il capodanno, in un Gennaio freddo e grigio. 

Durante la prima lezione Raphael si ritrovò nel villino, da solo per la prima volta. Aveva annunciato la sua presenza all'ingresso, ma non ricevendo risposta era entrato dentro, osservandosi guardingo attorno. Sguainò i Sai, certo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. C'era un po' troppo silenzio.  
“Isabel?” chiamò circospetto, passando di stanza in stanza. Salì al piano superiore, lentamente, continuando ad invocare il suo nome, sempre più preoccupato. Nessuna replica, la sua voce riecheggiò nella casa vuota, con una eco allarmante.

Un rumore attutito, dal piano di sotto, lo allertò. Scivolò silenziosamente, pronto a sferrare il suo attacco contro chiunque, quando Isabel apparve trafelata in salotto, correndogli incontro.  
“Ho immaginato fossi già arrivato, scusa!” disse, sciogliendo la sciarpa dal collo e gettandola in fretta sul divano. Sembrava a disagio e c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei.  
“Che cosa...”  
“Guarda!” annunciò lei trionfante, trafficando con i bottoni del cappotto, aprendolo infine sul petto.  
“Ehy, ti avverto, la devi smettere di...”

La testa di un piccolo gattino nero spuntò dai lembi, guardandosi attorno con curiosità; miagolò piano nella sua direzione, poi si riaccoccolò sul seno di Isabel, con un ronzio soddisfatto.  
Ecco cosa non andava: il suo seno. Era sempre prosperoso, ma non in maniera esagerata come in quel momento. Non aveva appena pensato al suo seno, ripetendo nella mente la parola seno, per almeno tre volte. Seno. Quattro, dannazione.

“Sono uscita per fare una passeggiata e l'ho trovato tutto solo, abbandonato in una scatola di cartone: mi ha seguito, anche se era sfinito, infreddolito e affamato. Non potevo lasciarlo lì fuori, tutto solo” raccontò lei, sfilando il cappotto e adagiando il gattino sul tavolo. Quello miagolò infastidito e la seguì barcollante, protestando la sua indignazione, con versetti strazianti. Isabel gli sorrise dolcemente, prendendolo in braccio.

“Dovresti essere meno pretenzioso, sai?” gli sussurrò, grattandogli le orecchie. Sembrava davvero felice al sentire le fusa del micio, tutte per lei.  
“Non so se sia lecito per me, ma vorrei tenerlo” continuò, guardandolo infine negli occhi. E lui non poté fare a meno di notare che scintillavano. Voleva davvero tenere quell'esserino, qualcuno che dipendesse da lei, qualcuno che potesse amare senza paura.  
Poteva permetterglielo?

“Gli metterò un collare magico per permettergli di entrare e uscire come vuole. Lo chiamerò Shadow. Guarda com'è nero! Non sono sicura se sia il suo colore o se sia solo sporco” chiosò contenta, correndo a lavarlo nonostante le proteste feline.  
Isabel stava cambiando. Mesi prima avrebbe affidato il gattino a qualche centro, conscia di non potersi affezionare; in quel momento, l'idea di avere un essere che dipendeva da lei non sembrava terrorizzarla più tanto. Forse, se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, sarebbe riuscito a convincerla a rimanere con loro, a farsi aiutare. 

“Raffaello! Vieni a darmi una mano!” lo chiamò la ragazza, prima di ridere e sgridare il gatto, con un tono non troppo serio. La scoprì ricoperta di schiuma da testa a piedi, mentre il felino le passava le zampette in faccia, scoppiando le bolle di sapone. Gli sorrise colpevole, quando lo notò, facendogli un gradevole effetto.

Voleva davvero che Isabel restasse. Stare con lei lo faceva sentire rilassato. Stare con lei lo faceva sentire bene.

  


Quel piccolo gattino era davvero il segno di un cambiamento positivo in Isabel, anche se lei non se n'era accorta. Non era solo più rilassata, ma anche più espansiva: usciva dal villino praticamente ogni mattina, faceva una passeggiata per i quartieri limitrofi, andava dal panettiere all'angolo per comprare pane fresco, salutava con un cenno cortese il libraio dal quale comprava di tanto in tanto un nuovo tomo, sorrideva imbarazzata al ragazzo del bar che le offriva una brioche assieme al cappuccino. Tutto col piccolo Shadow alle calcagna o sottobraccio, dato che il felino non voleva mai staccarsi da lei.

Raph poteva solo osservare quei cambiamenti da lontano, com'era giusto: era un mutante, non poteva uscire alla luce del sole, di prima mattina, solo per poter fare due passi con lei o fare colazione al bar. Però... però lo desiderava. Desiderava poter uscire con lei tranquillamente, poter guardare quell'aria rilassata da vicino, legittimamente, e non come uno spione, nascosto tra i gargoyle di un palazzo.  
Perché era tutto così complicato? 

A pomeriggio inoltrato si presentò a casa di Isabel, vestito con una tenuta in pelle nera: neri i pantaloni, neri gli stivali, nerissima la giacca; perfino i guanti erano in pelle, lucidi e serici.

“Oh, mi chiedevo che fine avessi fat... e a cosa dobbiamo il completo da Terminator?” domandò sorpresa la ragazza quando lo raggiunse nell'ingresso e notò l'abbigliamento inusuale. Non era di molto diverso dalla tuta che indossava solitamente, l'aderenza era uguale, il colore anche, ma il taglio e le varie borchie lo rendevano più aggressivo... e attraente. Aveva appena pensato che Raphael fosse attraente?  
“Vieni con me.”  
Fu l'unica risposta che ricevette, prima di venire afferrata per un polso e trascinata letteralmente fuori dalla propria casa.

“Aspetta! Le scarpe!”  
Riuscì ad infilarle in fretta e furia, ma se fosse stato per lui probabilmente sarebbe potuta uscire anche scalza. Sembrava smaniare dall'urgenza di mostrarle qualcosa.  
“Mi vuoi spiegare cosa... oh.”

Rimase ad osservare spaesata la grossa moto parcheggiata all'entrata del giardino, come se fosse un leone feroce pronto ad azzannarla.  
“Andiamo a fare un giro” disse semplicemente lui, porgendole un casco. Isabel non lo prese, lo guardò come se fosse la testa di un animale morto, con disgusto e paura.  
“Oh, no! Sono talmente scioccata dalla proposta, che non mi viene nemmeno in mente di chiederti come tu abbia una moto!”  
“Aspetta, hai paura di salirci sopra?”  
“Paura... non lo so. Non sono mai andata in moto prima, ma così a prima vista... non mi dà sicurezza. Cadrei e mi spezzerei l'osso del collo.”  
“Credi che ti farei mai cadere?” 

Lei arrossì, colpita dalla domanda, dal sapore troppo romantico per loro due, quasi alla “ti fidi di me?” di Jack e Rose di Titanic.  
“Mmm, penso che potresti se pensassi che possa essere divertente” sibilò sarcastica, per scacciare quell'imbarazzo che sentiva.  
Raph alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendo pazienza a qualche misteriosa entità sovrannaturale.  
“Ti devo portare in un posto. Andiamo, fidati.”  
“E non possiamo andare a piedi?”  
“No, è lontano. Ma è ora che tu esca da questo quartiere, non credi?”

Isabel si mordicchiò il labbro, pensierosa. La moto le faceva paura, alta ed elaborata, con tutte quelle parti lucenti che spuntavano da ogni parte, ma si fidava di Raph e voleva davvero vedere dove lui intendesse portarla.  
“Va bene, aspettami” concesse alla fine, vinta dalla curiosità.

Ritornò dentro casa per qualche secondo poi uscì con addosso un grosso e pesante giubbotto in pelle, probabilmente recuperato da qualche armadio di suo padre.  
Raph le calcò il casco in testa, -che non fece altro che contribuire a renderla buffa,- poi salì sulla moto. Isabel rimase lì impalata a guardarlo, con le mani che spuntavano a malapena dalle maniche del giubbotto.  
“Non so come salire” confessò a malincuore, grata che il casco nascondesse il suo imbarazzo. 

Raph voleva schiaffarsi una mano in faccia, ma anche nel suo caso il casco fu provvidenziale. Scese dalla moto, afferrò la ragazza per la vita e la adagiò sul sellino di dietro con un solo gesto: Isabel rimase poggiata tesa e rigida, come se fosse a cavalcioni di un drago e non di un normale veicolo.

Poi sentirono un miagolio infastidito. Shadow si stava strusciando contro le ruote, manifestando palesemente la sua intenzione a salire. Raph lo afferrò per la collottola, portandolo ad altezza del suo viso e sollevò la visiera.  
“Non so chi sia peggio tra voi due: la padrona fifona o il gatto ficcanaso.”  
Aprì la zip del giubbotto, e ci nascose il felino dentro, che miagolò soddisfatto in risposta. Risalì in moto e girò la chiave: il motore rombò come un tuono e Isabel strillò, sorpresa.  
“Ti consiglio di tenerti forte!” 

Partì a razzo, quasi nello stesso istante in cui lei allungò le mani per potersi tenere contro le sue spalle, urlando come una matta. La moto sfilò velocemente tra macchine e camion, percorrendo le vie della città come una sfocata macchia nera; Raph rideva e Isabel strillava, artigliandogli le spalle per la paura.  
Forse non le piaceva davvero andare in moto. 

Si allontanarono da New York e dalla posizione del sole Isabel riuscì a intuire che si dirigevano verso sud: a poco a poco l'agitazione scemò, insieme alla paura, soprattutto quando si accorse della bravura di Raph nel guidare la moto. Si rilassò, allentando la presa, lasciandosi semplicemente andare contro la sua schiena.

Quando arrivarono a destinazione il sole stava tramontando, rendendo il cielo rosso e screziato, sfumato nell'arancio. Raph fermò la moto. E lei la vide: l'enorme distesa d'acqua, immensa, impetuosa, blu, solcata da cavalloni enormi.

Scese dalla moto con passi malfermi, emozionata, e si sfilò il casco per poterla guardare meglio: l'aria fredda contro la pelle del viso frizzava, rendendo quel momento ancora più vero e perfetto. Corse verso la spiaggia, come una bambina alla sua prima gita al mare, lasciandosi poi cadere sulla sabbia: sfilò i guanti e ne prese manciate, facendola cadere in mucchi, divertita.  
“Questo è tuo” la riscosse Raph, passandole un miagolante Shadow, che ondeggiava la codina pigramente, in attesa. Si pulì le mani contro il pantalone e afferrò il micio, stringendoselo contro. Raph si sedette al suo fianco, lo sguardo sulle onde alte e fredde e lei si voltò a osservarlo.  
“Mi hai portato al mare! Non riesco a crederci! Come ti è venuto in mente?”  
“Oceano, non mare.”

Già, come gli era venuto in mente? Poteva rispondere sinceramente e dirle che era l'unico posto in cui potevano stare insieme alla luce del sole, senza nessuno attorno? Che era stato tutto un piano per poter passare del tempo assieme che non fosse al villino nascosto da tutto e tutti? Che desiderava solo stare anche pochi minuti con lei, all'aperto, come due persone normali?  
No, non avrebbe potuto. Continuò a guardare di fronte a sé, ascoltando il rumore delle onde infrangersi sul bagnasciuga, giocando distrattamente con la sabbia.

Poi sentì uno strattone e per qualche secondo la sua vista sfocò, ritornando subito normale: Isabel gli aveva sfilato via la maschera e la faceva girare attorno al dito, con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
“Ok, prima di arrabbiarmi ti do la possibilità di spiegarmi perché lo hai fatto. Poi mi arrabbierò comunque, sappilo.”  
Lei, invece di dargli una buona e soddisfacente spiegazione, si alzò e gli si piazzò di fronte, fissandolo intensamente, sempre più vicina.  
“C'è una cosa che devo capire. Sta fermo.” 

Gli occhi di Isabel lo scrutarono, profondamente, e si sentì di colpo imbarazzato, scoperto, nudo, come se lei stesse leggendo nella sua anima. Chiuse i suoi, per riflesso, con un violento batticuore sottopelle.  
“No! Riaprili” strillò arrabbiata Isabel.  
“No. Non mi piace che mi si fissi. Mi dà fastidio. E perdo la pazienza facilmente.”  
“Ma voglio capire di che colore sono. È da natale che me lo chiedo. Per favore” bisbigliò implorante, come se fosse una cosa di estrema e vitale importanza.

Il tono supplichevole funzionò a meraviglia e Raph aprì gli occhi, seppure titubante; rincontrò quelli di lei, che lo guardarono con una luce contenta e insieme curiosa.  
“Castani. Sono castani” rispose, lasciandosi esaminare, col magone. Lei avvicinò ancora di più il viso, affilando lo sguardo a causa del sole in faccia. Era premuta contro le sue gambe, con le mani sulle sue ginocchia, assorta. Il vento le arrivava dalle spalle, scompigliandole i capelli, che finivano irrimediabilmente sul viso; più di una volta lei cercò di riportarli al loro posto, anche se combatteva chiaramente una battaglia persa.  
“No, sono verde scuro. Color bottiglia” lo contradisse, sicura. 

I suoi occhi erano di un caldo color castagna alla luce del sole, come se avessero rubato il colore del tramonto; non se n'era mai accorto prima, ma erano davvero belli, difficili da evitare di guardare. E dato che era sottoposto all'esame, perché non avrebbe dovuto ricambiare il favore? Anche se stare lì con gli sguardi incollati era davvero troppo pericoloso.  
“Sono castani.”  
“Verde scuro.”  
“Castani” ripeté, esasperato. Voleva davvero pretendere di sapere meglio di lui il colore dei suoi occhi? 

Allungò una mano, inconsciamente, e riportò una ciocca fluttuante dietro il suo orecchio, indugiando solo per un secondo col tocco, sorpreso della morbidezza dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle dietro l'orecchio, che sembrava quasi di seta. Isabel spalancò gli occhi, stupita, ma non si scostò. Sorrise imbarazzata, invece.  
“Mmm... diciamo che sembrano castani al chiuso e verde scuro alla luce del sole?” disse poco dopo, insistendo sulle sue argomentazioni.  
“D'accordo. Sei soddisfatta ora? La mia maschera, grazie.”

Isabel si scostò e si sedette di nuovo al suo fianco, poggiando Shadow sulle gambe.  
“No. Non voglio ridartela. Voglio poterti guardare negli occhi quando ti parlo: la maschera li nasconde e non mi piace. Rimarrai senza” decretò, seria, giocando col micio per non doverlo guardare in viso e tradire i suoi pensieri.  
“Con questa scusa me ne hai già rubata una a natale” la sgridò lui, molto poco convincente. Le parole di Isabel gli avevano fatto più piacere di quanto avrebbe dovuto provare senza sentirsi in colpa. Come se lei accettasse sempre di più ciò che era davvero, senza paura.  
“Non te l'ho rubata! Solo che l'ho tenuta per tutto il tempo... devo lavarla prima di ridartela. E questa la riavrai una volta a casa, se mi prometti che non indosserai mai più una maschera quando sei con me.”  
Aveva gridato un po', per sovrastare il rumore della risacca e del vento, più accorata di quanto volesse suonare.

“Questo è un ricatto. E chi ti dice che io non abbia un armadio pieno di bandane rosse per sostituire quella?”  
Raph aveva già deciso che avrebbe acconsentito alla sua richiesta, se la cosa era così importante e le faceva piacere, ma non rinunciò comunque a darle un po' di fastidio. Ma poi, perché la faccenda era così importante per lei?  
“Già, conoscendoti è plausibile. Che poi, devi proprio dirmelo: perché porti una maschera? Quale identità segreta devi nascondere?”  
Rise della sua domanda, senza averlo preventivato; la faccia seriamente comica con cui lei l'aveva posta era stata davvero il massimo.  
“Oh, sai, senza maschera sono molto più cattivo... è come un sigillo: se non la porto per più di mezz'ora viene fuori la mia vera natura malvagia! E tu sai che sta per scadere il tempo?”

Isabel gli fece una linguaccia, poco convinta, sventolando la bandana di qua e di là. Shadow miagolò, seguendo il moto ondulatorio con attenzione, con la coda che si fletteva in attesa: saltò agilmente, la morse e la strattonò dalla sua mano, correndo via sulla sabbia.  
“Perché persino il tuo gatto è strano?” le chiese meravigliato, con un sorriso incredulo. Ma Isabel non lo stava ascoltando: era corsa dietro al micio, che correva ovunque facendola disperare, con la sua bandana al vento.

Rise e rise, davanti ai suoi goffi tentativi di catturare lo scattante felino e quelli per farsi aiutare da lui, per un tempo interminabile: la spiaggia era piena del suo suono delle sue risate e degli strilli a tratti divertiti, a tratti esasperati di Isabel, che si mescolavano al fragore delle onde e al sibilo del vento, mentre il sole diventava uno spicchio sempre più sottile, cedendo alla notte.

Isabel alla fine si lasciò andare sulla sabbia, esausta, riprendendo fiato. Shadow le salì sulla pancia e lasciò cadere la maschera sul suo seno, acciambellandosi, facendo poi le fusa.  
“Tutto qui? Bastava che mi sdraiassi? Sei fregato miciomiao, sei proprio nei guai!”  
Gli grattò le orecchie con forza, beccandosi un soffio indignato, seguito da fusa ronzanti.

Raph apparì nel suo campo visivo, ridendosela della grossa.  
“Ora che hai preso la piccola pantera è proprio ora di tornare a casa.”  
Porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, mentre con l'altra prelevava un indignato Shadow dalla sua pancia. Isabel la afferrò, fermamente, e si tirò su, poi si scosse via la sabbia di dosso, con vigore.  
“Grazie mille per il tuo aiuto!”  
“Non ti serviva! Te la sei cavata benissimo! Il tuo placcaggio è stato spettacolare! Ma darei una controllata al micio, è di sicuro un po' matto.”  
“Deve essere la tua vicinanza!” 

Ripercorsero la strada fino alla moto, ormai attorniati dall'oscurità. Entrambi si diedero un'occhiata attorno, poi sollevarono lo sguardo, sulle stelle pulsanti, che si riflettevano sullo specchio d'acqua sottostante, in silenzio. Godettero della visione per qualche istante, senza voglia di interrompere quel momento con parole vane, appagati solo della reciproca vicinanza e della particolarità di quel fuggevole istante.  
Rimontarono in sella e partirono, senza però sottofondo di urla. Isabel si stava decisamente abituando al rombo della moto e al modo in cui scivolava quasi senza gravità sull'asfalto, seguendo ogni minima indicazione data dal corpo di Raph. 

Lei non doveva far altro che tenersi e godersi il viaggio. Si lasciò andare di nuovo contro la sua schiena e chiuse gli occhi, prestando attenzione al minimo cambiamento nell'andamento con il suo solo corpo: a volte Raph si inclinava sul manubrio, trascinandola con sé, e allora andavano più veloci, tanto che riusciva a sentire il vento premere contro la visiera e i loro corpi, con forza, cercando di contrastare la loro fame di velocità. Lei continuò a rendersi senza peso né volontà, come se fosse un'appendice di Raph, in sincrono perfetto coi suoi movimenti; si lasciò semplicemente cullare, dal rombo e dal moto ondulatorio mentre scivolavano tra il traffico.

Quando arrivarono al villino era notte fonda e forse aveva persino dormito, tanto le era sembrato corto il ritorno. Scese con molta più sicurezza, percependo comunque con gratitudine il familiare tocco del terreno sotto i piedi. Sì, la moto non era così malvagia, ma niente era meglio dello stare fermamente ancorata al suolo.

“Questo è sempre tuo” le disse Raph dopo che lei ebbe sfilato il casco, mentre cercava inutilmente di rimettere a posto i capelli sparati in ogni direzione: Shadow miagolò dal giubbotto, nella sua direzione, aspettando di essere preso.  
“E questa è tua” rispose lei, porgendogli la bandana, che aveva tenuto al collo per non perderla. Lui le passò il micio, ma non prese la maschera dalle sue mani.  
“Puoi tenerla.”  
“Ne hai davvero un armadio pieno?” rise Isabel, capendo benissimo che lui accettava la sua richiesta di non portare più la maschera quando stavano assieme.  
“Un cassetto. Pienissimo.” 

Fece per partire, ma Isabel poggiò una mano sul suo braccio, bloccandolo.  
“Grazie per la giornata. Mi sono divertita molto. È stata... strana, ma decisamente bella.”  
Lui rispose con un'alzata di spalle, nascondendo l'imbarazzo. Poi partì sgommando, risucchiato nella notte in pochi istanti.  
Isabel guardò Shadow, poi gli poggiò la maschera sul musetto, facendolo diventare un gatto ninja.  
“Che ne dici, miciomiao? Non è la persona più strana che tu abbia mai conosciuto?”

Il gatto fece un buffo verso in risposta, poi cercò di allungare una zampina per togliersi la bandana da sopra il muso.  
“Hai ragione, è anche la più straordinaria che io abbia mai incontrato. Ma che rimanga un segreto tra di noi, gattaccio.”  
Lo grattò dietro le orecchie e lo riportò a casa, con un sorriso felice sul volto.

  


  


L'ultima cosa che Raph aveva visto prima di sparire oltre alla barriera era stata Isabel, nello specchietto della moto, che lo guardava andare via, ritta e sorridente sotto il portico del villino, con Shadow in braccio e la sua maschera stretta in una mano.  
Svoltò a destra e si immise nella strada principale, scartando un paio di macchine; girò la manopola dell'acceleratore e si inclinò il più possibile in avanti, fondendosi col vento: era ormai solo una macchia oscura e informe agli occhi dei Newyorkesi, un'ombra sfuggente nella notte. 

Assaporò fino all'ultima goccia la inebriante sensazione di adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene, mentre divorava l'asfalto, sparendo dalla città in pochi istanti. Il rombo del motore lo accompagnò per tutto il tempo, impedendo ai suoi pensieri di manifestarsi, di prendere possesso della sua mente.  
Si fermò su quella stessa spiaggia dalla quale se n'era andato poco prima. Scese con un gesto fluido e sfilò il casco; si ricordò di non avere la maschera e, per qualche ragione, rise della cosa. 

Si incamminò verso la spiaggia, buia e solitaria, silenziosa: nel chiarore delle stelle e uno spicchio di luna, perfino il suono delle onde risultava ovattato, niente più di un sottofondo per i suoi pensieri. Si sedette sulla sabbia, esattamente nello stesso punto in cui si erano seduti prima: il ricordo di quella serata gli attraversò la mente e sorrise, senza volerlo. Si lasciò cadere all'indietro e rimase sdraiato a guardare il cielo, trapunto di stelle, ignorando il battito furioso del suo cuore. Ma quello continuò a battere contro le sue costole, senza tregua, ad ogni frammento di quella giornata che gli passava davanti agli occhi.

Rise ancora, al ricordo della fuga di Shadow e dell'inseguimento di Isabel, seria e mezzo esasperata, con quel sorriso che le sfuggiva ogni tanto, quando non poteva nascondere il fatto che si stava divertendo. Poi si era voltata verso di lui, per chiedere il suo aiuto e controllare che non l'avesse vista sorridere, con gli occhi che scintillavano di divertimento.

Per un istante, piccolo e insignificante, Raph aveva desiderato che il tempo si fermasse: aveva davvero desiderato stare su quella spiaggia per sempre, congelati in quell'attimo perfetto con Isabel, e il suo cuore aveva gioito di quel desiderio. Anche se sapeva che era sbagliato.  
Ma come poteva, qualcosa che lo rendeva così felice, essere sbagliato?


	11. Running free in NYC

Dopo quella strana gita verso l'oceano, Raph non l'aveva più sequestrata all'improvviso per altre uscite e non sapeva bene se esserne felice o meno; l'atteggiamento di lui nei suoi confronti si era fatto, se possibile, ancora più freddo e distaccato, come all'inizio del loro rapporto, quando lei aveva richiesto che non ci fosse alcun contatto tra loro. 

Il suo maestro insisté con gli allenamenti, categoricamente, e dopo qualche giorno di implacabili esercizi, Isabel si chiese se quella giornata non se la fosse semplicemente sognata. E lo avrebbe creduto per davvero, se non fosse stato che Raph, quando arrivava nel villino, toglieva sempre la maschera, mantenendo la promessa fatta quella sera.  
E lei, felice, si impegnava ancora di più.

Stava migliorando a vista d'occhio. Maneggiava i suoi Sai con molta sicurezza, riuscendo a farli roteare di due giri completi, cambiando verso di impugnatura in un lampo, e ad attaccare in volo.  
Raph era fiero di lei, anche se conteneva quei pensieri nel fondo della sua mente, insieme a molti altri.

“Stai di nuovo barando con la magia?” le domandò una sera, alla fine di un allenamento, guardandola atterrare perfettamente dopo una capriola all'indietro.  
“No, affatto. Non ho abbastanza poteri per poterlo fare al momento. E non lo farei comunque” gli rispose con orgoglio, il viso rosso ed emozionato. Si scostò distrattamente alcuni ciuffetti scappati ai capelli raccolti, che si appiccicavano alla fronte sudata.  
“Allora brava. Sei davvero migliorata.”  
Lei assorbì le belle parole con un sorriso fiero, mentre Shadow li guardava disinteressato dalla poltrona, leccandosi una zampina.

Quando Raph stava per andare via, a fine serata, assorto nei suoi pensieri, si sentì fermare e trattenere dalla morsa ferrea di Isabel. Si trovò letteralmente bloccato, mentre lei si teneva ancorata al suo braccio.  
“Cosa c'è?”  
“Voglio venire in ronda con te!” esclamò la ragazza, seria, con la determinazione negli occhi.  
“Ma sei pazza? Certo che no!” rifiutò secco, spaventato dalla proposta. Si scostò da lei, deciso a mettere un punto fermo e negativo a quella improvvisa richiesta.

“Ma devo provare a confrontarmi con un avversario vero!” insisté lei, per nulla intimorita dal suo sguardo di disapprovazione o dal tono duro con cui le aveva risposto.  
“Io sono un avversario vero!” si indignò Raph, impuntandosi con fierezza.  
“Oh, andiamo! Riesco a capirlo che non fai sul serio! Ti trattieni, ultimamente” replicò offesa Isabel, per la poca considerazione che lui mostrava per la sua intelligenza. 

Raph fece una faccia colpevole, preso in flagrante.  
Non lo faceva apposta e non gli era mai capitato prima: semplicemente non riusciva a colpirla. I suoi attacchi si fermavano sempre prima di farle male. Aveva pensato che fosse una reazione involontaria al calo dei suoi poteri: inconsciamente sapeva che era più debole e non voleva recarle danno. O forse qualche parte del suo cervello trovava intollerabile fare del male ad Isabel, per qualsiasi ragione, allenamento o meno.

“Senti, lo so che è perché non vuoi ferirmi e lo apprezzo. Ma stai dimenticando che conosco bene il dolore e il pericolo. E stai dimenticando che lui non avrà alcun riguardo nei miei confronti, non tratterrà il pugno, non eviterà di farmi del male. Ho bisogno di uscire e mettere in pratica ciò che ho imparato, ho bisogno di uscire da qui e fare un altro passo avanti.” 

Aveva perorato la sua causa con convinzione e tenacia, desiderosa di mettersi alla prova, tanto che si sentì davvero propenso ad accondiscendere. Se la sua paura di vederla ferita e accerchiata da grossi energumeni non lo avesse frenato.  
Scosse lentamente la testa, dubbioso. Isabel era sicuramente pronta a mettersi in gioco, ma era lui a non esserlo. Non poteva ancora lasciare andare la sua discepola, non si sentiva tranquillo a metterla in pericolo fuori dal suo villino magico.

“Per favore. Starò attenta. E poi non può succedermi nulla! Sono con te, Raffaello” incalzò la ragazza, con uno sguardo di assoluta fiducia che lo imbarazzò oltre ogni misura.  
Rimase a fissarla per interminabili istanti, con la determinazione che crollava pian piano ad ogni secondo, cancellata dalla profondità di quegli occhi magnetici. Da quando era diventato così dannatamente debole?

Sospirò rumorosamente e acconsentì, sconfitto, mentre lei esultava, fuori di sé dalla contentezza.  
“Ma farai come ti dico io! E se ti dico scappa o nasconditi, tu scappi o ti nascondi! Chiaro?”  
“Rilassati! Non è nemmeno detto che succeda qualcosa!” lo rassicurò Isabel, emozionata al pensiero dell'avventura che l'aspettava.  
“Con la mia fortuna e la tua mescolate? Prevedo catastrofi” gemette rassegnato il ninja, preparandosi al peggio.

Le disse che l'avrebbe portata la sera dopo, dato che doveva prima prepararsi. Non si spiegò meglio, per non doverle dire di doversi preparare mentalmente al dover uscire di ronda assieme. Non ci dormì quasi quella notte. La responsabilità della sicurezza di Isabel sarebbe stata nelle sue mani e si sentiva pressato dalla preoccupazione; era insostenibile per lui il pensiero che si potesse fare male, lo agitava dal profondo.  
Perché diamine aveva acconsentito? 

Si svegliò di malumore, teso e nervoso. E si presentò da Isabel solo a sera inoltrata, dato che aveva cercato di rimandare il momento fino all'ultimo, perché non sapeva come affrontarlo. Le aveva procurato una tuta costruita da Don, di un materiale leggero, ma resistente al freddo, che non limitava i movimenti. 

Una volta che lei l'ebbe indossata, insieme alla cintura a cui agganciare i Sai, Raph si ritrovò ad annaspare in cerca di aria.  
Era bella.  
Il suo aspetto era cambiato in proporzione alla crescita interiore: i capelli erano più lunghi, fino alle spalle, il viso sereno e meno smunto, i fianchi più rotondi, i muscoli scattanti e tonici. E la tuta non faceva che accentuare ogni dettaglio del suo corpo con minuzia.  
Era tanto bella che qualcosa al centro del suo petto si mosse, disorientandolo. Ancora una volta stava cadendo nella trappola di pensieri che non gli erano concessi. 

Indugiò un secondo con lo sguardo sui suoi fianchi, che ondeggiavano in maniera seducente quando camminava, senza nemmeno esserne conscia; lentamente, languidamente. Sbuffò, frustrato. Non poteva pensare ad Isabel in quel modo. Anche se era bella e molto più sexy ora che aveva ripreso peso; anche se il suo florido seno strizzato nella maglietta lo distraeva spesso durante gli allenamenti, anche se era un uomo ed era normale indulgere in certi pensieri. Ma lui non doveva pensare ad Isabel in quel modo.  
Era un'allieva, una discepola, una persona che contava su di lui. 

“Tu fai il bravo, Shadow! Non fare danni mentre sono via!” la sentì dire mentre si chinava per dare una carezza e un bacio al micio miagolante. I suoi occhi vennero calamitati di nuovo dal suo corpo, prima di distogliere lo sguardo mentre lei si ritirava su.  
Si stava scavando la fossa con le sue mani, stava cadendo in un baratro senza fine. E la serata non era nemmeno incominciata. Perché non riusciva a dirle di no, mai, nemmeno per una volta?

Quando uscirono dal villino, la prima cosa che si sentì in dovere di insegnarle fu come salire sui tetti.  
“Devi rimbalzare da una superficie all'altra, sfruttando la forza del balzo senza fermarti, per accumulare sempre più spinta” le illustrò, nel vicolo deserto scelto per la prova. Aveva deciso di farla andare per prima, così da poterla afferrare al volo nel caso in cui le cose non fossero andate bene. Anche se stava pregando con tutte le sue forze che tutto filasse liscio.

La ragazza si avvicinò tesa, strofinando le mani l'una contro l'altra mentre rifletteva, concentrata. Stava calcolando la distanza tra i palazzi, l'energia necessaria, persino la forza del vento, ogni più piccola variazione necessaria allo scopo.  
Spiccò un grande salto, puntò il piede contro il muro vicino e si spinse contro il palazzo di fronte, salendo verso il tetto; Raph rimase a guardarla interdetto, notando la leggiadria e la leggerezza con cui sembrava muoversi. Era come se non avesse peso, come se vorticasse nell'aria, tra avvitamenti e capriole perfetti. 

Quando arrivò in cima si sporse oltre il cornicione con un sorriso, facendogli cenno di salire.  
“Allora? Come sono andata?” gli chiese, emozionata, quando atterrò al suo fianco.  
“Bravina” concesse, per non darle modo di montarsi la testa.  
“Non mi merito nemmeno un brava? Sei davvero avaro nei giudizi!” si lagnò lei con una smorfia.  
“Seguimi invece di fare i capricci!” 

Saltarono sui tetti di mezza New York, probabilmente. Corsero per ore, saltando di tetto in terrazzo, su cisterne e scale di sicurezza, pattugliando la città. Isabel era estasiata. Era già salita così in alto, la volta in cui aveva seguito Raph ferito, ma allora non aveva fatto caso a ciò che c'era attorno, troppo interessata a ciò che aveva davanti. 

New York di notte era magica, luminosa, speciale. Illuminata da milioni di luci, di ogni tonalità, sfumatura, intensità: le lampadine multicolori degli appartamenti, quelle al neon delle insegne dei negozi, i lampioni fissi e tremuli per le strade, i fari a intermittenza di segnaletica sui tetti dei grattacieli più alti; tutto faceva da sfondo a quella assurda serata, insieme ai rumori che provenivano dalle strade: la sirena di un antifurto, persone che chiacchieravano all'uscita di un pub, miagolii di gatti e cani che abbaiavano alla luna.

Raph aveva allentato la morsa dopo i primi dieci minuti, smettendo di preoccuparsi; le prime due o tre volte che lei aveva saltato da un palazzo all'altro gli era quasi venuto un infarto, ma dopo averla vista atterrare illesa dall'altra parte, integra e felice, si era rasserenato. Isabel era in gamba, lo sapeva, e glielo stava dimostrando con tutte le sue forze. Si godette quella uscita inusuale con lei, persino più emozionante e coinvolgente di quella in spiaggia: quello era il suo elemento, era più personale e intimo che presentarla alla sua famiglia; era mostrarle davvero il suo mondo, renderla partecipe di ciò che amava più, mostrarle il vero Raphael.

Si fermarono dopo alcune ore di apparente calma. Anche troppa calma.  
Si sedettero fianco a fianco sul cornicione di un palazzo, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto, guardando le persone, minuscole e distanti, mentre riprendevano fiato.

Non avevano parlato per tutta la sera, godendo solo della compagnia reciproca.  
“Hai visto? Non è successo nulla!” esclamò trionfante Isabel, distogliendo per un attimo l'attenzione dalla strada sotto.  
“Non dovevi dirlo! Adesso succederà di certo qualcosa!” borbottò lui in risposta, serio e arrabbiato.  
“Oh, andiamo! Non sarai mica superstizioso? Le streghe non credono a queste cose. Ognuno ha quello che semina, non esiste la sfortuna” lo riprese la ragazza con un sorriso bonario, scuotendo la testa. Un soffio di vento mosse alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli, dandole un'aura eterea e fragile.

Raph allungò un braccio verso di lei e l'afferrò, d'un tratto: la tirò verso di sé e se la premette contro, una mano sulla sua testa. Qualcosa sibilò nell'aria, proprio dove lei si trovava pochi istanti prima.  
“Ridimmi che non esiste la sfortuna” sussurrò roco nel suo orecchio, prima di lasciarla andare e tirarsi su, scoprendosi circondato da una decina di uomini armati con armi bianche. Le mani corsero verso i Sai.  
Isabel si riscosse in fretta dal lieve batticuore che l'aveva presa e si mise in piedi, al suo fianco.

“Dunque, cosa abbiamo stasera? Non mi sembrate scagnozzi di Hun, avete un'aria più intelligente. Più della norma di un qualunque Purple Dragon, per lo meno. Mercenari?” azzardò Raph, tergiversando.  
Stava cercando di prendere tempo per pensare a come togliere Isabel da quella situazione. Una volta risolta l'avrebbe picchiata con tutta la sua forza per averlo trascinato in quel casino e al diavolo il non farle male. 

Se le avesse detto di scappare, molto probabilmente la metà dei loro avversari l'avrebbe seguita e lui non poteva lasciarla da sola, non era pronta ad affrontare cinque uomini; se le avesse detto di nascondersi non avrebbe risolto nulla, perché anche in quel caso era molto probabile che venisse seguita e scoperta. Era in vicolo cieco. 

Tenersela vicino il più possibile fu l'unica soluzione che gli venne alla mente; doveva tenerla incollata a sé e uccidere chiunque provasse solo a toccarla. Gettò un'occhiata fugace verso di lei: aveva messo mano alle sue armi, seria come la morte, senza nessuna paura. Aveva dimenticato che Isabel era abituata a subire agguati ed era pratica di lotta con la magia; ma ce l'avrebbe fatta a lottare normalmente? Si sentiva responsabile; si sentiva spaventato, forse per la prima volta in vita sua. 

La cosa migliore da fare era attaccare, subito e con forza, mettendone al tappetto più possibile e poi scappare insieme a lei. Si gettò a testa bassa contro i più vicini, i Sai che scintillavano letali. I suoi avversari erano vestiti come ninja, completamente coperti di nero tranne gli occhi, ma sperò che non lo fossero per davvero: Isabel non avrebbe avuto molte chance, altrimenti.

Dover combattere e stare attento a cosa succedeva alla sua discepola lo faceva distrarre spesso, finendo per essere ferito più volte, anche se lievemente. La controllò con la coda dell'occhio e la vide schivare attacchi con facilità, flessibile come un giunco, veloce e leggera.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che nella difesa fosse brava, data la sua natura schiva.

D'un tratto, appena Raph ebbe steso il secondo, ci fu un bagliore doloroso che disorientò tutti.  
“Isabel!” urlò, mentre cercava di riacquistare la vista e sentire nel contempo la presenza degli altri attorno. Non c'era niente di peggio dell'essere momentaneamente cieco nel bel mezzo della lotta. Acuì i sensi al massimo, focalizzandosi sui dintorni; sembravano essere tutti bloccati, come lui, forse troppo confusi dall'improvviso lampeggiamento. Scrollò la testa con forza e strizzò gli occhi ritmicamente.  
“Scusa! È stato un gesto involontario!” si difese la ragazza, in mezzo a due avversari svenuti ai suoi piedi.  
“Non che non mi faccia piacere che tu ti renda utile. Ma non accecare anche me, se ti è possibile!” la sgridò, tornando finalmente a vedere, anche se dei fastidiosi puntini gialli gli balenavano davanti agli occhi.

Isabel gli rivolse un sorriso colpevole, prima di schivare il colpo di un bastone diretto alla sua testa, che fece perdere un battito al ninja per lo spavento.  
Capito che la ragazza sarebbe stata abile a rimanere in vita abbastanza a lungo perché lui li stendesse tutti, si concentrò meglio sulla lotta. Stese l'avversario con le Katana con facilità e quello con il Bō, provando il piacere di spezzarlo con le proprie mani, con uno schiocco secco, mettendoci tutta la sua rabbia. 

Isabel, intanto, si era decisa ad attaccare.  
La vide tuffarsi contro un uomo che usava un Chigiriki, un bastone con una lunga catena che terminava all'altra estremità con una palla ferrata, che roteava in quel momento mirando pericolosamente contro di lei. Il sibilo che produceva era straziante e minaccioso, come il verso gutturale di una bestia pronta ad attaccare.  
Isabel seguiva la rotazione con attenzione, cercando il momento migliore per agire; provò a farsi avanti, ma il suo avversario lanciò la palla chiodata contro di lei, dall'alto, diretta verso la sua testa.

Raph osservò la scena, con un magone crescente e il terrore nel cuore.  
La sua distrazione gli costò cara: l'uomo con la Naginata1 contro il quale stava combattendo riuscì a colpirlo al collo, in maniera improvvisa e violenta: solo tirandosi indietro nel momento in cui percepì la lama che lacerava la carne riuscì ad evitare che la ferita fosse più profonda. Si toccò il collo con uno sbuffo sofferto, ritraendo poi la mano insanguinata.  
Attaccò come una furia, reso più iroso dal dolore. 

Quando gli ultimi due avversari caddero a terra, con un tonfo pesante, si ricordò di Isabel.  
La scoprì mentre combatteva con l'ultimo dei loro assalitori, mentre l'uomo con il Chigiriki giaceva incosciente, qualche metro più in là. L'aveva battuto lei, da sola? Non aveva prestato attenzione, ma sembrava essere andata in quel modo.  
Si sentì di colpo orgoglioso, come si doveva sicuramente sentire un genitore nel vedere un figlio muovere i suoi primi passi, come se Isabel fosse una sua creatura. Isabel era sua, in un certo senso. 

Avrebbe potuto intervenire in qualsiasi momento in suo aiuto, ma scelse di aspettare, per darle la possibilità di cavarsela da sola. Gli aveva ampiamente dimostrato di essere in grado di cavarsela; e comunque sarebbe stato pronto ad ogni evenienza.  
Osservò come la ragazza bloccò l'attacco delle Katana con gli tsuba, intrappolando le lame: con un salto eseguì uno spettacolare doppio calcio all'indietro, diretto alla mandibola del malcapitato, che volò per qualche metro, schiantandosi poi contro il muro della casupola che portava alle scale. 

Isabel atterrò nello stesso momento, ansimante e vittoriosa. Si alzò lentamente, ascoltando il silenzio che li attorniava e rinfoderò i Sai, con calma; si voltò, incontrando infine il suo sguardo: con un sorriso e uno strillo di giubilo corse verso di lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio euforico.  
“Hai guardato? Sono stata più che bravina: megaultraiperbravissima! Ne ho messo giù due! Tutta da sola, hai visto? Non riesco a crederci; mi hai visto? Ero terrorizzata!” strillò tutto d'un fiato, continuando a lasciarlo e ad abbracciarlo a intermittenza, ogni volta che voleva guardarlo negli occhi per chiedergli se l'avesse vista. Le sue mani tremavano contro il suo collo, di paura inconscia; era stata bravissima a combattere nonostante fosse spaventata.  
“Sì, Isabel, sei stata fantastica! Ma mi stai facendo male! E dov'è la regola del 'niente abbracci o contatti', oggi?” replicò Raph sconvolto e felice, completamente in balia di lei.  
“Oh, oggi va al diavolo! Sono così felice che ti bacerei!” urlò lei, stringendolo ancora con forza ed euforia. 

Deglutì a vuoto, non sapendo come dovesse prendere quella frase.

Sentì il corpo di Isabel scostarsi dal suo, e grazie tante perché era una tortura averlo premuto contro, e poi la ragazza sporgersi verso l'alto. Andò nel pallone, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo, quando sentì le dita di Isabel infilarsi nel colletto della tuta e poi le sue labbra poggiarsi contro la pelle del collo, morbide e lievi.  
Il cervello divenne completamente bianco, mentre dentro la cassa toracica il cuore batteva fuori controllo. Un brivido estraneo serpeggiò lungo la sua spina dorsale, il sangue pompava nelle sue vene con forza, annebbiandogli il raziocinio e le sue mani tremarono, di emozione repressa.

Ricevette tre piccoli baci, dal collo alla clavicola, prima che Isabel si allontanasse da lui, per fissarlo poi con un sorriso.  
“Non sono al meglio dei miei poteri, ma sono riuscita a guarirti. La prossima volta fa' più attenzione, non mi perdonerei se ti facessi male ancora a causa mia.” 

Non se la sentì di rispondere, non era sicuro che la sua voce fosse ferma, in quel momento. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, in cui cercò di strappare il controllo del suo corpo agli ormoni, si riscosse dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto.  
“Cosa vuol dire la prossima volta? Non ci sarà una prossima volta! Adesso fili al tuo rifugio e non metti più piede fuori di notte, mai più!” sbottò di umore nero. Forse più per colpa della sua reazione ai baci curativi che all'agguato in sé.  
“Oh, non fare così! Me la sono cavata, no? Poteva andare peggio” si difese Isabel, cercando di farlo ragionare.  
“Non dirlo! Non devi mai dire quella frase!” 

In quel momento atterrarono accanto a loro tre persone, facendogli prendere un infarto: Leo, Don e Mikey emersero dall'oscurità, guardinghi e curiosi.  
“Non l'ho mai detto prima: grazie al cielo siete voi” mormorò stanco, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver alzato le armi inconsciamente per difendersi. Le rinfoderò, sollevato.

“Allora: seratina divertente?” domandò sarcastico Leo, guardandosi attorno.  
“Già, uno spasso, davvero! Come mai siete qui?”  
“Stavamo pattugliando a circa una ventina di isolati da qui, quando un bagliore ha illuminato il cielo a giorno. E così siamo venuti a controllare” spiegò Don, mentre Mikey veniva trascinato da Isabel verso due degli assalitori.

“È stata lei. Ha reagito d'istinto, ma i suoi poteri sono deboli, sono solo svenuti” rispose Raph, seguendola con gli occhi, passando distrattamente la mano sul collo, controllando che non gli facesse male.  
“E dimmi: come ti è saltato in mente di portarla con te? Sei impazzito?” lo sgridò il leader, incredulo, facendo caso con orrore allo squarcio che il fratello aveva sul colletto, pieno di sangue.  
“Doveva essere un semplice giro. Ma ammetto che abbiamo una bella sfortuna. Non la porterò mai più, tranquillo.”

“Ehy, guarda qui, Michelangelo!” la sentì dire, mentre indicava gli uomini a terra, con un sorriso fiero.  
“Questi li ho battuti io, da sola, col ninjitsu!”  
“Ma che brava! Sei una brava Kunoichi! Complimenti!” la lodò il ninja, dandole pacche tenere sulla testa, davvero colpito.  
“Grazie. Ma nonostante questo, Raffaello non vuole più permettermi di girare in ronda con lui!”  
“Buuu, che cattivo. Ti porto io con me!” si offrì Mikey, sequestrandola, guardando in cagnesco il fratello.

“Lascerò andare voi due in ronda assieme quando vorrò che New York bruci ed esploda. E comunque un no è un no, Isabel. La tua presenza mi distrae e la prossima volta potrei non essere fortunato da cavarmela con una ferita superficiale” rispose con senno Raph, trascinandola via dalle grinfie di Mikey, trattenendola presso di sé per un braccio.  
“Ma ti ho curato. E se non vuoi, vorrà dire che dovrò girare da sola.”

I tre fratelli stavano seguendo lo scambio di battute con interesse e d'un tratto Leo si decise ad intervenire, per dare una mano al fratello.  
“Devi capire che questo non è un gioco, Isabel. Ti puoi fare del male davvero e permettere che anche Raph se ne faccia per proteggerti. Uscire di notte per pattugliare la città è pericoloso.”

Lei ascoltò la ramanzina con la testa bassa, senza un cenno o una parola, come in riflessione; poi alzò lo sguardo lucido, fiera, incurante di apparire ai loro occhi come una bambina capricciosa.  
“Io lo so. Siete voi che non riuscite a capire: io non devo essere protetta! Devo allenarmi, devo migliorare, a qualunque costo. Tra meno di due mesi andrò via da qui e per allora dovrò essere pronta ad affrontare qualunque cosa mi si pari davanti, da sola. Dovrò combattere, con un minimo di possibilità di sopravvivere. La mia vita non è un gioco, niente di ciò che ho fatto finora lo è stato. Perciò continuerò a cercare avversari da battere, continuerò ad allenarmi sul campo, con il vostro benestare o meno. È di questo che ho bisogno per evolvere.”

I quattro rimasero in silenzio, sorpresi dal suo tono accorato, dalle parole così piene di forza e decise, dalla sua schiacciante determinazione.  
Raph era rimasto scosso al sentirle dire che se ne sarebbe andata in meno di due mesi. Sperava che avesse accantonato l'idea di partire, e scoprire che per lei era invece un punto fermo, una certezza, lo fece arrabbiare. Sarebbe sparita, riportando la sua vita a com'era prima di incontrarla, mentre avrebbe vagato ancora sola per il mondo, alla ricerca dell'assassino dei suoi genitori, senza farsi più sentire. 

Il solo pensiero di non vederla più, di trascorrere le giornate senza insegnarle il ninjitsu, senza andare a trovarla nel suo villino magico, senza sapere se stesse bene, gli sembrò intollerabile. Non ce la faceva a tenere quell'angoscia dentro il torace e il guscio, era troppa. Doveva convincere Isabel a restare; sentiva che c'era tutto da perdere a lasciarla andare via.  
“Va bene” concesse nell'incredulità generale, con un sospiro rassegnato.  
“Ma solo un paio di sere a settimana e solo se i miei fratelli vengono con noi, per aiutarmi a tenerti d'occhio.”

Isabel si voltò a osservare gli altri tre con occhioni speranzosi, attendendo la risposta con trepidazione. Non aveva così tanta confidenza con loro, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che acconsentissero. Ne aveva bisogno. Doveva lottare, doveva migliorare, sempre di più, sempre più velocemente. Doveva acquisire esperienza e confidenza, e solo con loro ci sarebbe riuscita.  
Donatello e Leonardo si scambiarono un'occhiata, pensierosi, mentre Michelangelo piegava la testa di lato, trattenendo un sorriso furbo.

Quando i tre diedero il loro assenso scoppiò in un grido di giubilo, saltellando di qua e di là sul tetto ricoperto di nemici svenuti.  
“Evviva! Posso andare in giro di ronda con le tartarughe ninja!” esultò, fuori di sé dalla gioia.  
“Vedere così tanto entusiasmo è lusinghiero!” disse Leo sorpreso, seguendo i suoi saltelli con lo sguardo.  
“A me sembra di avere un altro Mikey attorno. E avere due Mikey è male” si lagnò Raph, senza però essere preso seriamente dagli altri.  
“Andiamo, idiota!” la sgridò, tirandola via per un orecchio. Lei torse la testa, rivolgendogli un sorriso sbilenco che ne fece nascere un altro sul suo viso, di rassegnazione.

Il resto della notte, fino all'alba, corse coi quattro ninja, con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro; New York scorreva sotto ai loro piedi e si sentiva libera, per la prima volta.

  


  


Da quella notte, ogni due giorni, Raph le consentì di unirsi al suo gruppo, per dei semplici giri di ronda. Semplici perché cercava di evitare situazioni pericolose, senza purtroppo molto successo. Probabilmente perché davvero la sua fortuna e quella di Isabel assieme attiravano le peggiori situazioni: una invasione di robot impazziti, una rapina alla banca centrale da parte di una nuova banda e un attacco dai Purple Dragon non potevano essere coincidenze.

Era addirittura assurdo che fossero successe tutte quelle cose in pochi giorni, ma ancora di più che fossero successe mentre lei era con loro. E tuttavia se l'era cavata egregiamente; aveva combattuto con destrezza, acquisendo sempre più sicurezza, allungando la lista dei nemici battuti. 

In mezzo a suoi fratelli era semplice tenerla d'occhio, tanto che si dovette ricredere: Don, per esempio, era sempre il primo ad apparirle a fianco quando si trovava in difficoltà, come se avesse una sorta di istinto che lo avvertiva in anticipo; Leo le dava consigli su come difendersi e attaccare nel bel mezzo della lotta; e Mikey la faceva ridere con le sue buffonate, mettendola di buon umore.  
Ma se da un lato era meglio, dall'altro sentiva di star perdendo quel rapporto di unicità che aveva con lei, come se la stesse dividendo col mondo. 

E non gli piaceva.

  


  


1: Naginata: è un'asta lunga con una lama in cima, solitamente ricurva. 

  



	12. Abandoned and lost

Raph stava aspettando che Isabel si preparasse, al termine di un allenamento, in una nottata fredda sul finire di Gennaio. Aveva smesso di nevicare da molte settimane, ma l'aria in città si manteneva gelida e frizzante; il vento batteva contro il vetro della finestra del salotto, con un ululato cupo.

“Raffaello? Dici che possiamo passare dal parco, stanotte?”  
La voce gli arrivò dal piano superiore, molto flebile.  
“Credo di sì. Perché?” rispose, mentre guardava fuori, dando un'occhiata al cielo per essere certo che non piovesse. C'era qualche nuvolone grigio, in lontananza.  
Venne distratto da Shadow, che gli passò tra le gambe strusciandosi in cerca di attenzioni. Si abbassò brevemente e gli accarezzò la testolina, ascoltando distrattamente il suo ronzio soddisfatto.  
“Vorrei vedere se Gilbert è ancora lì. Ho paura che si sia sciolto o che i bambini l'abbiano danneggiato” rivelò la ragazza, scendendo le scale. 

Raph si tirò su, di scatto.  
“O che il sindaco abbia approvato una legge per farlo abbattere per vilipendio al pudore pubblico” ironizzò, girandosi per ammirarla.  
Non doveva farlo, ma era più forte di lui; ogni volta che si trovavano nella stessa stanza, nello stesso posto, il suo corpo, la sua mente e i suoi occhi erano attirati verso lei. Come una bussola verso il nord.  
Si scopriva spesso a fissarla, sovrappensiero, e allora distoglieva in fretta lo sguardo, prima che lei potesse accorgersene.

“Ma come sei crudele. Devi sempre ricordare che Gilbert potrebbe animarsi e venirti a cercare, dato che l'hai costruito e sei quindi suo padre!” ribatté Isabel con uno sbuffo divertito, andando a recuperare la cintura lasciata sul tavolo; Shadow si allontanò da Raph e le andò dietro sventolando la codina in aria, cercando di attirare l'attenzione della sua padrona.  
“Io non voglio la paternità, me ne tiro fuori! Potrebbe cercare te, visto che sei sua madre!” 

Santo cielo, la loro creatura, l'unica cosa prodotta assieme, era un informe gigante di neve col viso grottesco e folle. Era un pensiero agghiacciante.  
“Sarà, ma il sorriso è tutto tuo” scoppiò a ridere Isabel, ricordando il ghigno sbilenco del pupazzo e vedendo la faccia offesa di Raph. Rideva talmente tanto che la cintura le tremava nelle mani, senza riuscire a chiuderla.  
Il mutante si avvicinò per aiutarla, anche se mezzo offeso. La fibbia si chiuse con un sonoro schiocco, mentre le mani di Raph l'aggiustavano meglio sui fianchi, con lentezza e meticolosità.

“Mi mancano i Sai e sono pronta!” annunciò la ragazza voltandosi a prenderli, scoprendo però che non c'erano. Si guardò intorno preoccupata per cercarli, ma fu Raph a vederli, poggiati sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra.  
“Eccoli” lo sentì dire, con sollievo.  
Si voltò di scatto, senza rendersi conto che lui fosse praticamente alle sue spalle; con un tonfo spaventoso gli andò a sbattere contro, perdendo l'equilibrio. La mano di Raph l'afferrò al volo e la tirò verso di sé, sostenendola per la vita. Isabel poggiò la testa sul suo torace, con la testa che vorticava a causa del colpo.

“Sai, ho un déjà vu” mormorò stordita, vagamente conscia del tocco delle sue mani, di essergli premuta contro.  
“Sì, se non ricordo male ti sei gettata addosso a me anche la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati” disse Raph, con la voce un po' rauca, improvvisamente calamitato al suo corpo. Lei sollevò piano la testa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
“Veramente mi hai sbarrato la strada! Mi hai lasciato cadere a terra, senza nessun riguardo. E quando ti ho chiesto se fossi fatto d'acciaio ti sei perfino pavoneggiato. Bugiardo!” soffiò oltraggiata, guardandolo ridere al ricordo.  
“Certo che sembra passato un secolo! Se avessi saputo che quella sconosciuta nel vicolo mi avrebbe fatto sparare, mi avrebbe ucciso e costretto a insegnarle a combattere, credo che sarei scappato a gambe levate” confessò lentamente, ormai completamente perso nei suoi occhi. Che erano così vicini da poter contare facilmente le lunghe ciglia che li incorniciavano.  
Era così vicina che gli sarebbe bastato sporgersi appena per baciarla.

“Beh, è successo tutto perché tu sei un maledetto ficcanaso! Ammettilo!” gli rispose lei per le rime, divertita. Poi si accorse del suo sguardo penetrante e il sorriso scemò a poco a poco.  
Raph deglutì a vuoto, nervoso.  
Non era certo di quanto fosse passato da quando l'aveva afferrata, non gli sembrava che il tempo scorresse in maniera normale, in quel momento; tutto ciò che riusciva a capire era il calore che il corpo di Isabel emanava, il battito del suo cuore impazzito, -o forse era quello di lei che gli rimbombava dentro?-, il viso a pochi centimetri, ad appena un soffio, e quegli occhi scuri che vedevano solo lui. E quelle labbra piccole e rosse, che sembravano morbide e invitanti.

Erano più che vicini, infrangendo il divieto di non abbracciarsi, di non toccarsi; erano praticamente incollati.  
Fu Isabel a riprendersi per prima, con un guizzo di timore negli occhi, piantando le mani sul suo torace per scostarsi; le sue scivolarono via dai fianchi, perdendo contatto col delizioso calore del suo corpo.  
“Adesso lo stordimento è passato, grazie” la sentì dire sottovoce, mentre si sporgeva per prendere i Sai.

Raph rimase in silenzio, intrappolato in un circolo di pensieri vorticoso e impazzito. Si stava maledicendo perché nel suo cervello, per un secondo, aveva avuto il folle impulso di baciarla; se lei non si fosse scostata l'avrebbe fatto per davvero, in barba al suo autocontrollo, a tutto ciò che aveva assicurato a Leo, a ciò che credeva di sapere di sé stesso.

Si disse che era stato un pensiero lecito, -cercando di scusarsi,- dato che Isabel era una bella ragazza, che se l'era ritrovata praticamente addosso e che lui era pur sempre un uomo. Niente di più di una botta di ormoni. Quello che aveva sentito era di certo solo quello.  
Assolutamente. Sicuramente.

Isabel gli dava le spalle, mentre infilava i Sai nella cintura, e non riusciva a capire cosa pensasse... si era accorta dei suoi pensieri e del suo proposito? Era forse per quello che si era scostata da lui con quella luce strana nello sguardo?  
Sembrava tranquilla, non tesa o nervosa o inquieta... ma allora perché c'era un silenzio davvero innaturale per la stanza? Come se qualcosa di pesante e proibito fosse caduto d'improvviso in mezzo a loro, cambiando l'atmosfera.

Sforzò la sua mente a pensare ad altro, un qualsiasi argomento di conversazione, un campo neutro e tranquillo, e d'un tratto si ricordò di una cosa.  
“Ehm... April mi ha chiesto di darti un messaggio: le farebbe piacere se passassi da lei, per fare delle chiacchiere, quando vuoi tu.”  
Isabel si voltò per guardarlo con sorpresa, non capiva se dall'argomento inaspettato o da altro. Lo fissò con uno sguardo davvero indecifrabile, in perfetto silenzio; batté un paio di volte le palpebre, perplessa. 

“E te lo sto dicendo io perché non sa in alcun modo come contattarti. Come diamine si fa a non avere un cellulare? Nel ventunesimo secolo?” continuò velocemente, senza darle il tempo di ribattere. Forse per paura di cosa lei potesse dire.  
“Non è così strano, se non hai nessuno da chiamare” si giustificò Isabel con una lieve alzata di spalle, come se fosse ovvio.  
Raphael si riavvicinò, cautamente, e le mise in mano il suo buffo cellulare, a forma di guscio di tartaruga, tolto da una taschina della tuta.  
“Adesso ce l'hai. I numeri sono registrati, quindi chiama April!”

Isabel restò inebetita a fissare il telefonino, girandolo nella mano, studiandone la forma particolare, da ogni lato.  
“Perché?” domandò infine, ancora a testa bassa.  
La sua voce non era né cinica, né ironica, piuttosto dolorosamente insicura. Come se desiderasse solo essere convinta. Come se volesse solo una motivazione per cedere.

“Perché le stai simpatica. E avrai bisogno di parlare con una donna di cose da donne. Io sono l'unico con cui parli davvero e forse non ti è chiaro, ma sono un uomo!” rispose accorato lui, portandosi una mano al petto nella foga di avvalorare quel concetto.  
Isabel sollevò lentamente il capo e lo squadrò, con i suoi occhi profondi e oscuri, che a volte lo trascinavano giù con loro, in quel baratro di ombre e dolore.  
“Mi è molto chiaro, invece” mormorò criptica, prima di ridargli il cellulare. 

Lui lo afferrò, come in trance, e Isabel ritrasse la mano. Con un ultimo, tristissimo sguardo, si voltò e si incamminò verso le scale, sparendo al piano di sopra.  
“Non verrò stasera. Chiedi scusa da parte mia, non mi sento bene” la sentì mormorare, la voce ovattata e lontana, da qualche parte sopra la sua testa.

Rimase in attesa col magone e una strana rabbia, che verteva più verso la tristezza, con ancora il shellcell stretto nella mano. Shadow sembrò percepire il suo stato d'animo, perché gli si strusciò contro, forse cercando di dargli il suo sostegno.  
Sentì la porta della sua camera sbattere con un suono secco e decise di andarsene, per non fare ulteriori danni, domandandosi per cosa lei si fosse davvero allontanata, tra le mille cose sbagliate di quella sera.

  


  


Era la fine di Gennaio, l'ultimo giorno, glaciale e uggioso come i precedenti.

Isabel attendeva con ansia l'arrivo di Raphael, sospirando, seduta con una certa rigidità sul divano; da quante ore se ne stava lì, dritta e tesa, a guardare ossessivamente verso l'ingresso, con l'agitazione crescente?  
Quando infine sentì la sua voce che annunciava che era arrivato, si allarmò completamente. Deglutì a vuoto e respirò a fondo, parecchie volte, per calmarsi.  
“Sono in salotto” rispose con voce atona, con una strana ansia sottopelle.

Lui la raggiunse, squadrò la sua posizione e lesse l'atmosfera, con uno sguardo torvo, come di chi si sente in trappola. Aveva già tolto la maschera, che teneva stretta nel pugno.  
“Siediti, per favore” continuò Isabel, ergendosi più ritta che poté contro la spalliera del divano. Shadow era acciambellato sulle sue gambe, addormentato, e lei passava la mano sul suo pelo lucido ritmicamente, quasi in trance. 

Raphael si sedette nella poltrona alla sua destra, proteso in avanti, sul chi vive. Il suo tono e il suo modo di comportarsi lo avevano evidentemente insospettito. Non le staccò gli occhi di dosso un momento, pensieroso.  
Lei prese un altro paio di respiri, continuando a carezzare ossessivamente il micio, come se fosse un antistress.  
“Credo sia meglio che tu non venga mai più” pronunciò seria e concisa, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. 

Raphael ascoltò, sempre più perplesso ad ogni parola, senza capire.  
“Co- stai scherzando!” urlò in risposta, sentendo di star già perdendo la pazienza.  
Non era un bello scherzo. Non lo era affatto e se Isabel credeva di poter dire una cosa del genere seriamente... non aveva capito nulla di lui.  
“No. Non voglio che tu venga mai più, non voglio prendere più lezioni” ripeté decisa, fronteggiando il suo sguardo, tristemente.  
Lui si alzò di scatto, frustrato, attraversato da furore puro in ogni cellula del suo corpo, stringendo le mani a pugno.  
Shadow sollevò la testa dal suo giaciglio, allarmato dal suo gesto, soffiando nella sua direzione.

“Di che accidenti stai parlando? È successo qualcosa? È per ieri? È per la storia del telefonino?” le ringhiò contro, ignorando i soffi arrabbiati del micio, col pelo rizzato contro di lui.  
Isabel abbracciò Shadow, provando a calmarlo con carezze lievi.  
“La verità è che, a dispetto delle mie raccomandazioni, io mi sono affezionata a voi. Voi mi piacete: April, Angel, i tuoi fratelli, tutti. Tu. Tu mi piaci, Raffaello. Non posso stare ancora qui, tu non puoi stare qui” rispose pacatamente lei, in contrasto con la sua rabbia e il suo disagio.  
“Che cosa... non capisco! Perché... perché...”  
“Io non posso avere amici... o altro. Non posso permettermi di provare affetto. È una debolezza, è... pericoloso.”

Raph si passò le mani sul viso, arrabbiato, trattenendo la voglia di spaccare le cose attorno, provando a calmare il battito furioso del suo cuore e di normalizzare il suo respiro accelerato.  
Se fosse esploso... non era sicuro che non si sarebbe avventato anche contro di lei nella sua furia. Non era più sicuro di niente, in quel momento. Non era nemmeno certo di essere davvero lì, con lei che cercava di cacciarlo via da sé, con quegli occhi pietosi e tristi.  
Niente sembrava reale.

“Non ha senso quello che dici! Come può renderti debole provare affetto per qualcuno? Come puoi non volere degli amici?”  
“Non posso provare queste sensazioni, sono sbagliate! Non posso volere legami! Non posso stare ferma troppo a lungo in un posto, non posso mettere radici” esclamò Isabel, alzandosi, con somma insoddisfazione di Shadow.  
Si erse ritta di fronte a lui, a pochi passi, con lo sguardo nel suo, profondo, cupo, che sembrava volergli dire più di quanto non potesse fare a parole.  
“Ma noi vogliamo che tu rimanga con noi. Noi vogliamo che tu ci consideri un legame. Io voglio che provi affetto per noi” le confessò, in un mormorio basso, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
“Per me” avrebbe voluto aggiungere, forse, temerariamente.

Isabel fece un sorriso triste e gli si accostò, rapidamente; si sporse verso di lui e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sfilandogli nel contempo l'amuleto dal braccio: si ritrovò in un secondo sbalzato fuori dalla barriera, a guardare la lercia porta dell'edificio fatiscente.  
Prima ancora di aver capito cosa fosse davvero accaduto.  
“Non è divertente! Fammi rientrare! Isabel? Non puoi volerlo davvero!” gridò rabbioso, battendoci sopra, facendo cadere polvere e frammenti di legno.

Nessuna risposta e nessun rumore provennero dall'interno, come se la magia fosse rotta e quello fosse per davvero un lurido palazzo vuoto e cadente. Come se lei fosse già e ormai distante mille miglia da lui.  
Come se tutto ciò che avevano passato e vissuto non fosse stato altro che un sogno, un'illusione, una fantasia.  
Lasciò andare la maschera che teneva stretta e strinse le mani a pugno, furioso: colpì con forza la porta, una, due, tre volte, scardinandola completamente. Quella cadde con un tonfo sordo, che si propagò per il viottolo, amplificato, sollevando polvere e detriti e schegge di legno.

“Diamine, smettila di fuggire! Non c'è nulla di male nel voler bene alle persone! Non hai bisogno di punirti per niente del genere! Isabel? Lo so che mi senti! Smettila di scappare!”

Scoppiò improvviso un violento temporale, ma sapeva già che sarebbe successo. Rimase sotto la pioggia battente, imperterrito. Pestò i pugni contro il muro, poi rimase così, poggiato, a urlare e chiamare il suo nome, sempre più furioso e ferito, i rivoli d'acqua che bagnavano la tuta e la pelle, freddi.  
Ma per quanto gridasse, per quanto si sgolasse, non ci fu mai risposta.  
Rimase delle ore, impalato lì davanti, attendendo che lei desse un segno.  
Sempre più arrabbiato, sempre più disperato.

Lei lo osservò per tutto il tempo, dall'altra parte della barriera, mentre accarezzava distrattamente Shadow, sotto il portico. E pianse ogni sua lacrima, così silenziosamente che nemmeno un ninja poteva sentirla.

  


  


Il sacco da boxe volò via, staccandosi dalla trave a cui era attaccato, atterrando qualche metro indietro; le cuciture saltarono e la sabbia iniziò a colare, spargendosi con un morbido fruscio. Lo guardò per un secondo, mentre riprendeva fiato con grossi respiri rabbiosi, poi anche il suo sostegno finì scaraventato per la stanza, sbattendo a terra con un forte rumore metallico. E vennero scagliati i pesi e qualunque oggetto gli capitò sotto mano, ovunque, con grida rabbiose e incontrollabili ad ogni lancio.  
Si stava persino ferendo nella sua furia distruttiva. E autodistruttiva.

“Cosa succede?” mormorò agitato Don, avvicinandosi per controllare l'origine del frastuono, che era riuscito a sentire fin dalle camere.  
“Raph è di umore pessimo. Peggio che pessimo. Fossi in te non incrocerei nemmeno il suo sguardo. Evitiamo anche di dargli fastidio respirando la sua aria” rispose sottovoce Mikey, più invisibile di quanto non fosse mai stato. 

Non riusciva ad intervenire, non aveva mai visto Raph tanto fuori di sé, nella sua vita. Rimase paralizzato insieme a Don, a guardare quell'uragano di rabbia fare a pezzi ogni cosa davanti a sé. Anche se capiva benissimo che il vero problema era dentro l'occhio del ciclone, dentro il suo problematico fratello.

Leo e Splinter arrivarono di fretta, attirati anche loro dal rumore, osservando esterrefatti il rifugio messo a soqquadro e Raphael al centro, che continuava a infierire su ogni cosa che gli capitasse tra le mani. Il divano sbatté contro il muro con uno schiocco potente, accasciandosi poi al suolo, sfondato.  
“Raph! Ma sei impaz-” cominciò a dire Leo, prima di venire interrotto da un gesto del maestro.  
“Raphael! Fermo, figlio mio!” ordinò Splinter, autoritario, forte abbastanza per farsi udire. Il discepolo si fermò, di malavoglia, e si voltò per guardarlo in cagnesco, mentre ansimava pesantemente riprendendo fiato.  
Il suo sguardo era così tetro e folle da spaventarli.

Il maestro si avvicinò lentamente, con la sua camminata cadenzata.  
“Vieni con me. Parliamo davanti ad una tazza di tè, vuoi?” gli mormorò dolcemente, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio. Raphael lo osservò in silenzio, con i suoi mille pensieri e problemi nella mente che gli offuscavano lo sguardo, poi le sue spalle si incurvarono; sospirò, dolorosamente.  
Splinter gli si accostò e lo guidò, con premura e affetto.

Nessuno dei suoi fratelli osò muoversi o dire qualcosa, mentre li guardavano andare verso la camera del maestro. Nessuno di loro sapeva cosa fare per aiutare il loro fratello, nessuno di loro capiva cosa si agitasse al suo interno.  
“È così sbagliato affezionarsi alle persone, sensei?” mormorò lui nel silenzio, confuso e arrabbiato, col capo chino.  
“Per alcuni sì, Raphael. Perché hanno paura di non essere degni di sopportarne il peso.”

  


Dopo una lunga, intensa e sofferta chiacchierata con Splinter, il furore distruttivo di Raphael si placò, ma non il suo malumore.  
Si era chiuso in un preoccupante mutismo, isolandosi da tutti. Passava la maggior parte del suo tempo davanti al villino magico, tentando di prendere Isabel di sorpresa. 

Ma forse se n'era già andata, era scappata come la vigliacca che era, senza voltarsi indietro, senza nessuna considerazione. Se lo ripeteva continuamente, chiedendosi che diamine sperasse di ottenere a stare sempre lì, giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana.  
Tuttavia non riusciva a stare lontano, cercando un segno della sua presenza, anche minuscola, ossessivamente.

“Ehy, come va?” gli chiese Don una mattina di fine febbraio, sorpreso nel vederlo entrare al rifugio all'alba.  
Come andava, gli aveva chiesto. Male, avrebbe voluto dire. Anche stando di vedetta per tutta la notte, non aveva notato nulla di strano, come sempre, e la rabbia stava cedendo posto alla frustrazione, insieme a quel dolore continuo e costante e al senso di paura, quando la immaginava lontana, da sola.  
“Bene” grugnì invece in risposta, sganciando le armi e appoggiandole sul tavolo con un tocco secco. 

“Mi dai una mano?”  
Don gli mostrò ciò a cui stava lavorando, tendendogli un tubo metallico. Raph si avvicinò controvoglia e sostenne il cilindro, in modo che il fratello potesse saldarlo allo strano congegno a cui stava lavorando, una sorta di zainetto sonico. 

Voltò la testa per non prendere le scintille in faccia.  
“Allora, come stai davvero?” insisté l'altro, assorto nel suo lavoro di saldatura.  
“Bene” mentì di nuovo, parlando forte per farsi sentire al di sopra dello sfrigolio della fiamma ossidrica. Don spense l'infernale arnese, poi tirò su la maschera protettiva, per lanciargli un'occhiata scettica. 

Lui si girò, sorpreso dall'improvviso silenzio, e incontrò il suo sguardo intelligente, che lesse più del dovuto.  
“Mi sembra ovvio che niente vada bene: ci eviti, esci di ronda da solo, gettandoti in ogni lotta pericolosa che trovi, -quasi volessi farti male o sfinirti combattendo,- dormi pochissimo, a malapena parli o mangi e sei sempre scontroso. Più del solito.”

Non rispose, nonostante ogni parola detta fosse vera. Quanto lo avevano tenuto d'occhio, i suoi fratelli? E Don come sempre, benché non fosse il leader, era quello che riusciva a farsi ascoltare, a farlo ragionare. Forse per il rispetto che provava per la sua intelligenza, quel suo essere... quasi saggio.  
“Siamo solo preoccupati per te. Puoi sbottonarti un po', siamo la tua famiglia” continuò il fratello, con un'espressione di affettuosa preoccupazione.  
Sospirò pesantemente, cedendo alla sua premura.

“È solo... non lo so... la maniera in cui se n'è andata, il motivo... mi rendono pazzo. Dopo tutto il lavoro fatto, dopo il suo cambiamento. Non è giusto.”  
“Eri così cambiato anche tu, quando c'era Isabel. Più controllato, più bilanciato. Normale, per quanto possibile per uno come te. Non hai mai perso la calma, non hai mai aggredito nessuno senza motivo, non eri più 'Raphael il collerico, l'attaccabrighe, la testa calda'.  
Era un cambiamento per il meglio e sai perché? Perché avevi trovato il tuo motivo per stare al mondo: insegnare a qualcun altro a lottare per difendersi. Avevi trovato uno scopo, una raison d'étrè. E l'energia che prima sprecavi ad arrabbiarti contro il mondo la incanalavi in quella via. Cosa è cambiato ora che lei non c'è più? Perché non puoi continuare ad essere quel nuovo te stesso equilibrato?”

Raph osservò suo fratello attonito, come se gli stesse parlando in un'altra lingua, e sentì che anche rispondendogli non sarebbe riuscito a farsi capire da lui, perché quello che voleva dire, anche usando parole semplici, non era facile da comprendere se non lo si provava su di sé.

Come poteva spiegare a Don il caos che albergava dentro di lui? Quel miscuglio di pensieri e sensazioni sbagliate e rabbiose che lo riempivano, ogni giorno, nello stesso secondo in cui si svegliava, senza lasciarlo più andare fino a che non cedeva al sonno a fine giornata? Quella rabbia, quell'angoscia di vivere, l'ansia, la tristezza, la voglia di lottare per non pensare a nulla, il pensiero di essere sbagliato, diverso, sporco, un fallimento... tutte quelle emozioni premevano dietro le sue palpebre già prima che aprisse gli occhi sul mondo e continuavano ad affollare la sua mente e il suo cuore ogni istante, rischiando di renderlo pazzo. 

E poi, magicamente, era arrivata Isabel. Bastava che percepisse anche solo la sua presenza e tutto scompariva: ogni sentimento negativo, ogni sensazione sbagliata; la sua mente diventava un luogo pacifico e meraviglioso, dove c'era spazio solo per lei.  
Lei riusciva a cancellare tutto quel caos, in un attimo, ogni volta che erano assieme.  
Era proprio perché Isabel era la chiave di quella tranquillità che provava, che poteva essere equilibrato. 

Era il calore nei suoi occhi quando lo guardava. Era il sorriso sincero che le spuntava sul viso sempre più frequentemente, che sapeva di vero, che non nascondeva nessuna paura. Era la luce di rispetto e affetto che brillava nella profondità del suo sguardo.  
Con lei non era un mutante, non era un ninja: era solo Raphael, un uomo.

“Perché Isabel... posso insegnare solo a lei. Non funzionerebbe con nessun altro” soffiò forzatamente, cercando di spiegarsi al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
“Io credo che lei ti piacesse” azzardò Don, spostando cautamente la fiamma ossidrica indietro, in vista di possibili scatti d'ira.  
“Cos- no! Lo so benissimo anche io che non è permesso. E posso essere avventato, ma non fino a quel punto. È che mi rendeva orgoglioso vederla crescere, cambiare in meglio.” 

Si sentì sciocco a negarlo e la lesse anche negli occhi del fratello, la verità: gli piaceva Isabel.  
Stava iniziando a capirlo da solo, poco prima che se ne andasse. Che fosse attrazione o altro, era pur vero che lei occupava gran parte dei suoi pensieri e della giornata. Ma non si era mai fermato a pensare cosa fosse per lui, perché non gli era concesso pensarci. Se poi avesse scoperto che se ne era innamorato, avrebbe solo complicato le cose.  
E ormai non aveva più senso, dato che se n'era andata: il dolore al centro del petto sarebbe rimasto senza nome, senza una definizione. Ma non per ciò meno straziante. 

Don non aggiunse nulla, sicuro che, qualunque fosse la verità, l'argomento 'Isabel' fosse chiuso per sempre.

  


  


Un mese dopo, all'equinozio di primavera, Raphael seppe per certo che lei ormai non era più in città. Era andata via per sempre, ora che la magia del misterioso assassino, di cui non aveva mai voluto parlare, né dire il nome, era di nuovo in pieno potere.  
Era ancora più preoccupato. 

Sì, aveva di sicuro i Sai che le aveva regalato, ma il breve allenamento ricevuto sarebbe bastato a proteggerla? In quale parte del mondo si trovava? Era sola o in compagnia di persone nuove, che poi avrebbe abbandonato alla prima occasione?  
L'avrebbe mai più incontrata?

Passò la serata al parco, appollaiato sul ramo del pioppo, guardando verso lo spiazzo dove Gilbert aveva terrorizzato i bambini per quasi tre mesi, nella meraviglia generale dato che nessuno era riuscito a distruggerlo. Avrebbe scommesso tutto ciò che possedeva che Isabel avesse fatto una magia inconscia per proteggerlo.

Ma nemmeno un pupazzo semi-magico poteva sconfiggere il ciclo della natura: col caldo primaverile si era sciolto, diventando una pozza d'acqua informe come tutti gli altri prima di lui.  
La osservò, arrabbiato e incredibilmente depresso.

Non era che non avesse provato a non pensare a lei, ma non riusciva ad evitarlo. Andava a dormire col suo pensiero nella testa ed era il primo che gli balenava nella mente al risveglio, con i sogni nel mezzo costellati di incubi e paure. Dopo un mese e mezzo che se n'era andata, continuava a cercarla, ancora.  
Isabel era diventata il suo chiodo fisso ormai, che dormisse o fosse sveglio, un'ossessione costante e deleteria, impossibile da cancellare. 

Gli mancava. Gli mancavano i suoi sorrisi, i suoi occhi dallo sguardo intenso, il suono della sua voce, le sue espressioni sorprese e buffe. Come avrebbe potuto non pensare a lei?

Senza contare la bruciatura sul cuore, riflesso identico delle sue mani, impresso per sempre sul suo corpo.  
Era stato marchiato da Isabel, era suo.  
E si sentiva solo, per davvero per la prima volta.


	13. Hell out of Heaven

Era l'ultimo giorno di Marzo, piuttosto afoso; la notte l'aria era rimasta torrida e soffocante, appiccicosa. Si deterse la fronte da alcune gocce di sudore, distrattamente, dopo essere atterrato sul tetto di un palazzo disabitato.

La tuta gli pizzicava da morire; era pesante e troppo coprente e con quella temperatura rovente non era l'ideale. Stava persino meditando di strapparsi via le maniche, per avere un po' di refrigerio.  
Doveva chiedere a Donnie di farne una versione primaverile o sarebbe morto dal caldo.

Purtroppo in quei giorni Don era assente, insieme al maestro e i suoi fratelli, per una visita di cortesia al Daimyo, per una non meglio specificata festività. Gliel'avevano detto, in effetti, ma non aveva prestato molta attenzione; non ricordava nemmeno in che giorno sarebbero tornati. 

Lui aveva declinato l'invito, data la ben poca voglia di festeggiare alcunché, nonostante avessero cercato di trascinarlo con ogni mezzo. Allora anche i suoi fratelli avevano rifiutato di andare, di sicuro per non lasciarlo da solo, ma quando Raph aveva insistito, sforzandosi di apparire tranquillo e normale, avevano deciso di partecipare: Mikey ingolosito dal cibo e la prospettiva di sbandierare il suo titolo, Leo sicuramente per rivedere il suo amico Usagi e Don per imparare cose nuove dall'altra dimensione.  
I quattro si erano raccomandati che non si cacciasse nei guai, prima di sparire nel portale, un po' preoccupati e dubbiosi.

Aveva impiegato le sue strane giornate solitarie in ronde, scazzottate e risse, gioendo della rude lotta, persino quando riceveva tagli e lividi. Al rifugio era diventato padrone di ogni spazio e ne aveva ricoperto ogni centimetro con le sue cose; ci voleva troppa fatica a piegare il cartone della pizza quando aveva finito di mangiare o ritirare le lattine di birra vuote... molto meglio lasciare tutto in giro e pensare poi alle pulizie l'ultimo giorno, di fretta e con l'ansia perché sicuramente se ne sarebbe dimenticato.

Il resto del tempo stava fermo e silenzioso a guardare quel maledetto palazzo grigio, cercando di immaginare come dovesse essere in quel momento all'interno della barriera, con gli alberi in fiore e l'erba alta. Si sedeva sul cornicione del palazzo di fronte e chiudeva gli occhi, fermando i respiri ansiosi e il batticuore, e ogni dettaglio di quel posto era lì: il vialetto in pietra, che finiva non appena iniziava il portico, in legno color noce, lucidato ad arte... poi entrava, con la mente, e l'ingresso luminoso lo accoglieva con il suo calore. Camminava fino al salotto, dove lei era lì, sempre, ad attenderlo... ma quando cercava di raggiungerla il suo ricordo sbiadiva, allontanandosi da lui, creandogli una gran rabbia e frustrazione.

Perché si ostinava a seguire il suo ricordo? Perché non poteva semplicemente dimenticarla, lasciare andare quelle memorie e andare avanti? Perché finiva sempre irrimediabilmente su quel cornicione a rincorrere il suo fantasma?

Quella sera si era promesso che non l'avrebbe fatto. Si era ripromesso di correre da tutt'altra parte. Aveva scelto di allontanarsi, nonostante fosse solo il suo corpo a tenersi lontano: la sua mente e il suo cuore erano già seduti laggiù, a rivivere ogni istante con lei.

Percorse l'intero perimetro del tetto su cui si trovava, sforzando ogni muscolo perché lo portasse sempre più distante e lontano. Saltò, per raggiungere quello di fronte.  
Una forte esplosione risuonò all'improvviso nell'aria, facendo spaccare i vetri delle abitazioni e delle macchine attorno, e una leggera onda d'urto lo spinse in avanti, per fortuna non pericolosa. Atterrò illeso con una capriola, seppur allarmato da ciò che era successo.

Vari antifurti e allarmi scattarono all'unisono, misti a grida spaventate e imprecazioni. Molte luci si accesero nei palazzi, per interi isolati.  
E iniziò a cadere dappertutto una fine pioggerellina.  
Non era... non era possibile... lei?

Si tuffò in una corsa rocambolesca, dirigendosi verso la colonna di fumo nero e denso che saliva verso il cielo, nascondendo le cime dei grattacieli alla vista. Il percorso gli era fin troppo familiare, ma non poteva essere, era di certo solo una coincidenza; era solo un'illusione.  
Lei non era più lì, lei era andata via.

Quando arrivò rimase incredulo, spiazzato, per nulla pronto: il villino era in fiamme, completamente avvolto nel fuoco, accecante e terribilmente caldo, che illuminava l'oscurità della notte di pericolose tinte rosse e arancio; il piano superiore era esploso e quello inferiore era completamente bruciato. Nel giardino gli alberi erano ormai tizzoni informi, abbrustoliti e contorti, mentre il gazebo crollava con schiocchi allarmanti. L'odore acre di bruciato era insostenibile, soffocante.  
Era orribile, un paradiso perfetto trasformato in inferno e fuoco.

E lui riusciva a vederlo perché davanti a sé, accasciata al suolo, c'era Isabel, che teneva fra le braccia un piccolo fagotto, la schiena curva dal dolore trattenuto. Era ricoperta di fuliggine, con solo una maglia e un paio di pantaloni, a piedi scalzi come se fosse scappata in fretta.  
L'inseparabile borsa giaceva al suo fianco, abbandonata. 

Il cuore perse tutti i suoi battiti, perché lei era lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza, vera, reale.  
Fece un paio di passi verso di lei, spaventato dalla sua immobilità e dalle macchie scure che la ricoprivano. 

“Isabel?” la chiamò piano, accucciandosi. Lei alzò lentamente lo sguardo vitreo, che fino a quell'istante aveva tenuto sul corpicino insanguinato che stringeva con disperazione. I suoi occhi non erano mai stati così tristi e oscuri, baratri di dolore.  
“È morto. Shadow... è morto” sussurrò sotto shock, affondando le dita nel pelo del gatto, sporco di sangue. 

Strinse il corpicino al petto con forza, desiderando solo di poterlo riportare in vita. Con un urlo disumano si lasciò infine andare alle lacrime e pianse, per la prima volta pianse davanti a lui, senza trattenersi, senza vergognarsi. 

Raphael poté solo abbracciarla, più forte che poté senza avere paura di romperla.  
Poggiò le ginocchia a terra e la strinse a sé: percepì il tremore del suo corpo, i singhiozzi che spezzavano il suo respiro, le sue lacrime calde che gli inondavano il collo; il cuore di Isabel batteva a cento battiti al minuto il suo dolore e lui lo sentì rimbombare dentro di sé, sempre più straziato. Aumentò la presa, deciso a prendere tutta quella sofferenza, a sostenerla.

La pioggia si era fatta più intensa e batteva sul groviglio che era il loro abbraccio, incurante, lavando via le macchie scure di fuliggine. Ma non poteva lavare via anche il dolore, purtroppo.

“Dobbiamo andare via da qui” le sussurrò dopo qualche minuto, cercando di quietare il pianto, sentendo le sirene dei pompieri e dell'ambulanza farsi sempre più vicine. 

Isabel annuì, contro il suo collo, brevemente.  
“Voglio... voglio seppellirlo” riuscì a dire tra i singhiozzi; il fiato caldo gli solleticò il pomo d'Adamo.

La scostò di poco da sé e la prese tra le braccia, con delicatezza; si sporse per raccogliere anche la sua borsa, poi si alzò, usando solo i muscoli delle gambe. La portò velocemente lontano, dal fuoco e dalla cenere, dalle sirene e dalle voci.  
Dall'unica casa che avesse avuto negli ultimi anni.

Si fermò al parco e la adagiò dolcemente vicino al pioppo, l'albero sotto il quale, a natale, lei gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. Il loro albero, in un certo senso.  
Scavò in silenzio una buca coi suoi Sai, mentre Isabel, a pochi passi, continuava a stringere Shadow a sé, inondando il musetto nero di lacrime; le sue mani tremavano ad ogni carezza, sul piccolo corpicino senza vita.

Isabel baciò un'ultima volta la sua testolina e mormorò qualche parola al suo orecchio, come delle scuse sofferte, poi lo seppellirono; premette l'ultimo mucchio di terra sulla tomba con forza, lasciando le impronte delle sue mani, piangendo ancora con strazio.

“Cos'è successo, Isabel? E perché eri ancora qui?” le chiese Raph, sporgendosi verso di lei, asciugando con i pollici le gocce che rigavano le sue guance. Lei chiuse gli occhi al suo tocco, lasciando cadere quelle lacrime che si erano impigliate nelle ciglia.

“Io... non riuscivo ad andarmene. Per quanto dovessi farlo, qui è dove mi son sentita di nuovo felice, per la prima volta dopo la morte dei miei genitori” la sentì raccontare, con sofferti sospiri.

“Ogni dannata notte mi coricavo con la convinzione che sarei partita il giorno dopo e ogni mattina rimandavo, intrappolata dai ricordi felici che avevo qui, in questa città, in quella casa, con te. Perciò sono rimasta nascosta, fino all'arrivo della primavera, ripromettendomi di partire subito dopo. In questi giorni stavo preparando la borsa, pensando di tornare una volta che fosse tutto finito o perlomeno in inverno, quando sarei stata al sicuro.”  
Fece un verso terribile, come un grido di dolore trattenuto e ingoiato, troppo straziante da lasciare andare, seguito da un respiro profondo.

“Ma mi hanno attaccato, all'improvviso. C'erano decine di golem e due maghi; devono aver seguito Shadow fino a casa, al ritorno da uno dei suoi giri. Ho combattuto, ne ho battuti alcuni, ma erano troppi. Shadow mi ha difeso, si è gettato davanti a me e loro l'hanno...” lasciò la frase a metà e urlò di rabbia e disperazione, mentre nuove lacrime si facevano strada. 

Raph l'abbracciò con trasporto, per consolarla, ma notò una certa rigidità quando la strinse.  
“Cos'è successo? Perché il villino è in fiamme e cosa ne è stato dei tuoi assalitori?” le chiese con voce calma, per cercare di farla rilassare.  
Era lì con lei, non avrebbe permesso che nessuno le facesse più nulla.

“Non lo so. Ho preso il corpo di Shadow e tutto è diventato d'improvviso nero, forse son svenuta. Quando mi sono svegliata era tutto distrutto, il fuoco era ovunque e non c'era più nessuno” finì di raccontare a fatica, prendendo dei grossi respiri sofferti.  
“Va tutto bene, adesso. Sei al sicuro.”

La sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
“Sono contento che tu sia salva” le confessò, con un tono insolitamente dolce e sollevato. La mano scivolò sulla sua schiena, in un gesto di conforto; la maglia era completamente bagnata e c'era un grosso strappo.

“Isabel?” chiamò, quando non ricevette risposta. Si scostò lentamente, ma lei gli cadde ancor di più contro, svenuta.  
Alzò le mani con orrore e le fissò sconvolto, scoprendole ricoperte di sangue.

  


Attraversò l'uscio del rifugio, con urgenza.  
“Donnie?” chiamò con tutta la sua voce. Non rispose nessuno.  
“Leo? Mikey? Sensei?”

Stava urlando come un disperato. Perché lo era davvero. Stava tremando di paura. Isabel stava morendo tra le sue braccia, il sangue che fuoriusciva copioso da un lungo squarcio che dalla spalla spariva giù per la schiena. La sua maglia era diventata cremisi e gocce porpora cadevano cadenzate sul pavimento ad ogni passo, con un gocciolio tetro.

La adagiò sul suo letto, con cautela, allarmato dal suo colorito esangue. Lei esalò un lieve mugolio, rannicchiandosi appena.  
“Isabel, mi senti?”  
La schiaffeggiò piano, ignorando il tremolio della sua mano. 

“Hai ancora la tua crema magica?” incalzò, scuotendola un poco. Non si intendeva di medicina, ma sapeva che per una ferita del genere servivano dei punti. Molti punti. Che lui non era assolutamente in grado di metterle.  
Forse, però, con la sua crema miracolosa poteva almeno fermare l'emorragia.

Isabel scosse piano la testa, prendendo un grosso respiro sofferto; artigliò con la mano il lenzuolo, come se stesse provando a muoversi, ma non ci riuscisse. Raph si alzò con urgenza e dopo essersi dato una breve occhiata attorno prese il suo cuscino, togliendo la federa velocemente: la appallottolò e la premette sulla sua schiena, contro la copiosa fuoriuscita di sangue. 

Isabel urlò dal dolore, poi ritornò silenziosa, con la testa abbandonata sul letto.  
“Sei ferita gravemente, lo sai?” chiese fuori di sé, provando a farla rimanere cosciente. 

Lei annuì, tremando lievemente. Il lenzuolo si spiegazzò ancora di più, creando onde attorno al suo viso e al suo corpo.  
“Non so cosa fare! Ti devo portare all'ospedale, capisci?” 

Era nel panico, fanculo la calma, fanculo il raziocinio. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì a guardarla morire dissanguata senza fare nulla? Sarebbe persino apparso davanti ai dottori con lei in braccio, se fosse stato necessario, pensò inchinandosi per poterla sollevare.

Con un urlo di dolore lei si puntellò sui gomiti, che tremarono per lo sforzo, e si portò alla sua altezza; lui si gettò in avanti e la afferrò al volo.  
Isabel sollevò il viso e allungò una mano, ghermì la sua testa e lo attirò verso di sé: premette le labbra sulle sue, con delicatezza.  
“Guarisci...mi” singultò senza forze, accasciandosi contro di lui.

Che diamine era appena successo? Lo aveva baciato. E le sue labbra formicolavano in maniera strana, come se bruciassero o fossero attraversate dall'elettricità. Passò distrattamente la lingua sul labbro superiore, come se volesse assaggiarlo, e lo sentì scottare.  
Agì d'istinto: poggiò dolcemente Isabel sul letto, scoprì la sua schiena e vi poggiò le labbra sopra, sentendo il sapore ferroso del sangue. 

L'emorragia iniziò a diminuire, di poco.  
“Sta funzionando!” esclamò scioccato, portandosi davanti al suo viso. Lei lo tirò ancora e lo baciò di nuovo, passandogli quel potere che non poteva guarirla direttamente, ma solo tramite un trasmittente. 

Ripeterono i passaggi innumerevoli volte, senza un fiato o una parola; solo labbra contro labbra e labbra contro carne, in circolo, senza fine.  
Dopo il ventesimo bacio la ferita aveva smesso di sanguinare e si era richiusa, benché la pelle, rosa e vivida, spuntasse ancora infuori, mostrando una lieve cicatrice. Il respiro di Isabel si era regolarizzato e il suo colorito era tornato normale. 

Con l'aiuto dell'acqua nella brocca sul suo comodino lavò via il sangue ormai rappreso dalla sua schiena, poi passò un dito distratto contro la cicatrice, seguendone il contorno sovrappensiero. Tolse la mano di colpo, chiedendosi che diamine stesse facendo, riabbassando in fretta la maglia.  
“Sei a posto” annunciò sollevato, sedendosi infine sul letto, accanto a lei. 

Aveva il cuore praticamente in gola e non era solo per lo spavento: lei lo aveva baciato e, al diavolo le regole, gli era piaciuto.  
Isabel gli piaceva, lo poteva infine ammettere, almeno a sé stesso: anche se non doveva, se n'era innamorato. La desiderava, la amava. La voleva tenere con sé. Ma poteva farlo? Lei non se n'era andata, ma non significava che desiderasse stare con lui; non poteva succedere. 

Isabel si mosse, rannicchiandosi su un fianco: aveva gli occhi aperti e lucidi puntati su di lui, così comunicativi. Lasciò scappare un sospiro, poi allungò le mani e artigliò le sue braccia: le usò per tirarsi su e si mise seduta al suo fianco, precariamente.  
D'istinto si sporse verso di lei, per prenderla nel caso fosse caduta.

“Dovresti riposa-”  
Si sentì afferrare ancora, questa volta per il colletto della tuta, e venne zittito da un bacio, lungo, passionale, totale. Non poté fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo, di puro piacere, intrappolato in una sensazione paradisiaca.

Si staccò con reticenza dopo essere ritornato in sé, ancora scombussolato, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle per allontanarla.  
“Non hai capito: sei guarita. Non hai più bisogno di cure” mise in chiaro, a malincuore, cercando di scostarsi prima di fare qualche sciocchezza, come il suo cuore e i suoi ormoni suggerivano. Isabel lo tenne fermamente ancorato a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

“Non ti sto baciando per quello” mormorò, con un sospiro che gli mandò i brividi, riaprendo lentamente gli occhi. Lo stava guardando con uno sguardo torbido, profondo, e si avvicinava sempre di più, pericolosamente. 

“No?” si ritrovò scioccamente a chiedere. Il cuore ormai batteva decisamente all'impazzata e il respiro era sempre più corto e accelerato.  
“No” sussurrò lei, accostandosi ancora. Gli era praticamente seduta sopra. Una delle sue mani risalì lungo il suo viso, sparendo dietro la testa; con un gesto fluido sciolse il nodo della sua maschera, facendola cadere delicatamente a terra.

“Così va meglio. Adoro i tuoi occhi, Raffaello” sospirò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, incatenando lo sguardo al suo.  
“Adoro quando mi chiami in quel modo” mormorò lui gettando ogni remora, rispondendo con passione ai baci.

  


  


“Che festa, ragazzi! Credo di non aver mai mangiato tanto, anche se i balletti d'accompagnamento erano soporiferi. Ma le attenzioni da campione che mi hanno riservato mi son piaciute!” sospirò soddisfatto Michelangelo, entrando nel rifugio seguito dai fratelli. La festa dal Daimyo era stata bellissima e interessante, come pure rivedere i vecchi amici del Battle nexus, -come Usagi, Traximus e La,- ma nessuno di loro aveva osato trattenersi di più, come aveva fatto il maestro. Si stancavano di stare nell'ozio per così tanto tempo e in realtà erano tutti molto preoccupati per aver lasciato Raphael da solo.

Leo stava per ribattere alla solita frecciatina narcisistica del fratello, quando qualcosa colpì la sua attenzione: una lunga scia di sangue, che spariva verso le camere. I tre fratelli si guardarono, sconvolti, la paura che prendeva piede dentro di loro con foga.  
“Raph!” 

Corsero dietro la scia, seguendola con apprensione: spariva proprio sotto alla sua porta.  
“Credete che sia ferito? Che sia... m... mo...”  
“Non dirlo, Mikey!” lo ammonì Leo con rabbia e disperazione. 

Non poteva essere successo qualcosa proprio mentre non c'erano. Lo avevano lasciato solo e se gli fosse successo qualcosa la colpa sarebbe stata solo loro, tutta loro.  
Con un gesto repentino spalancò la porta e tutti e tre si fecero avanti, allarmati e vigili, temendo il peggio. 

Poi rimasero impietriti.  
Don ebbe almeno la prontezza di alzare una mano per tappare gli occhi di Michelangelo, che non trovò nemmeno la forza di reagire, tanto era lo shock. La mandibola di Leo si era ormai bellamente slogata.

Isabel dava loro la schiena, solcata da una cicatrice rosa e nitida che spariva sotto alle braccia di Raphael, che la cingeva fermamente, come se ancorare il corpo della ragazza al suo fosse di vitale importanza. Erano addormentati, sotto un lenzuolo ricoperto di sangue e cenere, avvinghiati l'uno all'altra.  
Ognuno di loro voleva girarsi e sparire all'istante da lì, ma le forze sembravano averli abbandonati a causa del repentino sconvolgimento.

Raphael spalancò d'improvviso gli occhi e li osservò, a metà tra l'atterrito e l'arrabbiato. Gli fece segno col dito di tacere, poi indicò loro la porta.  
Si riscossero e indietreggiarono in silenzio, chiudendola poi senza un rumore. Nessuno di loro osò guardare gli altri. Avrebbe reso la cosa vera, reale. Rimasero semplicemente a fissare l'uscio, immobili, per moltissimo tempo.

Finché non si spalancò e Raph ne uscì fuori, -vestito grazie al cielo, non l'avrebbero mai più guardato in faccia finché sarebbero campati,- per fronteggiarli, con le braccia conserte in segno di difesa.  
Perché Raph sapeva di aver passato un limite invalicabile. Che loro stessi si erano imposti. Lo sapeva e sapeva che non era una cosa che potevano lasciar correre.

Ci fu un lungo e imbarazzante scambio di sguardi; gli occhi di Raphael, ben visibili senza la maschera, scivolavano sui suoi fratelli, freneticamente, aspettando l'evitabile.

“Te lo chiederò una volta sola, perciò rispondimi sinc...” iniziò seriamente Leo, con tutta la calma che gli riuscì di racimolare. Perché tutto faceva supporre la sua colpevolezza, ma voleva ancora dare la possibilità a suo fratello di spiegarsi, di negare quell'evidenza.  
“Sì” ammise lui, interrompendolo.  
“Sì?” ripeté incredulo il leader, alzando la voce di almeno un'ottava. Scosse la testa con forza, come se volesse negare con ogni forza quella sciocchezza.  
“No, non è possibile. Tu sei una testa calda, un avventato, un dannatissimo piantagrane, ma non puoi averlo fatto! Sai che non possiamo! E me lo hai anche assicurato!”

Raph avrebbe voluto evitare di discutere, avrebbe voluto evitare che urlassero, a pochi passi dalla sua camera, dove Isabel riposava. Avrebbe voluto evitare che lei sentisse ogni cosa. Ma sapeva che era impossibile: Leo era completamente fuori di sé. Gesticolava furioso, passandosi le mani in faccia, dalla frustrazione.

“Dannazione, Raph! Noi non possiamo amare le umane! È la nostra prima regola” esplose, puntandogli un dito contro, che se fosse stato una delle sue Katana lo avrebbe trafitto da parte a parte.  
“Dovresti provare, invece. È molto più naturale di quanto tu creda” ribatté quello con strafottenza, con una frase carica di sottintesi. 

Leo lo afferrò per il colletto, tirandolo verso di sé, allargandogli la maglia; vide sulla spalla del fratello il segno di un morso, un morso di Isabel.  
Si arrabbiò ancora di più. 

“Mi prendi in giro? Sai benissimo che non finisce mai bene. Sai benissimo che gli esseri umani ci reputano dei mostri. Sai benissimo che non ci amano e che rimarremo soli.”  
“Forse, prima. Ma Isabel è diversa. Mi accetta per quello che sono. Le piaccio per quello che sono” replicò accorato, vagamente in imbarazzo.  
“Come fai a saperlo? Come fai a sapere che non se n'è già pentita? Che non l'ha fatto per pazzia o per pena? È una donna sola, non ha niente di meglio! Tu eri il suo unico svago!” 

Leo si rendeva conto che le parole che aveva pronunciato erano davvero troppo ciniche e offensive, ma la rabbia gli stava perforando il petto, facendogli sputare fuori pensieri rancorosi depositati nel fondo del suo cuore.  
Suo fratello credeva di essere il solo ad essersi innamorato? Non è che loro non potessero amare le umane: se ne potevano innamorare, eccome; solo, non dovevano cadere nella fantasia di essere ricambiati, di poter avere un lieto fine felice. I mostri non avevano un lieto fine.

Raphael storse il viso, trasfigurato dalla rabbia: strinse le mani a pugno, poi si lanciò contro di lui col braccio alzato, repentino.

Prima che riuscisse a colpirlo, Don si mise fra loro, le mani in alto a bloccare i loro movimenti. Fermò l'attaccò di Raph, placcandolo, tenendolo lontano da Leo. Mikey era troppo sconvolto da tutta quella catena di avvenimenti e sembrava essersi spento, in stato catatonico, in un angolo; i suoi occhi scivolavano sui suoi fratelli, ma per la prima volta in vita sua non trovava nulla da dire.

“Hai pensato” esordì Don, mentre lo teneva ancora, a fatica, “che potresti aver fatto del male a Isabel?”  
“Cosa?” domandò Raph sorpreso, smettendo di lottare e dandogli la sua attenzione. Don lo lasciò andare, prendendo lunghi respiri per calmarsi.  
“Hai pensato che l'agente mutageno nel tuo corpo potrebbe aver infettato il suo?”

Scosse la testa, con gli occhi sbarrati di folle paura. No che non ci aveva pensato. Era possibile una cosa del genere?  
Don sospirò con sofferenza, come se si stesse preparando per dire qualcosa di ancora più tremendo.

“Hai pensato che c'è la possibilità che Isabel rimanga incinta? E che in quel caso il suo corpo potrebbe finire dilaniato, impreparato ad affrontare una gravidanza con componente mutagena?” incalzò infatti, con quel tono pacato che lo faceva vergognare, come se fosse stato un bambino capriccioso sorpreso a fare un danno e Don l'adulto che lo ammoniva con la sua saggezza.  
“No” ammise sottovoce, abbassando il capo per la vergogna. 

Non ci aveva pensato, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse possibile... se fosse rimasta davvero incinta, che avrebbero fatto? Isabel avrebbe tenuto il figlio di un mutante? 

“Sai perché ci siamo dati quella regola, Raph? Non è solo perché sappiamo che in ogni caso nessuna di loro ci amerebbe mai; quello è uno dei motivi, ma non il solo.  
Noi siamo diventati uomini, ma non siamo umani. Ci sono grosse differenze, cose che non conosciamo di noi stessi. Non sappiamo cosa comporti una relazione con umane. Non sappiamo se siamo compatibili fisicamente, non sappiamo se possiamo avere figli con loro, e se fosse, non sappiamo cosa una gravidanza con parte mutante comporterebbe per il loro corpo. Ci sono troppi misteri, troppe proibizioni, troppe incognite pericolose.  
Tutti noi ci siamo invaghiti di un'umana, prima o dopo, ma sappiamo che non ci è possibile stare con loro.”

Spiegò con praticità e calma, infondendo in ogni parola la sua preoccupazione per lui e Isabel. Gli dispiaceva dovergli dire quelle cose. E si sentiva un verme a macchiare forse il momento più bello nella sua vita, con parole dure e reali. 

Il panico e la rabbia negli occhi di Raph erano evidenti, ma inafferrabili per loro. Poteva leggere la paura di aver fatto involontariamente male alla donna di cui si era innamorato, ma anche il flebile brillio di emozione al pensiero di avere un figlio con lei... e la rabbia per non poter avere mai un po' di pace, nemmeno quando pensava di aver assaporato la vera felicità.

“Perché non vai un momento a prendere una boccata d'aria?” gli sussurrò calmo, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, di muto conforto.  
“Vai un attimo a pensare in superficie.” 

Don scoccò un'occhiata eloquente a Leo, per impedirgli di fermare il fratello, che aveva davvero bisogno di un paio di minuti per sé. Raph si diede un rapido sguardo attorno, sempre più confuso e arrabbiato, poi sparì in un secondo, lasciando il silenzio pesante tra loro. 

Ascoltarono il suono dei suoi passi frettolosi allontanarsi, sempre più fioco e ovattato. Leo stava ancora respirando a fondo, calmandosi dalla sfuriata di poco prima; non avrebbe voluto comportarsi in quel modo, non avrebbe dovuto, ma era il leader e toccava a lui tenere nei ranghi i suoi fratelli, toccava a lui tenerli coi piedi ben ancorati alla realtà.

Mikey stava riprendendo un po' di colorito in viso, ma era ancora spaesato, con la mente completamente bianca.

Don osservò pensieroso e preoccupato la porta dove Raphael era sparito, con un senso fastidioso di disagio: non avrebbero dovuto prevedere che una cosa del genere sarebbe accaduta? Non aveva già capito da tempo che Raph sentiva qualcosa per Isabel? Certo, non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che lei avrebbe ricambiato quel qualcosa o che perlomeno non si sarebbe tirata indietro nel momento in cui le cose si fossero fatte serie e concrete.

L'uscio della stanza si aprì e Isabel apparve, con una maglia di Raphael addosso per sostituire la sua; ma era troppo grande e le scivolava sulla spalla. Alla base del collo, vicino all'inizio della cicatrice, c'era un succhiotto, violaceo, che li fece imbarazzare alla sola vista, al sapere che fosse stato loro fratello a farglielo. 

Lei li guardò, rossa in volto, ma ferma. Non si era certo aspettata la folla che scopriva ciò che era appena successo. Più li guardava, più arrossiva, desiderando solo sparire.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di essere entrata nella vostra vita, scombussolandola; mi dispiace di aver infranto le vostre regole, anche se non ne sapevo nulla. Sono stata io a tentare Raffaello. Sono stata io a baciarlo. Sono stata io a volere di più. La colpa è tutta mia, in effetti” confessò fronteggiandoli, il capo alto e fiero.  
“E non sono una disperata, né pazza. E lui non è il mio svago” aggiunse, mentre Leo arrossiva al capire che lei aveva sentito le orribili parole che aveva detto. 

Si voltò proprio verso di lui, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, decisa e risoluta. 

“Immagino che molte volte ti sia sentito dare del mostro e mi dispiace. Io non vedo nessun mostro: vedo un giovane uomo, che ha affrontato sfide e lotte più grandi di lui, che si trova oppresso dalla responsabilità, che è troppo padre invece che fratello. Sei una persona straordinaria, Leonardo: ligio, affidabile, leale, onesto, forte, altruista... non esistono molte persone così, al mondo. E se nessuna donna è riuscita a vedere sotto la maschera o oltre il guscio, è stata una sua perdita, non tua. Prima di gettarvi in un baratro di solitudine con le vostre mani, perché non provate a capire dove stiano davvero i limiti? Fin dove siate compatibili con gli umani? Vi state impedendo di amare, quando ne avreste la possibilità, chiudendovi in una grigia realtà.”

Li oltrepassò infilando la borsa a tracolla, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto in mano. La cinghia aderì al suo corpo, facendo intravedere le forme esili della sua figura, nascoste dall'enorme maglia di Raphael. Era scalza.

“Dove stai andando?” riuscì a chiederle Don, osservandola preoccupato mentre si avvicinava all'uscita. Lei si fermò e voltò per un secondo la testa.  
“Devo tornare alla mia grigia realtà. Addio” sussurrò, sorridendo loro con dolcezza. 

Ci fu un bagliore improvviso, che li accecò per qualche istante; quando recuperarono la vista, Isabel era già sparita.

  


Quando Raphael tornò al rifugio, mezz'ora più tardi, non guardò nessuno di loro, ma corse verso la sua stanza.

“Aspetta, Raph, Isabel...” iniziò a dire Leo, concitato. Si alzò dalla poltrona e lo trattenne per un braccio per frenare la sua corsa, ma il fratello lo strattonò con furia, liberandosi dalla sua presa.  
“Non mi interessa. Sai cosa? Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante e io amo infrangerle! Quali che siano le conseguenze di questa scelta e di questa notte io me ne assumerò le responsabilità, se ce ne saranno” gli gridò contro Raphael, prima di voltarsi e continuare il suo cammino.

Don superò Leo, rimasto impietrito nel mezzo del corridoio, e gli andò dietro, non riuscendo però a parlargli prima che spalancasse la porta.  
“Isabel se n'è andata” gli rivelò, come se lui non avesse visto la stanza vuota. Sbatté la porta alle sue spalle, con forza, e lo sguardo corse da una parte all'altra, cercando traccia della sua presenza, anche se sapeva benissimo che non c'era. L'unica traccia rimasta del suo passaggio era la federa appallottolata a terra, imbevuta del suo sangue.

Poi lo vide.  
Sul cuscino luccicava una pietra viola, attaccata ad un cordino, dolorosamente simile a quella incastonata sul bracciale per entrare nel villino. Fermava un bigliettino, scritto di fretta a giudicare dalla grafia inclinata e tremolante.

“ _Caro_ Raffaello,  
non vorrei lasciarti questo biglietto, ma devo. Sono troppo vigliacca per parlarti di persona, non ho il coraggio di affrontarti.  
Sono sempre stata una vigliacca, lo sai.

_Quello_ che hanno detto i tuoi fratelli... hanno ragione. È stato tutto uno sbaglio. Nato dalla disperazione, dalla convivenza forzata che abbiamo vissuto, dallo shock di aver quasi affrontato la morte.  
Va cancellato, tutto. Non avremmo mai dovuto, abbiamo macchiato tutto ciò che avevamo costruito. Mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia. Ti ho illuso, ti ho dato una speranza che non c'era e quando me ne sono resa conto era ormai troppo tardi.  
Mi dispiace.  
È meglio che vada via. Non potrei mai più guardarti in faccia senza provare vergogna di me stessa.  
Cancella tutto; odiami, disprezzami, me lo merito.

_Addio.”_

Lo rilesse, benché ogni parola facesse male, benché già la prima volta il suo cuore si fosse spezzato. Poi l'afferrò, schiacciandolo dentro il pugno, e lo scagliò lontano.  
Isabel se n'era andata. Si era pentita, era rinsavita, era scappata.

In un moto di rabbia si avventò su ogni oggetto nella stanza, scaraventandolo a terra, con un urlo rabbioso e spaventoso: i suoi pesi volarono dall'altro capo, seguiti dal comodino e parte del letto; il suo armadio venne rovesciato e così il sacco di boxe e il suo pilastro. Quando anche la lampada venne frantumata a terra, con un forte rumore di cocci infranti, Raphael si fermò, guardando la distruzione che aveva creato, col respiro corto e un orribile dolore nel petto.

Si lasciò cadere al suolo, in mezzo al caos, e si rannicchiò su sé stesso, con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia, distrutto.  
Nessuno poteva davvero amare un mostro.  
Perché diamine aveva avuto la sciocca speranza del contrario?

  



	14. Anger, Blood, Confusion

Raphael scosse la testa con forza, cercando di cancellare quei fastidiosi ricordi di lei, che lo avevano investito con prepotenza, nonostante non volesse.  
Stringeva ancora il Sai di Isabel, così familiare eppure estraneo, usato in battaglie di cui lui non sapeva nulla. Era furioso con lei, ma non poté impedirsi di provare momentaneo sollievo al saperla ancora viva.  
Era davvero tornata.

Si girò a guardarla, nonostante il senso di oppressione che sentiva sullo stomaco; non appena i suoi occhi la scorsero si sentì stringere il petto in una morsa.  
Era maturata: il suo viso era affilato, i capelli più lunghi, persino in altezza sembrava aver guadagnato qualche centimetro; ma aveva un aspetto trasandato e denutrito, come quando l'aveva conosciuta. 

Ne gioì con cattiveria, notando il livido che spiccava sulla guancia, che ne deturpava la bellezza.  
Era riuscita a sconfiggere l'assassino dei suoi genitori o era ancora in fuga? Si era trasformata in una sorta di giustiziere? Che piega aveva preso la sua vita da quando se n'era andata? 

“Ti ho chiesto cosa fai qui!” ripeté adirato, sputando veleno in ogni parola che le rivolgeva. Era vagamente conscio della presenza dei suoi fratelli, agli angoli del suo campo visivo, sconvolti dall'arrivo di Isabel e preoccupati per ciò che sarebbe successo.  
“Devo parlarti” esclamò la donna, con quegli identici occhi scuri e profondi che aveva amato.  
Ma che adesso odiava.

“Dopo un anno e mezzo? Vattene!” ordinò Raph, troppo arrabbiato per chiedersi perché effettivamente fosse lì. Non lo voleva sapere, voleva solo che sparisse di nuovo.  
Era bravissima a sparire.  
“No. Tu sei...” iniziò Isabel, prima che il suo stesso Sai le volasse contro, lanciato con forza dal ninja.  
Lo bloccò per il manico, appena prima che la punta la sfiorasse, con sicurezza.

“Ho detto: Vattene!”  
“Spero che tu l'abbia lanciato sapendo che sono in grado di prenderlo” soffiò sarcastica, ben lontana dal crederci lei stessa.  
Raphael girò le spalle, senza risponderle, intenzionato ad andarsene. Non sarebbe rimasto per nulla al mondo, niente di ciò che Isabel avrebbe potuto dirgli poteva interessarlo; nemmeno se fossero state scuse.

Due Sai sibilarono, sfiorandogli le spalle e conficcandosi nel muro, a destra e sinistra della sua testa.  
Si voltò lentamente, con un ghigno cinico.  
“Mi stai sfidando?” osservò incredulo, preso alla sprovvista, puntando il suo sguardo su di lei, ritta e tesa.  
“Se è l'unico modo che ho per avere la tua attenzione, sì! E quando ti avrò battuto dovrai ascoltare ciò che ho da dire” esclamò Isabel, terribilmente seria, sapendo che con lui non c'erano mezze misure.  
“Sarà un piacere rimetterti al tuo posto. Quando ti avrò sconfitta te ne andrai via dalla città senza una parola e non ci metterai mai più piede” ribatté Raph, rilanciandole i Sai e sfoderando i suoi. 

Come erano arrivati dall'essersi amati ad essere l'uno contro l'altra? La donna di fronte a sé aveva una vaga idea di quanta rabbia e quanto dolore gli avesse causato, illudendolo e poi scappando via?  
No che non poteva. Non poteva sapere lo stato di depressione che gli aveva causato.  
E forse anche sapendolo non le sarebbe importato. 

Non le sarebbe importato sapere che era rimasto nascosto per mesi nel rifugio, senza parlare con nessuno, in uno stato di catatonica apatia, trasformandosi nel fantasma di sé stesso.  
Non le sarebbe importato sapere che poi aveva iniziato a diventare violento, ben più del suo solito, perdendo completamente la ragione, gioendo di ogni ferita che gli veniva inflitta, perché il dolore fisico lo distraeva dal vuoto che lo lacerava dentro.  
Non le sarebbe importato sapere che aveva dovuto faticare per ricostruire la sua vita, rimettendo assieme i granelli che lei aveva calpestato quando lo aveva lasciato.

Si studiarono, pronti a combattere, le armi strette e sicure nelle mani, in posizione di attacco per Raphael, in posizione di difesa per Isabel, ogni briciolo di concentrazione al massimo. Isabel si era allenata in quell'anno e mezzo in cui era sparita? Era migliorata? Tanto da credere di poterlo battere?  
I suoi fratelli si frapposero fra loro, gettandosi nel mezzo della loro arena invisibile, interrompendoli. Le loro facce andavano dallo sconvolto allo spazientito.

“Siete impazziti?” chiese Mikey, guardando alternativamente l'uno e l'altra, esasperato.  
“Cercate di ragionare!” li sgridò Leo, le mani in alto, per essere pronto a tutto.  
“Raph, non ti pare di esagerare?” continuò Don, parlando direttamente al fratello.  
“No. Spostiamoci da qui” tagliò corto lui, facendo il gesto di seguirlo, dato che il vicolo era ricoperto dagli scagnozzi di Hun che avevano battuto poco prima. Con un salto iniziò ad arrampicarsi sul tetto, inseguito all'istante e senza indugio da Isabel.  
Don, Leo e Mikey, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, li seguirono con un sospiro rassegnato.

Il tetto del palazzo su cui atterrarono era spazioso, disseminato di comignoli delle caldaie, per fortuna non in uso; la casupola che conduceva alle scale era chiusa con pesanti lucchetti, arrugginiti e vecchi, segno che da molto nessuno metteva piede lì sopra; non c'erano luci, ma era illuminato debolmente dal bagliore di finestre lontane, che si rifletteva sulle due coppie di Sai, così diverse, entrambe letali.  
I due sfidanti si fronteggiavano, entrambi mortalmente seri, entrambi con differenti motivi per volere quello scontro. Don ebbe l'assurdo presentimento che qualunque fosse stato l'esito, qualcosa di orribile fosse in agguato, poco lontano da loro.

Raph attaccò per primo, gettandosi contro con tutta la velocità e la furia possibile, perché gli bruciava il desiderio di finire subito e non doverla vedere mai più. Isabel scansò il suo attacco con facilità, senza staccare un secondo lo sguardo dal suo opponente; scivolava a destra e sinistra, come una canna piegata dal vento.  
Non attaccò nemmeno una volta, intenta a studiarlo. E a farlo arrabbiare. Sapeva esattamente come combattere contro colui che le aveva insegnato, sapeva i suoi punti deboli meglio di chiunque altro.

“Raph è più forte, no?” domandò Mikey, per nulla preoccupato dallo scontro in sé, quanto dal livello di rabbia che riusciva a leggere negli occhi del fratello.  
“E molto, molto più preparato. Ma Isabel sembra sicura di sé, avrà qualche risorsa” aggiunse Don, seguendo con interesse.  
“O è pazza” concluse Leo, senza perdere una mossa.  
“Beh, lo deve essere davvero per provocare Raph solo per parlargli. Cosa ci sarà di così importante da dirgli da farle rischiare che lui le stacchi la testa?” rifletté Mikey, più rivolto a sé stesso che agli altri. Don e Leo si guardarono un secondo, poi si voltarono verso il più giovane, scambiandosi occhiate allarmate.  
“No! Non può essere quello! O sì? Non può! Don?”  
“Non lo so. Ma è una possibilità. Voglio dire, dopo tutto questo tempo, quale altro motivo avrebbe per ripresentarsi qui?” azzardò il genio del gruppo, preoccupato.

Raphael, intanto, stava perdendo la pazienza.  
“Allora, vuoi attaccare? Sei stata tu a chiedere lo scontro!” le urlò contro all'ennesimo affondo andato a vuoto, insofferente nel vederla solo schivare.  
Isabel sorrise alla sua impazienza, scuotendo la testa brevemente nel constatare che non era cambiato affatto; avrebbe attaccato a suo tempo e a suo modo.

Raph però era oltre il suo limite di rabbia consueto, non era più come quando si allenavano, non avrebbe trattenuto i suoi colpi contro di lei, non aveva più paura di farle del male, anzi; voleva colpirla, voleva che lei soffrisse, perlomeno in maniera fisica, come lui aveva sofferto dentro.  
Era certo che gli sarebbe bastato un colpo andato a segno per riuscire a liberarsi di quel dolore.

Con una spinta ben calcolata contro la superficie della casupola si lanciò a grande velocità, riuscendo a colpire con il Sai quello di Isabel, provando ad artigliarlo: la ragazza lo lasciò andare in tempo, per non venire bloccata e rischiare di diventare una preda immobile. Il Sai volò per qualche metro, poi cadde vicino a Leo, tintinnando sul pavimento. 

Isabel non si scompose per la situazione sfavorevole e si piegò all'indietro repentinamente, in tempo per evitare l'altra arma, puntata alla sua gola con un attacco deciso. Con un calcio all'addome di Raph ricavò la spinta necessaria per spostarsi indietro di qualche metro, con un elegante capriola, rimettendosi immediatamente in posizione di difesa.

Leo si chinò e raccolse il Sai, lo sguardo calamitato sulla lotta, indeciso se ridarglielo o meno. Sarebbe stato favoreggiamento nei confronti di Isabel? Dato che era uno scontro uno contro uno, di onore, non poteva intromettersi.  
Ma Raph stava combattendo sul serio? 

D'un tratto lei perse l'equilibrio, mentre indietreggiava, inciampando su un comignolo: Raph ne approfittò all'istante, gettandosi in un attacco frontale.  
Leo si accorse prima di lui della trappola. Forse aveva intravvisto il mezzo sorriso di trionfo che le piegava le labbra, mentre il suo corpo sembrava cadere al rallentatore.

Con una torsione del corpo e poggiando la punta dello stivale, la ragazza scansò il Sai diretto al suo cuore, puntando infine il suo alla gola di Raphael che si fermò, ansimante.  
“Fermi!” esclamò all'istante Don, notando che il fratello aveva una delle sue armi puntata contro il fianco di Isabel, senza che lei se ne fosse accorta.  
“Siete in stallo.”  
Nessuno dei due sfidanti si mosse di un millimetro, scambiandosi sguardi di fuoco che avrebbero steso Shredder se fosse passato lì in mezzo, con i respiri accelerati. 

“Perfetto” dichiarò d'un tratto Raph, spostando col Sai libero quello di lei puntato alla sua gola, riuscendo così a muoversi liberamente.  
“Non sei costretta a lasciare la città” concesse, sorprendendo tutti per l'apparente calma con cui aveva parlato.  
“Ma io non sono obbligato ad ascoltarti!” finì dopo un secondo, con un ghigno cinico.  
In un attimo rinfoderò le armi e corse, gettandosi sul tetto del palazzo di fronte, sparendo alla vista.

“No!” urlò Isabel, completamente presa alla sprovvista.  
“Non può rimanere da solo! È in pericolo!”  
Il suo tono spaventato e l'espressione di orrore li scosse nel profondo.

Mikey si gettò subito all'inseguimento del fratello, reagendo d'istinto, seguito all'istante dagli altri due. 

Quando stava ormai per saltare, un tonfo sordo e un tintinnio catturò l'attenzione di Don, facendolo voltare: Isabel giaceva a faccia in giù sul tetto, era svenuta e probabilmente aveva sbattuto la testa.  
Con un dietro front frettoloso ritornò sui suoi passi per andare a soccorrerla, preoccupato; Raph non l'aveva colpita nemmeno una volta, cosa poteva mai essere successo? Premette un dito sul collo della ragazza per sentire il battito.  
Era irregolare e debole.  
“Donnie, guarda” sussurrò Leo, che era tornato indietro insieme a lui. Stava mostrandogli il polso di Isabel, che si era scoperto durante la caduta: era ricoperto di vesciche, tagli e lividi. Sollevò la manica fino alla spalla, scoprendo bruciature, abrasioni e sangue.  
Tanto sangue. 

Si scambiarono un'occhiata spaventata, in un silenzio attonito.  
Cosa diamine stava succedendo?

  


“Raph, aspettami! Raph!” urlò Mikey, evitando dei panni stesi e continuando a seguire l'ombra del fratello, cercando di non perderla tra l'oscurità della notte.  
L'altro se ne fregava e continuava a distanziarlo. Era incredibile la velocità che riusciva a raggiungere quando era arrabbiato o frustrato. Sperò vivamente che nessuno decidesse di attaccarlo in quel momento, perché probabilmente il fratello lo avrebbe ucciso.  
“Lasciami in pace! Va' via!” gli ruggì quello in risposta, notando la sua insistenza, saltando su un palazzo ancora più in alto. 

Aveva bisogno di tempo per stare tranquillo e pensare, in santa pace, a tutto quello che era successo, a quello che gli si agitava dentro: una voragine di dolorosa disperazione, che credeva non avrebbe mai più provato in vita sua.  
Voleva solo dimenticare, dimenticare di averla vista, di aver sentito il suono della sua voce. Non era vera, non era reale. Lei era solo una maledetta illusione, bella e crudele come era sempre stata.  
Quanta voglia aveva di urlare e di spaccare tutto.

“Non posso” negò l'altro. “Isabel ha detto di non lasciarti da solo!”  
“Oh sì? E tu fai tutto quello che ti dice, Mikey? Da quando è diventata la tua padrona?” strillò arrabbiato, al sentire quel nome e quelle pretese che sembrava avere su di lui. Come si permetteva di mettergli alle calcagna suo fratello?

“Beh, mi è sembrata sincera quando ha detto che vorrebbe solo che tu conoscessi tuo figlio” urlò Michelangelo con tutte le sue forze, per farsi sentire.  
“COSA?”  
L'urlo e il boato che seguirono furono spaventosi: echeggiarono per mezza città, svegliando Newyorkesi arrabbiati, cani latranti e ogni genere di essere dotato di orecchie. 

“Ahia, quello deve fare davvero male” commentò tra sé Mikey, guardando Raph tenersi la testa mentre imprecava e il cartellone pubblicitario contro il quale si era schiantato accasciato per terra, col segno di una grossa ammaccatura al centro.  
Poi scoppiò in una grossa risata incredula, che interruppe solo quando il fratello gli si avvicinò pericolosamente per chiedere spiegazioni, con un'aura nera attorno.  
“Va bene, senti, Raphie-boy: quello che ho detto non era vero” disse tenendosi alla larga, notando l'occhiata omicida che il fratello gli stava lanciando.  
“Ma dimostra che ti importa. E se non ascolti Isabel potresti non sapere se sia successo davvero. C'è una possibilità, l'ha detto anche Donnie!”

Raph coprì la distanza in un secondo, lo afferrò per la parte superiore della tuta e lo tirò verso di sé, il ritratto della morte stessa. Di colpo Michelangelo desiderò infilare la testa nelle fauci di un leone affamato, piuttosto che fronteggiare il fratello dopo uno scherzo del genere.

“Se fai ancora una cosa del genere, te lo giuro, Mikey, io... attento!”  
Lo spintonò via e si scostò all'indietro, un secondo prima che un raggio verdognolo passasse proprio in mezzo a loro, mancandoli di pochi centimetri, lasciando un enorme buco al posto della porzione di cornicione contro la quale si era schiantato.

Guardarono sconvolti il foro fumante, mentre alcuni detriti si sgretolavano rapidamente, poi si voltarono verso la fonte della minaccia: un'enorme creatura di roccia e terra avanzava con passi pesanti, puntando verso loro. Dietro, altre copie identiche si facevano spazio per raggiungerli, sradicando ogni cosa presente sul loro cammino, tutte con una scintillante pietra luminosa sul petto, probabilmente la fonte del raggio mortale di prima.  
Si osservarono un secondo, increduli.  
“Oh, dannazione” esclamarono all'unisono.

  


Don aveva portato Isabel al rifugio, con tutta la velocità possibile senza temere di danneggiarla ulteriormente. April, chiamata d'urgenza da Leo durante il tragitto, arrivò dopo pochi istanti, allarmata dalla telefonata criptica e improvvisa.  
“Cosa è successo, chi sta... oh, santo cielo” strillò sconvolta, notando Isabel in stato di incoscienza, poggiata a faccia in giù su un letto. 

Don le aveva sfilato la maglia, rivelando il corpo martoriato: i polsi lividi e gonfi, le braccia ricoperte di contusioni e ustioni, la schiena solcata da centinaia di tagli, i nuovi aperti sopra i vecchi non ancora rimarginati; riuscì a vedere l'inizio di un grosso squarcio, che partiva dal fianco dipanandosi chissà fin dove nella parte anteriore, aperto e sanguinante.  
La ragazza sembrava respirare a fatica, soffrendo orribilmente anche mentre era svenuta.

April si portò la mano alla bocca, inorridita, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo eppure disgustata dall'orrore di quelle ferite, di tutto il sangue, in parte raggrumato, in parte che ancora stillava, fresco e impossibile da fermare.  
“Devi darmi una mano. April!” la richiamò Don con voce accorata, accortosi del suo shock, correndo a prendere medicinali e bende.  
“Ma non possiamo. Deve andare in ospedale!” urlò lei con urgenza, sicura che ferite del genere fossero mortali.

“Non può” si intromise Leo, aiutando come possibile, portando il carrello con l'attrezzatura medica nella stanza. Il maestro intanto esaminava la ragazza, con il tocco più morbido possibile, valutando per bene l'entità dei danni.  
“Non ha documenti e non sono sicuro che sia entrata in America legalmente. Si ritroverebbe buttata fuori dal paese o tenuta in qualche centro d'immigrazione. Quello che le è successo, poi, non credo che potrebbe spiegarlo” continuò il leader, rassegnato.

“Cosa le è successo?” domandò April, voltandosi per andare infine ad aiutare Don.  
“È stata torturata” rispose Splinter in tono grave.

  


“Dannazione a questi dannatissimi uomini di terra” ruggì Raph, staccando la testa di quello più vicino, riuscendo a farlo crollare a terra, con un boato che fece tremare il pavimento. 

I loro assalitori erano molto veloci e incredibilmente grossi: alti almeno due metri, di forma vagamente antropomorfa, con arti abbozzati grossolanamente, un macigno per busto e una rozza pietra con due buchi a rappresentare la testa; le articolazioni non esistevano, il tutto sembrava essere tenuto assieme da magia o altro.  
Un loro pugno roccioso riusciva a spaccare facilmente il pavimento del tetto e quella loro pietra mortale luccicava di tanto in tanto, minacciosa.  
Da qualsiasi parte si volesse guardare, quelle erano senza dubbio creature create con la magia e lui conosceva solo una persona dotata di poteri magici... era stata Isabel a mandarglieli contro? Era caduta così in basso?

Il corpo del mostro rimase inerme al suolo per qualche secondo poi si rialzò, ricongiungendosi con il pezzo mancante. Si riavvicinò per attaccare, lento e minaccioso.  
“Continuano a rigenerarsi!” constatò Mikey, facendo volare via il braccio di quello alla sua destra, colpendolo con i suoi Nunchaku, che roteavano impazziti. 

Cercavano di non farsi accerchiare, ma non era semplice schivare gli attacchi di una decina di quei cosi; continuavano a ricomporsi e attaccare a non finire nonostante li avessero già distrutti tutti almeno una volta.  
“Ma davvero? Non l'avevo notato!”  
Il sarcasmo era l'arma migliore contro una situazione apparentemente sfavorevole. Era da sempre la sua arma preferita.  
“Facciamo un altro buco nella loro testacce, così le usiamo come palle da bowling!” urlò esaltato mentre si tuffava a testa bassa in un attacco.

D'un tratto i due che Mikey aveva colpito si avvicinarono uno all'altro, inglobandosi; si fusero, diventando un'entità più grande, con due raggi e quattro braccia.  
“Questo non mi piace” mormorò il mutante, con una smorfia preoccupata.

  


April fermò la garza sulla spalla, poi si deterse il sudore dalla fronte per la concentrazione, accorgendosi vagamente di tremare; richiamò Leo, Don e Splinter.  
Isabel aveva la maggior parte del corpo ricoperta di bende: tutto l'addome aveva dovuto essere fasciato, perciò se ne era occupata April.

“Pensate che si riprenderà?” domandò, mentre stendeva una coperta sulla ragazza ancora svenuta e completamente congelata, appallottolando poi il lenzuolo sporco di sangue sulla quale l'avevano adagiata.  
“Non lo so, ma lo spero” sospirò Don, controllando di nuovo il suo stato di salute, cercando di suonare fiducioso.  
“Leonardo, Donatello: andate a cercare i vostri fratelli. Miss Isabel ha detto che Raphael è in pericolo e viste le condizioni in cui si trova, non credo che stesse mentendo” dichiarò Splinter, con tono grave, capendo che le due cose erano di sicuro collegate.  
“Sì, sensei!”  
I due ninja sparirono veloci come il vento.

  


“Come va lì, Mikey?” urlò Raph preoccupato, schivando un pugno diretto contro il suo stomaco.  
“Benissimo! Una favola rocciosa!”

Gli uomini di terra continuavano ad attaccarli, ma mentre loro continuavano a rigenerarsi all'infinito, i due ninja risentivano della fatica e dei colpi; mano mano che la lotta continuava, la loro velocità rallentava, e ansimavano per lo sforzo sempre maggiore. Quando i loro colpi andavano a segno, poi, la scossa del contraccolpo si propagava per le braccia, facendogli male ai muscoli.

Raph ne colpì uno con la punta del Sai proprio in mezzo alla faccia, che esplose in decine di pezzi con sua somma soddisfazione: un grosso frammento lo colpì all'improvviso sopra l'occhio, stordendolo e mandandolo a terra. Si rialzò, massaggiandosi la testa, -troppe volte lesa in una sola serata,- e si trovò accerchiato, le pietre magiche che scintillavano mortali, puntate tutti su di lui.  
“Raph, NO!”

  


April deterse il viso di Isabel con una pezza umida, delicatamente, stando attenta a percepire il minimo sussulto nel caso si svegliasse; rimise il canovaccio nella bacinella sul comodino, poi poggiò il dorso sopra la fronte, impensierita.  
“Scotta. Bisogna misurarle la temperatura!” 

Scostò la sedia per spostarsi, ma un improvviso bagliore rosso sul collo della ragazza attirò la sua attenzione, bloccando ogni suo movimento. Il ciondolo che indossava stava brillando ad intermittenza, con una luminescenza che faceva quasi male agli occhi.  
“Cos'è?” domandò Splinter, avvicinandosi per esaminarla, prendendo la pietra luminosa nella mano. Una leggera scarica elettrica lo costrinse a lasciarla subito.

“Era viola, prima. E ho cercato di toglierla per medicarla, ma non ci sono riuscita” mormorò April, spaventata dalla reazione.  
Isabel spalancò di colpo gli occhi: erano completamente vuoti, illuminati da una luce sfavillante e sinistra.  
Si mise a sedere, di scatto, poi sparì in un bagliore, in un secondo.

  


“Raph, NO!” urlò Mikey spaventato, cercando di correre verso il fratello messo in trappola, per dargli una mano. A causa della sua distrazione, uno dei suoi avversari riuscì a colpirlo con un pugno in pieno petto, facendolo volare all'indietro.  
Le pietre degli uomini di terra erano illuminate, con un ronzio allarmante, puntate sui due ninja, entrambi confusi e accerchiati.  
Erano spacciati. 

Da lontano arrivarono le voci di Don e Leo, ben consci della situazione, ma troppo distanti per intervenire.  
“Raph! Mikey!”

Un lampo squarciò in quel secondo il cielo illuminandolo a giorno, con un boato terrificante che fece tremare persino le ossa, seguito da una pioggia improvvisa e violenta.  
“Non toccarlo!” echeggiò una voce spaventosa, sopra le loro teste.

Isabel, gli occhi spalancati e bianchi, era avvolta da scariche di energia e fulmini, fluttuante a mezz'aria, la maggior parte del corpo avvolto in bende. Sembrava posseduta o fuori di sé.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e altri fulmini ricaddero dal cielo, richiamati dal suo potere, a poca distanza da loro.  
Raph rimase col naso per aria, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quella apparizione terribile e insieme meravigliosa: sembrava una Dea della guerra pronta a distruggere qualunque cosa sul suo cammino.

Gli uomini di roccia si bloccarono, con scatti cigolanti, ma il ronzio delle pietre crebbe di intensità; alcuni si voltarono, puntando verso l'alto, cambiando il loro bersaglio.  
Isabel allontanò le braccia dal corpo con un gesto fluido, e qualcosa di solido e sfolgorante, come un raggio di energia, si staccò cadendo in ogni direzione: colpì tutti i nemici, centrando il loro petto nel centro esatto della pietra, con un rombo e un'onda d'urto impressionanti; uno ad uno esplosero, in milioni di frammenti sfrigolanti.  
Raph e Mikey vennero sbalzati indietro, perfettamente illesi anche se disorientati, raggiunti quasi subito da Don e Leo, che avevano assistito a tutta la scena, increduli.

L'acqua battente iniziò a sciogliere i resti degli uomini di terra, velocemente, in pozze fangose che vennero trascinate per i canali di scolo; i resti delle pietre si trasformarono in polvere nera, mescolandosi al fango.  
Il flusso di energia che avvolgeva Isabel scemò poco a poco, fino a scomparire del tutto. Gli occhi si richiusero lentamente e il corpo iniziò a cadere, a testa in giù, insieme alla pioggia incessante.

Con uno scatto fulmineo Don si gettò verso di lei e la afferrò al volo. Atterrò, sollevando spruzzi d'acqua ovunque, stringendola con forza per paura che gli scivolasse dalle braccia; liberò una delle mani, poggiandosi la ragazza contro, per sincerarsi della sua salute.  
“E' sempre più debole” mormorò grave, occhieggiando Leo. Le bende si stavano riempiendo di sangue e staccando, inzuppate, il suo respiro era sempre più difficile e il colorito troppo pallido.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Raphael, facendosi largo tra di loro, fino ad arrivare ad Isabel. 

Si inchinò e osservò da vicino il viso riverso, pallido ed emaciato, esaminò i tagli, le bruciature e le contusioni disseminati sulle gambe, sulle braccia e i polsi; scrutò inorridito la lunga scia di sangue che impregnava le garze su tutto il busto, che si disfacevano pesanti sul tetto bagnato; al di sotto si intravedevano le ferite, di nuovo aperte, sanguinare senza freno.  
Era incredulo e tremava di rabbia. Non era possibile, l'aveva vista mezz'ora prima, aveva lottato contro di lei.  
Come poteva essere ridotta così male? Come poteva aver combattuto in quelle condizioni?

Allungò una mano e scostò una ciocca bagnata dal viso di Isabel, contratto in una smorfia di sofferenza.  
“Chi è stato?”  
La sua voce era un ringhio, basso e minaccioso, il suo petto bruciava di rabbia e furore omicida.  
“Chiunque stia cercando di ucciderti, probabilmente” rispose Leo, preoccupato.

  


April e Splinter furono sollevati quando li videro tornare con Isabel, ancora incosciente tra le braccia di Don.  
“Eravamo spaventati” confessò la donna, mentre il mutante portava la ragazza in camera, per poterla curare di nuovo.  
“Cos'è successo?” chiese, adagiandola sul letto e andando a cercare altre garze pulite.

April iniziò a sciogliere la fasciatura, mandando Mikey a prendere asciugamani per tutti.  
“Un attimo prima era lì, un attimo dopo la collana è diventata rossa, si è alzata mentre era ancora svenuta ed è sparita!” 

Raph, che stava frugando con impazienza nella borsa che Isabel portava sempre con sé, si bloccò interdetto; gettò un'occhiata verso la ragazza, notando solo in quel momento il ciondolo che portava: la pietra, lunga, stretta e viola, quasi a matita, era identica a quella che gli aveva lasciato quando se n'era andata, un anno e mezzo prima. Attaccata a fianco, c'era la scheggia ovale che si era staccata dal suo guscio, durante il loro primo incontro.  
L'aveva tenuta.  
Un senso di ansia e rimorso lo colpì al petto, per un secondo, facendogli dubitare di qualunque cosa pensasse di Isabel.  
“Ecco. Usa questa per medicarla” disse ad April, porgendole un barattolino bianco, recuperato dal fondo della borsa.

Affidarono Isabel alle sue cure, raccontando ogni dettaglio della storia al loro maestro, mentre provvedevano a cambiarsi con abiti asciutti.  
“Miss Isabel voleva parlare con te, Raphael. Sai per quale motivo si sia ripresentata dopo tutto questo tempo?” domandò Splinter, scrutando intensamente il figlio. Raph prese tempo, la testa sotto l'asciugamano, strofinando la pelle con forza.

No, che non lo sapeva, ma aveva mille teorie, una più assurda dell'altra; nessuna certezza con Isabel, non ne aveva mai avute.  
Riuscì a occhieggiare Mikey, che stava evidentemente per prendere la parola per dire qualche cosa di non necessario, e lo minacciò con lo sguardo di tacere.  
“No, sensei, non lo so” mormorò contrito. 

Quando April li richiamò, e il maestro si fu allontanato, sospirò pesantemente; i suoi fratelli lo guardavano, in attesa.  
“Davvero, non lo so!” sbottò stancamente, alzando le braccia, anche se i muscoli pulsavano dolorosamente per le botte ricevute.  
“Non pensi che abbia a che fare con...”  
Mikey venne interrotto nel bel mezzo della frase da un asciugamano che lo colpì in faccia.  
“No, non lo penso! Non pensarlo nemmeno tu!” tagliò corto Raph, incamminandosi verso la stanza da letto per primo. 

April stava amorevolmente rimboccando le coperte a Isabel, mentre Splinter, con una mano sulla fronte della ragazza, sembrava in meditazione, profondamente concentrato.  
“Si risveglierà?” chiese Michelangelo alle sue spalle, dando voce a quello che molti di loro pensavano.  
Raphael sapeva che la pomata magica intorpidiva la mente, perciò non si stava preoccupando, ma Isabel non sembrava stare troppo bene. 

Chi l'aveva ridotta in quelle condizioni? Il misterioso mago assassino? Un suo alleato? O un personaggio completamente estraneo a quella faccenda? E cosa poteva mai volere da lui? Era ricercato perché aveva insegnato il ninjitsu a Isabel? O per averla amata? C'entrava davvero quella notte e le possibili conseguenze?  
Gli doleva la testa a furia di pensare, mentre la osservava rigida e livida, in un sonno tormentato. E il cuore, che credeva rotto per sempre da quella notte, gli faceva male.

“È intrappolata” disse semplicemente Splinter, interrompendo la meditazione, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti su di sé.  
“Qui.”  
Indicò con un dito la testa di Isabel.  
“E non riesce ad uscire da sola. È indebolita, ha paura, è provata dal dolore fisico e mentale.”  
“Cosa possiamo fare, sensei?” domandò Leo, nel silenzio generale che seguì.  
“Andare a prenderla” sussurrò il maestro.

  


  


  



	15. You protected me with all your might

“Vengo anche io!” mormorò decisa April quando le spiegarono cosa avrebbero fatto.  
“Ma quello che potremmo vedere non è...” iniziò a dire Don, certo che i ricordi di Isabel non dovessero essere visti da nessuno, in realtà. Aveva il presentimento che ci fosse un baratro di orrore nella sua mente.  
“Mi sta a cuore quanto a voi. Vengo anche io!”  
Il ninja sospirò, arrendendosi alla grinta della donna che sapeva non avrebbe desistito per nulla al mondo, una volta deciso. 

“Poggiate una mano sulle sue braccia, basta un contatto minimo” disse Splinter, invitandoli a sedersi attorno al letto.  
“Dopo chiudete gli occhi, respirate a fondo e cancellate ogni cosa dalla vostra mente. La sua coscienza vi richiamerà.”  
Tutti obbedirono, poggiando la mano sulle spalle o gli avambracci di Isabel; con profondi respiri eliminarono ogni pensiero superfluo, cadendo in meditazione. 

Raph non ci riusciva: era troppo arrabbiato. Quando chiudeva gli occhi continuava a vedere il loro scontro, il modo in cui l'aveva attaccata, senza pietà, e poi il suo viso riverso, ricoperta di sangue, subito dopo averlo salvato.  
Perché non l'aveva ascoltata? Perché il suo maledetto orgoglio aveva prevalso su tutto il resto? Sulla gioia di saperla ancora viva, di rivederla?

Spalancò gli occhi, ben conscio di doversi concentrare, invece; i suoi fratelli, April e Splinter dovevano già essere nella sua mente, magari si erano accorti della sua assenza. Scostò le dita lungo l'avambraccio di Isabel, passando dalla pelle morbida e liscia, -seppure ferita in molti punti,- alla garza ruvida e graffiante, fino ad arrivare alla sua mano, abbandonata sul lenzuolo.  
Seguì con un dito le linee nel palmo, svoltando ogni volta che si intersecavano, percorrendola decine di volte, sovrappensiero; all'improvviso le dita di Isabel tremolarono impercettibilmente, niente più di una lieve scossa, ma che lo incoraggiò: strinse la sua mano, chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, concentrandosi solo sul calore che gli trasmetteva, dimenticando tutto il resto. 

Si sentì trascinare lontano, senza peso o pensieri, rilassato da una sensazione familiare, di benessere, come se Isabel lo stesse davvero guidando per mano fino alla sua mente.  
Si ritrovò con gli altri in un posto completamente vuoto. Pieno di grigiore soffuso, sopra, sotto, anche se non erano sicuri di dove fosse per certo il sopra o il sotto.  
“Siamo nella sua mente, sensei? Non c'è niente” constatò Michelangelo, con innocenza. Raphael lo colpì alla nuca, per la sua uscita infelice.  
“È rinchiusa in un ricordo e ha lasciato tutto il resto in sospeso. Siamo noi a dover immaginare come vogliamo vedere le sue memorie” spiegò il maestro, pensieroso, alla ricerca di un metodo.  
“Con le classiche porte come si vede nei cartoni animati?” suggerì il ninja, prima che qualcuno potesse impedirglielo. 

Una fila infinita di porte apparve dal nulla, dapprima incorporee ed evanescenti, poi via via più solide, fino ad essere materialmente lì, tutte alla stessa distanza l'una dall'altra, tutte dipinte con motivi o colori diversi.  
“Avrei potuto pensare a qualcosa di più pratico” sospirò Splinter, rassegnato, iniziando ad incamminarsi.  
“Dato che non usi la tua, facci un favore, Mikey, non parlare nella mente degli altri!” sbottò Raph, seguendo il resto della comitiva. 

Camminarono, superando porte su porte, tante da non riuscire a vederne la fine. Stavano sospese a mezz'aria, qualche centimetro al di sopra di ciò che loro toccavano con i piedi, per lo meno, sempre più sfocate e piccole via via che lo sguardo si allontanava verso l'orizzonte.  
“Ehy, guardate questa” disse Mikey d'un tratto, con la mano sulla maniglia di una porta rossa solcata da squarci profondi.  
Era diversa da tutte quelle che l'avevano preceduta, che erano più colorate e piene di decori infantili ed era diversa da quelle successive, improvvisamente buie e cupe.  
“No! Non aprirla!” urlò April allarmata, provando a bloccarlo; persino lei riusciva a sentire che non era un buona idea, ma il ninja aveva già abbassato la maniglia, ormai, e la porta si spalancò praticamente da sola. 

Una stanza si materializzò attorno a loro, un salottino intimo, completamente devastato: i mobili erano stati ribaltati, il loro contenuto sparso ovunque sul pavimento, alla rinfusa; i quadri giacevano per terra tra schegge di vetro e di legno, grottescamente riversi, sottosopra, obliqui; i muri giallini erano sporchi di macchie rosse e segni di bruciature e l'aria era piena di fumo.  
Da qualche parte arrivavano rumori di lotta, scontri e scoppi, e due voci di uomini, che urlavano.

Una donna si trascinava sofferente sul pavimento, ricoperta di sangue, con fatica, mormorando qualcosa che non riuscirono a sentire: ne furono mossi a pietà, tanto che sentirono l'impulso ad aiutarla, prima di ricordare che fosse solo un ricordo.  
Era impressionante la somiglianza che Isabel aveva con la donna, quasi come se fossero state sorelle: gli stessi occhi castani e profondi, la stessa bocca, perfino le stesse espressioni. Non era difficile capire chi fosse.

Una bambina terrorizzata apparve da dietro al tavolo rovesciato, avvicinandosi a lei, con gli occhi scuri colmi di paura, gettandosi a controllare come stesse.  
Un tonfo, un boato e una risata arrivarono da un'altra stanza, seguiti da un urlo di un uomo, ma disumano, agghiacciante.  
La donna parlò con tono accorato, stringendo la piccola tra le braccia, ma lei si dimenò, scrollando la testa, negando con tutte le sue forze.

“Che cosa... cosa dicono?” domandò Mikey, concentrato sulle due figure terrorizzate.  
“È italiano. La madre di Isabel era italiana. I suoi ricordi, i suoi pensieri... sono tutti in quella lingua” rivelò Raphael, ricordando quel particolare, di una chiacchiera di una serata lontana, quando ancora lei era solo la sua allieva e non la donna che gli aveva stravolto l'esistenza.  
“E come possiamo capire quello che si dicono, allora?”   
“Dobbiamo solo desiderare intensamente di capirlo. La mente di Isabel farà il resto” spiegò tranquillamente Splinter, già assorto in meditazione.  
Ognuno di loro si concentrò, seguendo l'esempio del maestro, poi la loro attenzione ritornò sul salottino in disastro e le due figure abbracciate e spaventate, con urgenza.

“Va' via. Scappa!” sussurrò la donna, provando ad alzarsi.  
La bambina scosse ancora la testa, mentre il labbro tremava di paura; aveva il viso inondato di lacrime silenziose e le manine tremavano sul maglione azzurro chiazzato di sangue della madre.  
“Devi andare via! Non puoi rimanere qui!”  
La risata di poco prima si fece più forte e sguaiata, seguita da un rumore di passi sempre più vicini.

Con uno strillo allarmato, la donna passò la tracolla di una borsa che aveva con sé oltre la testa della bimba, poi con uno sforzo enorme si alzò e, presala per un braccio, la trascinò verso la finestra. Spalancò le ante velocemente e la issò oltre, in un giardino, benché soffrisse per ogni movimento.  
Tutti loro si ritrovarono di colpo fuori dalla casa, insieme alla bambina, nel giardino di un villino a due piani, simile a quello in cui Isabel aveva vissuto a New York.

“Mamma!” urlò disperata la piccola, premendosi contro il muretto, mentre la donna chiudeva la finestra, guardando la bambina con infinito amore, imprimendosi il suo visino nella mente.  
“Scappa, Isabel. Vivi, tesoro mio!”  
La madre sparì all'interno, mentre la piccola si innalzava sulla punta dei piedini per guardare all'interno e cercare di richiamare la sua attenzione, eppure senza osare fiatare dal terrore.  
D'un tratto la donna urlò, straziante, un acuto prolungato e graffiante.  
La bambina tremò sul posto, impossibilitata a muoversi dalla paura, con gli occhioni spaventati e vigili.

Un altro urlo la raggiunse e uno schizzo di sangue macchiò il vetro, repentino e grottesco; la bimba strillò terrorizzata e si rannicchiò al suolo, sconvolta e piangente. Una risata gelida e divertita esplose dalla casa, facendola tremare di paura: si alzò di fretta e voltandosi corse via, agitata.  
La scena sfumò lentamente, i contorni del giardino e della casa sparirono, riportandoli nella fila delle porte, nel grigiore soffuso. 

April stava trattenendo le lacrime, ma erano tutti turbati.  
Erano inorriditi. Increduli di aver appena assistito all'omicidio dei genitori di Isabel, increduli che lei stessa ne fosse stata testimone.  
Raphael sapeva che era stato un grosso trauma, ma non aveva mai capito quanto; non aveva mai scavato davvero nelle paure di Isabel, anche se ne aveva avuto l'occasione. Perché si era lasciato ingannare dai suoi continui sorrisi, senza capire quanto dolore cercassero di nascondere?

Un singulto spezzò il silenzio. Si guardarono l'un l'altro, per capire chi stesse piangendo, ma non era nessuno di loro.  
Un altro singhiozzo riecheggiò, debolmente. Dovettero tendere le orecchie al massimo, per capire da dove provenisse.

Don camminò fino alla porta rossa e sporse la testa dietro. Lo videro fare un cenno con la mano, per richiamarli. Dietro la porta, rannicchiata con la testa tra le ginocchia, c'era la piccola Isabel di qualche istante prima, che piangeva, impercettibilmente.  
Si avvicinarono cautamente, non sapendo esattamente cosa fosse. Una memoria? Una manifestazione del subconscio?  
“Piccola, come stai?” sussurrò April in tono gentile, anche se non sapeva se potesse davvero interagire con un ricordo.  
La bambina sollevò la testa e li squadrò, spaventata, con gli occhi rossi di pianto colmi di terrore.  
“È tutto a posto. Siamo amici” sussurrò la donna con voce dolce, chinandosi per arrivare alla sua altezza. La bambina si alzò con uno scatto e indietreggiò, velocemente; si tormentava le mani, cercando una via per scappare.  
Non si fidava per niente.

Raph si inchinò, d'istinto, senza averlo nemmeno pensato. Ma sapeva che convincere Isabel era una cosa che solo lui poteva fare.  
“Vogliamo aiutarti. Siamo davvero tuoi amici” mormorò nella maniera più convincente possibile. La piccola lo occhieggiò incredula, prima di spostare lo sguardo intorno, come un animale braccato in cerca di fuga.

“Se non fossi tuo amico come potrei sapere che hai un coniglietto di nome Muffin?” chiese, furbo, usando le cose che Isabel si lasciava sfuggire su di sé, durante il periodo degli allenamenti. Non aveva dimenticato nemmeno una delle cose che lei gli aveva detto, erano tutte incise nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, dopo tutto quel tempo, nonostante tutto quello che era successo.  
La bambina si sorprese e spalancò gli occhi, fissandoli infine su di lui, attenta. 

“E che la domenica ti piace guardare la TV, prima di fare colazione? E so che hai costruito una casetta per gli uccelli con le mollette da bucato, da mettere in giardino, ma si è staccata e si è rotta. E tu ci sei rimasta male, ma eri contenta che nessun uccellino ci fosse entrato o si sarebbe ferito.”

La piccola Isabel ascoltò con crescente meraviglia, mentre si dondolava da un piede all'altro, indecisa se fidarsi. Stava tormentando la manica della maglia, torcendola per la paura e il dubbio.  
“E so che da grande vuoi un negozio tutto tuo, dove vendere fiori” rivelò alla fine Raph, con un sorrisetto tenero, per quella confessione che lei gli aveva fatto una sera, sul suo sogno nascosto di quando era bambina: un negozio di fiori, quasi fiabesco, dove creare composizioni e bouquet.  
Allora aveva pensato che fosse una cosa così tenera e femminile, ma non gliel'aveva detto, troppo imbarazzato da ciò che stava iniziando a provare per lei.

Isabel trattenne il fiato, sorpresa, poi si avvicinò, lentamente.  
“Non ho mai detto a nessuno che voglio un negozio di fiori” disse col broncio, a pochi passi da lui.  
“A me lo hai detto. Perché siamo amici” rispose lui, tendendole la mano, sicuro di averla convinta. La bambina scattò in avanti, ma invece che stringerla, si gettò tra le sue braccia, circondandogli il collo.  
“Il mio papà e la mia mamma... aiutali. È tutta colpa mia” singhiozzò sulla sua spalla, tremolando.  
“Non è colpa tua. Non lo è affatto.” 

La strinse, delicatamente, la versione in piccolo della donna che conosceva, che aveva amato... che amava ancora? Non lo sapeva, ma sapeva che non voleva che soffrisse in quel modo. Le carezzò la testa, straziato dal suo dolore.  
“Sensei, adesso che l'abbiamo trovata, possiamo uscire?” chiese, desiderando solo di andare via da tutti quei ricordi orribili.  
“No, figliolo. Dobbiamo cercare Miss Isabel nella sua forma adulta, così com'è ora. E scoprire chi l'ha torturata, purtroppo, e cosa vuole da te.”

  


  


Raphael riuscì a convincere la piccola Isabel a seguirli nella loro ricerca nella memoria.  
La bambina si era asciugata le lacrime con la manica della maglia e poi gli aveva preso una mano, attaccandoglisi addosso; tutti gli altri non li aveva nemmeno considerati, si fidava solo di lui.  
Trotterellava al suo fianco, tenendolo per mano, silenziosa e guardinga.  
“LadyKiller” gli mormorò all'orecchio Mikey, scansando poi il suo pugno esasperato. 

Le porte dopo quella rossa erano molto più cupe, con tinte scure o opache e quasi prive di decori. Si trattennero dal toccarle; l'esempio di quello che era successo l'avevano ancora davanti agli occhi.  
Dopo averne oltrepassato qualche migliaia, ne intravidero due con una tinta brillante, in lontananza. 

Avevano notato un cambiamento già almeno un centinaio di porte prima di quelle.  
La prima diversa fu una verde scuro, con il disegno di un fulmine e gocce di pioggia; la seconda era viola acceso, con le impronte di due mani, unite a formare un cuore sbozzato; poi ci fu una scura, con delle foglie autunnali che cadevano su delle pozze d'acqua e l'ultima aveva l'immagine di una luna e dell'ombra di un Sai: erano le porte dei momenti in cui lui e Isabel si erano incontrati, quando aveva cercato di convincerla a farsi insegnare il ninjitsu.

Quelle subito dopo avevano delle tonalità gradualmente più tenui e delicate, ma quelle due che avevano attirato la loro attenzione erano proprio diverse da tutte le altre.  
La prima era annerita nella parte inferiore, aveva disegni di fiamme e zampe di gatto e sembrava emanare un intenso calore.  
La porta della sera dell'incendio.  
Non aveva bisogno di aprirla per ricordare con precisione la scena del villino divorato dal fuoco, il fumo acre e l'intenso calore, mentre tutto spariva tra le fiamme. E Isabel che stringeva il corpo senza vita di Shadow e le sue lacrime di dolore, lasciate cadere senza più controllo; poi il funerale improvvisato al gattino, prima di scoprire che lei era ferita mortalmente.

La porta successiva era bianca, la prima porta completamente bianca; e anche l'unica. Era talmente brillante, in mezzo a tutta quell'oscurità, da fare quasi male agli occhi.  
In un angolo, c'era una bandana rossa.  
Non si dovette sforzare per capire quale fosse il ricordo, eppure era sempre più confuso: se Isabel era scappata, perché sembrava che, nella sua mente, quella notte fosse importante? E perché il fatto che non ci fosse nessuna porta come quella, né prima né dopo, lo aveva rincuorato?

Incontrò per caso gli occhi dei suoi fratelli, tutti puntati su di lui; distolse lo sguardo, memore della furiosa litigata lasciata in sospeso da quel giorno. Non che avesse più infranto le regole, dopo: si era mantenuto distante miglia da qualsiasi donna o essere vagamente femminile.  
Non si era più innamorato di nessun'altra, non avrebbe potuto più innamorarsi di nessun'altra.

Oltrepassarono anche quelle porte, rituffandosi nella fila, ancora molto lunga. Camminarono, ancora e ancora, chiedendosi con curiosità e paura cosa ci fosse dietro ognuna di quelle porte, provando a capirlo dai suoi colori e dai disegni.  
Ma non potevano capirle, non sapevano cosa quei simboli rappresentassero nella mente di Isabel.

Finalmente arrivarono alla fine: una porta nera, completamente nera, quasi un buco nel nulla, si parò sulla loro strada.  
Stillava sangue, copiosamente, come se piangesse.  
“Deve essere questa, spero siate tutti pronti” esclamò Don, inorridito, facendosi avanti per aprirla. La maniglia si abbassò con un cigolio cupo.

Si trovarono in una grande sala dal pavimento in marmo e arazzi alle pareti, ricolma di mobili pregiati e opere d'arte, la maggior parte in penombra. Sembrava lo studio di un ricca abitazione, dallo stile classico tipico dell'Europa antica.  
Ci fu un tocco deciso alla porta in legno pregiato e un uomo che rispose, imperioso. 

La piccola Isabel iniziò a tremare, tanto che Raph si vide costretto a inginocchiarsi, finendo stritolato in un abbraccio spaventato.  
“Cosa c'è?” chiese preoccupato, stringendola per provare a calmarla.  
“Quella voce, quell'uomo...” tremò la bambina, incapace di dire altro, affondando il visino nell'incavo del suo collo, tremante.

La porta della sala si spalancò e due uomini in divisa entrarono, con fare marziale, con un gesto di saluto piuttosto rigido.  
“È arrivata, signore” annunciarono, guardando verso la scrivania, vicino a delle pesanti tende che nascondevano la luce.  
“Portatela da me” disse trionfante l'uomo, alzandosi. Girò attorno alla scrivania, lentamente, e si incamminò verso l'ingresso, con le mani conserte dietro la schiena.  
Era sulla quarantina, coi capelli neri spruzzati di grigio sulle tempie, un naso dritto, da profilo greco, e le labbra sottili, piegate in un sorriso malvagio. Era alto e in forma, un bell'uomo, ma l'espressione di cupidigia che mostrava lo rendeva grottesco. 

Dalla porta arrivò un rumore sferragliante.  
Un'altra guardia fece il suo ingresso, trascinando una giovane donna, incatenata mani e piedi; l'uomo tirava la catena con forza, mentre lei lottava per cercare di liberarsi.  
Isabel aveva di nuovo i capelli corti come quando Raphael l'aveva incontrata la prima volta, e benché avesse perso peso, rimaneva comunque molto tonica e allenata.  
Come era stata catturata? 

“Bene, bene, bene! Ben ritrovata, dolce Isabel” esultò l'uomo brizzolato, avvicinandosi per studiarla meglio.  
“Come sei cresciuta!”  
“Mi hai fatto penare, sai? Sei stata cattiva a scappare per così tanto tempo. Ho quasi temuto che ce l'avresti fatta a nasconderti fino ai tuoi ventun anni” confessò, prendendole il mento tra le dita, studiandola compiaciuto.  
“E guarda come ti sei fatta bella!” 

Isabel scosse la testa, allontanandosi dalla sua presa, con stizza e disgusto.  
“Nove anni e mezzo, che ti cerco per tutto il globo... e quando finalmente ti trovo tu ti comporti come una cattiva gattina dispettosa?” la ammonì lui, prendendola per il collo, stringendo con cattiveria.  
Isabel tossì, presa di sorpresa, artigliando il suo braccio con le unghie.  
“Farai bene ad abituarti alle mie mani, perché le userò su di te spesso, in bene o in male!”  
“Hai usato... dei bambini... pur di catturarmi! Sei uno spregevole... fottuto bastardo! Come hai potuto ucciderli? Non ce l'hai una coscienza?”  
Era furiosa, sul punto di piangere dalla rabbia, tossicchiando le parole per la mancanza di aria, mentre si dimenava con tutta la sua forza perché la lasciasse andare.  
“Ti sembro uno che possieda una cosa del genere? Mi sono preso ciò che è mio! Dopo anni di attesa, con ogni mezzo possibile!”

Continuò a strattonarla, divertito dalla luce di paura che c'era nel fondo dei suoi occhi, che mascherava con la furia che metteva nel graffiare la sua mano.  
Provò a calciarlo via, ma la guardia strattonò la catena, riportandola al suo posto con un furioso contraccolpo che la fece barcollare.  
Poi, d'improvviso, un bagliore accecante illuminò il collo di Isabel, proveniente dalla collana che portava al collo; brillò a intermittenza, di rosso, e l'uomo si ritrasse, allarmato.  
“Cosa diavolo...? Cos'è? Com'è possibile che tu possa usare la magia? Le manette bloccano i tuoi poteri!”

Afferrò la pietra, dando uno strattone per strappargliela via, ma una scarica elettrica lo allontanò, in preda al dolore.  
Contemporaneamente il bagliore scemò e il ciondolo ritornò viola, inerme, come prima.  
Isabel sorrise, sollevata e divertita.  
“Non puoi toglierla!” esclamò trionfante.  
“Cos'è?” urlò lui, ad un centimetro dal suo viso.  
Isabel era contenta del suo panico. I suoi occhi lo scrutavano cinici e taglienti, come se nascondessero il segreto più grande del mondo.

“Chiamate il saggio Jervis!” ordinò, insospettito dal ghigno soddisfatto della ragazza. Uno degli uomini corse fuori all'istante e tornò dopo qualche minuto sorreggendo un anziano, canuto e mingherlino, che osservò la scena da dietro un paio di spessi occhiali.  
Sembrò triste nel vedere la ragazza in catene, ma non disse nulla; si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, deferente.  
“Mi avete fatto chiamare, signore?” chiese con una voce stentata, resa debole dalla vecchiaia; si avvicinò precariamente, sempre tenendosi alla guardia con la quale era arrivato.  
“Questa collana! Dimmi cos'è, cosa fa!” ordinò l'uomo, con tono urgente, puntando verso il collo della ragazza.

Il vecchio si accostò ad Isabel e tirò su la testa, stendendo di poco la schiena ingobbita; strizzò gli occhi dietro gli occhiali dalla montatura antiquata e studiò il ciondolo, senza però toccarlo; probabilmente aveva capito al primo sguardo che era più saggio non farlo.  
Gli occhi azzurri però si accesero di interesse, sotto le cespugliose sopracciglia bianche.

“È la pietra degli amanti, signore” iniziò a spiegare. “Fa coppia con un'altra uguale.”

“Vengono da un'antica leggenda. Si dice che il Dio del sole e la Dea della luna si amassero, ma non potessero mai incontrarsi, a causa del loro ruolo nel cielo: potevano sfiorarsi solo al mattino e alla sera per pochi istanti, quando il cielo si tingeva di rosa e viola, mescolando i loro colori.  
Nient'altro che un fugace tocco, pieno di sentimento, ma effimero, che presto rimaneva solo un ricordo nelle loro menti. E così, tristi e frustrati, cristallizzarono quei momenti speciali, segni tangibili del loro amore: una pietra per l'alba, una per il tramonto, gemelle e unite, come una sola cosa. E la Dea della luna tenne la pietra dell'alba, mentre il Dio del sole quella del tramonto, per stare sempre vicini l'uno all'altra, almeno col cuore.  
Di fatto, le pietre esistono da secoli e si illuminano quando la persona amata è in pericolo. E solo chi ha l'altra può toccarla o toglierla. È un tesoro del regno, creduto perduto.”

La voce del vecchio Jervis si interruppe, fiocamente, nel silenzio che si era creato, sia nel ricordo che tra di loro, mentre ascoltavano rapiti e meravigliati quella storia.  
Raph si sentì improvvisamente in soggezione, con se uno sguardo infuocato lo stesse puntando. Alzò lo sguardo, lentamente, e incontrò gli occhi dei suoi fratelli, che lo osservavano in attesa.  
Sbatté le palpebre, un paio di volte.  
“Sì, ho io l'altra” ammise, imbarazzato dalle loro facce curiose, attirando anche l'attenzione di April e del maestro. Ogni occhio era incollato su di lui, mentre i proprietari macinavano teorie.  
“Ma non sapevo cosa fosse o cosa facesse. Né della leggenda o che fosse un oggetto magico. E non l'ho mai messa, è in un cassetto.”

L'aveva trovata tra le macerie della sua camera distrutta, mesi dopo che lei se n'era andata, quando finalmente aveva deciso di reagire. Aveva scorto uno scintillio, debole e fugace; aveva spostato i frammenti di ciò che rimaneva della sua cassettiera e l'aveva vista: la pietra viola, che quella notte, troppo intento a leggere il biglietto di addio, non aveva considerato. Sembrava così innocua. Ma era una cosa sua, perciò odiosa, malefica e dolorosa.  
L'aveva stretta nel pugno, deciso a gettarla via, a frantumarla contro la parete, ma poi aveva riaperto la mano e guardato il modo in cui la luce si rifrangeva sulle sue sfaccettature e non se l'era sentito. Aveva aperto l'ultimo cassetto, quello che non apriva mai, e lo aveva gettato dentro, richiudendo con foga, cercando di non pensarci più.

Perché Isabel gli aveva dato una cosa così importante? Perché lo aveva lasciato, dopo quello che aveva detto su quella notte, per poi dargli un oggetto così intimo, che lo legava a lei? E perché lei indossava l'altra, come se volesse essere sicura che lui stesse bene?  
Sentiva la testa scoppiare, di dubbi atroci che gli attanagliavano la mente e il cuore. Non ci capiva più nulla, si sentiva confuso.

“Perché ha detto del regno? Che regno?” chiese Mikey, attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
“Il regno dei maghi” rispose la piccola Isabel, sollevando la testa dalla spalla di Raph.  
“Tu lo sai dov'è questo regno?” le domandò lui, curioso.  
La piccola scosse la testa con foga, irata.  
“No. Gli altri maghi hanno costretto papà ad andarsene, perché ha sposato mia madre. I maghi sono orribili!”

L'urlo di Isabel, quella grande del ricordo, li fece concentrare su ciò che stava accadendo. L'uomo brizzolato la teneva per i capelli, strattonandola con furia.  
“Per il tuo bene, dimmi che non ti sei fatta l'amichetto, stupida ragazzina!”  
“Non sono affari tuoi. O sei geloso, vecchio bavoso?” lo canzonò lei, con un ghigno divertito, anche se questo lo fece ancora più arrabbiare.  
La trascinò per i capelli fino alla porta, senza pietà.  
“Guardia! Portala dal medico, che la controlli da capo a piedi. E tu, prega di non aver fatto l'errore più stupido della tua vita!”  
Isabel venne portata fuori, nonostante si ribellasse con un rumore sferragliante e cupo, che si affievolì man mano. 

La scena attorno a loro sfumò, in un grigiore soffuso e avvolgente.  
“Cosa succede?” domandò April, in ansia, dando rapide occhiate attorno, cercando di focalizzare qualcosa in quella bruma.  
“Credo che sia successo qualcosa che il suo subconscio non vuole che vediamo. Sa che siamo qui, sa che stiamo guardando i suoi ricordi” spiegò Splinter, con calma.  
Si osservarono perplessi, azzardando teorie nelle loro menti che non ebbero mai il coraggio di dirsi.

Dopo qualche attimo la sala si riformò attorno a loro, nitida e ormai familiare, e c'era ancora l'uomo, che sedeva dietro la scrivania, in attesa. Batteva le dita con impazienza, tamburellando un ritmo sempre più veloce e inquieto, fastidioso da sentire. Stava squadrando seccato un un uomo biondo con una tunica bianca e spessi occhiali squadrati, che stava in piedi dall'altra parte della scrivania, col capo chino, teso. 

Isabel stava dietro di lui, ancora incatenata. Il suo viso era pallido, ma manteneva lo sguardo alto e fiero di fronte a sé, duro.  
L'uomo biondo, un dottore, sembrava titubare a parlare.  
“Allora?” insisté il rapitore, battendo con impazienza un pugno sul legno.  
“Ecco, signore... la ragazza non è... non è più... vergine” mormorò l'altro a disagio, confessando la verità al pavimento, dato che non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo dalla paura.  
Isabel chiuse per un momento gli occhi, ingoiando la frustrazione per quel momento di intimità, suo, sbandierato in faccia all'uomo che odiava di più al mondo.

Capirono all'istante perché non aveva voluto che vedessero quella parte del racconto; il suo subconscio non voleva che guardassero mentre veniva esaminata.  
Raph si sentì davvero osservato; un pizzicore diffuso nella sua testa, che rompeva la sua concentrazione. Se la sua famiglia avesse avuto la vista a incandescenza sarebbe bruciato vivo. E non voleva affrontare il maestro e April, perciò, per non incontrare i loro sguardi e le loro reazioni, si astenne dal muovere un muscolo, ansioso, imbarazzato anche lui dalla situazione.

Il dottore venne sbattuto fuori, insieme alle guardie.  
L'uomo brizzolato si alzò con calma e si avvicinò ad Isabel, che lo fronteggiava con impassibilità, nonostante la situazione.  
Si fermò a due centimetri dal suo viso.  
“Sei una lurida, piccola puttanella!” le sibilò piano, trattenendo la rabbia in ogni parola.  
“E tu ne sai qualcosa. Tua madre era una lurida, grossa puttanella!” rispose lei, con un ghigno impertinente.  
Raph si chiese esterrefatto se non le avesse trasmesso un po' del suo carattere, in un modo o in un altro.

L'uomo la colpì al viso col pugno chiuso, mandandola a sbattere contro una libreria. Cadde a terra, colpita da una cascata di libri.

La piccola Isabel affondò il viso nel collo di Raphael, terrorizzata, mentre lui cercava di calmarla, passandole una mano sulla schiena. Era tutto un ricordo, ma non poté non provare rabbia. Se fosse stato lì, se le fosse stato accanto, avrebbe accartocciato la faccia di quel bastardo che aveva osato toccarla.

L'uomo si avvicinò alla grande Isabel e la riprese per i capelli, tirandola verso l'alto.

“Lo sai cosa hai fatto? Lo sai, puttana? Credi forse che sia solo il matrimonio che mi permetterà di prenderti i poteri? È quello che viene dopo, l'importante! La prima notte di nozze! E tu hai rovinato tutto! Quel bastardo si è preso i miei diritti su di te!”  
Era fuori di sé dalla rabbia e continuava a sbatterle la testa contro il ripiano dello scaffale, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e un sogghigno malvagio.  
Isabel si lasciò sfuggire un paio di mugugni di dolore e lui la lasciò andare, di scatto, per paura di ucciderla, con il respiro pesante per la foga dei colpi. 

Lei si accasciò a terra, scossa di colpo da una risata isterica.  
“Sai cosa?” riuscì a dire tra le risate.  
“Io non lo sapevo. Ma adesso, tutto questo, rende il piacere di quella notte doppio. Sei fregato, lurido bastardo!”  
L'uomo le tirò un calcio all'addome che spense la sua risata con uno strillo di sofferenza.

“Sai cosa?” la canzonò inchinandosi al suo livello, tirandola ancora su per i capelli.  
“Se io lo uccido tutto ritornerà come prima, potrò ancora rubarti i poteri. Dimmi il suo nome, puttanella!”

Lei spalancò gli occhi, atterrita; poi vennero attraversati da una luce di determinazione e un sorriso beffardo le piegò le labbra.  
“Devi essere davvero stupido se credi che te lo dirò!” gli sputò in faccia, divertita dal suo nervosismo.  
La colpì un pugno, che la fece rannicchiare su sé, scossa di nuovo da una risata sfrenata.  
“Oh, ma me lo dirai. E quando urlerai il suo nome, non sarà un grido di piacere, ma di dolore!” la minacciò lui, furioso.

  


  


La gettò in una cella, piccola, oscura, umida e maleodorante, assicurando la sua catena al soffitto.  
Poi iniziò col suo piano, personalmente. Mostrò a Isabel ogni oggetto con cui l'avrebbe torturata, con calma, spiegandole cosa le avrebbe fatto, con cinica cattiveria, provando a penetrare l'aria di indifferenza che lei si era messa addosso.  
Furono costretti a guardare le sue torture: giorno dopo giorno, che divennero settimane e poi mesi.  
Venne ferita, frustata, bruciata, fulminata con scariche elettriche. 

Raph tremava. Non poteva farne a meno. Di paura e rabbia, sotto pelle, mentre con le braccia copriva le orecchie della piccola Isabel, perché non sentisse quei rumori agghiaccianti, nascondendo il suo visino contro il suo petto, per impedirle di vedere il sangue e quell'orrore. 

Ma lui non poteva. Osservò ogni istante, ogni tortura, ogni stilla di sangue che usciva dal corpo di Isabel, ogni taglio e livido che la marchiava, tormentato.  
Ogni colpo spezzava anche il suo respiro. Ogni scudisciata la poteva percepire sulla sua schiena. Ogni taglio lacerava la sua carne. Ogni bruciatura ustionava anche la sua pelle.  
Perché ogni sofferenza che lei sopportava era per causa sua, perché voleva proteggerlo.  
Voleva urlare, con tutte le sue forze, perché tutto quello che quel bastardo le faceva, lo faceva stare così male da farlo impazzire. Strinse i denti così forte, per impedirselo, che li sentì stridere dolorosamente.

Lei continuava a sorridere, follemente, inghiottendo le urla che premevano per uscire, di dolore, ma che non avrebbe mai lasciato andare. E ad ogni suo sorriso la cattiveria e la frustrazione del suo carceriere si facevano più pressanti, facendogli calcare sempre più la mano.  
Ogni giorno quell'uomo si presentava alla sua cella, massacrandola finché non sveniva a terra, ogni giorno più arrabbiato del primo.

“Lo so cosa stai facendo! Manca un anno al tuo ventunesimo compleanno. Stai cercando di perdere tempo, così che io non possa rubarti i poteri. Ma sappi una cosa: se anche ci riuscissi ti terrei qui, ti torturerei finché non mi diresti quel nome, ucciderei quel bastardo davanti ai tuoi occhi, lentamente e dolorosamente, e poi ucciderei te, pezzo di carne per pezzo di carne!” esclamò fuori di sé, al termine di un interrogatorio piuttosto cruento eppure infruttuoso.  
Isabel lo guardò dal pavimento, immobile e ricoperta di sangue, senza dargli la soddisfazione di lamentarsi, gli occhi lucidi e fermi. Resisteva, incurante di qualunque cosa lui le facesse, chiusa dietro un mutismo preoccupante e una maschera da dura che non sapevano quanto avrebbe durato.

Contarono mesi di torture, almeno quattro, inorriditi, nauseati, sconvolti, mentre Isabel diventava sempre più magra, sempre più silenziosa, sempre più ad un passo dalla morte. I suoi occhi erano diventati un baratro di follia e depressione, eppure la sua volontà non vacillò nemmeno per un secondo. Non pronunciò un fiato, non disse mai una parola, non urlò mai il suo dolore, anche se potevano leggerlo benissimo nei suoi occhi.

Sarebbe davvero morta piuttosto che svelare il nome del suo amante.  
E più il tempo passava, più tutti loro capirono che era esattamente quello che lei voleva: morire. Non le importava del dolore, non le importava di vivere.  
Isabel era ormai solo un guscio vuoto e tutto ciò che era stata, -bellezza, gioia, allegria,- si era spento. Nei suoi occhi c'era solo rassegnazione. Nemmeno più un flebile scintillio di speranza.

Finché, una sera, accadde qualcosa di nuovo.  
L'uomo aveva infierito con particolare crudeltà e Isabel rimase al suolo, a fissare con sguardo spento il soffitto oscuro sopra di sé. Lui uscì dalla cella, urlando le sue consuete minacce, ma lei sembrava non farci nemmeno più caso. La videro voltare lentamente la testa, con fatica, fino a che non riuscì ad osservare la piccola finestrella, unica fonte di luce nella buia e umida cella. 

Un rivolo di sangue scese dal taglio aperto sul sopracciglio, percorse il contorno dell'occhio e scese per parte della guancia, fino ad incontrare il suolo, dopo essersi staccato dalla sua pelle, con lentezza, a causa della sua vischiosità.  
Le sue labbra tremarono lievemente, così come le sue ciglia. Forse, Isabel era arrivata al suo limite. Forse era arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe confessato ogni cosa.  
Era forse a causa di quello che Raph era seguito e in pericolo?  
Isabel aveva alla fine ceduto e fatto il suo nome?

La porta della cella scattò, catturando la sua attenzione, e una donna dai capelli biondi entrò, guardinga. Non sembrava molto più grande di lei, aveva dei meravigliosi capelli ricci e biondi e una figura piacevolmente in carne. La stava guardando con pietà e pena.  
Si accucciò vicino ad Isabel e lei spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa, provando a scostarsi, per quanto le ferite e le catene le consentissero.  
La donna non si fece impressionare dalla sua reticenza. Si riavvicinò con molta calma e le mostrò un barattolino che teneva tra le mani, poi, sempre con gesti lenti e delicati, iniziò a curarle le ferite, con una pomata gialla, in silenzio.  
“Chi sei?” domandò Isabel, alzando piano la testa. La sua voce suonò roca e gracchiante, dopo tutto quel tempo di silenzio forzato.  
“Non parlare. Sei molto debole” le rispose l'altra, con un marcato accento francese, arrotondando le erre.

Isabel ritornò immobile, sospettosa, ma la donna si limitò a curarla, senza tentare di farle del male. Lottò con forza contro il sonno che la medicina le suscitava, perché non si fidava di lei, ma alla fine crollò, addormentandosi sul pavimento.  
La donna la portò fino alla brandina, sollevandola con facilità a causa della considerevole perdita di peso, poggiandola con delicatezza. Dopo averle rimboccato le coperte uscì, semplicemente.

Michelle, così si chiamava, era una delle donne di servizio; iniziò ad andare ogni sera, quando era sicura di non essere vista, scivolando nella cella silenziosamente. La medicava, le portava da mangiare, le faceva compagnia, sempre di nascosto, sparendo dopo poche ore, sempre prima che la guardia passasse a controllare.  
Era diventata un'abitudine. E se dapprima Isabel era rimasta con la guardia alta, a poco a poco la guardarono sciogliersi e accettare le premure di Michelle.

La donna le raccontò di essere la nipote del saggio Jervis, che le aveva parlato della prigioniera e della sua storia, incuriosendola e commuovendola. Le spiegò che tutta la sua famiglia era costretta a lavorare per Gregor, questo era il nome dell'uomo brizzolato, il suo torturatore, che minacciava tutti loro di morte.  
Nessuno dei loro poteri poteva nulla contro quell'uomo, che sembrava essere troppo potente. Per quel motivo si rifiutò di aiutarla a fuggire.  
“Non posso, Isabel. Quello che ti sta facendo è orribile, ma se ti facessi scappare, arriverebbe a me. È un uomo malvagio, meschino, violento e crudele, ma non possiamo fare altro che ubbidirgli! Altrimenti ci aspetta solo la morte.”  
“Avvisa almeno il concilio! C'è un concilio, no? Fagli sapere cosa sta facendo! Fagli sapere che razza di maniaco sia!” gridò arrabbiata Isabel, per la paura negli occhi della donna, nonostante fosse lei quella ferita e agonizzante.

Michelle si guardò intorno atterrita, come se avesse paura che la porta si potesse spalancare in quel momento e una guardia entrare e portarla via. Scosse la testa violentemente, facendo sventolare i ricci da una parte all'altra.  
“Io... non posso. È pericoloso. Mi dispiace, non posso!”

Isabel si aggiustò contro la parete, facendo tintinnare le catene nel processo, stranamente sorridente davanti al suo diniego.  
“Anche io ero come te. Avevo paura, mi tenevo alla larga da tutto e tutti, sempre sola, sempre in fuga. Mi nascondevo per non affrontare ciò che mi terrorizzava, dandogli completo vantaggio sulle mie mosse, pieno potere sulla mia vita... ma poi ho conosciuto una persona che mi ha insegnato a combattere e tutto è cambiato. Io sono cambiata.”

Sembrava fiera di quel pensiero, di quello che era diventata.  
“Quello della collana?” si interessò la donna, occhieggiando la pietra con vivido interesse. Non c'era nessuno nel palazzo che non sapesse della prigioniera e delle collane degli amanti, una delle quali era al suo collo.  
Isabel annuì e afferrò il ciondolo guardandolo con dolcezza.

“Ma se è così importante, perché lui non viene a salvarti? La sua collana dovrebbe essere sempre rossa, visto che sei in pericolo.”

“Non credo che la indossi. Ho fatto leva sulla sua insicurezza per allontanarlo da me. L'ho abbandonato all'improvviso, lasciandogli un biglietto con parole che non pensavo davvero, così che mi odiasse e non mi cercasse mai più. Perché Gregor era sulle mie tracce e lui si sarebbe messo in mezzo per proteggermi. In questo modo, invece, è al sicuro.”

Raphael si sentì di colpo molto stupido. Doveva sapere che il motivo per cui se n'era andata non era perché si era pentita, ma per proteggerlo. A conti fatti, a cosa erano servite tutte le parole dolci, tutti i baci, tutti i sospiri di quella notte, se poi aveva ceduto all'insicurezza al primo segno di difficoltà? Non aveva avuto fiducia in lei, in ciò che provava, in ciò che sapeva, preferendo credere a ciò di cui aveva paura.

“Lo devi amare molto” mormorò Michelle, colpita dalle sue parole. “Com'è?”  
“È testardo, arrogante, istintivo e impaziente. Non pensa mai a quello che fa o dice e agisce d'impulso. Non sa gestire la rabbia, perché tutto ciò che fa gli sembra sbagliato e se ne vergogna. Ma è anche leale, forte, onesto e dolce, con una gran paura di essere lasciato indietro, da solo, e col segreto desiderio di essere solo amato, per ciò che è. Ficca il naso negli affari degli altri, prende a cuore le sorti di completi estranei e si batte con tutto sé stesso per aiutarli. Come si può non amare?” raccontò Isabel, persa in ricordi.  
Si lasciò perfino scappare un sorriso, fugace e tenero, mentre parlava di lui. I suoi occhi scintillavano.

Raphael arrossì per la sua descrizione, assolutamente calzante. Isabel lo conosceva davvero bene, mentre lui non era riuscito a leggere nelle sue azioni, nonostante fosse proprio quello che lei volesse. Poteva dire di averla amata davvero?

  


  


Passarono altri due mesi, sofferti e strazianti.

“Non ce la faccio più a guardare, sensei!” gridò Donnie, girando la testa davanti all'ennesima tortura. Il grosso squarcio nell'addome di Isabel le era appena stato fatto, con un affilato e ricurvo uncino da macellaio, infilato con forza nella sua carne; si era perfino lasciata sfuggire un lamento, perché il dolore era troppo grande e insopportabile.  
“Nemmeno io, figliolo. È lo spettacolo più orribile che io abbia mai dovuto guardare. Ma questa ragazza sta lottando con tutta la sua forza, distogliere lo sguardo sarebbe un affronto al suo coraggio” rispose Splinter con un filo di voce, carica di pena.

Raphael era ad un passo dallo scoppiare. Dall'urlare. Non importava che fossero memorie, che tutto fosse già accaduto e che non ci potessero fare nulla: era successo a Isabel, lo aveva vissuto, quell'incubo, secondo dopo secondo, senza poter scappare.  
Il suo respiro era accelerato per la rabbia e fu la piccola tra le sue braccia a confortarlo, percependo la sua agitazione. Lo strinse più forte e lui, intenerito dalla sua premura, ricambiò la gentilezza.

Quella volta Isabel giacque incosciente sul pavimento della cella, anche se Michelle cercava di rianimarla. La donna le deterse il viso e la chiamò, con gli occhi terrorizzati e sconvolti, ma non ottenne risposta; le poggiò le mani sulle tempie, per un momento, assorta, forse valutando le sue condizioni.  
Rimase in ascolto di qualcosa, perfettamente immobile. D'un tratto saltò su, silenziosa e guardinga, e sgattaiolò via, velocemente.

Quando Gregor tornò, mezz'ora dopo, sorrideva.  
Isabel si era risvegliata, ma non sembrava stare bene. Il suo colorito era molto pallido e la maglia che indossava era completamente imbevuta di sangue.  
“Bene, bene, bene... ho delle buone notizie” esordì felice l'uomo, camminando avanti e indietro, senza curarsi dello stato in cui lei versava.  
“Partirò, a breve” annunciò trionfante.  
“Spero che il tuo aereo cada, la tua nave affondi o qualunque sia il tuo trasporto finisca male” mormorò Isabel, poggiandosi con fatica alla parete, lasciando una strisciata rossa sulle pareti grigie e fredde. 

“Non vuoi sapere dove andrò?” incalzò l'uomo, chinandosi al suo livello, tendendo la catena per far sì che le sue braccia tirassero verso l'alto. Isabel sussultò per lo strattone improvviso, ma si morse un labbro per non urlare.  
“Spero all'inferno. C'è di sicuro un biglietto col tuo nome di sola andata!” rispose dopo qualche istante, sputando veleno e rancore ad ogni parola.  
“Ma come sei simpatica!” esclamò l'uomo, divertito dalla sua rabbia, scompigliandole i capelli con fare fintamente affettuoso, mentre lei cercava di scostarsi.

“Io pensavo di visitare l'America... che ne dici? Precisamente New York.”  
Isabel si pietrificò, deglutendo nervosamente. Ma il suo sguardo si fece più affilato.  
“E quando sarò lì, perché non passare a salutare il caro Raphael Hamato?” continuò vittorioso, alla vista del panico che la divorava. 

“Come diamine l'ha...? iniziò a chiedere il vero Raph, prima di vedere la donna bionda entrare nella cella, spinta da una guardia.

“Mi dispiace, Isabel” si scusò quella, vergognandosi di guardarla. Non poteva sostenere lo sguardo ferito e rabbioso della ragazza.  
“Vedi, farti affezionare a Michelle era la soluzione migliore, perché davvero ero ad un passo dall'ucciderti. E tu mi servi viva. Lei si è guadagnata la tua fiducia, riuscendo infine a leggere quel nome dalla tua mente e ora, grazie a quello, io potrò rintracciare il tuo Romeo ovunque, piccola puttanella. Aspettami, tornerò con la sua testa” le rivelò Gregor, molto divertito dalla sua espressione al tradimento della donna e all'idea che avrebbe ucciso il suo amante.

Si allontanò, ridendosela della grossa, trascinando Michelle con sé, impaurita.  
“Non ti azzardare a toccarlo! Ti ucciderò, altrimenti! Ti ucciderò!” urlò Isabel, tirando le catene per liberarsi, con un fragore assordante. I polsi, intrappolati nelle manette, cominciarono a sanguinare dalla foga con cui strattonava.  
Un'altra risata fu tutto ciò che ottenne come risposta. La porta della cella sbatté con un suono cupo, riecheggiando.

Isabel si accasciò al suolo, sconfitta.  
“Raffaello” mormorò tra sé, come una nenia, finché il buio non si mangiò tutto.

A notte fonda la serratura scattò, silenziosamente. Una figura scura come le ombre si avvicinò e iniziò a trafficare con le sue catene, senza fare rumore.  
“Chi sei?” domandò Isabel, afferrando il misterioso visitatore per un braccio.  
Michelle fece cadere qualcosa di metallico, dallo spavento. Nel silenzio della notte il rumore sembrò perfino più forte di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.  
“Io... sono venuta a liberarti” balbettò in imbarazzo, cercando le chiavi al buio.  
“Cos'è, un'altra trappola?” insinuò Isabel, cinica, trascinandosi lontano da lei.  
“Mi... mi dispiace. Potrei dirti che non avevo scelta, ma so che mi diresti che c'è sempre una scelta. Posso solo scusarmi, ancora e ancora. So che ho fatto una cosa sbagliata!”  
“E adesso perché mi liberi?”  
“Per fare la cosa giusta.”

Isabel si ritrovò senza le catene, libera per la prima volta da così tanti mesi. Libera di andare via. Libera di usare i propri poteri. Si fregò i polsi lesi e insanguinati, con una smorfia di dolore, occhieggiando l'altra donna con dubbio. Senza le manette avrebbe potuto fulminarla a proprio piacere, al primo segno di tradimento.

“Portami dove si trova la mia borsa” le chiese, non appena si fu rimessa in piedi. Avrebbe provato a darle ancora fiducia.  
Michelle annuì, scortandola silenziosamente fuori dalla cella.  
Il rumore dei passi si affievolì, mentre la scena scompariva, facendo loro vedere una sequela veloce di immagini: Isabel che recuperava vestiti e borsa, che partiva nella notte dopo aver salutato Michelle, verso un lungo viaggio per l'America, molto difficoltoso. 

Di colpo tutto svanì, riportandoli nel soffuso nulla dove fluttuavano le porte, in un silenzio angoscioso e denso, palpabile come se fosse stato un essere senziente che esprimeva angoscia.  
Nessuno aveva voglia di parlare, troppo intenti a digerire ciò che avevano visto. Solo Isabel, tra le braccia di Raphael, esternava quel senso di orrore e raccapriccio che tutti loro provavano, piangendo con tutta la sua anima.

“Mi dispiace, Raffaello. Mi dispiace” mormorò alla fine tra i singhiozzi. La piccola Isabel tra le sue braccia era diventata grande, identica a quella che due secondi prima avevano visto scappare dalla cella.  
“Non è colpa tua. Non scusarti” sussurrò quietamente lui, stringendola con dolcezza, felice di averla trovata.

“Abbiamo trovato la Isabel che era rimasta intrappolata. E abbiamo scoperto chi l'ha ridotta in questo stato” concluse Don.  
“Usciamo da qui, per favore.”

Una porta di luce apparve davanti a loro, che furono ben felici di oltrepassare; Raphael prese in braccio Isabel, portandola al di là.  
Ripresero coscienza all'istante, ritrovandosi nella camera di Leo, attorno al letto. Di colpo sembrò tutto irreale, come se fossero appena scappati da un orribile e grottesco incubo, da cui non erano riusciti a svegliarsi per troppo tempo. Gli sguardi corsero da una parte all'altra, per riprendere contatto con la realtà, poi si posarono sulla ragazza che giaceva ancora incosciente in mezzo a loro.  
Isabel non aveva ripreso conoscenza, ma il suo viso non era più così sofferente come prima. 

Raph strinse con forza la sua mano, tremando di rabbia. Poi si alzò di scatto.  
“Raphael, dove stai andando?” urlò Splinter, interrompendo la corsa del figlio verso la porta.  
“C'è un bastardo là fuori che mi sta cercando, sensei. Un bastardo che ha torturato Isabel per mesi. Non posso stare qui e nascondermi. Non sarò la preda, sarò il cacciatore!” gridò furioso, sorpassandolo e continuando ad avvicinarsi alla porta.

“Fermati!” ordinò il maestro.  
“Se lo farai, a cosa sarà valso il sacrificio di quella ragazza? So che sei fuori di te, figliolo, e ti confesserò che ne hai tutte le ragioni. Ma ti chiedo pazienza. Aspettiamo che Miss Isabel si risvegli.”

Raphael lottò contro la propria rabbia, frustrato. Stringeva le mani così forte che tutto il suo corpo tremava, di furore, indignazione, risentimento, voglia di vendetta.  
Guardò un attimo Isabel. Desiderava con tutte le sue forze che si svegliasse e che sorridesse. Voleva sincerarsi che stesse bene, di persona.  
Con un sospiro rilassò il corpo, sconfitto. Si voltò nuovamente verso la stanza.  
“Bene, saggia scelta. Adesso, vieni, raccontami un po' di questa relazione segreta con Miss Isabel” lo punzecchiò Splinter, facendolo inorridire.

  


  



	16. Doubts and Fear

Isabel aprì gli occhi di colpo, ma li richiuse subito, infastidita dalla luce. Mugugnò debolmente, strizzando le palpebre per scacciare via la sensazione di bruciore.

Li riaprì, guardandosi attorno, disorientata, di sicuro cercando di capire in fretta il corso degli ultimi avvenimenti. Il suo sguardo scivolò freneticamente di qua e di là, ma senza muovere il capo.

“Ben svegliata, bella addormentata!” disse con un sorriso Mikey, nel suo campo visivo. Isabel gli sorrise con dolcezza, chiudendo un secondo gli occhi, registrando la presenza di ognuno nella stanza.

“Dov'è Raffaello?” urlò all'improvviso, tirandosi su di scatto, prima di cadere sulle coperte per il dolore delle ferite. 

April si gettò in avanti per aiutarla e convincerla a sdraiarsi, inutilmente vista la foga con cui l'altra si dibatteva, inusuale per una in quelle condizioni.

“No, ditemi dov'è! Non può stare da solo, non può...”

“Sono qui. Smettila di creare casino” la interruppe l'interessato, apparendo dalla porta, come sempre in posizione di difesa. 

Il viso della ragazza si rilassò all'istante, con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Non ti allontanare... da... me” riuscì a mormorare, prima di ricadere svenuta tra le braccia di April, col fiato corto. 

La donna la adagiò delicatamente sul letto, passandole di nuovo la mano sulla fronte. 

“Cosa succede?” domandò Raph, notando il suo sguardo preoccupato.

“Ha la febbre alta” lo informò Don, andando a prendere del ghiaccio per bagnare una pezza da metterle in fronte.

“La crema che ci hai dato ha fatto davvero miracoli, ma crediamo abbia un'infezione” spiegò April, togliendo il termometro, che trillava con insistenza nonostante lo avesse appena messo. 

“Siamo vicini ai quaranta!”

Raphael si avvicinò al letto e si chinò su Isabel.

“Ehy, mi senti?” la chiamò, schiaffeggiandola con garbo. 

“Cosa diamine stai facendo?” provò a chiedere Leo, tuttavia completamente ignorato dal fratello.

“Isabel? Svegliati!” continuò infatti a chiamare l'altro, finché la ragazza non aprì gli occhi, lucidi di febbre.

“Raffaello” sorrise come un'ebete, felice di vederlo.

“Mi senti? Mi capisci?” 

Isabel annuì, anche se lentamente, come se le costasse dolore ogni minimo movimento.

“Sei ferita. Un grande taglio, probabilmente infetto. Dobbiamo usare i tuoi poteri” le spiegò, continuando a tenere le mani sulle sue guance, che scottavano da matti.

“No” sussurrò la ragazza, chiudendo gli occhi, come se fosse un discorso chiuso.

“Come no? Vuoi morire? Vuoi essere portata all'ospedale e buttata fuori dal paese a calci?” la sgridò lui, premendo un po' sul viso, tanto che le guance finirono per schiacciarle la faccia, rendendo le sue espressioni ancora più buffe.

“No, no e no... ma tu non sei costretto a farlo!” 

“Devi imparare a tacere. April, aiutami a sfilare le bende; ragazzi, fuori!” ordinò Raphael, dando direttive intorno.

“Perché?” chiese Mikey, anche se si era alzato dal suo posto, seguendo l'esempio dei fratelli.

“La devo curare e non potete guardare. Isabel sarebbe in imbarazzo. Fuori!” rispose, prima di tornare a occuparsi della ragazza. 

April stava trafficando con le bende, ma quando lui si avvicinò si fece da parte, lasciando anche lei la stanza, sentendosi d'improvviso di troppo. 

Raphael finì di togliere la benda e osservò il lungo taglio che partendo dal fianco passava sopra la pancia, saliva in mezzo ai seni e finiva nell'incavo della gola. La crema gialla aveva permesso al sangue di fermarsi, ma non alla pelle di rigenerarsi: poteva vedere la carne, viva e rossa, dove i punti erano saltati.

“Ok, fai la tua magia” le sussurrò, chinandosi sul suo viso, per diventare ancora una volta il tramite di quel potere guaritore. Isabel titubò un attimo, tanto che dovette di nuovo afferrarle il viso e avvicinarlo al suo, perché le labbra si toccassero. Leggere, timorose.

Il bacio fu esattamente come lo ricordava. Coinvolgente ed elettrizzante, bruciante e totale.

Si staccò, con le labbra che formicolavano, come quella notte, e si affrettò ad appoggiarle sulla sua pancia, per trasmetterle il potere. 

La pelle di Isabel tremolò quando poggiò il primo bacio, lievemente, come increspata da un fremito; riuscì a sentire la pelle d'oca che le aveva provocato solo sfiorandola e inconsciamente sorrise. Gli faceva piacere avere ancora quell'ascendente su di lei.

Ad ogni tocco, quando le sue labbra si staccavano e lasciava andare il fiato caldo, Isabel tremava, senza esserne conscia.

Raph si fece avanti ancora e ancora, chinandosi per prendere quei baci, per poi restituirli sul suo corpo martoriato, su, contornando l'ombelico, bacio dopo bacio, schiocco dopo schiocco, centimetro dopo centimetro, salendo fin nell'incavo dei seni, coprendola di baci sulla pelle rovente e morbida.

E, senza volerlo, ripensò a quella notte, quando, tra sospiri e bramosia, aveva provato a fermare quella pazzia, prima che fosse troppo tardi. 

Perché lui ci aveva provato, anche se per pochi istanti.

Ma Isabel aveva continuato a baciarlo, a morderlo, a straziarlo di desiderio. E poi gli aveva detto quella frase, sette semplici parole, che avevano cancellato ogni reticenza dalla sua mente:

“ _Voglio fare l'amore con te, Raffaello.”_

Lo aveva sussurrato contro le sue labbra e ogni ragione si era spenta.

Perché lei non gli aveva chiesto del sesso, ma amore. Lei che non era mai stata sfiorata prima, che non si era mai concessa a nessuno, voleva davvero fare l'amore con lui.

Amore.

Era rimasto sorpreso, allora, incredulo dalle parole implicite in quella frase e aveva creduto al sentimento che lei professava, anche se incredibile da pensare. Eppure con ogni bacio e abbraccio e carezza e gemito, lei gli aveva provato come fosse seria e convinta di quell'amore.

Perché non le aveva creduto, dopo? Perché era caduto nella sfiducia, ancora, cancellando quella notte e quello che gli aveva detto, con così tanta facilità? Senza capire che dovesse esserci qualcosa che aveva cambiato la situazione in modo così brusco e repentino?

Perché aveva permesso al dubbio di trasmutare quel sentimento in odio così velocemente?

Non meritava Isabel, né il suo amore. 

Il modo in cui l'aveva protetto, sopportando così tanto dolore, lo faceva vergognare; non avrebbe mai creduto che esistesse una donna capace di innamorarsi di lui, ma ancor di meno che esistesse una donna capace di amarlo con quell'intensità, costanza, profondità.

Una donna che preferisse morire piuttosto che arrecargli danno. 

Baciò le sue labbra e si chinò, poggiandosi sull'incavo della gola, dove il battito del cuore di Isabel pulsava accelerato, e restituì l'ultimo bacio guaritore, assorbendo quel ritmo frenetico tramite quel fugace contatto, che si sommò a quello del suo cuore, ormai divorato dalla tachicardia.

Si risollevò lentamente e occhieggiò ciò che poco prima era una ferita mortale e che ormai era una lievissima cicatrice, quasi impercettibile, rosea e delicatamente lucida.

Spalmò un po' di crema gialla con calma e le fasciò nuovamente tutto il busto, con meticolosità e pazienza. 

Quasi amore.

Isabel collaborò docilmente, la febbre che sembrava scemare, e tuttavia intorpidita dall'effetto della medicina. 

Quando alla fine Raphael l'adagiò tra le coperte, coprendola fin sul mento, aprì un istante gli occhi, vitrei e quasi assenti.

“Mi dispiace, Raffaello.”

“Non devi scusarti di nulla” rispose lui, anche se non era certo che Isabel fosse molto in sé in quel momento. 

La vide annuire piano per contraddirlo, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, preda di quel sonno a tradimento.

“Scusa, non dovevo innamorarmi di te.” 

  


  


  


Quando si risvegliò, molte ore dopo, trovò il viso fiducioso di April ad accoglierla.

“Come ti senti?” le chiese, una volta che lei ebbe battuto le palpebre abbastanza a lungo da essere definitivamente sveglia.

“Mi fa male tutto. Cos'è successo? Dove sono?” domandò confusa, guardando sorpresa April, come se fosse l'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere.

April si avvicinò per aiutarla a mettersi seduta e misurarle di nuovo la temperatura.

“Sei al rifugio dei ragazzi, questa è la camera di Leo” spiegò, ritirando fiduciosamente il termometro che segnava che non aveva più febbre. 

Isabel si guardò distrattamente attorno, registrando l'arredamento austero, un espositore con Katana, accuratamente lucidate, tatami sul pavimento.

“Raffaello, dov'è?” domandò d'improvviso, cercando di scendere dal letto.

“Ferma! È qui, te lo vado a chiamare!” la interruppe April, bloccandola e sospingendola sul cuscino. 

“Ma non ricordi nulla?” aggiunse, iniziando a capire.

Al segno di diniego della giovane le raccontò tutta la storia, dal momento in cui lei era riapparsa fino al risveglio di poche ore prima, senza tralasciare il più piccolo dettaglio.

Alla fine Isabel si teneva la testa tra le mani, il ritratto della pena.

“Quindi avete visto tutto? Anche Raffaello?” 

“Sì.”

Scuoteva la testa ad ogni parola, come a voler negare ogni cosa.

“E mi ha curato coi miei poteri?” 

“Sì, anche se nessuno di noi ha visto nulla e quindi non sa di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“E mi sarei teletrasportata?!” incalzò la ragazza, sempre più incredula.

“Sì, un momento prima eri qui, un attimo dopo 'spuff'... sparita!”

“Io non so teletrasportarmi!” puntualizzò, alzando il viso dalle mani, per fissare April come se fosse tutta colpa sua.

“Ehy, non guardarmi così! Io non sono stata di certo e nemmeno il maestro Splinter. Quindi a rigor di logica sei stata tu. Anche se non sembravi in te, in effetti.”

Possibile che i suoi poteri fossero impazziti al sentire che Raphael era in pericolo, tanto da scoppiare, letteralmente, e farle fare cose che non sapeva di poter fare? Aveva sentito di magie inconsce, nelle leggende che suo padre le raccontava, veri e propri miracoli fatti per salvare sé stessi o le persone amate da situazioni mortali.

Ma erano sempre attuati da streghe o maghi particolarmente dotati che ancora non sapevano di avere poteri fuori dal comune. 

Non da una mezza strega che a malapena sapeva le basi più semplici della magia. 

Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscita e non le importava saperlo, in effetti, ma era riuscita nel suo intento di salvare Raffaello dagli attacchi di Gregor, per il momento. E tanto le bastava.

“Come starà?” 

Doveva essere una domanda mentale, ma si accorse di averla detta a voce alta.

“Chi? Raph?” indovinò April, portandole un bicchiere d'acqua e un pasto tenuto in caldo. Isabel scoprì di avere davvero fame, perciò mangiò senza troppi complimenti, mentre April si risistemava nel suo posto.

“Sta bene. Fa un po' lo scontroso e se ne sta per conto suo, ma è abbastanza normale. È Raphael. Al momento è insofferente per essere costretto a non fare niente. E a lui non piace non agire; lo costringe a pensare” le raccontò la donna, con un'alzata di spalle.

“Mi dispiace. È tutta colpa mia” soffiò la ragazza, accantonando il suo pasto sul comodino, d'improvviso poco propensa a mangiare. 

I sensi di colpa le attanagliavano le viscere, riempiendola completamente.

“Ehy, dovresti smetterla di scusarti, sai?” l'ammonì April, arrabbiata.

“Non hai fatto altro. Anche mentre deliravi non facevi altro che scusarti con Raphael. Non è colpa tua. Niente di ciò che è successo è colpa tua!”

“Sì che lo è. Sapevo che non dovevo affezionarmi a nessuno, sapevo di non potermi innamorare di nessuno. Avrei dovuto tagliare ogni ponte con lui, non avrei mai dovuto accettare che mi aiutasse!” gridò fuori si sé, gesticolando, per scaricare la frustrazione.

April aveva ascoltato ogni parola, con le braccia conserte, come se si stesse trattenendo dallo scuoterla selvaggiamente per farla smettere di dire sciocchezze.

“Sentimi bene: non è sbagliato amare, non è sbagliato volere bene alle persone. Quello che ti è stato fatto è sbagliato, insieme alla paura che hai nella mente” le urlò, buttando in aria ogni reticenza e stringendola in un abbraccio.

Isabel tremò e si divincolò tra le sue braccia, terrorizzata. 

April la lasciò andare, sorpresa dalla sua reazione. Poi vide quegli occhi così cupi da fare paura scivolare guardinghi attorno e si ricordò delle torture che la ragazza di fronte a sé aveva dovuto subire, per mesi, implacabilmente. 

Ricordò ogni ferita, ogni colpo, ogni grido che aveva trattenuto, ogni stilla di sangue caduta dal suo corpo... anche con il suo stoicismo, era impossibile che la cosa non l'avesse scioccata, nel profondo.

“Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto. Vorrei solo trovare un modo per farti capire quanto tenga a te, senza scatenarti dolorosi ricordi. Non ti farei mai del male, credimi” mormorò con tono dolce, trattenendo le lacrime davanti al suo dolore.

Isabel fissò lo sguardo nel suo e allungò una mano tremante verso di lei, stringendola infine sulla manica del suo maglione. Le unghie affondarono nel tessuto con garbo ed esitazione, eppure coraggio.

“Io... io... non ho paura di te” la rassicurò, stentatamente. 

April le sorrise, colpita, ma le lacrime avevano già invaso i suoi occhi verdi, che scintillavano come smeraldi, e caddero giù, una dopo l'altra. 

Isabel le guardò, mordendosi il labbro, gli occhi lucidi, ancora incapace di affrontare e combattere quella sofferenza. Voleva davvero superare ogni cosa, voleva piangere e lavare via i brutti ricordi e la paura... ma qualcosa dentro di lei si era rotto, forse per sempre. Provava strazio e raccapriccio, per sé stessa e ciò che aveva vissuto, eppure non riusciva a piangere.

Ma fu commossa dal sincero affetto e dolore che l'amica sentiva per lei. 

Rimasero a guardarsi per un attimo, poi si abbracciarono. 

Isabel si aggrappò con forza ad April, quasi brutalmente, perché aveva paura di aver ancora una reazione negativa; ma non accadde nulla e gradatamente si rilassò, ascoltando i singhiozzi dell'altra, sempre più emozionata. 

Quell'abbraccio non aveva nulla a che fare con ciò che aveva subito, con il dolore che aveva dovuto patire: era dolce e confortante, come quelli di sua madre, a lungo dimenticati, sepolti sotto la memoria.

Da quanto non veniva abbracciata in quel modo?

“Né io né i ragazzi permetteremo che ti accada più nulla” le disse dolcemente April, d'un tratto, con tutta la sincerità possibile.

“No. Io... non posso permettervelo” sfuggì Isabel, lasciando l'altra attonita. 

Poi la donna scoppiò a riderle in faccia, facendole venire dei dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale. 

April si asciugò una lacrima solitaria, di commozione mista ad ilarità.

“Pensi che a quei ragazzi lì fuori serva la tua autorizzazione? Ormai non è solo la tua guerra, Isabel! Quell'uomo sta cercando Raphael e se qualcuno minaccia uno di loro, minaccia tutti loro. È così che sono fatti! E se conosci Raph la metà di quanto hai detto, saprai che dopo quello che ti ha fatto non perdonerà mai quel bastardo.”

“È molto arrabbiato?” 

“Furioso. Continua a girare in tondo nella sua stanza come un leone in gabbia” raccontò April, trattenendo appena un sorrisino. 

“Ma penso che sia più arrabbiato con sé stesso” le rivelò, con fare civettuolo.

“Per come è andata tra voi” le spiegò, alla sua occhiata perplessa.

Isabel arrossì, perché era la prima volta che si trovava a parlare di questioni d'amore con un'amica.

“Tu l'hai abbandonato per proteggerlo e lui invece ha ceduto alla sua paura e ha creduto che non ne volessi più sapere. Credo si vergogni. Di non averti creduto fino in fondo.”

“Beh, era il mio piano, in effetti. Sono stata io a fare leva sulla sua insicurezza, perché mi odiasse e mi stesse alla larga. Non sono proprio la ragazza ideale, vero?” ammise con imbarazzo Isabel.

“Ci tocca fare di tutto per quei testoni” le sorrise April, facendole un occhiolino complice e invitandola di nuovo a mangiare. 

Isabel non ricordava di aver mai passato del tempo così rilassato con una donna, prima; era una via di mezzo tra una madre e una sorella maggiore, solidale e rassicurante.

“Potresti chiamare gli altri, per favore? Vorrei parlare a tutti dei miei piani per uscire da questa situazione” le chiese dopo un'ora di chiacchiere, finalmente pronta ad affrontarli. April si diresse verso la porta, ma appena prima di aprirla si voltò a guardarla.

“Sai, quando ho capito che tra te e Raph c'era stato qualcosa, devo ammetterlo, l'ho trovato assurdo. Strano. Ho sempre visto i ragazzi innamorarsi di umane, ovviamente di un amore a senso unico, e venire sempre feriti, alla fine. E anche io credevo che a loro non fosse concesso essere amati, che fossero destinati a stare per sempre soli. Ecco perché tutti noi abbiamo sempre giustificato la rabbia di Raph: lui, più di tutti, soffriva per il fatto che fossero solo loro quattro, unici esemplari della loro specie, in un certo senso. Quello che più di tutti voleva essere amato.”

April prese un grosso respiro, ormai lanciata in quel discorso apparentemente ingarbugliato.

“Quello che voglio dire è che la mia prima reazione è stata di perplessità, perché non credevo che una donna potesse innamorarsi di un mutante. Non fraintendermi: io li amo come se fossero miei fratelli, più che se lo fossero di sangue, e nessuno più di loro merita di essere amato. Eppure ero scettica sullo sperare che prima o poi le cose sarebbero cambiate, nel credere che qualcuna avrebbe potuto guardare al di là del loro aspetto. Ma dopo aver visto il modo in cui tieni a lui, mi sono sentita una sciocca per aver anche solo provato quel briciolo di perplessità iniziale” concluse la donna, arrossendo sempre più.

“Insomma... sono felice che Raphael sia nelle tue mani” tagliò corto alla fine, facendola scoppiare a ridere, per la pomposità con cui l'aveva detto. 

Sembrava quasi una suocera che accoglieva nella famiglia la ragazza di suo figlio. Isabel non poté far altro che sorridere sorpresa, mentre la donna sgattaiolava fuori, imbarazzata da morire per ciò che aveva detto.

  


  


Isabel si ritrovò presto accerchiata dai suoi salvatori.

“Grazie per aver risposto alla chiamata così velocemente, Leonardo” mormorò imbarazzata, non appena il leader entrò. 

“Direi che puoi anche passare ad un semplice Leo. D'altronde, hai dormito nel mio letto” rispose lui con un sorriso, cercando di rompere quel nervosismo.

“Ehy, era una battuta quella? Tremenda!” lo canzonò Michelangelo alle sue spalle. 

“Io sono Mikey, sarò sempre Mikey per te, mia cara!” esclamò ad Isabel, inchinandosi per un baciamano galante, interrotto da uno scappellotto di Don.

“E a questo punto puoi chiamare me Don o Donnie. Basta con le formalità, no?” propose il terzo, apparendo insieme al maestro.

“Io non ho un diminutivo, mi dispiace. Puoi comunque chiamarmi Splinter” si unì quegli, facendo spallucce. 

Isabel stava sorridendo come un'idiota, davanti alle loro parole e sorrisi. Lo sapeva che volevano metterla a proprio agio, lo sapeva che volevano farla sentire parte di loro, che l'avevano presa a cuore. 

E perciò sarebbe stato ancora più difficile fargli capire che non potevano farsi coinvolgere, per quanto potessero insistere. Nessuno di loro aveva una chance contro un essere magico, contro Gregor. Lei era immune alla sua magia, loro sarebbero stati spazzati via con un solo battito di ciglia. 

E non poteva permetterlo. Li adorava.

Leo era serio e affidabile come un fratello maggiore, qualcuno da cui sarebbe andata a chiedere un consiglio se mai si fosse trovata nei guai; Don era intelligente e dolce, un amico con cui teorizzare su galassie e stelle, magia e fisica e mutazioni; Mikey era buffo e divertente, come un fratellino minore con cui giocare ai videogiochi e passare le ore a litigare su quale supereroe avrebbe avuto la meglio in uno scontro, o con cui giocare gli scherzi migliori; Splinter sarebbe potuto essere una degna figura paterna, l'unico che avrebbe accettato al posto di suo padre, con la sua saggezza e compostezza; April era l'amica che aveva sempre evitato di avere, comprensiva e forte, rassicurante e affidabile. 

E poi c'era Raffaello: testardo, irascibile, irruente e testa calda. E lo amava. Non poteva farne a meno. Non che non avesse provato a non pensare a lui o a dimenticarlo, ma non poteva mentire a sé stessa: gli aveva donato il cuore. Dopo una vita di solitudine, di fughe e di paura, aveva finalmente aperto il suo cuore all'amore e poi gliel'aveva donato, quella notte, perché sapeva che non avrebbe amato mai più nessuno. 

Tutti loro, assieme, erano una famiglia perfetta. Ma non per lei. 

April entrò di corsa, trafelata e spaventata.

“Raph... non c'è!” avvertì allarmata, guardando negli occhi Isabel. 

La ragazza inorridì dallo spavento e due secondi dopo, gettando la coperta di lato, buttò le gambe a terra, anche quelle pesantemente bendate. 

Si accorse solo in quel momento di essere solo in intimo e bende.

“Dove credi di andare?” la sgridò Leo, quasi forzandola a ritornare nel letto. 

“Raph non può essere lontano e noi...”

“Non capisci! Finché è con me è protetto dalla mia magia e Gregor non lo può trovare. Ma se si allontana... è come se se ne andasse in giro con una freccia indicatrice sulla schiena! È una preda facile! Devo trovarlo. Non voi, io!”

Si era messa in piedi nel frattempo, tenendosi contro il muro, anche se sentiva le gambe rigide e attraversate da scosse di dolore. Tratteneva le smorfie mordendosi un labbro.

Leo sospirò rassegnato, con la copia umana e femminile di Raph davanti a sé. 

Stessa testardaggine, stessa irruenza.

“Don, Mikey, iniziate a cercare Raph. Vi raggiungerò con Isabel, dopo che si sarà vestita” concesse alla fine, dandole un'occhiata di traverso, perché capisse almeno le priorità. 

I due fratelli corsero fuori, mentre April le correva incontro, per aiutarla.

Cinque minuti dopo, infagottata in una maglia enorme di Leo, -di pantaloni che non le cadessero di dosso non ne avevano trovati,- Isabel era pronta a correre fuori a cercare Raphael. 

Ma dovette fare conto con le sue gambe: tremavano ad ogni passo e quella destra, più ferita dell'altra, bruciava da morire. 

Leo rimase qualche istante in silenzio ad osservare i suoi tentativi, poi sbuffò e scuotendo la testa la prese in braccio, nonostante le proteste.

“Mi fai arrabbiare. Sei identica a lui, spiccicata. Non ascolti, fai di testa tua, ti ostini a voler fare tutto da sola. Chi devi impressionare, vuoi dirmelo?” esplose, tirandola su come se fosse leggera come una piuma. 

Isabel spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa, poi rise.

“Non lo so. Ma che tu ci creda o no, le tue parole per me sono un complimento!” gli disse, facendolo solo sbuffare con più veemenza. 

Il shellcell suonò e Leo glielo passò, per potersi muovere con libertà. Iniziò ad incamminarsi verso l'uscita del rifugio, con April alle calcagna.

“Leo, lo abbiamo trovato! Ma c'è un problema” disse Don, anche se parecchi rumori in sottofondo disturbavano la voce.

“Don, sono Isabel! Dove siete? Cos'è successo?” 

Il tono preoccupato che aveva percepito non le piacque. Mise la chiamata in viva voce.

“Raph era già sotto attacco quando l'abbiamo trovato!” 

Un colpo e un urlo interruppero la comunicazione. 

Isabel premette il pulsante per richiamare l'ultimo numero, col cuore in gola, ascoltando gli squilli, pregando che rispondesse.

Leo stava correndo con tutte le sue forze e con tutta la velocità che poteva raggiungere con Isabel in braccio; uscirono in fretta all'aperto, per poi raggiungere il tetto del palazzo più vicino, da cui avere una visuale migliore.

“Ce ne sono tantis...” sentirono urlare d'un tratto nel ricevitore, prima che la voce si zittisse.

“DONNIE? Cosa succede? State bene?” urlò Leo fuori di sé, mentre rumori di lotta imperversavano dalla linea. 

“Sì. Abbiamo spiegato la storia della protezione magica a Raph e l'abbiamo convinto a tornare indietro mentre io e Mikey li teniamo a bada. Così che perdano le tracce” strillò il ninja, evidentemente impegnato in una battaglia.

“No! Una volta sotto traccia se li trascinerebbe dietro! È per quello che dovevo essere io a trovarlo: per annullare l'effetto! Li porterà al rifugio! Tornate indietro!” li avvertì Isabel, agitata, chiudendo la chiamata. 

Leo fermò la corsa di botto, anche lui abbastanza sconvolto al sentire quelle parole. Con un dietro front veloce lui e April corsero sui loro passi.

“Tieniti forte” mormorò serio, gettandosi dal tetto in caduta libera, molto preoccupato per i suoi fratelli e il maestro.

Lei strinse più forte le braccia attorno al suo collo e d'improvviso la sua collana mandò un bagliore rosso, illuminando la notte, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi.

Una sottile paura si impadronì di tutti loro. Percorsero le fogne in un lampo.

Un rumore metallico arrivò alle loro orecchie, ripetuto e sempre più forte; poi li raggiunsero anche le voci di Raphael e Splinter: grida di sorpresa, grida di rabbia, esclamazioni e consigli urlati sopra al frastuono di un uragano in distruzione. 

Il canale che portava al rifugio era quasi del tutto crollato, mentre tubature rotte scaricavano liquidi e fumi intorno; Leo e April dovettero scavalcare montagne di detriti, una parete completamente crollata al suolo e gli spuntoni in ferro delle tubature che spuntavano dal pavimento.

Quando entrarono nel rifugio non credettero ai loro occhi: tre uomini di terra stavano avendo la meglio su Raph, sempre più arrabbiato man mano che quelli spaccavano la loro casa e le loro cose; Splinter ne teneva a bada altri due, tenendosi alla larga dai loro attacchi, ma provando a cercare il loro punto debole. 

I mostri avevano strappato alcuni dei tubi sospesi della base, dai quali si spandevano vapori e liquami, che riempivano il suolo e l'aria; la piattaforma high-tech al centro dell'acqua era completamente distrutta, una massa informe di plastica bruciata, che spargeva fumo nero; i divani e la TV erano divorati dalle fiamme, aggiungendo un odore acre intorno.

Isabel scese dalle braccia di Leo, pur mantenendosi un attimo alla sua spalla, per potersi mettere ritta. 

Allargò le braccia e creò dal nulla una bolla enorme, che espandendosi dal suo corpo raggiunse Raph e Splinter, scaraventando fuori gli uomini di pietra; quelli sbatterono contro la parete, apparentemente sconfitti per qualche attimo. 

Poi si tirarono su e continuarono a distruggere intorno, accanendosi contro i muri portanti o ripetutamente contro la bolla protettiva dentro alla quale stavano.

“Cosa...?” farfugliò Raph, rimettendosi in piedi.

“Uno scudo magico. Non possono oltrepassarlo” rivelò Isabel, con gli occhi chiusi per mantenere la concentrazione. 

I loro nemici colpirono la barriera con pugni e raggi magici, ma non le fecero nemmeno un graffio; solo, Isabel sembrava metterci sempre più sforzo per tenerla su. La ragazza scivolò piano fino al suolo, dove rimase seduta, sempre con le braccia tese verso l'alto.

Don e Mikey entrarono all'improvviso dall'ingresso, seguiti da altri uomini di terra, cigolanti e in assetto da guerra. Isabel espanse lo scudo di un altro po', per inglobare anche loro. 

Si ritrovarono tutti dentro quella bolla, circondati da nemici che stavano distruggendo la loro casa, col dubbio che potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro, lasciandoli senza protezione.

“Bene, ragazzi. Quello che ci serviva: altri nemici nel rifugio!” 

“Non è che uno in più o in meno faccia la differenza!” li sgridò Isabel, sempre più provata, le gocce di sudore che imperlavano la fronte per la concentrazione.

“Stanno distruggendo tutto! Fermali, Isabel!” urlò Don impazzito, al vedere il suo computer ridotto in fumo e plastica bruciata. 

Un pezzo di soffitto si staccò, colpito dal raggio di un nemico, e si schiantò sullo scudo, frantumandosi in mille pezzi e scivolando lungo la curva fino a terra, con un tonfo sordo e schizzi di liquami.

“Non posso! Non sono nemici che posso sconfiggere! Sono golem! Forse, e sono anche troppo fiduciosa, ne potrei colpire uno; ma non farne fuori otto!” si difese la ragazza, sfiduciata e provata.

“Allora facci uscire a combattere!” si intromise Raph, provando a colpire lo scudo dall'interno per poterlo bucare.

“Raffaello! Se non la smetti giuro che ti uccido prima io!” urlò Isabel, spalancando gli occhi per la rabbia. 

Don si inchinò e le si mise davanti.

“Ascoltami! Hai fatto fuori dieci golem l'altra sera. Dieci! In un colpo solo!”

“No, non l'ho fatto!” ansimò, mentre lo scudo si rimpiccioliva un poco, ormai allo stremo.

“Sì. Io c'ero, te lo assicuro. Il punto è: da qualche parte dentro di te c'è il potere necessario per fare fuori questi golem e fermarli dal distruggere tutto ciò che abbiamo e noi stessi. Ci devi solo credere!” continuò Don, con voce fiduciosa, incatenando gli occhi di Isabel ai suoi.

“Io non lo so come ho fatto! Davvero! Ero incosciente, volevo solo proteggere Raffaello!” strillò Isabel, cedendo ancora un po' alla fatica, mentre la bolla perdeva un altro metro di circonferenza. 

I golem non avevano quasi più nulla da distruggere e si erano ormai concentrati tutti sulla barriera invisibile, cercando di raggiungere le loro prede.

“Se devo minacciare Raph di morte per fartelo rifare, va bene, lo faccio! Raph, vieni qui” esclamò il ninja. 

Il fratello lo fulminò con lo sguardo, avendo sentito ogni parola e temendo che l'altro volesse per davvero attentare alla sua vita. Alla sua espressione scocciata si convinse ad avvicinarsi, guardingo. 

“Afferra una mano di Isabel” continuò Don, asciutto, prendendo l'altra.

Lo scudo era ormai una piccola bolla, appena sufficiente a contenerli, i mostri erano a pochi passi da loro.

“Chiudi gli occhi e ascolta la mia voce: se non fai fuori quei golem tra poco la barriera cederà e verremo tutti uccisi: questa è un emergenza! La tua collana sta lampeggiando. Raph è in pericolo, noi lo siamo! C'è quel potere per farli fuori in te, è nascosto. Non sai di averlo perché nessuno ti ha insegnato ad usarlo, ma tu sai che c'è! Usalo!”

Lei scosse la testa, con forza. 

“Non ci riesco!”

La barriera si restrinse ancora e tutti loro si avvicinarono l'un l'altro, praticamente incollati tra loro per la scarsità di spazio.

“Ragazzi! State pronti! Sono tanti, sono cattivi e ci hanno praticamente preso!” strillò Mikey, occhieggiando quello più vicino, a pochi millimetri da lui.

“Isabel! Siamo spacciati!” incalzò Don, provando il tutto per tutto. 

Raph sospirò.

“Isabel, aiutaci!” sussurrò, tanto flebilmente che solo lei lo sentì.

Lei riaprì gli occhi, bianchi e splendenti, e lo scudo si espanse di colpo, sbalzando via i golem come se fossero investiti da un'onda d'urto: due vennero investiti in pieno dalla bolla, vaporizzandosi all'istante. 

Isabel iniziò a fluttuare a mezz'aria, rivestendosi di energia e fulmini, costringendo Raph e Don a lasciarla andare. Come poche notti prima, con un solo gesto della mano, fece esplodere i suoi opponenti uno dietro l'altro, riducendoli in polvere. 

Quando anche l'ultimo scomparve in una nuvola di terra, Isabel ritornò gradualmente normale, l'energia scemò e toccò il terreno, malferma.

“Visto? Sapevo che lo potevi fare!” trionfò Don sorreggendola, mentre lei batteva le palpebre, gli occhi di nuovo castani e vigili, ma stanchi. 

Raph la stava guardando con sollievo, eppure pensieroso.

Con un fragore assordante e scossoni violenti, il resto del soffitto crollò, trascinando i muri portanti giù con sé: una forte luce li avvolse, accecandoli.

Quando riaprirono gli occhi si trovarono sul tetto del palazzo in cui Isabel aveva curato Raph la prima volta che l'aveva incontrato, illesi e spaventati, la ragazza svenuta tra le braccia di Don.

  



	17. Let me cure all of you

“Distrutto! Tutto! La casa, le nostre cose... non abbiamo più nulla! Abbiamo rischiato di morire! Come diamine ti è venuto in mente di uscire?” sentì la voce di Leo gridare, da qualche parte intorno a sé. 

La testa le doleva, le palpebre erano talmente pesanti da non riuscire ad aprirle, il corpo scosso da scariche di dolore.

“Non sapevo della protezione! Credevo che mi avrebbero trovato e che voi e il rifugio ci sareste andati di mezzo!” sentì difendersi Raph, con un tono di risentimento e colpa insieme.

Le voci di Don e di Splinter cercavano di far abbassare i toni, in sottofondo, con sussurri flebili. 

E poi c'era il respiro teso di April e quello leggero di Mikey e un'altra persona ancora, che non riuscì proprio a riconoscere.

Isabel si svegliò, scoprendosi a fissare un soffitto azzurrino, con delle nuvolette dipinte, che fece un po' di fatica a mettere a fuoco.

“Non prendertela con lui. La colpa è solo mia. Mi dispiace” sussurrò flebilmente, riuscendo a mettersi a sedere con molto sforzo.

Gli altri si interruppero nel bel mezzo di un litigio, in una assurda cameretta piena di peluche e giocattoli, assolutamente sconosciuta.

April fece per aprire bocca, con la faccia arrabbiata, ma Raphael la precedette: si avvicinò ad Isabel e la schiaffeggiò, stanco.

“Basta! Sembra che tu viva per chiedere scusa, che i problemi del mondo siano tutti colpa tua! Beh, sai cosa? Non lo sono! C'ero anche io quella notte, l'ho voluto quanto te, lo sapevo anche io che era sbagliato! E se queste sono le conseguenze me ne prendo le responsabilità! Smettila di sobbarcarti di tutto da sola!” la rimproverò, mentre Isabel si toccava la guancia, incredula, senza smettere di fissarlo. 

Gli altri li osservarono, scioccati dal gesto di Raphael, ma restii ad intervenire: era una cosa tra loro due e la menzione di quella notte li imbarazzò oltre modo.

Lui respirò a fondo, poi si allontanò, andando ad appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta, con la schiena rivolta verso di loro. 

“È difficile per me appoggiarmi a qualcuno se non a me stessa, ma non lo faccio per sfiducia o per stoicismo. È che non sono abituata ad avere qualcuno su cui fare affidamento” spiegò Isabel, nel silenzio attonito.

“E bisogna ammettere che quello che sta succedendo è davvero colpa mia, Raphael” aggiunse con voce dolce, facendo voltare il ninja, forse perché aveva usato la giusta versione del suo nome.

“Ma perché quell'uomo vuole la testa di Raph? Che se ne fa dei tuoi poteri?” si intromise Mikey, confuso. 

Sin dal loro viaggio nei ricordi di Isabel sentivano che c'erano delle parti oscure nella sua storia.

“Immagino di dovervi spiegare le cose per ben...”

Un pianto di bambino interruppe il suo discorso e si accorse per la prima volta del neonato tra le braccia di Casey, seduto in un angolo: i suoi capelli erano nerissimi, come quelli del padre, ma gli occhioni enormi e verdi erano indubbiamente come quelli di April.

“Oh, è bellissimo. Non sapevo aveste avuto un figlio! Congratulazioni” esclamò sorpresa, tendendo le mani verso il piccolo urlante. 

Casey si alzò e glielo porse, anche se un po' titubante: per lui quella donna era un completo mistero. 

“Si chiama Carl e ha quasi un anno” disse April, controllando suo figlio, che aveva smesso incredibilmente di piangere, non appena l'amica lo aveva stretto tra le braccia. 

Carl sorrise, con gli occhioni ancora umidi di pianto, poi tese le manine verso la collana di Isabel, stringendo il pugnetto sulla pietra viola. 

April strillò, terrorizzata, ma non accadde nulla.

“Ma... la collana...”

Isabel sorrise al piccolo, poi sollevò il viso verso l'amica.

“La pietra non fa alcun male ai bambini, è fatta apposta. O credi forse che chi l'ha portata prima di me non abbia mai avuto figli?”

“Il vecchio Jervis ha detto che è un tesoro del regno, nel tuo ricordo. Il regno dei maghi” incalzò Donnie, che non si era scordato della sua spiegazione in sospeso.

“I maghi sono sempre esistiti, fin dall'inizio del mondo. Erano conosciuti come sciamani, guaritori, figli del cielo o delle stelle, e in mille altri modi ancora, sparsi per tutto il globo. Vivevano pacificamente con gli umani e li aiutavano, quando possibile. È utopistico dire che le cose siano sempre andate alla perfezione, ma la coesistenza era possibile. Finché non arrivò il periodo conosciuto come caccia alle streghe: ne furono sterminati a centinaia, senza motivo. A quel punto i maghi decisero di ritirarsi, di costruire un loro regno, un mondo dentro al mondo, delimitato dalla magia, impossibile da trovare per gli umani; e da allora hanno sempre vissuto isolati, senza entrare in contatto con loro.”

Isabel si fermò un secondo, per riprendere fiato e riordinare le idee; scrutò lo sguardo attento e curioso del bimbo tra le sue braccia, che sembrava essere a suo agio, di sicuro attirato dai suoi poteri.

“Ma tua madre...” esclamò perplesso Leo, pensieroso, dubbioso dei suoi stessi ricordi.

“Era un'umana, sì” concluse lei, annuendo piano, per quanto i muscoli le consentissero. Era tutta un dolore continuo e costante, in ogni parte del corpo.

“Mio padre la conobbe durante uno dei suoi viaggi attorno al mondo e se ne innamorò. Vedete, la regola dell'isolamento non è mai stata posta alla famiglia reale. Il regnante in carica ha sempre avuto la libertà di andare e venire dal regno, per intrattenere rapporti con l'estero e studiare la situazione politica e sociale delle nazioni accanto. E mio padre era il Re, quando conobbe mia madre durante uno dei suoi viaggi in Italia.”

“Ferma tutto! Stop! Stop! Sei una principessa?” esclamò sconvolto Mikey, con la faccia più comica che avesse mai visto prima. 

Si limitò a fare spallucce e a sorridergli.

“Mia madre era una semplice umana, ma per mio padre era la donna più bella e straordinaria mai incontrata, più perfetta di qualsiasi principessa o regina. Lei studiava pittura allora e a lui sembrò che i suoi dipinti fossero più belli di tutte le magie che avesse mai visto. Iniziò ad andare in viaggio sempre più spesso in Italia, inventandosi motivi futili, per poterla corteggiare. Per mesi e mesi tornò da lei, le raccontò ogni cosa, perfino della magia. E alla fine le chiese di sposarlo, senza dire nulla a nessuno, lontano da tutti, lontano dal suo regno” raccontò con un sorrisetto tenero quella che sembrava solo una fiaba, tenera, sull'amore tra due esseri che avevano superato le loro diversità, assieme.

Poi il suo sguardo si incupì, repentinamente, mentre si accingeva a proseguire.

“Gregor ne approfittò. Era il consigliere di mio padre, diretto successore al trono nel caso qualcosa fosse accaduto al re. E da tempo lui tramava che qualcosa gli accadesse. Scoprì che aveva sposato un'umana e sobillò un gruppo di cittadini, perché protestassero pubblicamente, scatenando una rivolta. Mio padre venne convinto che il popolo non avrebbe mai accettato un'umana come regina. La sua scelta fu di scappare con lei, rinunciando al trono, portando via solo ciò era suo, come le collane che si tramandavano nella sua famiglia da secoli.”

Un gorgoglio interessato di Carl, che cercava di infilarsi la pietra in bocca, fu l'unico suono che venne emesso nella stanza. Sembravano essere tutti assenti, trascinati dentro quello che sembrava un romanzo di amore e tradimenti, di rivolte e fughe, e non il passato della ragazza che avevano di fronte.

“Gregor ne gioì e venne nominato Re. Ma durò relativamente poco: scoprì ben presto che non è il popolo a scegliere il sovrano, ma il regno stesso, grazie alla magia. Non riuscì ad aprire la camera del tesoro, infatti, che attestava la vera sovranità, in caso di contesa. E il popolo scoprì quindi che mio padre era ancora il re, a tutti gli effetti. E molti progettarono di andare a chiedere il suo ritorno, perché nella camera del tesoro non vi erano solo ori o gioielli, ma anche la magia, magia che permette al regno di prosperare, di vivere. 

Ma ancora una volta Gregor si fece avanti. Si incaricò di cercare il re, promettendo di riportarlo indietro. E invece, quando l'ebbe trovato, uccise lui e mia madre senza alcuna pietà, sicuro che una volta ucciso il sovrano ne avrebbe preso il posto, poiché unico successore.”

Si ricordavano bene di quel ricordo, dell'orribile ricordo dell'uccisione dei suoi genitori, che avevano rivissuto nella sua mente. La piccola Isabel era scappata via, sola, costretta a fuggire e nascondersi per il resto della sua vita.

“Ma anche allora, si sbagliò. Allora non sapeva, o pensava che non fosse rilevante, che mio padre avesse avuto una figlia. Probabilmente non pensava che avrei avuto dei poteri o che sarei stata riconosciuta come erede, al posto suo. Ma lo scoprì a suo spese quando la camera rimase di nuovo chiusa davanti alla sua faccia!

E da allora decise di darmi la caccia, implacabilmente. Se mi sposerà potrà avere accesso ai miei poteri e avere ciò per cui ha tramato per tutta la vita, tradendo il suo re fino ad ucciderlo.”

“Solo che adesso, per riuscirci, deve prima uccidere Raphael” concluse la ragazza, sollevando lo sguardo fino al mutante, incontrando il suo. 

E lei non poteva sapere che cosa si agitava dentro di lui, ma era caos. 

Perché lei non era solo un'umana e una strega, ma anche una principessa, e questo, per Raph, costruiva solo altri problemi. Era una dannatissima principessa, con un dannatissimo regno che aspettava il suo ritorno. E lui non era compreso nel pacchetto, proprio per nulla. Innanzitutto non avrebbe mai voluto essere un re; ma anche volendolo, chi poteva desiderare un mutante per re? Lei era sempre più distante, sempre più un tabù, qualcosa che non poteva assolutamente permettersi.

“E cosa dobbiamo fare, allora? Non possiamo certo permettergli che uccida Raph e si prenda i tuoi poteri e il tuo regno!” 

“Voi nulla. Devo solo riprendermi. Tre, massimo quattro giorni, e ritornerò in forze. Poi andrò a cercarlo, perché so che è vicino. E giocherò la battaglia finale, fino alla morte. Se lui vince, non potrà comunque rubarmi i poteri. Se io vinco, lui muore ed è tutto finito.”

“Ma è... orribile. In entrambi i casi. Non c'è nessun altro modo?” domandò April, alzandosi per prendere il bambino addormentato dalle sue braccia. 

Il piccolo Carl aveva ceduto nel bel mezzo del racconto, rilassato dalla voce tranquilla di Isabel. 

“Mi piacerebbe ci fosse. Ma non ho più così ottimismo.”

“Noi verremo con te, Isabel. E cercheremo di darti tutto l'aiuto possibile. Non vogliamo che ti accada nulla” disse Mikey, con un sorriso ottimista, di cui lui, invece, era assolutamente pieno.

“Voi non verrete con me. È fuori discussione!”

“Va bene, non discutiamone ora, ok? Hai bisogno di riposare. Dopo parleremo di piani e di chi deve andare con chi” acconsentì Don, cercando di frenare il dibattito che di sicuro avrebbe scatenato quell'affermazione.

I suoi fratelli sembravano sul punto di ribattere, infatti, e anche Isabel, benché sofferente, sembrava intenzionata a non desistere. 

Don lanciò un'occhiata supplice a Splinter ed April.

“Ha ragione. Devi riposare, ora” disse la donna, cogliendo al volo la sua richiesta di soccorso.

“Figlioli, andiamo fuori. Miss Isabel ha esaurito molta energia per proteggerci, lasciamola riposare” mormorò Splinter con ferma gentilezza, incamminandosi verso la porta. 

Nel giro di pochi secondi la camera si svuotò: Casey portò via il bimbo e i cinque mutanti uscirono con lui, anche se con deboli mormorii di protesta.

Isabel riuscì a cogliere il fugace sguardo che Raphael le mandò, oscuro e teso, prima di uscire dalla camera.

Si lasciò andare stancamente sui cuscini, con un sospiro sofferto, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Le cose non stavano decisamente andando come si era aspettata. Raphael era in pericolo. Il rifugio era distrutto. Ed era troppo ferita per poter anche solo reggersi in piedi.

Era inutile.

A cosa era servito scappare dalla sua prigione e correre per salvarlo, se poi si ritrovava immobile in un letto, senza poter fare nulla?

Sentì il lenzuolo arrivargli fino al mento e aprì gli occhi, sorpresa. April le stava rimboccando le coperte, premurosamente.

“Riposa, sei molto debole” le mormorò tenuemente, sprimacciando il cuscino perché stesse comoda.

“Mi dispiace che dobbiamo stare forzatamente a casa vostra. So che sarà difficile per voi. Andremo via il prima possib...”

April corrugò la fronte, trattenendo la rabbia: alzò una mano e fece per colpirla, ma si fermò appena prima di arrivare alla guancia.

“Vuoi che ti schiaffeggi, come ha fatto Raphael? Lo faccio se non la fai finita! Smettila di scusarti, sempre e comunque, per tutto! Cosa credi? Che butterei fuori la mia famiglia nel momento del bisogno? È quello che sono: la mia famiglia! E li amo sopra ogni altra cosa! E anche tu, sai, sei entrata a farne parte, che ti piaccia o meno. Lasciati aiutare. Lasciaci far parte della tua vita! Smettila di fuggire dall'affetto, Isabel.”

Nonostante il tono arrabbiato, la donna aprì la mano e le carezzò una guancia, stando attenta a non toccare il livido violaceo sullo zigomo.

E Isabel sorrise, tra i lucciconi, colpita come sempre dalla dolcezza e fermezza di quella donna, che proprio non ne voleva sapere di lasciarla perdere. April era l'amica che chiunque avrebbe voluto nella propria vita.

“Dormi, adesso. Domani penseremo ai problemi.”

“April... grazie”.

Sospirò debolmente e si lasciò andare alla stanchezza, cadendo brevemente nel sonno, seppur tutt'altro che pacifico.

  


  


Dolore. Urla, buio e ancora dolore. 

Ce n'era così tanto che faceva fatica a respirare. E quella voce e quella risata riempivano l'oscurità, rendendola piccola e soffocante, come se le si stesse stringendo addosso. Sempre di più, sempre più pressante, i polmoni erano compressi dalla paura e l'angoscia, vuoti e avvizziti, il corpo stretto in una morsa letale. 

Ancora dolore.

“ _Lasciami andare! Lasciami! Lasciami!”_

Non era possibile scappare. Non era possibile urlare. Voleva che finisse. Voleva sollievo e pace. Voleva morire. 

La morte l'avrebbe liberata da quell'agonia. 

Ma la voce non l'avrebbe lasciata. Marchiava la sua carne e la sua anima, chiedendo solo quel nome. 

Non poteva cedere. Meglio davvero morire, piuttosto. Doveva resistere. Doveva farlo, per proteggere Raffaello.

Raffaello.

“ _No. Raffaello. No! NO! RAFFAELLO!”_

“Isabel! Isabel! Svegliati!” urlò una voce conosciuta nell'oscurità, scacciandola via.

Aprì gli occhi, di scatto, ma la persona che torreggiava su di lei era sfumata, fuori fuoco. Indietreggiò, spaventata, ma la silhouette si avvicinò di più. 

Una mano passò sui suoi occhi, portandosi via la bruma. Raphael la guardava preoccupato, seduto sul bordo del letto.

“Era un incubo. Sei al sicuro” le disse con la voce forzatamente calma, come se avesse paura che scoppiasse di nuovo a urlare. 

Lei lo guardò, scrutò intorno, confusa e ansiosa, poi passò le proprie mani sugli occhi, sulle lacrime rimaste impigliate, e capì: aveva pianto e urlato nel sonno, in preda agli incubi. 

Cosa aveva detto?

“Grazie” mormorò in imbarazzo, passando una manica della maglia per detergere completamente gli occhi. 

Quando riabbassò la mano, Raphael le stava porgendo un bicchiere d'acqua. Si alzò un poco sui cuscini, lo prese con gratitudine e bevve, avidamente, dando ristoro alla gola riarsa. 

Che sembrava anche più secca all'idea di trovarsi da soli. Il pensiero che lui avesse visto nei suoi ricordi tutto ciò che le era successo, per proteggerlo, la imbarazzava da morire. 

Si sentiva patetica. Era ancora innamorata di lui. Era sempre stata innamorata di lui, durante tutto quel tempo, anche se erano stati distanti mille miglia.

Non era patetico che lui fosse venuto a saperlo?

L'incubo, ormai, era completamente sfumato dalla sua mente, anche se la sensazione di disagio rimaneva ancorata al suo animo, graffiante come le sue cicatrici.

Gli restituì il bicchiere, nel silenzio imbarazzante che li permeava. 

Raph si alzò e si avvicinò al comodino, per poggiarlo. 

“Potresti chiamare April, per favore?” gli chiese Isabel, che non aveva perso una sua mossa.

“Non c'è. È uscita per fare la spesa. Avere sei bocche in più da sfamare è problematico. Chiedi a me se hai bisogno di qualcosa” rispose lui, ritornando a darle la sua attenzione.

Lei arrossì. Poi scosse con forza la testa.

Scostò le coperte e portò le gambe nude e fasciate al bordo del letto, cercando la forza di alzarsi. Lui se ne accorse e cercò di fermarla, anche se con i suoi soliti modi rudi.

“Dove credi di andare? Ti ho detto di chiedere a me se ti serve qualcosa!” le disse con forza, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla per rimetterla giù.

Isabel, testarda quanto lui, si sforzò per potersi alzare.

“No! Non posso!”

“Oh, quanto detesto quando fai così! Lasciati aiutare!” le urlò contro, spazientito. 

Poi con un solo gesto riuscì a farla risedere; era troppo debole per poterlo contrastare.

Isabel scosse ancora la testa, tanto forte che i capelli le ondeggiarono attorno. Poi arrossì ancora, completamente.

“Devo... devo usare il bagno” sospirò alla fine, sconfitta, abbassando la testa. 

Era imbarazzata da morire. Perché April l'aveva lasciata da sola con lui?

Raphael la osservò attonito. 

Poi si lasciò quasi sfuggire un sorriso di fronte a quella scena, assurdamente tenera. Isabel non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto risultasse adorabile quando cercava di fare la dura e poi finiva per imbarazzarsi, rassegnata della sua debolezza eppure arrabbiata dalla stessa.

“Andiamo. Ti accompagno” disse tranquillamente, allungando le mani per afferrarla. 

Isabel scosse un'altra volta la testa; se avesse continuato di quel passo le si sarebbe svitata, probabilmente.

“Oh, ma piantala!” sbottò, afferrandola per la vita. 

La tirò su e la prese in braccio, facilmente; non ricordava affatto fosse così leggera, ma ricordava perfettamente la sensazione che gli suscitava tenerla tra le braccia, quel mix di dolore e gioia, in egual misura.

“Mettimi giù! Davvero! Aspetterò April!” protestò la ragazza, anche se automaticamente si era allacciata con le braccia al suo collo, per non cadere.

“Sì? E se tornasse tra tre o quattro ore come faresti?” le domandò, scaltramente, mentre apriva la porta. 

Isabel strinse le labbra, arrabbiata più con la situazione in sé, che davvero con lui. E dalla vicinanza e dalla sensazione delle sue braccia attorno al suo corpo.

Poi si accorse del totale silenzio che li attorniava.

“Dove sono i tuoi fratelli e tuo padre? E Casey?” domandò in un secondo, girando la testa di qua e di là nel salotto vuoto, presagendo già la risposta. Con timore.

“Casey è andato al lavoro. Il sensei e gli altri sono andati a cercare un nuovo rifugio. Io non posso uscire, perciò mi hanno lasciato a farti la guardia” rispose lui, camminando lentamente per non causare scossoni al suo corpo. 

Erano soli. Si sentì perfino più tesa. Per quanto avesse bramato e desiderato rivederlo, in tutto quel tempo, e stare da sola con lui, dopo tutto ciò che era successo si sentiva nervosa.

Erano successe troppe cose ed era passata troppa acqua sotto i ponti, tra loro due: non sapeva come dovesse comportarsi, non sapeva cosa dovesse aspettarsi.

Lei aveva amato sempre e solo Raphael, ma lui, che cosa sentiva verso di lei, ormai?

Arrivarono al bagno e lui spalancò la porta.

“Mettimi giù” disse, perentoria, una volta che ebbero oltrepassato l'uscio.

“No, se cadi e sbatti la test..”

“Mettimi giù! Non userò mai il bagno se tu rimani qua con me! Scordatelo!” gli strillò contro, provando a divincolarsi. 

Il mutante la appoggiò a terra, con un sospiro. Isabel si tenne contro il lavandino, poggiando solo una gamba al suolo, trattenendo una smorfia di dolore.

“Come ti pare! Se poi muori con la testa fracassata, fatti tuoi!” le rispose, seccato.

Indietreggiò, poi afferrò la maniglia e tirò la porta, sbattendogliela in faccia. Rimase a guardarla per qualche attimo, arrabbiato, poi lasciò andare le spalle, stanco. Si voltò e si poggiò alla superficie legnosa, scivolando fino a sedersi sul pavimento.

Perché diamine non riusciva ad avere un discorso normale con lei? Perché non riusciva ad essere sincero con lei e dirle chiaramente quanto fosse importante?

Perché non riusciva a trattarla come meritava? 

Si sentiva incredibilmente sfinito. Da quando gli altri se n'erano andati, lasciandoli da soli, non aveva fatto altro che vegliarla. Senza avere la forza di staccare gli occhi da lei nemmeno per un secondo, per paura che svanisse se solo avesse distolto lo sguardo.

Si era seduto nella scomoda sedia a dondolo di April e Casey, per ore, ed era rimasto così, in silenzio, teso e pensieroso.

Poi lei aveva iniziato a urlare e dimenarsi nel sonno, fino ad arrivare a piangere, urlando parole in quella lingua che non capiva, ma che aveva iniziato ad amare, e poi il suo nome, piena di paura; si era alzato all'istante, per andarla a svegliare, preoccupato da morire. Poteva sentire ancora la sensazione delle sue lacrime calde sulle mani.

Si sentiva in colpa e inutile. 

Isabel aveva dovuto sopportare infinite torture per proteggerlo. E lo aveva fatto senza battere ciglio, senza rassegnarsi, senza cedere mai, senza un ripensamento; nonostante l'immenso dolore, il sangue, la disperazione, non aveva mai lasciato andare nemmeno un fiato.

Perché lo amava. Incredibilmente. Assurdamente.

Perché diamine una come lei si era innamorata di lui? 

Un debole tonfo arrivò dalla stanza alle sue spalle, allarmandolo. Si alzò in fretta, poggiando le mani contro la porta.

“Isabel?” chiamò, preoccupato. Non gli arrivò nessuna risposta.

“Isabel?” continuò, ancora più spaventato. 

“Se non rispondi butto giù la porta!”

“Sto bene! Piantala di farmi la posta fuori! È imbarazzante!” rispose la voce di lei, attutita dalla distanza e dalla solida porta del bagno. 

Sospirò, poggiando la fronte contro la superficie, sollevato. 

Poi lei si lasciò scappare uno strillo e sentì di nuovo un rumore cupo e tutta l'ansia di prima ritornò con prepotenza. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di chiamarla o avvisarla, in quel momento: girò la maniglia ed entrò, con urgenza. 

Isabel diede un altro strillo e si rannicchiò sul fondo della vasca, abbracciando le gambe nude per schermarsi da lui. Per terra, vicino alla porta, giacevano scomposte la maglia, una grossa pila di garze e il suo intimo.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese, immobile sull'uscio, sorpreso di trovarla completamente nuda.

“Tu cosa stai facendo! Non puoi entrare così nel bagno! E se fossi stata... e se... non puoi, insomma!” gli urlò contro, rossa di vergogna. 

Afferrò un flacone di shampoo alla sua destra e provò a lanciarglielo contro per smuovere la sua apparente paresi, ma le cadde di mano e sbatté con un tonfo sul pavimento.

Lei lo guardò per un secondo, sconfitta, poi lasciò andare le spalle tese e poggiò la testa sulle ginocchia.

“Voglio solo fare una doccia e lavare via... tutto” mormorò stancamente. 

Quel 'tutto' lo colpì particolarmente. Isabel non si stava riferendo a sporcizia o sangue: stava parlando dei ricordi. In un desiderio inconscio di liberarsene voleva lavarli via, come se l'acqua potesse davvero detergere tutto il dolore che si portava dentro.

Tutto a causa sua.

“Ti do una mano” disse con sua stessa sorpresa. 

Isabel sollevò il capo e lo osservò sconvolta.

“Certo che no!” ribatté oltraggiata, stringendo ancora più forte le gambe per ripararsi. 

Raphael si appoggiò per un secondo allo stipite e contò fino a dieci, prima di risponderle. Non voleva litigare con lei, non voleva continuare a mostrarle solo il suo lato insofferente.

“Non sei in grado di farlo da sola. Le tue braccia sono ferite e deboli... hai bisogno di un aiuto.”

“Ma... non...”

“E non è che non ti abbia mai vista nuda” continuò imperterrito, staccandosi dalla porta e avvicinandosi alla vasca, con pochi passi decisi. 

Isabel arrossì ancora più violentemente e lo fissò atterrita accostarsi sempre più, indecisa su come reagire. 

Lui si inchinò, portando il viso alla sua altezza.

“Ti ho vista anche ieri, mentre ti medicavo” rivelò, poggiato contro il bordo della vasca, godendosi con insolito piacere sadico il suo imbarazzo sempre più evidente. Probabilmente, se lei avesse reagito sempre così, avrebbe continuato a lanciarle frecciatine.

La ragazza slacciò un momento le braccia e guardò verso il basso, verso la lunga cicatrice che le attraversava il busto, dividendolo quasi a metà in verticale; era vero, Raphael l'aveva vista nuda, l'aveva baciata, l'aveva curata. 

Si rannicchiò di nuovo, stringendo le braccia per nascondere il seno, cercando di farsi più piccola possibile e sparire. 

“Non voglio comunque il tuo aiuto. Per favore, vai fuori” esalò debolmente, girando il viso, considerando il discorso chiuso.

Il braccio di Raphael le passò davanti e girò la manopola della doccia, repentino: un getto improvviso cadde su di loro, strappandole un gridolino.

“È gelata!” urlò sorpresa, chiudendo gli occhi per proteggerli dall'acqua che le cadeva addosso.

Raphael rise, poi giocò un po' con la manopola, aggiustando la temperatura. Lei aprì gli occhi per mandargli un'occhiataccia, ma le gocce d'acqua si impigliavano alle ciglia, rendendole pesanti. 

Puntellò i piedi sul fondo della vasca e girò su sé stessa, dandogli le spalle.

“Sei maledettamente cocciuto.”

Raph avrebbe voluto risponderle che nemmeno lei era molto accondiscendente e docile, ma era stato distratto alla vista della sua schiena: era completamente coperta di cicatrici e tagli, i più nuovi aperti sopra quelli vecchi, che erano solo parzialmente rimarginati. 

L'acqua tiepida della doccia scendeva in rivoli sul corpo di lei, macchiandosi di rosso lì dove le ferite si erano riaperte.

Tremò, furiosamente, mentre con gli occhi seguiva il reticolato di carne e sangue, sempre più arrabbiato. 

Ci poggiò una mano sopra, con delicatezza, e Isabel sobbalzò dalla sorpresa, come se solo nel momento in cui lui l'aveva toccata si fosse ricordata delle profonde ferite che le martoriavano la schiena. 

Provò a divincolarsi, a nascondersi con ancora più veemenza, ma le mani di Raph le artigliarono le spalle per fermarla, con dolcezza eppure implacabilità.

“Perché?” domandò, sconvolto. 

“Perché... perché non hai detto subito il mio nome? Perché ti sei fatta ridurre in questo stato?” sbottò, forse troppo rudemente, senza staccare il contatto che aveva con lei. 

Isabel torse appena il collo, mandandogli un'occhiata di sbieco, tormentata e fosca.

“Non voglio parlarne” sussurrò con tono cupo. 

Non era ancora pronta a parlare di ciò che aveva dovuto patire, ma di certo sapeva che non poteva farlo con Raphael, in ogni caso. 

Non poteva rivelargli che sarebbe morta piuttosto che tradirlo. Che era stato lui il pensiero fisso nella sua testa che le aveva impedito di impazzire. La sua voce che ripeteva il suo nome; i suoi occhi profondi, di quella notte lontana, ma incisa per sempre nel cuore; il sorriso beffardo che gli spuntava in viso quando qualcosa di inatteso gli si parava d'innanzi e lui ci si tuffava contro con tutta la sua energia, intrepido.

Non poteva dirgli che lo amava oltre ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Era meglio per lui essere ancora arrabbiato con lei. Era meglio se lo avesse fatto innervosire, allontanandolo ancora da sé. 

“Voglio guarirle. Tutte le tue ferite. Dalla prima all'ultima... anche quelle che non si vedono” lo sentì dire, in un bisbiglio roco. 

Stava per ribattere negativamente, con foga e insofferenza, ma il tocco delle sue labbra contro la schiena la bloccarono: si posarono sulla sua pelle, delicate, centimetro per centimetro, scatenandole brividi e pelle d'oca.

Raphael baciò ogni taglio e cicatrice, anche se non poteva guarirle senza la sua magia, e le gocce d'acqua che finirono sul suo volto si unirono, come se fossero lacrime che esprimevano il dolore che sentiva alla sola vista delle sue ferite.

Isabel rimase ferma, impossibilitata a muoversi dal magone che l'attanagliava. Inghiottì a vuoto la sua sofferenza e la sua commozione per quel gesto e pianse, grata che lui non potesse vedere le sue lacrime, che cadevano giù assieme all'acqua scrosciante.

  



	18. How should I feel?

Accostò la sedia, in silenzio, fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri dal letto. Poi ci si raggomitolò sopra, cercando una posizione comoda, anche se era impossibile.

Dannata sedia a dondolo. 

Era impossibile trovare un cavolo di baricentro, continuava ad andare avanti e indietro con un debole cigolio, che nel silenzio risuonava come un colpo secco di fucile.

Appoggiò i piedi a terra, distanziandoli per bene l'uno dall'altro, fermando infine quel nauseante dondolio. Poi gettò un'occhiata alla figura dormiente, per sincerarsi che non si fosse svegliata.

Isabel continuava a dormire, pacificamente. 

Raph si lasciò scappare un sospiro sollevato. Si sporse verso di lei, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, per sorreggersi, e il mento sulle mani congiunte, perso in una profonda riflessione.

L'aveva baciata. Ancora e ancora. Prima la sua schiena, orribilmente sfigurata, poi la sua bocca, per prendere il potere necessario a guarirla.

E il sapore delle sue labbra era salato, a causa delle lacrime che lei credeva che non avesse percepito. Poi aveva restituito ogni bacio al suo corpo, guardando con gioia gli orribili solchi richiudersi e poi sparire, lasciando solo flebili segni che nel giro di pochi giorni sarebbero andati via definitivamente.

L'aveva baciata, sotto la doccia, e nonostante fosse stato solo per il suo bene, nella sua testa non riusciva a non vederla come una cosa dannatamente romantica. Ed erotica.

Il modo in cui l'acqua scorreva sul suo corpo nudo, tra l'incavo del seno, sulla pancia piatta, sui fianchi morbidi... era abbastanza per mandare al manicomio chiunque, figurarsi uno come lui. 

Ma aveva fatto finta di nulla, distogliendo lo sguardo nonostante il furioso batticuore, continuando solo a curarla finché lei stessa non lo aveva fermato.

“Se continuerai a curarmi perderai le forze” gli aveva detto, seria, riportando una ciocca bagnata dietro l'orecchio. 

“Il mio potere si poggia momentaneamente sulle tue labbra e quando mi restituisci il bacio trae energia dalla tua forza vitale, passandola a me per guarirmi. Ecco perché non posso guarirmi da sola... non posso curarmi con la mia stessa energia.”

Lui aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei, finalmente con le idee chiare su come funzionasse il suo potere di guarigione: se era lei a curare un'altra persona, usava la sua energia per accelerare la guarigione del corpo; ma se era lei stessa a dover essere curata, aveva bisogno di energia esterna, da mescolare con la sua magia.

Ecco perché d'improvviso si era sentito stanco e prosciugato... era quello che provava lei quando curava gli altri?

L'aveva aiutata ad asciugarsi e le aveva rimesso le bende, con calma; dopo averla aiutata a rivestirsi, l'aveva riportata nella camera, respirando con rinnovato masochismo il profumo della sua pelle calda contro la propria. 

Isabel si era fatta sempre più silenziosa e cedevole tra le sue braccia, finché, una volta nella camera, non si era accorto che si era addormentata, lasciando andare la testa sulla sua spalla.

In un gesto di totale e arrendevole fiducia. 

E lui che aveva anche avuto pensieri davvero poco puliti nei suoi confronti. Si sentì sporco anche solo per averlo pensato.

Ma come poteva una donna essere così dannatamente sexy e nello stesso tempo dolce e indifesa? Cocciuta e testarda e insieme comprensiva e accondiscendente? Forte e combattiva eppure schiva e fragile?

Come poteva essere tutto e niente nello stesso tempo, racchiuso in un corpo così piccolo per tutta quella profondità? 

L'aveva rimessa a letto, con delicatezza, tirandole le coperte fin sul mento.

La sua espressione era indubbiamente più serena di prima, rilassata e pacifica. Si era tolto la maschera infradiciata dalla testa e aveva preso la sedia dall'angolo per sedersi accanto a lei, senza perderla di vista un solo istante.

E ancora continuava a controllarla.

Anche se le sue palpebre si facevano sempre più pesanti. Passò una mano sugli occhi, provando a scacciare via la stanchezza, solo un secondo, fugace, prima di ritornare a guardarla.

Forse Isabel aveva ragione. 

Si era indebolito nel curarla così a lungo. Sentiva la concentrazione diventare flebile e sconnessa e la mente chiedere dolorosamente una pausa. Gli occhi pulsavano dentro le orbite, ritmicamente, con una fitta lancinante ad ogni palpito.

Si poggiò con la parte superiore del corpo sul letto, abbandonando il capo vicino ad Isabel. Il suo profumo gli investì le narici, accelerando il battito del cuore. Respirò a fondo, rapito. Doveva assolutamente dormire un po', solo pochi istanti, per riprendere le forze.

Ma non poteva perderla di nuovo. 

Allungò una mano, mentre già le palpebre si erano chiuse, grate del contatto morbido contro le coperte, e afferrò quella di Isabel sfuggita da sotto il lenzuolo: la strinse forte, ormai ad un passo dal sonno.

  


  


  


Il cigolio del portone di casa gli arrivò alle orecchie, flebile. Seguito da una voce conosciuta, che mormorava con tono entusiasta qualcosa a qualcuno.

Aprì gli occhi e osservò per qualche istante la porzione visibile dalla sua posizione: le pieghe morbide delle coperte e la sua mano, verde scuro, avvinghiata a quella piccola e pallida di Isabel. 

Si tirò lentamente su, confuso. Da quanto tempo si era addormentato? Si voltò verso la finestra, da cui entrava un'oscurità soffusa: era sera, ormai?

Il rumore di poco prima si fece più forte, fuori dalla stanza. Si alzò dalla sedia a dondolo, che ondeggiò per un poco, debolmente, e la schiena scricchiolò dolorosamente per la scomoda postura che aveva preso nel sonno; voltò il capo verso Isabel, ancora addormentata, ignara di ogni cosa. 

Si sarebbe arrabbiata se avesse saputo che aveva dormito accanto a lei, stringendole la mano. Si sarebbe arrabbiata e imbarazzata a morte... forse glie l'avrebbe detto, solo per darle fastidio.

Lasciò andare la sua mano con riluttanza, perdendo velocemente il dolce calore di quel contatto.

Uscì dalla stanza, in silenzio, richiudendo l'uscio con attenzione per non produrre nemmeno un suono. 

April lo stava guardando dall'ingresso, le mani poggiate sul passeggino del piccolo Carl, con un grosso sorriso in volto. Il bambino gorgogliò nella sua direzione, allungando le manine.

“Hey! Come va? Come sta Isabel?” esclamò la donna, slacciando i bottoni del cappotto. Raph si strofinò gli occhi con una mano, scacciando gli ultimi barlumi di sonno.

“Bene. Sta dormendo” rispose stancamente, allontanandosi dalla porta perché la sua voce non la svegliasse.

April attaccò il cappotto all'appendiabiti e passò a sciogliere la cintura di sicurezza del passeggino, trafficando poi con la zip e i bottoni del giubbino del bambino. Carl le afferrò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli, tirandola con forza con un risolino contento.

“Ahia! Sei un piccolo teppista! Come tuo padre!” ridacchiò la donna, cercando di spogliare il piccolo nonostante le sue proteste.

“Ha dormito per tutto il tempo?” domandò poi a Raph, con un tono un po' preoccupato. 

“No. Si è svegliata urlando e piangendo, in preda agli incubi. E poi ha voluto fare una doccia per... ” 

Si interruppe. Non sapeva se potesse dirle che Isabel era crollata. Che aveva ceduto, che la sua maschera di indifferenza si era alla fine sgretolata e che l'orrore di ciò che aveva vissuto era uscito fuori. Era una cosa di Isabel e non era certo che volesse che si sapesse.

April si rialzò, lentamente, con il giubbotto del figlio stretto in una mano, e si voltò per guardarlo in viso, terribilmente seria; con gli occhi fermi e lucidi.

Aveva capito. 

Era una donna intelligente e di buon cuore. E conosceva la sofferenza e la paura di Isabel. Aveva capito benissimo ciò che era successo.

“Lei... ha pianto. Ha pianto per ore, pensando che non la vedessi. Come se non avessi sentito i suoi respiri spezzati, come se non avessi visto le sue spalle tremare. E io non sono riuscito a fare nulla. Non le ho creduto, non sono riuscito a proteggerla, non riesco a scacciare via il suo dolore... non posso fare niente per lei. Non so cosa diamine fare! Anche se tutto quello che ha passato e sta passando, è solo colpa mia!” raccontò con disperazione e rabbia; e sollievo nel poter finalmente togliersi quel peso dal cuore. 

April conosceva Raphael da anni, da una vita intera, eppure quella fu in assoluto la prima volta che lo vide così... spezzato.

Tormentato. Fragile.

Forse perché senza la maschera poteva vedere davvero nei suoi occhi, così pieni di risentimento e paura da fare male a guardarli.

Sapeva, aveva sempre saputo, che lui era il più sensibile, ma fino a quel momento era stata solo una percezione, una naturale deduzione del suo comportamento troppo duro, che nascondeva la sua debolezza. 

Prima di quel momento non aveva mai visto Raphael abbassare davvero e totalmente le difese. Sembrava quasi un bambino. Più giovane di come la dura vita che viveva lo faceva talvolta apparire. Il suo sguardo smarrito era quello di un bambino che non capiva, che continuava a porre domande senza riuscire a trovare le risposte.

Poggiò con delicatezza il giubbino sul divano e percorse la distanza che la separava da lui, in un soffio. E lo abbracciò. Forse come non aveva mai fatto prima di allora. Forse perché il vecchio Raph non glielo avrebbe permesso senza imbarazzarsi e cercare di sfuggire.

“Non è colpa tua. E non è colpa di Isabel. Tutto quello che è successo... nessuno di voi due ne ha colpa. Non avete sbagliato ad innamorarvi e di certo non avete sbagliato a dimostrarvelo, quell'amore!” gli urlò contro, arrabbiata ed emozionata allo stesso tempo.

Raphael rimase un attimo attonito, sorpreso dal suo gesto e dalle sue parole, ma poi si lasciò andare e ricambiò l'abbraccio, grato. 

Della sua dolcezza, della sua comprensione, del suo affetto. Per esserci sempre e comunque per ognuno di loro, come una fantastica sorella maggiore.

“Nella sua mente io sarò sempre la causa di quel dolore. Non potrà mai scordarlo” le confidò, svelando le sue paure.

April scosse la testa sulla sua spalla, con forza.

“Tu sarai sempre il motivo per cui è riuscita a sopravvivere. È riuscita a resistere a quelle orribili torture perché per lei sei importante. Più importante di qualsiasi tipo di dolore. Perché sei ciò che ha di più caro. Noi donne siamo fatte così, togliamo fuori poteri nascosti se qualcuno minaccia ciò che amiamo. E Isabel è forte, Raphael. Dovresti saperlo meglio di tutti noi.”

Uno strilletto offeso di Carl li riscosse, indignato per essere stato lasciato nella carrozzina mentre loro si scambiavano abbracci. 

April si scostò e asciugò velocemente le lacrime di commozione che erano scappate, presa dal momento intenso. Poi, con un sorriso dolcissimo, si avvicinò al bambino, sciogliendolo dagli ultimi legacci del passeggino.

April aveva ragione. 

Isabel era forte. Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo. Anche quando era scappata da lui durante i loro primi incontri, sapeva che c'era in lei una forza nascosta, che l'aveva spinta a sfidare l'ignoto e a salvarlo e nasconderlo, quando ancora non sapeva chi fosse, e a seguirlo fin sul tetto di un grattacielo, per curarlo.

Isabel aveva assaggiato a lungo il dolore, della perdita dei suoi genitori, della solitudine, della paura, del tradimento... non era così debole, non era così delicata. 

Isabel era... cosa era per lui, Isabel? 

L'aveva amata così tanto, anche se allora non se n'era accorto subito, e poi l'aveva odiata con la stessa intensità quando se n'era andata via, lasciandolo solo col cuore in frantumi.

Ogni giorno di quell'ultimo anno e mezzo, ogni secondo di quel periodo, non aveva fatto altro che cercare di ricostruire una parvenza di normalità, provando a riempire quella voragine oscura e infelice che aveva avuto dentro, maledicendo lei, il suo nome e l'istante in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate.

Ma lei era riapparsa e lo aveva combattuto, nonostante le ferite, nonostante le torture subite, solo per poterlo difendere, a costo di immensi sacrifici, perché in realtà lo aveva sempre amato. Perché in verità lo aveva lasciato per la sua stessa incolumità, dimostrando solo ancora più forza, per la difficoltà di quella scelta.

Cosa... come doveva sentirsi? Non riusciva a capirsi. Il petto gli faceva così male che sembrava bruciare, ma era un dolore triste o un dolore felice? Era una morsa di colpa e vergogna o una fitta di felicità e amore? 

Un debole sussurro arrivò dalla camera, attirando immediatamente la sua attenzione, cancellando all'istante ogni altro pensiero. 

Isabel si era svegliata.

Fece un passo deciso, ma April lo bloccò. Gli passò il piccolo Carl, che teneva in braccio, con un sorriso.

“Vado io. È meglio se dopo quello che è successo le lasci un attimo per assorbirlo appieno. Non credo che avesse intenzione di crollare davanti a te e credo che si sentirebbe in imbarazzo” gli spiegò tranquillamente, incamminandosi verso la stanza.

“Perché... davanti a te sarebbe stato diverso?” replicò lui confuso, mentre cercava di allontanare la testa per schivare le manine entusiaste di Carl.

April fece un rapido dietro front, avvicinandosi e abbassando la voce in un sussurro.

“Tu sei l'ultima persona davanti alla quale avrebbe voluto piangere. Perché non vuole che tu veda la sua sofferenza, non vuole che tu ti senta in colpa. Vuole proteggerti da te stesso.”

Lo lasciò solo, così, con quell'ultima frase così semplice eppure profonda, mentre si dirigeva nella stanza dove Isabel riposava, a passi decisi.

Carl strillò nella sua direzione, tolse una manina dalla bocca e gliela passò tutta sbavata in faccia, poi rise.

Il piccolo, da che era nato, aveva sempre avuto intorno quegli strani zii verdi, perciò era naturale per lui voler loro del bene. Erano normalissimi zii.

E quello lì, verde scuro, era uno spasso da maltrattare. Sembrava sempre troppo burbero e sul punto di scoppiare, ma poi si scioglieva in un sorrisone felice.

Anche se, quella volta, era un sorriso un po' diverso. Triste.

“Non ti innamorare mai, Carl. Le donne sono un completo mistero. Credi a me.”

Corse in bagno a lavarsi la faccia, lottando con il bambino perché non lo schizzasse con il getto dell'acqua.

“Oh, santo cielo! Ha ragione April, sai? Sei un teppista come tuo padre!” sbuffò spazientito, anche se non riuscì a non sorridere davanti ai suoi occhioni divertiti. 

Il piccolo batté le mani infradiciate, schizzandogli gocce in faccia.

“Perché non hai preso da tua madre?” sospirò sconfitto, passando l'asciugamano su entrambi, mentre usciva dal bagno.

“Beh, anche la tua influenza non è buona, diciamocelo” sentì dire a qualcuno nel salotto. Si voltò verso la finestra, proprio mentre Don entrava, seguito a ruota da Leo, che aiutò il maestro, e poi Mikey.

“Strano! Ricordo che dovevi fare da babysitter ad Isabel, non a Carl” esclamò l'ultimo, mentre si avvicinava per fare le smorfie al piccolo. 

Quello provò prima ad afferrare la sua bella maschera arancione, poi ridacchiò delle sue facce buffe, nascondendo di tanto la faccina nel collo di Raphael, prima di riportare gli scintillanti occhioni verdi su di lui, in attesa di una nuova boccaccia.

“C'è April con lei” rispose il fratello, prima di dargli uno scappellotto perché la smettesse. Quel gesto fece ridere ancora più forte il bambino, forse per l'espressione offesa di Michelangelo.

“Come sta?” domandò Don, sinceramente interessato.

“Meglio... credo” rispose cautamente, non essendo per nulla certo. 

“C'è lì fuori un ragazzo bravo e volenteroso che mi dà una mano?” sentirono dire d'improvviso ad April, anche se la sua voce risuonò piuttosto lontana.

“Io! Io sono bravo e volenteroso!” strillò Mikey in risposta, esaltato, correndo verso la stanza di Carl. Lo sentirono parlare concitatamente, anche se non riuscirono a capire una parola.

“Ecco, se diventi così con me hai chiuso, piccolo... sono stato chiaro?” minacciò Raph al bambino, che lo ricambiò con uno sguardo divertito, mentre infilava le manine in bocca, per nulla colpito.

“Avete trovato un rifugio?” domandò, rivolgendosi verso i suoi fratelli.

“Abbiamo girato per ore e...” iniziò a dire Leo, prima che la porta all'angolo si aprisse di scatto, attirando la sua attenzione: Mikey ne uscì fuori, tenendo Isabel in braccio.

“Fate largo alla principessa! È affamata” strillò il mutante, con un grosso sorrisone felice in volto. 

“Oh, Mikey!” lo sgridò lei debolmente, facendosi piccola tra le sue braccia, col volto rosso. 

“Ehy! Hai proprio un bell'aspetto” le disse Don sinceramente, notando il suo colorito non più pallido e sofferente. 

Isabel sorrise con cortesia , abbassando un po' il capo. 

Raphael riuscì comunque a vedere la breve occhiata che lei gli mandò, segretamente interessata. Forse perché non aveva più la maschera e ad Isabel piaceva potergli guardare gli occhi. Forse perché davvero voleva controllare come stesse dopo quello che era successo.

Ma quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, lei girò la testa contro la spalla di Mikey, a disagio.

“Allora? Cena per la principessa! Subito!” continuò il suo cavaliere, imperterrito, portandola verso la cucina.

“Mikey!” urlò in protesta lei.

Rimase seduta al tavolo della cucina per tutto il tempo, forzata a non fare niente dalle loro premure; stette in silenzio, con lo sguardo che vagava da uno all'altro mentre si affaccendavano ai fornelli, come una grossa famiglia.

La cucina era piena di vapori e profumi, quello speziato dello stufato al curry, quello dolce e avvolgente del prosciutto al forno e quello delicato e caramellato del budino. Era tutto un sobbollire, un soffriggere, un chiacchiericcio continuo.

Leo si occupava di affettare gli ingredienti, con gli affilati coltelli di casa Jones; Don dava direttive su cosa era meglio che Isabel mangiasse per riprendere forze; April controllava la cottura, aggiungendo di tanto in tanto delle spezie o un ingrediente mancante, con cura e professionalità; Mikey assaggiava, di nascosto, con movimenti furtivi e l'espressione vaga. 

Splinter sedeva di fianco a lei, godendosi quel clima così dolce e tranquillo. 

Lei seguì per un po' il via vai culinario, poi girò cautamente lo sguardo, sulla porta della cucina: Raphael stava poggiato contro lo stipite, con Carl in braccio. Non stava prestando attenzione a nessuno, era concentrato solo sul bambino che si divincolava e ridacchiava come un matto, mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza. Anche se sorrideva di nascosto.

Poté guardarlo tranquillamente, studiando la sua espressione distesa mentre intratteneva il piccolo. E quasi le scappò un sorriso. 

Non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato. Non lo aveva mai visto con quell'aria così tenera e indifesa sul viso; schivava le manine appiccicose e sbavate del bambino e gli diceva qualcosa che lo faceva ridere, facendogli mettere in mostra i piccoli incisivi spuntati da poco.

Erano così... dolci. Tanto piacevoli da osservare che sentì il cuore gonfiarsi di tenerezza. Raphael avrebbe potuto essere un padre fantastico, attento e premuroso. 

Sentì una dolorosa fitta alla testa che si propagò fino al petto, improvvisa e insolita, e si passò una mano sulla fronte, strizzando gli occhi per scacciare via il dolore alle tempie.

“Stai bene?” sussurrò Splinter nella sua direzione, in un bisbiglio che solo lei udì, in tutto quel frastuono; si era accorto benissimo che stava guardando Raphael. 

Isabel si voltò e gli sorrise timidamente; poi annuì brevemente. Lui allungò una mano e strinse la sua con affetto, trasmettendole un messaggio muto di forza.

Nemmeno lei sapeva quanto profondo fosse il desiderio di stare con loro; di rimanere su quella sedia e guardare quella splendida famiglia e farne parte, finché tutto il suo corpo e il suo cuore non fossero stati colmi di felicità.

Casey arrivò proprio in tempo per la cena e prese il piccolo Carl in grembo per aiutarlo a mangiare. 

Si accomodarono e mangiarono in tranquillità e pace, facendo onore ai piatti, conversando del più e del meno. Isabel mangiò con la fastidiosa, eppure confortante sensazione di essere tenuta d'occhio da loro; era una premura, lo sapeva, volevano solo sincerarsi che mangiasse e si rimettesse in forze. Ma le fece comunque una strana impressione.

Si spostarono in salotto per mangiare il dolce, subito dopo che i ragazzi ebbero finito di mettere a posto in cucina: in quattro se la sbrigarono in un batter d'occhio, come una funzionale e oliata catena di montaggio.

Isabel aveva preso Carl, o meglio Carl aveva preso Isabel, piazzandolesi addosso subito dopo aver finito di spargere la cena del padre ovunque. Continuava ad afferrarle la mano per farsi dare generose porzioni del suo budino, guidando il cucchiaino verso la sua bocca impiastricciata; dopo averne finito la metà si era poggiato contro il suo seno, sprofondando in un rapido sonno pacifico.

“Ma guarda che monello! Mi dispiace” le disse April contrita, indicando il piccolo, che aveva creato una grossa macchia dolciastra e appiccicosa sulla maglietta di lei. 

“Devi scusarti con Leo, non con me” rispose Isabel, mezzo divertita. 

Il mutante in questione alzò lo sguardo dalla sua coppa di budino al sentire il suo nome e analizzò la grossa macchia sulla sua maglia blu, -una delle sue preferite,- all'altezza del seno di lei, con un grande sospiro di rassegnazione. 

Non era certo che budino e caramello andassero via del tutto dai vestiti.

“Scusa, Leo” dissero in coro le due donne, abbassando i visi colpevoli.

“Ah, lasciate perdere. L'unico responsabile è il piccolo Jones. Ed è addormentato, non posso sgridarlo” disse lui, con un'espressione seria solo per metà.

“È un miracolo che si sia addormentato così in fretta. In genere io e Casey ci mettiamo delle ore a cantargli la ninna nanna e a cullarlo, e a volte non bastano nemmeno quelle. Certe notti si addormenta solo se lo metti in macchina e guidi per almeno dieci isolati” raccontò April, guardando suo figlio dormire pacificamente come se fosse un miracolo.

“Sono i miei poteri. Ai bambini piacciono e li rilassano. Si sentono come protetti” spiegò Isabel, stringendosi il piccolo addosso. Profumava di vaniglia e borotalco, ed era così morbido e tenero da tenere fra le braccia, che le diede una gradevole eppure dolorosa sensazione.

“Ma... aspetta, non avevi detto una cosa simile per gli animali?” domandò Mikey dalla poltrona alla sua destra, assorto nel compito di ricordare.

“Vero. Animali e bambini si assomigliano: non hanno malizia né cattiveria, perciò riescono a percepire cose che ad un adulto sfuggono. Percepiscono le onde della magia e ne sono attratti, perché è come un calore confortante che ti abbraccia. I piccoli amano la magia, ne riconoscono la bontà. È stato grazie a questo che Gregor mi ha presa... ha usato dei bambini indifesi.”

Il tono della sua voce era precipitato, cupamente, al ricordo orribile che loro fortunatamente non avevano visto; strinse più forte Carl, poggiando la guancia sulla sua fronte e sulle ciocche corvine, rivivendo quelle morti e quel dolore, quel senso di sofferenza nel vedere morire tanti piccoli innocenti. Per causa sua. Chiuse gli occhi, cedendo alla disperazione.

“Isabel... sei al sicuro adesso. Apri gli occhi, torna con noi” mormorò quietamente Splinter, nel silenzio attonito che si era creato. 

“Mi... dispiace” rispose flebilmente lei, ritornando a guardarli, anche se la sua espressione rimase ferita e sofferente. 

Tutti nella stanza le rivolsero un sorriso lieve ed incoraggiante, nascondendo l'angoscia che provavano. Non volevano ferirla ulteriormente. 

“È che... è vicino. Sento la sua presenza avvicinarsi, sempre di più, ad ogni istante” rivelò la ragazza, assorta, come se stesse parlando più a sé stessa che con loro. 

Gregor era partito ore prima della sua fuga, ma lei aveva scelto delle scorciatoie per il viaggio, arrivando indubbiamente in anticipo... eppure ormai era quasi arrivato, per certo. 

Poteva anche aver mandato le sue creature in avanscoperta, ma sapeva che alla fine lui stesso voleva mettere fine all'uomo che gli aveva strappato via ciò che credeva gli spettasse.

“Quanto vicino?” domandò Leo, con uno sguardo pratico e calcolatore.

“Troppo. Tra poco sarà qui” rispose Isabel, assorta ad ascoltarsi intorno. 

La sua risposta aveva scatenato un'ondata di panico sottile nei suoi ascoltatori. 

Tranne in Raph. Lui sentiva le vene pulsare di voglia di sangue e vendetta. Come mai prima di quel momento.

“Che cosa facciamo?” chiese Mikey, a nessuno in particolare. 

“Per adesso dobbiamo solo stare nascosti. Isabel è ancora troppo debole, anche se la sua guarigione sta progredendo velocemente” disse Don, con un'occhiatina compiaciuta nella sua direzione.

“Ma non possiamo restare da April e Casey! Siamo troppi e non è sicuro per loro!” si intromise Mikey, insolitamente attento alle necessità dei suoi amici.

“A noi non crea nessun problema...” incominciò senza essere ascoltata April, cercando premurosamente di rassicurarli.

“No, April, Mikey ha ragione!... l'ho detto davvero?” esclamò Raph, apparentemente incredulo.

“Non avete trovato un nuovo rifugio?” continuò, voltandosi a guardare i suoi fratelli e suo padre.

“Abbiamo girato per una giornata, ma no, non abbiamo trovato nulla. Abbiamo visto almeno otto stazioni della metro abbandonate, ma erano tutte crollate, impossibili da viverci. New York è enorme, e il sottosuolo non è da meno, ma bisogna anche pensare che siamo stati davvero fortunati a trovare ben tre rifugi fantastici e perfetti in tutti questi anni.”

Isabel guardò stranita Don, che aveva parlato con eloquenza.

“Avete avuto tre rifugi? Quindi... avete _perso_ tre rifugi?” domandò attonita.

“Sì. Siamo piuttosto sfortunati” sospirò Mikey, iniziando poi a contare sulle dita mentre si accingeva a spiegare, quasi senza prendere fiato.

“Nel primo ci abbiamo vissuto fino ai quindici anni, ma i mouser di Stockman l'hanno dilaniata come se fosse burro fuso. Poi abbiamo vissuto in quello spettacolare ed enorme di quegli stramboidi di Atlantide, ma Karai l'ha buttato giù senza pietà, un brutto affare, e poi abbiamo trovato quest'ultimo sotto al parco, che non era proprio il mio prefer..”

“Ah! Fermati! Stop! Il secondo era degli Y'Lyntian?” lo interruppe Isabel, che aveva sobbalzato alle sue parole talmente forte che il piccolo Carl addormentato tra le sue braccia aveva mugugnato in protesta, muovendo il capino con fastidio. 

Casey si alzò dal suo posto e andò a prendere il figlio, per portarlo a dormire; Isabel fece una faccia di scuse, prima di ridare la sua attenzione a Mikey, in attesa.

“Come conosci quel nome?” domandò sorpreso Don. 

Isabel si erse ritta sulla poltrona, pronta a spiegare, sicuramente mulinando le mani di qua e di là, come faceva sempre quando era nervosa e voleva spiegare tutto in una volta. 

E Raph se ne accorse. 

Gesticolava sempre come una matta. Gli era sempre piaciuto guardarla quando cercava di aggiungere enfasi al suo racconto muovendo le mani attorno a sé con irruenza e passione, ma allo stesso tempo con eleganza.

“I maghi conoscono gli Y'Lyntian. Quando erano agli albori e non ancora corrotti dal potere, entrambi intrattenevano proficui scambi tra loro. Molte delle pietre che i maghi posseggono tutt'ora vengono dal loro mondo” spiegò Isabel al suo interessato pubblico.

“Non si può dire che cedessero volentieri le loro pietre, ma i maghi avevano la conoscenza per poterle usare al meglio. Mi dispiace dire che molti dei modi peggiori di usarle gli furono insegnati da loro, anche se in buona fede. Mai infatti si sarebbero aspettati che gli Y'Lyntian usassero quelle conoscenze per creare schiavi da assoggettare al loro volere. La metamorfosi umano-animale non gli era stata insegnata con quello scopo.

Così, quando gli umani si coalizzarono per attaccare gli Y'Lyntian, anche un esiguo numero di maghi si unì: un antenato di mio padre vi prese parte. E i ricordi di quel giorno furono tramandati da genitore a figlio, fino ad arrivare a lui. Mi raccontava spesso di come il sole di cristallo esplose in miriadi di schegge scintillanti, mentre l'isola veniva inghiottita da flutti oscuri e vorticanti, come punizione della loro cupidigia. 

Il mito degli Y'Lyntian è un ottimo monito per mettere in guardia i giovani maghi: chi usa i propri doni con egoismo e cattiveria vedrà alla fine la sua stessa malvagità ritorcerglisi contro.

Però, ecco, non credevo che fossero ancora vivi.”

“Non ce ne sono più molti. Si erano costruiti una città sotterranea con un frammento del sole di cristallo, ribattezzato luna di cristallo. E hanno aspettato millenni in stand-by il momento in cui sarebbe tornata in pieno potere per conquistare il nostro mondo. Abbiamo faticato moltissimo per impedirglielo” raccontò Don, ricordando con vivida memoria la terribile esplosione della città del sottosuolo.

“E la luna di cristallo? C'è ancora?” domandò Isabel, gesticolando troppo dall'agitazione di sapere; fece una pausa con una smorfia di dolore, tenendosi poi il busto con una mano.

“Stupida. Devi smettere di agitarti! Ti si riaprono le ferite” la sgridò Raph, guardandola di sbieco.

“Non c'è tempo! Allora, Don, la luna?” insisté lei, ignorando la sua occhiataccia.

“È caduta nella lava. Sarà a centinaia di chilometri di profondità, sepolta sotto tonnellate di magma” rispose il genio, scuotendo la testa a mo' di scusa.

La sua risposta la demoralizzò più di come si era aspettato.

“Se avessi... se potessi avere una delle loro pietre...” sospirò tristemente la ragazza lasciandosi andare contro i cuscini. 

Gliene sarebbe bastata una sola, avrebbe potuto... tutto si sarebbe risolto... e gli altri non avrebbero potuto fare nulla... ma come al solito non poteva contare su un prodigioso e prodigo auto esterno. 

Sarebbe stato davvero troppo bello per essere vero.

“Beh, non sono certo... ma potrebbe essercene qualcuna al nostro vecchio rifugio, sotto le macerie. Ne avevamo una piccola scorta anche noi, ma non so quante se ne possano essere salvate dopo l'attacco.”

Le parole di Don la fecero scattare in su, come una molla, con gli occhi ricolmi di stupore e aspettativa. Nemmeno il dolore aveva più importanza, ormai.

“Portami lì. Adesso! Se c'è una pietra... devo averla, adesso!”

I presenti si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, in un muto silenzio.

“Isabel, cara, è piuttosto tardi. E poi, potrebbe essere un viaggio a vuoto” mormorò April con voce dolce, cercando di farla ragionare.

“Ha ragione. Lasciamo che trascorra la notte e pensiamoci su. Domattina potremo decidere di muoverci” la appoggiò Don, entusiasta che April gli avesse dato un buon spunto per rifiutare la proposta.

Isabel provò ad impuntarsi, ma le braccia di Raph spuntarono da dietro lo schienale della poltrona e la afferrarono, sollevandola con facilità.

“Cosa...?” strillò sorpresa, tenendo con le mani i bordi della maglia attaccati alle cosce, perché non si vedesse sotto.

“Basta. Andiamo a curare le ferite che ti sei stupidamente riaperta e poi fila a dormire” rispose laconico lui, portandola in camera, nonostante le sue blande proteste.

“Qualcuno ha capito come cavolo fa Raph a curarla?” domandò innocentemente Mikey, guardando la porta della camera chiudersi dietro di loro.

Ci fu un generale e imbarazzato scambio di sguardi.

“No. Ma dato che può farlo solo lui e che succede quasi sempre mentre sono soli, ho una teoria... e no, non voglio dirtela, Mikey” rispose Don a disagio, gettando un'occhiata seccata alla sua espressione di attesa.

Raph dovete lottare un po' per poterla ricurare. 

Isabel si ostinava a non voler contribuire.

Per lo meno, pensava, era un ottimo segno che si stava rimettendo in forze. Alla fine prevalse, anche se con la mera forza fisica, e si prese quei baci che lo aiutarono a curarle parte di una ferita riaperta sul fianco.

“Sei troppo stanco. Non hai fatto altro che curarmi. Se non la smetti ti ammale...” contestò lei, prima che la facesse tacere con un bacio.

“Sembra proprio che questo sia l'unico modo per farti stare zitta” soffiò sarcastico sulle sue labbra, una volta che si fu staccato.

Isabel arrossì, di rabbia e imbarazzo. Si chiuse in un altero mutismo, lasciandosi docilmente curare, senza guardarlo però negli occhi quando si avvicinava per baciarla. 

D'un tratto Raph barcollò, un secondo, strizzando gli occhi.

“Lo vedi? Smettila. Va benissimo così. Sto bene. Adesso vai a riposarti, per favore” mormorò preoccupata, sostenendolo con le sue mani, per quanto possibile. 

Lui scosse la testa, provando a riavvicinarsi, ma Isabel lo tenne a distanza, con uno sforzo notevole.

“Per favore. Voglio che adesso ti riposi. Altrimenti... altrimenti ti fulminerò!” lo minacciò dopo aver titubato un secondo, pensando ad una minaccia abbastanza pericolosa da farlo desistere.

Raph stirò appena le labbra, in un mezzo sorrisetto canzonatorio.

“Lo faccio sul serio! Non sfidarmi!” continuò offesa lei, che si era resa conto del suo scetticismo.

“Fatti dare un cambio da April” replicò lui invece di rispondere, puntando con un dito la maglia di Leo adagiata a terra, con la parte macchiata di caramello più scura, che risaltava spiccatamente.

Si incamminò verso la porta, senza aggiungere altro.

“Raphael?”

Si bloccò, prima ancora di essere riuscito ad afferrare la maniglia. 

Era sempre stato fiero del suo nome, gli piaceva, era diverso e suonava bene. E gli dava un'identità. Ma quando era Isabel ad usarlo lo infastidiva. 

Non aveva lo stesso suono dolce e particolare dell'altra versione, con la quale solo lei lo chiamava. Era freddo e impersonale sulle sue labbra, pronunciato dalla sua voce. Era uguale al modo in cui lo chiamava ogni altra persona e lei non era uguale agli altri.

Ma sapeva che quel distacco tra loro era anche per causa sua. 

Non sapeva ancora cosa provasse per Isabel, cosa volesse da lei, e lei se n'era accorta.

Ritornare a usare il suo vero nome era stata solo una naturale conseguenza.

“Grazie” mormorò Isabel, con dolcezza. 

Non poteva vederla in viso, ma sapeva che era arrossita. Perché riusciva a decifrare così bene le sue emozioni quando erano nella stessa stanza, ma non riusciva a capire sé stesso?

Aprì la porta e uscì fuori, senza voltarsi mai verso di lei. Non sapeva che faccia avesse al momento, non sapeva come potesse tradursi in espressione ciò che provava, ma sapeva che non voleva essere visto da lei.

Si poggiò con la schiena contro la porta, con un sospiro stanco.

“Ehy, tutto a posto?” sentì chiedere a Donnie. 

Portò l'attenzione sulle tre figure di fronte a sé, tutte in assetto da battaglia, ritte e silenti vicine alla finestra.

Annuì, brevemente.

“State uscendo” constatò, per nulla sorpreso. 

“Dobbiamo. Quello che ha detto Isabel... non possiamo rimanere qui, senza controllarci attorno. Potrebbe essere vicino” rispose Leo, che si accertava per l'ultima volta dell'armamentario nascosto nelle taschine della tuta, con meticolosità.

Raphael strinse le mani a pugno, iroso. 

Voleva uscire anche lui. Voleva pattugliare le strade. Voleva trovare quel bastardo di Gregor, da solo, e fargliela pagare.

E invece era segregato, lui che più di tutti odiava la soffocante gabbia di un nascondiglio. I suoi fratelli si accorsero del suo nervosismo, ma non potevano far nulla per lui. 

Aprirono la finestra e scivolarono nell'oscurità della notte, silenziosi e invisibili come ombre.

“Tu proteggi la tua principessa” si raccomandò Mikey, con un occhiolino complice, poco prima di tuffarsi nel vuoto, sparendo alla vista.

L'aria fredda di Settembre entrava dalla finestra aperta, facendo gonfiare le tende dal tenue color giallino, come bandiere al vento. 

Si avvicinò e abbassò la parte superiore del vetro a ghigliottina, lasciando solo uno spiraglio per permettere ai suoi fratelli di riaprire al loro ritorno. 

Rimase lì, fermo, per ore, a guardare le luci di New York, vivide e pulsanti come stelle malate, immobili e fittizie. 

E intanto la sua mente vagava, tra ricordi e immaginazioni, tra domande e risposte che ancora non aveva, cercando solo un senso, un nome chiaro a ciò sentiva dentro il cuore e la mente, entrambi troppo confusi. 


	19. Deep down: sewer, crystals, surprise

Una mano verde si insinuò nello spiraglio della finestra e sollevò il vetro, fino allo schiocco in alto che tratteneva l'anta.

Leo, Donnie e Mikey scivolarono all'interno della casa, sul tappetto color caramello, silenziosi come solo loro sapevano essere. Ma non abbastanza per l'altro componente del loro gruppo: Raphael aprì gli occhi e li osservò dal divano, ancora mezzo assonnato, strizzando le palpebre per la debole luce dell'alba che entrava alle loro spalle.

Don e Mikey sorridevano come due idioti, mentre Leo si era portato un dito alle labbra, intimandogli di tacere.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

Poi sentì qualche cosa di estraneo e caldo solleticargli il mento e abbassò lo sguardo: Isabel era poggiata vicino a lui con la testa sulle braccia conserte e il corpo rannicchiato per terra, contro il divano. Stava dormendo profondamente, con gli occhi che si muovevano ritmicamente dietro le palpebre.  
Indossava un pigiama prestatole da April, a righe bianche e verdi con i disegni di pulcini gialli che zampettavano qua e là, svagatamente.

“Questa idiota! Dormire per terra! Che diamine le salta in mente!” sussurrò fuori di sé, alzandosi senza produrre nessuna vibrazione né rumore. 

“Si vede che non riesce a starti lontana” sibilò Mikey, con un sorrisino malizioso. 

Raph si chinò e fece per prenderla in braccio, con gesti lenti e garbati. Isabel mugugnò non appena le sue mani la afferrarono, irrigidendosi nel sonno.  
Poi iniziò a strillare, sempre più forte, ripetendo all'infinito parole che non riusciva a capire, se non il suo nome, nel mezzo, più e più volte, nel panico totale. Era terrorizzata, spaventata come la notte prima, preda di incubi, e muoveva convulsamente le braccia, cercando di allontanare da sé l'orrore che sentiva nella mente.

“Shhhh, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro” le sussurrò all'orecchio, dolcemente, premendosela contro con più forza, bloccando il suo scatto impaurito.  
Lei smise di gridare all'istante e sospirò, rilassandosi di colpo tra le sue braccia, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
Con una tirata di labbra triste e un sospiro sollevato, Raph si tirò su, poi si mosse delicatamente per riportarla in camera.

I suoi fratelli si scambiarono occhiate perplesse, piuttosto confusi, in religioso silenzio.

“Soffre di incubi. Probabilmente è per questo che si è alzata nel cuore della notte ed è andata da Raphael” rivelò una voce alle loro spalle. 

April era apparsa, forse richiamata dalle grida di Isabel, con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi gonfi di sonno. Strinse la cintura della vestaglia da camera, giallo limone, poi si strofinò le braccia intirizzite.

“Non lo sapevamo” mormorò Mikey contrito, ripensando alla battuta idiota di poco prima.

“No, non potevate. Isabel si tiene sempre tutto dentro. Però, avremmo dovuto capirlo, non credete? Ricordate quando Shredder attaccò Leo e distrusse la mia casa e il 'second time around'? Avevo perso ogni cosa e mi sentivo smarrita e ogni notte ero divorata da incubi orribili... tutti noi eravamo intrappolati in incubi terribili. A volte, se solo ci ripenso, se ripenso a quel senso di impotenza e di inquietudine... mi sento ancora spaesata e terrorizzata come allora.”

La voce di April era diventata via via più spaventata, mentre con le braccia si circondava in maniera protettiva.

“Dopo tutto quello che ha vissuto... non riesco nemmeno a immaginare quanta paura e angoscia si possa nascondere nei suoi sogni” sussurrò, forse più a sé stessa che a loro. 

“Come eravamo riusciti a uscirne?” le domandò Mikey, sforzando la memoria a ritroso.

“Restando uniti... e col tempo” rispose Leo, che come April ricordava bene quella situazione e tutto il dolore, l'ansia e la paura che avevano vissuto e dei quali avevano faticato a liberarsi.

“Ma non credo che stavolta ne abbiamo abbastanza” aggiunse sfiduciato Don. 

Raphael uscì dalla porta della camera, guardingo e silente, richiudendola senza produrre alcun suono.

“Sarebbe meglio se rimanessi con lei. Per lo meno non avrebbe più incubi” gli consigliò April, sottovoce, quando fu vicino a loro.

“Subito. Voglio prima avere notizie” rispose Raph, rivolgendosi direttamente verso Leo.

“Apparentemente è tutto normale. In realtà molto più catastrofico di quanto immaginiamo” rispose il leader, criptico.

“April, per favore, accendi la TV” continuò, prima che Raphael riuscisse a chiedere spiegazioni. 

La donna si guardò attorno, cercando il telecomando tra i mille oggetti sparsi per il salotto; lo individuò poggiato di sbieco in mezzo ai pupazzi di Carl, sul tavolino da caffè. Lo afferrò, ci soffiò sopra per togliere le briciole che il monello aveva lasciato mangiandoci sopra la merendina, -o leccandolo subito dopo aver mangiato la stessa,- e premette il pulsante rosso di start.

Dopo due secondi di schermo nero che mandava il sibilo elettrostatico di avvenuta accensione, apparve il giornalista dell'edizione mattutina del telegiornale, impettito ed elegante, seduto dietro la scrivania laccata, con i fogli delle news in una mano.

Ascoltarono con attenzione le varie notizie, Raph era attento soprattutto per quelle di cronaca locale, ma sembrava tutto perfettamente nella norma, niente di strano o misterioso da poter ricollegare a Gregor. Stava per voltarsi e chiedere a Leo perché cavolo gli avesse fatto ascoltare il telegiornale, ma le parole del giornalista lo bloccarono.

“ _...ancora ignote le cause degli incidenti avvenuti in pieno oceano negli scorsi giorni, invece. Pur trattandosi di acque internazionali, numerosi enti nazionali si sono precipitati a prestare soccorso ai pochi sopravvissuti dei disastri. Le ricerche dei dispersi continuano ancora adesso, senza pausa né tregua. E c'è chi urla ai complotti, chi crede nell'intervento di forze aliene, chi si chiede: come è possibile che possano accadere fatti senza nessuna apparente spiegazione logica? Che sia la nascita di un nuovo triangolo delle bermuda? Gli incidenti hanno avuto ripercussioni sui viagg...”_

Lo schermo ritornò nero e silenzioso.

Leo si voltò verso di Raph, col telecomando ancora in mano.

“Negli ultimi due giorni sono precipitati quattro aerei, esplose e affondate due navi, e tre jet privati sono spariti nel nulla. Tutti, nel tratto aereo e marittimo da qui all'Europa” raccontò gravemente, mentre andava ad appoggiare il congegno sul tavolino.

“E non crediamo a nemmeno una delle teorie che hanno tirato fuori i cosiddetti esperti. In qualche modo ha a che fare con Gregor” aggiunse Don.

“Pensate che abbia il potere di farlo davvero? Far precipitare aerei e far esplodere navi?” domandò Raph, pietrificato dallo spavento, anche se lottò con ogni forza per non darlo a vedere.

“Sì. Isabel ci ha messo in guardia dai suoi poteri. E abbiamo visto cosa possono fare le sue creature... lui deve essere più forte, dato che le controlla.”

“L'ultimo aereo caduto... era a cinquecento miglia dalla costa” rivelò Leo, per fargli capire la gravità della situazione.

“Non so su cosa viaggi o a che velocità vada, ma è quasi arrivato. Non manca molto.”

“Qual è il nostro piano?” chiese Raph, a nessuno in particolare.

“Non possiamo di certo continuare a nasconderci. Dobbiamo lottare, anche se ancora non abbiamo una vera strategia... come si combatte contro la magia? E non sappiamo nemmeno che tipo di magia sia” replicò Don, mentre il suo cervello lavorava febbrilmente per elaborare teorie e schemi di combattimento.

Raph si portò distrattamente una mano al petto, sulla bruciatura lasciata dai poteri di Isabel anni prima. Lui aveva assaggiato la magia, sapeva quanto male potesse fare, quanto fosse improvvisa e potente, talmente veloce da non lasciare il tempo di reagire.

Lei gli aveva detto che non c'era alcun modo di proteggersi o di contrastarla, ma era possibile che la magia fosse senza difetti, senza punti deboli?

La sua attenzione venne riscossa dal debole rumore di una porta che si apriva. 

Isabel entrò in salotto, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano, tenendosi con l'altra al muro per maggior sicurezza.

“Non una parola con Isabel” bisbigliò Raph, prima di voltarsi e andarle incontro. 

Lei lo guardò, con le guance lievemente rosse, forse chiedendosi se fosse stato lui a riportarla in camera; ma rifiutò il suo aiuto e barcollò invece fino alla poltrona da sola, appoggiandosi su ogni superficie che incontrava nel suo tragitto, mentre lui continuava a starle accanto, controllando che non cadesse con preoccupazione ed esasperazione.

Era divertente per una volta vedere Raphael alle prese con qualcuno persino più testardo di lui, che gli faceva saggiare un poco della sua stessa medicina. Nessuno di loro riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto compiaciuto, un po' nel vedere la frustrazione sul volto di Raph, un po' per l'incoraggiante miglioramento di Isabel.

Perfino Leo sorrise nel guardarli, lui che aveva urlato quella notte in cui li avevano scoperti. A dispetto di ogni regola, non erano male assieme. Isabel era in gamba abbastanza da poter perfino sopportare uno come suo fratello... alla fine di tutto, a seconda dell'esito, avrebbero potuto pensare anche a quel discorso lasciato in sospeso anni prima.

La ragazza si sedette sulla poltrona, con un sospiro di sollievo e un sorriso raggiante per loro. Raphael si accomodò sul bracciolo, poggiando la caviglia di una gamba sul ginocchio dell'altra, un po' in bilico.

“Buon giorno” squittì Isabel, rannicchiando le gambe al petto e appallottolandosi contro lo schienale. 

Poi rimase in silenzio, a guardarli con i suoi occhioni spalancati, come in attesa. 

Per quanto ognuno di loro trovasse la situazione imbarazzante, nessuno trovò modo di spezzare la tensione con una frase, una qualsiasi, che non facesse menzione nemmeno per caso alla sua salute o al modo in cui aveva dormito.

“Allora?” esclamò dopo qualche istante, con una vocina entusiasta.

“Cosa?” replicò istantaneamente Don.

“Andiamo al vostro vecchio rifugio?” incalzò lei con trepidazione, aggiustandosi meglio sul posto.

“Ancora con questa storia?” ruggì Raph, esasperato.

“È importante! Non immagini nemmeno quanto!” replicò Isabel, voltando il capo velocemente per lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

“Isabel, non è sicuro. Non è sicuro che ci siano ancora delle pietre della luna di cristallo nel nostro vecchio rifugio e non è sicuro addentrarci nelle fogne. Se è vero che Gregor sta arrivando, saprà di certo che le sue creature sono state abbattute sottoterra. Non possiamo portare te e Raph lì sotto” si intromise Don, pragmatico, cercando di farla ragionare.

“Ci sono io a proteggerlo. Voi... non capite! Io devo aggrapparmi a questa speranza! Se trovassi un frammento della luna di cristallo i vostri problemi sarebbero finiti e io potrei combattere!” urlò la ragazza, seccata dalla loro reticenza ed eccessiva premura, a cui non era abituata e che la faceva sentire strana, debole.

“Cosa vuol dire?” chiese Raph, confuso, ma senza ottenere una risposta.

“E se non ci fosse nulla?” domandò Leo con flemma, riportandola alla ragione.

Lei lo scrutò, pensierosa e combattuta.

“Allora cambierò i miei piani. Ma non posso scartare questa possibilità a priori. Se non volete venire, sono disposta ad andare da sola, trascinandomi dietro Raphael, anche contro la sua volontà” sentenziò seriamente lei, allungando le gambe oltre la poltrona e alzandosi in piedi. 

Barcollò appena, ma stringendo i denti rimase ritta, sostenendo i loro sguardi increduli e vagamente infastiditi.

“Va bene. Andremo a cercarti le pietre... ma solo io, Mikey e Don” concesse alla fine Leo, mezzo esasperato per l'assurda ostinazione di lei.

“No. Io devo venire. E se io mi sposto, Raphael viene con me” insisté Isabel, categorica.

“Non parlare di me come se fossi un cagnolino o il tuo schiavo, a fare tutto ciò che vuoi senza ribellarmi!” brontolò l'interessato, visibilmente annoiato per la presunzione di Isabel di parlare e decidere anche per lui.

“Vuoi rimanere qui a mettere in pericolo April, Casey e Carl? Ti credevo migliore!”

“Va bene! Basta punzecchiarvi! Isabel, andremo al rifugio, sei contenta? Facci almeno fare colazione, prima” sbottò Leo, che stava decisamente perdendo la pazienza.

Sarebbero andati al vecchio rifugio, avrebbero cercato quelle pietre e se non ce ne fossero state sarebbero tornati di corsa a casa di April; se ci fossero state... non sapeva proprio che cosa avesse in mente Isabel, ma l'avrebbero di certo scoperto.

Con la prospettiva dell'esplorazione imminente, si misero ai fornelli, ognuno con uno stato d'animo differente: Raph era seccato, perché Isabel era sempre sfuggente e misteriosa, nonostante tutto; Don stava pensando alle probabilità di trovare ciò che stavano andando a cercare; Mikey era emozionato all'idea di rivedere il vecchio rifugio, che era stato il suo preferito, e Leo era concentrato nel valutare bene le varie strade sotterranee da imboccare, per potersi muovere in sicurezza.

Casey, Splinter e Carl si svegliarono col piacevole profumo di uova e pancetta, caffè corroborante e fragrante pane tostato.

Mentre gli adulti mangiavano con voracità, e sbadigli nel caso di Mikey, Carl attaccava il suo biberon con il visino ancora mezzo assonnato, ma gli occhietti già vigili. Scivolavano su di loro e se la persona che guardava gli rivolgeva una parola, staccava un momento la bocca dalla tettarella per fare un grosso sorrisone coi suoi pochi dentini. 

“A Carl piace proprio avervi qui a casa con noi” constatò April, che osservava il proprio figlio con occhi teneri e fieri, mentre quest'ultimo cercava di offrire uno dei suoi biscotti a Donnie. La loro presenza di primo mattino sembrava averlo sorpreso e deliziato, dato che non staccava loro gli occhi di dosso.

“È perché ancora non capisce che pessimo umorismo abbia Mikey” soffiò sarcastico Raph, con un'occhiatina canzonatoria verso il fratello.

“Ah! Che ridere! Nel tuo caso non c'è proprio nulla da capire, non ce l'hai!” replicò il fratello, senza scomporsi.

Carl ridacchiò, più per le loro facce buffe che per ciò che avevano detto, ovviamente.

“Potreste rimanere con noi. Potremmo cercare una casa più grande, in periferia, e vivere tutti assieme” propose April, d'un tratto.

Nella cucina si fece un silenzio innaturale: non c'era stridio di forchette sui piatti, di bevande sorbite o di masticamenti; perfino Carl aveva smesso di succhiare dal biberon e muoveva gli occhietti di qua e di là, reso vigile dalla tensione nella stanza.

“April, è molto dolce... e ci piacerebbe, davvero... ma non possiamo” sospirò commosso Don.

“Tu e Casey fate già così tanti sacrifici per andare avanti, non avete di certo bisogno di accollarvi le nostre spese” aggiunse Leo, con praticità, perché sapeva quanto lavoro e quante privazioni affrontassero la coppia per vivere. Con l'arrivo del bambino, poi, i loro costi erano andati salendo.

“Ma vi ringraziamo per avercelo proposto. Significa tanto per noi” concluse Splinter, con un inchino sincero e d'affetto per i loro amici.

La colazione finì in un clima surreale, ovattato e fragile, in cui molte parole volevano essere espresse, da entrambe le parti, ma non furono dette, per riguardo e paura. Isabel si alzò non appena ebbero tutti finito e ondeggiò precariamente verso la stanza, rifiutando ancora le offerte di aiuto che tutti si premunirono di offrirle.

Una volta messo a sgocciolare l'ultimo piatto, lei ritornò in cucina, a saltelli e zoppicchii, vestita con un pantalone e una maglia di April.

“Andiamo?” esortò, con l'eccitazione negli occhi.

Si guardarono l'uno con l'altro, senza sapere bene che dire, esasperati e ormai sconfitti; sapevano che non le avrebbero mai fatto cambiare idea.

Perciò Raph la prese in braccio, e guidando il gruppo andarono a ritroso verso le fogne, verso quella che era stata la loro casa per anni, moltissimo tempo prima. Casey e April rimasero al loro appartamento col piccolo, ma in attesa di loro notizie.

“Davvero non so cosa speri di trovarci. È crollata tantissimi anni fa, sono solo macerie e polvere” le disse Raph, mentre percorrevano i familiari cunicoli, pieni di detriti.

“Posso almeno sperare?”

“E anche se trovassimo una pietra, cosa ci farai? L'unica cosa che facevano era aprire porte o azionare la tecnologia degli Y'Lyntian” continuò lui, stringendola più forte, mentre saltava una grossa pila di calcinacci e mattoni rovinati a terra in seguito all'usura.

“Vedrai” sussurrò misteriosa Isabel, allacciando meglio le braccia attorno al suo collo per non cadere.

Quando oltrepassarono l'uscio si trovarono di fronte allo sfacelo più completo, ben peggiore di come lo ricordassero: la maggior parte delle colonne erano crollate al suolo, spezzate in più punti; molte delle camere erano ostruite da macigni e da tubi rotti, contorti e arrugginiti, che spandevano i loro liquami intorno. Nel centro esatto del rifugio c'era una montagna creata dalla frana del soffitto, enorme e grottesca, con i mattoni spaccati ormai ricoperti di muschio verdognolo.

“Argh! Avrei preferito non rivederlo. Mi fa male!” strillò melodrammatico Mikey, portando una mano al petto.

“Eccoci qua. Beh, soddisfatta?” le domandò Leo, con lo sguardo che scorreva intorno, per quella che era stata casa, seppur per breve tempo.

“Cercatemi delle pietre della luna di cristallo. Anche solo una!” supplicò Isabel, che non stava in sé dall'eccitazione. 

“Lo so che c'è...”

Raph la appoggiò al suolo e insieme ai suoi fratelli iniziò a cercare, spostando detriti e macigni, per interminabili minuti. Si erano divisi a coppie, Leo e Mikey cercavano al piano terra, mentre Raph e Don al primo livello. Splinter stava al fianco di Isabel, in piedi, con una mano poggiata sulla sua spalla, di muto sostegno; lei controllava i movimenti dei quattro, torcendosi le mani di impazienza.

“Ehy! Ne ho trovata una!” strillò Don, riemergendo da una delle camere con una pietra scintillante nella mano.

Isabel non fece nemmeno in tempo a gioire, che altre voci si sommarono alla prima.

“Anche io!” fece eco Mikey, ricoperto di polvere.

“Due!” esclamò Leo, spuntando trionfante da sotto la montagna di detriti al centro del rifugio.

“Una spezzata in due” rivelò Raph, che sporse la testa oltre il cornicione del primo piano per guardarli.

I quattro si avvicinarono a Isabel e le porsero le pietre, in silenzio e curiosità, e lei le afferrò, con la pura gioia dipinta in volto.

“Basteranno, ve lo assicuro” mormorò rapita, passando il pollice sulla superficie liscia dei cristalli; rimase in contemplazione per interminabili minuti, con la testa piegata di lato e gli occhi chiusi, come se stesse cercando di sentire qualcosa.

Poi si sporse e ne poggiò una di fronte a sé, per terra, con delicatezza; torse appena il busto e fece lo stesso con un'altra pietra, poco distante dalla prima. Continuò finché cinque delle pietre non furono sistemate per terra, a formare una stella, al cui centro stava lei, ancora seduta.

Strinse l'ultima al petto e sorrise. Quella si illuminò all'improvviso d'azzurro, sibilando come se fosse una creatura viva.

Una ad una le altre iniziarono a brillare, come se una corrente le stesse attraversando e il ronzio si fece più forte.

La pietra degli amanti al suo collo reagì all'improvvisa energia scaturita e scintillò ad intermittenza, di luce porpora.

“Vi consiglio di allontanarvi” mormorò, prima di spalancare gli occhi vuoti e splendenti.

Le pietre della luna di cristallo si sollevarono dal suolo e iniziarono a vorticare attorno al suo corpo, come se Isabel fosse un pianeta e loro i suoi satelliti: si librò pian piano, attorniata da una massa potente di energia, completamente in balia, con i vestiti che fluttuavano creando pieghe e svolazzi attorno alle braccia e alle gambe.

Le pietre vorticavano talmente velocemente che ormai non erano altro che scie azzurrine attorno al suo corpo, come un anello di potere, finché onde concentriche non iniziarono a spandersi, come increspature su una superficie d'acqua.

Anche Isabel splendeva di luce propria.

“Spostiamoci da qui!” ordinò Leo, che come gli altri cercava di ripararsi il viso dall'improvvisa folata di vento che si era creata. 

I cinque si ritirarono sul fondo del rifugio, -vicini al vecchio ascensore che spuntava su al garage tra la Eastman e Laird,- premuti contro il muro, con gli occhi spalancati per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Lei aprì le mani, con un gesto semplice eppure pieno di vigore.

E d'improvviso accadde: le rocce cadute si sollevarono dal pavimento e volarono verso l'alto, ritornando al loro posto; le colonne si ricomposero, senza una crepa, né un danno; le tubature si risaldarono, i liquami che si erano riversati nel tempo scomparvero all'istante; il piccolo stagno col ponticello in legno ritornò a posto, con l'acqua azzurra e limpida come una volta. 

Il loro vecchio rifugio si stava ricostruendo, identico a come era quando lo avevano trovato.

Rimasero pietrificati, increduli, a guardare quella specie di miracolo compiersi davanti ai loro occhi eppure completamente sconvolti. 

Gli archi di pietra che sostenevano tutta la struttura ritornarono integri e perfetti, intonsi come se mai gli fosse accaduto nulla; la scaletta che portava al piano superiore si sciolse dal groviglio metallico che era diventato, ricomponendosi in una perfetta struttura lineare, senza il minimo segno di ruggine o usura.

Tutto il rifugio stava riprendendo vita sotto la luce di Isabel, immobile al centro, come un sole magico che risanava tutto ciò che la sua energia toccava.

Quando anche l'ultimo granello di polvere ritornò al suo posto, incollandosi nuovamente al mattone da cui si era staccato, Isabel ridiscese verso terra. 

Ed era diversa: radiosa, in salute.

Le cinque pietre smisero di vorticare e si accasciarono al suolo, con un debole suono sordo. Erano opache e molto più piccole di quando gliele avevano consegnate.

Si avvicinarono, titubanti e cauti, fino ad arrivare davanti a lei; Isabel si stava tirando via le bende dalle braccia e sotto non c'era più traccia dei tagli o dei lividi che l'avevano martoriata.

“Cosa...?” provò a chiedere sorpreso Don.

“Le pietre della luna di cristallo sono fatte di energia. Energia compressa. E la magia stessa non è altro che energia. Perciò ho usato le pietre come una sorta di batteria, potenziando la mia magia di migliaia e migliaia di volte” spiegò alle loro facce allibite. 

“Hanno così tanta carica che non potete immaginare. Tanto da poter ricostruire il vostro vecchio rifugio... tanto da riuscire perfino a curarmi” aggiunse, tirando via la benda dal suo addome, mostrando la pancia perfettamente intonsa, senza la minima cicatrice. 

“Non riesco a crederci!” esalò Michelangelo, osservandosi rapito attorno. 

Quello era davvero il loro vecchio rifugio, identico a com'era quando ci vivevano. Si ritrovarono a sorridere, mentre i milioni di ricordi che avevano di quel luogo ritornavano alle loro menti.

“Siete contenti o no?” domandò Isabel dubbiosa, allarmata dal loro silenzio.

Mikey la guardò, poi le corse incontro, stringendola in un grosso abbraccio che la sollevò da terra.

“Ok, vale come risposta” ridacchiò lei, colpita dal suo slancio di affetto, una volta che l'ebbe rimessa giù.

“È splendido, Miss Isabel. Non sappiamo come ringraziarti” mormorò Splinter, affettuosamente.

“Innanzitutto, basta Miss. Isabel, solo Isabel. E non è stato nulla, solo una giusta ricompensa per ciò che avete fatto per me.”

“Grazie. Ma non possiamo vivere qui” si intromise Leo, seriamente, attirando l'attenzione di tutti.

Cinque paia di occhi si posarono su di lui, sorprese.

“Il Foot clan e i Purple Dragon sanno dove si trova il rifugio. Son stati loro a distruggerlo. E se da Karai ormai non temiamo più minacce, non sono sicuro che Hun non ne approfitterebbe per farci fuori” spiegò asciutto. 

L'entusiasmo che poco prima li aveva riempiti scemò di colpo alle parole del leader, riportando un silenzio apatico tutto intorno. Mikey lasciò andare le spalle e un sospiro triste.

Il risolino leggero di Isabel riecheggiò come se fosse stata una grassa risata.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi” disse, enigmatica, inchinandosi per raccogliere le pietre accasciate al suolo. 

La seguirono con lo sguardo, mentre percorreva il perimetro del rifugio lentamente, attaccando i cristalli al muro, in una forma a croce, poi si portò al centro e l'ultima pietra levitò dalle sue mani, su, sempre più in alto, incastrandosi sul soffitto a cupola.

“Non importa chi lo abbia visto in passato: le pietre hanno creato una nuova protezione, cancellando il ricordo di questo posto dalla mente di chiunque lo abbia visto prima della sua rinascita. E quei frammenti che sono rimasti vi serviranno per far sì che nessuno possa mai trovarlo, in futuro” li rassicurò, fiduciosa, voltandosi verso di loro.

Ritornò sui suoi passi e consegnò l'ultimo frammento di pietra nella mano di Splinter.

“Niente potrà mai entrare qua dentro, se voi non lo volete.”

“È... straordinario. Ma come ci sei riuscita? Come hai fatto a ricrearlo identico a prima, senza averlo mai visto?” chiese Don, osservando il maestro mettere la piccola pietra nella tasca del kimono, con attenzione.

“Io non ho fatto nulla. Le pietre hanno compiuto tutta la magia e il rifugio si ricordava com'era prima di essere distrutto e di voi che ci avete abitato” rivelò Isabel, ancora con le orecchie tese, come se stesse ascoltando voci che loro non potevano percepire.

Si accorse delle loro occhiate stranite.

“So che è strano per voi capire, ma gli oggetti e i luoghi hanno memoria e la conservano più a lungo di quanto gli uomini possano immaginare. Soprattutto se i ricordi sono felici. E voi ne avete lasciati molti. ”

Raph si ricordò del viso sereno e malinconico che Isabel aveva quando viveva nel villino che era stato dei suoi genitori: anche allora sentiva i ricordi felici che vi aveva lasciato la coppia? Era per quello che sorrideva a quel luogo con lo sguardo ogni giorno?

“Ci sono molte più stanze!” esclamò d'un tratto Mikey, occhieggiando con stupore le porte che erano apparse a chiudere le camere, che erano più di quante ricordasse.

“Perché non ispezioniamo dopo aver recuperato ciò che si è salvato dalla nostra vecchia casa?” propose Splinter, con tono bonario.

Non se lo fecero ripetere due volte. Con entusiasmo e molta più allegria si diressero al rifugio distrutto, per recuperare tutti gli oggetti che si erano salvati dall'attacco.

Isabel, intanto, stava creando una bolla di energia perché non venissero percepiti, nel caso in cui dei golem fossero ancora lì sotto.

“Sei sicura di essere abbastanza in forze per usare la magia?” domandò quietamente Raph, accostandosi al suo passo. 

Non la stava guardando in viso, continuava a scrutare davanti a sé, nell'oscurità lievemente rischiarata dai suoi poteri.

“Sto bene, grazie. Hai visto anche tu che le ferite e le cicatrici sono sparite” gli rispose, segretamente grata della sua premura.

Raphael voleva aggiungere qualcosa, ma si fermò alla vista dell'entrata del rifugio, il terzo, completamente crollata.

L'interno non era messo meglio.

“Credete che qualcuno verrà a controllare? C'erano parecchie tubature che passavano di qua... non sarei sorpreso se qualche zona della città fosse senza acqua, per esempio” azzardò Mikey, mentre si dava un'occhiata intorno, cercando oggetti integri da portare via.

“Forse. Meglio non lasciare nessun segno della nostra presenza. Don, Mikey, recuperate il **Sewer Slider** **1** **,** portiamo via ogni cosa” sentenziò Leo, autoritario.

Mentre i due tornavano sui loro passi per recuperare il veicolo, lui, Raph, Splinter e Isabel si diedero da fare per portare tutto al centro della stanza, accumulando gli oggetti in due pile: il mucchio di ciò che sarebbe stato portato via e quello dei rifiuti da buttare.

Fecero del loro meglio.

Il più delle volte si ritrovarono a dover spostare interi pezzi di parete, per poter frugare al di sotto e la catasta di oggetti da buttare era decisamente più alta dell'altra.

“Dov'è Raph?” domandò all'improvviso Leo, con la voce alterata dallo sforzo, mentre sollevava un grosso macigno. Isabel corse per aiutarlo, potenziando la sua forza con la magia. 

“Sono qui” rispose il fratello, riemergendo da quella che era stata la sua camera. Lo videro sfilare in fretta la mano dalla taschina della tuta sul petto, poi corse loro incontro per dare una mano.

Con il suo aiuto le ricerche furono più veloci.

Isabel si ricordò della sua borsa, che doveva essere nella camera crollata di Leo, ma solo con l'aiuto di entrambi riuscì a spostare i detriti che ostruivano l'entrata; la trovò dopo qualche minuto, incredibilmente illesa, nonostante tutto ciò che le stava intorno fosse orribilmente distrutto: era forse magica anche la borsa? I due fratelli se lo chiesero, ma nessuno dei due osò domandarlo: avevano avuto abbastanza stranezze per quella giornata.

Quando Mikey e Don tornarono, a bordo del veicolo a cuscinetti d'aria, ormai il più del lavoro di recupero era completato.

Con un viaggio portarono prima via i rifiuti, che si premunirono di portare alla discarica; poi caricarono tutto ciò che rimaneva, imballando tutto sul Sewer Slider, molto più robusto di come sembrasse in apparenza.

“Mi mancherà questo posto” mormorò Mikey, un po' triste, dando una pazza affettuosa ad una porzione di muro rimasta miracolosamente intatta. Al suo tocco però si sbriciolò e cadde al suolo, sollevando polvere.

“Anche questo posto ha dei bei ricordi di voi” rivelò sottovoce Isabel.

I cinque si interruppero un momento per darsi un'occhiata attorno, presi dai ricordi di ciò che avevano vissuto protetti dalle sue mura: viaggi nel tempo, sia passato che futuro, avventure cibernetiche, la mutazione di Don. Non sempre ricordi felici, ma comunque cari perché facevano parte del loro passato.

Lo salutarono con lo sguardo, un po' tristi al pensiero si abbandonarlo, ma carichi di positività per il futuro.

Isabel fece per rientrare nella bolla protettiva, dove gli altri erano già entrati, quando un ringhio minaccioso riecheggiò d'improvviso per i condotti delle fogne, e prima che potessero muovere anche solo un muscolo, qualcuno le si scagliò addosso, con la forza e l'irruenza di cento uomini, facendola volare via.

“Isabel!” strillarono allarmati i cinque mutanti, intrappolati nella bolla.

  



	20. Why can't I just keep you in my arms forever?

“Isabel!” urlarono i cinque mutanti preoccupati, mentre la ragazza veniva spazzata via da una macchia oscura, veloce e ringhiante.  
Lei sbatté contro la parete di fronte, con un suono cupo di ossa cigolanti. Ma la bolla protettiva nella quale i suoi amici erano ingabbiati non cedette; la mantenne con uno sforzo enorme, mentre cadeva al suolo con uno sbuffo sofferto, tenendosi il busto con le mani.

Il suo opponente entrò nel fascio di luce che emanava lo scudo magico e sia Isabel che gli altri riuscirono a vederlo: un enorme coccodrillo umanoide, con gli occhi gialli dalle pupille a fessura.  
“Leather Head!”  
Il coccodrillo ringhiò contro la ragazza, minaccioso, anche se il suo sguardo divenne per un momento tranquillo al sentire le voci dei suoi amici.  
“Liberali!” gridò contro Isabel, scagliandolesi addosso.  
Lei riuscì a scansare il pugno contro la sua faccia, ma non il colpo di coda, feroce e doloroso come una scudisciata, che la colpì allo stomaco.  
Cadde al suolo, strisciando la schiena sui piccoli sassetti e i detriti; la sua scivolata finì quando sbatté con la spalla contro un muro di mattoni.

“Leather Head, non è una nemica!” strillò Don, che aveva capito il perché del comportamento del loro amico.  
“Ha distrutto la vostra casa! Vi ha intrappolati!” rispose fuori di sé l'altro, avvicinandosi a grandi passi a lei, che si stava risollevando a fatica.  
Doveva muoversi. Doveva usare la magia per potenziare i suoi muscoli o l'avrebbe uccisa.  
Ma non poteva fare del male al loro amico.

“Fermati!” gridò Leo, che come gli altri stava provando a forzare la bolla dall'interno, premendoci contro con tutte le sue forze.  
Il gigante la attaccò di nuovo, repentino e veloce per la sua stazza, ma prima che lei potesse muovere un muscolo, qualcosa di piccolo e caldo le si poggiò sullo stomaco.  
Poi miagolò. E fece le fusa, le fusa più forti e ronzanti mai sentite.  
“Klunk!” esclamò sorpresa, riconoscendo il gattone arancione dal pelo folto. 

Il ronzio crebbe di intensità, mentre il felino fronteggiava Leather Head, senza paura. Quello, intanto, si era calmato di colpo, alla vista del piccolo micio che proteggeva la ragazza.  
“Tu... tu non sei cattiva?” domandò confuso, mentre le sue pupille passavano dall'essere tonde a fessura e viceversa.

“È quello che stiamo cercando di dirti! È Isabel, la ragazza di Raph!” strillò Mikey, esasperato.  
Lei e Raph si scambiarono un'occhiata imbarazzata.  
“Ecco, non è esattamente...” iniziò a dire Isabel, prima che il grosso coccodrillo si portasse le mani alla testa, con un lamento disperato.

“Io... io... cos'ho fatto? Pensavo...” strillava ossessivamente, scuotendo il capo e la coda, in pena.  
Isabel si tirò su, tenendo Klunk con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano si appoggiava al muro per aiutarsi. La bolla cadde e i cinque mutanti corsero verso di loro, in un lampo. Mikey, Leo e Splinter si diressero verso Leather Head, mentre Raph e Don si portarono ai lati di Isabel, per aiutarla a stare in piedi.

“Leather Head, tranquillo! Per favore, calmati!” sentirono dire a Leo, che col fratello provava a frenare la sfuriata del gigantesco alligatore.

“È tutto a posto. Sto bene” lo rassicurò Isabel, poggiandosi a Raph per raggiungerlo. 

Il gigantesco mutante si bloccò un secondo, scrutandola con occhi penosi e pentiti, valutando i graffi e i tagli che le aveva procurato.  
“Mi dispiace. Ho visto il rifugio distrutto e loro intrappolati... credevo che li avessi catturati, che volessi rapirli, che volessi studiarli” si scusò accoratamente, mentre la coda spazzava da destra a sinistra e viceversa, dall'agitazione.

“Leather Head è stato catturato, anni fa, e gli sono stati fatti degli esperimenti... si può dire che lo abbiano torturato, come è successo a te, Isabel” spiegò Don con un filo di voce.  
Coccodrillo e ragazza si guardarono, più simili di quanto credessero.

“Hai fatto la cosa giusta. Hai cercato di proteggere i tuoi amici... io avrei fatto lo stesso” disse lei, tendendogli una mano.  
Leather Head la osservò, incredulo, poi la strinse con titubanza, sinceramente pentito.

“Perché non ci aiuti a portare le nostre cose al nuovo rifugio mentre ti spieghiamo cosa succede?” propose Mikey, per rimetterlo di buon'umore.  
Il coccodrillo assentì, debolmente, in silenzio.

Raph prese in braccio Isabel e lei a sua volta teneva in grembo Klunk, che non ne voleva sapere di staccarsi.  
“Allora, come sta il nostro micio?” domandò Mikey, allungando una mano per accarezzare il felino, che però, credendo che lui volesse prenderlo, lo graffiò.  
“Ahi! Sei terribile quando c'è Isabel!” lo sgridò il ninja, offeso, portandosi la mano al petto.

“Sta bene. Ha completamente sconfitto la gastroenterite, la cura di antibiotici ha funzionato benissimo ” lo rassicurò Leather Head.  
In quel momento, molto più tranquillo, assomigliava più ad un serio studioso che alla furia bestiale di poco prima; e dai discorsi, Isabel capì che il grosso coccodrillo era una sorta di medico-scienziato e che si stava occupando di Klunk.

Lei strofinò l'orecchio del felino, che ronzò come uno sciame di api, attirando l'attenzione di Raphael su loro due.  
“Shadow sarebbe tanto fiero di te, lo sai?” sentì dire sottovoce alla ragazza, mentre dava un bacetto sulla testa del micio.  
Sussultò, lievemente. Forse alla menzione del piccolo gattino nero che lei aveva amato e adottato contro ogni buon senso, morto nel tentativo di salvarla. Aveva passato interminabili notti davanti alla sua tomba, dopo che lei se n'era andata, chiedendosi tante cose. E in quel posto, che aveva così tanti significati, in genere ritrovava la calma.  
Forse anche lei voleva andare a trovare la tomba di Shadow... poteva azzardarsi a portarcela? Non con un pazzo maniaco in giro che voleva la sua testa e sposarsi Isabel.

Arrivarono relativamente presto al nuovo rifugio e trovarono Leo e Don che stavano già scaricando le loro cose dal Sewer slider.

Leather Head ammutolì, guardandosi attorno meravigliato.  
“Sì... ora lo ricordo. Ma era crollato e mentre venivamo qua non avevo memoria che la strada portasse fin qui” esclamò sorpreso, sforzando la mente.  
“Tranquillo. È una magia di Isabel per proteggerci. Ma da adesso in poi lo ricorderai e potrai venire quando vuoi” lo rassicurò Mikey, dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

Le quattro tartarughe e il loro maestro si diedero da fare per sistemare le loro cose, riprendendo possesso dei loro spazi, ispezionando ogni angolo e camera.

“Io mi riprendo la mia vecchia stanza! E anche quella di Raph!” strillò Mikey contento, correndo verso il piano superiore.  
“Non ti azzardare! E aiutami a portare su il letto!” lo sgridò quest'ultimo, con il pugno minaccioso verso il fratello.  
“Perché non torni ad usare l'amaca come facevi in questo vecchio rifugio?” si lamentò Mikey, sconsolato, andando tuttavia ad aiutarlo.  
“Fatti miei! Forza!” 

“Dovremo procurarci un nuovo computer. Mobili, elettrodomestici...” iniziò ad elencare Don poco lontano, scrivendo su un foglio ogni nuovo oggetto che gli saltava alla mente.  
“Pian piano, figliolo. Non abbiamo fretta, no?” lo rassicurò Splinter, con un'occhiata bonaria.

Isabel sorrideva nel guardarli, seduta in un angolo, con Klunk seduto vicino che ronzava. Leather Head le si fece vicino, facendosi piccolo piccolo per l'imbarazzo.  
“Volevo scusarmi ancora per come mi sono comportato. Pensavo di essere guarito, ma quando perdo la calma...”  
“È perché ti hanno torturato?” domandò Isabel, con un tono sottile e cupo, stringendosi senza esserne conscia le mani alle braccia.  
“Sì” rispose lui, sedendosi di fronte.  
“Come... come si supera?” 

Leather Head la osservò, sorpreso dalla sua domanda, reticente e timorosa, posta con gli occhi bassi e guardinghi, perché non ci potesse vedere la paura che c'era nel fondo.  
“Nel mio caso non l'ho mai davvero superata. Quando perdo la calma mi trasformo, ma molto dipende dalla mia parte animale... ho scelto l'isolamento, per non fare del male ai miei amici” replicò, con molta calma.

“Mi ricordo di te. Del natale di due anni fa, quando Raphael ti portò alla festa. E mi ricordo di come scappasti nel bagno, quando lui rivelò che lo avevi ucciso per sbaglio. Perché allora mi ricordasti me... non stavi scappando dalla vergogna di ciò che avevi fatto: stavi scappando per non fare del male agli altri, per proteggerli da te stessa. Perché ti reputavi un mostro” continuò sicuro, riconoscendo nella ragazza di fronte una sorta di anima affine.

“Io... ho sempre vissuto sola. Non mi sono mai avvicinata agli altri, per paura di ferirli e venire ferita a mia volta. Mi sono sempre nascosta nelle ombre, rifiutando il contatto umano, che tuttavia è necessario per stare bene. Non ero abituata a stare tra la gente, tuttora non so se sono capace di interrelazionarmi con gli altri” confessò Isabel, poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia, circondate dalle braccia.

“Mi sembra che tu abbia degli ottimi amici adesso” constatò lui, indicando verso Raph e i suoi fratelli, tutti intenti nel mettere a posto.  
“Ho provato a tenermi alla larga da loro. Ma non c'è stato verso con Raphael, è troppo testardo e insistente per capire un 'no'. Ma alla fine la mia presenza è davvero dannosa per lui. Il rifugio, la minaccia di morte... tutto è successo per colpa mia.”

“Da quello che ha detto Michelangelo... hai resistito a mesi di torture, senza fiatare, per proteggerlo. Sei stata molto coraggiosa... non è semplice sopravvivere a una situazione del genere senza impazzire. La mente è così fragile e le torture sono come cicatrici che la solcano per sempre, che ritornano a pizzicare, di tanto in tanto. Rimani segnato dentro, in un modo o in un altro.”

“E a cosa è servito? A cosa sono servite le cicatrici e tenere dentro il dolore, se alla fine lui è comunque diventato un bersaglio, a causa mia?” sibilò Isabel, con la testa affondata nelle ginocchia, cedendo ad un lieve tremore.  
“Provano il tuo valore e il tuo affetto. Provano quanto tu tenga a lui” mormorò Leather Head, sinceramente.

Alzò la testa e lo guardò, sorpresa che un coccodrillo mutante gigante potesse essere così dolce. E senza averlo preventivato, la sua reticenza si ruppe. Le parole sgorgarono una dietro l'altra, dal suo cuore, e tutto l'orrore di ciò che aveva vissuto uscì, di getto, sotto forma di orribili ricordi.  
Le sue sensazioni di allora, le sue emozioni mai dette, la paura che aveva stretto la sua anima in una morsa, il desiderio di morire, per non dover soffrire ancora e magari lasciar scappare il suo nome nella disperazione... ogni cosa venne fuori, come un fiume in piena, lavando via anche le ultime schegge di timore nel suo cuore.  
E Leather Head la ascoltò, in silenzio, lui che poteva capire bene quell'angoscia e quel dolore. 

Alla fine si zittì, col respiro rotto come se avesse corso e gli occhi vigili e lucidi, ma senza piangere. Tutte le sue lacrime le aveva già versate, grazie alla dolcezza di Raphael.  
Leather Head sospirò, commosso.

“Come ho già detto: sei stata molto coraggiosa. Tutto quello che hai passato... non molti sarebbero riusciti a resistere. Sono certo che lo supererai, un giorno” mormorò, rivolgendole un grosso sorriso incoraggiante.  
Anche con tutti i denti aguzzi che spuntavano, quel sorriso era uno dei più dolci che avesse mai visto e la rese felice.

“Isabel! C'è una stanza in più che non riusciamo ad aprire!” sentirono dire a Mikey, inopportuno e chiassoso come solo lui sapeva essere. La sua voce aveva rotto la tensione che suoi orribili ricordi avevano creato, riportandoli nel rifugio spoglio e luminoso.  
“Sembra che abbiano bisogno di me!” sentenziò lei, sollevata, provando ad alzarsi. 

Raphael la afferrò, repentino, prendendola in braccio, spuntando dal nulla.  
“Leather Head, grazie” sussurrò Isabel verso il grosso coccodrillo, che scelse quel momento per congedarsi.  
“Ma no! Proprio ora? Non vuoi sapere cosa c'è dietro la porta misteriosa?” domandò Mikey con tono cospiratorio ed emozionato.  
“La prossima volta, Michelangelo. Tornerò quando vi sarete sistemati per bene, amici miei.”

Il coccodrillo mutante si chinò per dare una carezza a Klunk e poi se ne andò, con un ultimo saluto con la mano verso la ragazza.  
Isabel rispose al cenno, sinceramente commossa dalla dolcezza di Leather Head. Così diverso, eppure assurdamente affine. Così saggio e dolce. Così solo, purtroppo.

Raphael la portò davanti alla porta che non si apriva, un grosso portone di legno decorato con l'intaglio di un albero e foglie di ginkgo biloba, di fronte all'entrata principale. Scese dalle sue braccia, tenendosi però alla sua spalla per mantenersi in piedi; aveva un dolore sordo allo stomaco ogni volta che faceva un passo, che le spezzava il fiato.  
“Non sarebbe meglio che prima ti curassi?” esclamò Raph, avvicinandosi a lei, il viso pericolosamente vicino al suo.  
“Qua? Davanti a tutti? Ma sei pazzo?” replicò Isabel arrossendo, allontanandosi di un passo.  
“Sai che la tua reazione fa fraintendere, vero?” la canzonò, scuotendo la testa per l'esasperazione.  
“Se poteste flirtare più tardi, grazie! Vogliamo vedere cosa c'è dietro la porta!” esclamò Mikey, prima di venire colpito da Donnie, che roteò gli occhi al cielo per il poco tatto del fratello.

Isabel si schiarì la gola, imbarazzata, poi si tese verso la porta e ci poggiò una mano sopra; con un cigolio leggero l'uscio iniziò ad aprirsi.  
Mikey osservò con stupore e batticuore la flebile luce che filtrava dallo spiraglio via via sempre più grande.

“Nel ricostruire il rifugio le pietre hanno suggerito l'aggiunta di alcune stanze, sia al piano terra che a quello di sopra, per permettervi maggiore comodità. Ed è stato facile, dato l'esubero di energia che possedevano. Poi, mi hanno chiesto di creare qualcosa... e io ho pensato a questo” spiegò Isabel, mostrando loro la camera che si era aperta davanti a loro.

Una stanza enorme, alta quanto l'intero rifugio e lunga altrettanto, spaziosa e ben illuminata da finestre situate nella parte superiore: il pavimento era in legno e così le pareti, le assi lucide tanto da potercisi specchiare, che riflettevano i tenui raggi che entravano.  
“Il vostro dojo” rivelò Isabel, con tono sommesso, per non spezzare la tranquillità del posto.  
“Finestre magiche che riflettono la luce dell'esterno. E là, oltre quella porta di fronte, c'è un'altra stanza, piccola e riservata. È un giardino zen con un bonsai, per poter meditare in santa pace” aggiunse, indicando col dito verso la parete all'altra estremità.

In silenzio, un silenzio spesso ed emozionato, entrarono tutti, con passi lenti e pieni di meraviglia.

“È... bellissimo” esalò Splinter, dopo molto tempo, con gli occhi rapiti dai fregi delle decorazioni in legno su alcune pareti.  
“Sono felice che le piaccia, maestro. Vi ho arrecato molto disturbo e problemi, dovevo ringraziarvi, in qualche modo” rispose lei, mentre il vecchio ratto le si faceva vicino.  
“Ti ringrazio. Ci hai fatto un grande dono” le sussurrò in tono grato, piegando il capo.  
“Voi me ne avete fatto di più grandi. Non riuscirò mai a ripagarvi per tutta la pazienza e tutto l'affetto che mi date.”

L'urlo euforico di Mikey riecheggiò nel vuoto del dojo. Lo videro correre come un pazzo da una parte all'altra, correre per tutto il perimetro, saltare sulle pareti, per scaricare la gioia che l'aveva assalito. Gli altri lo guardavano, con dei sorrisoni enormi.

“Sarà meglio avvisare April e Casey che abbiamo di nuovo una casa” propose Don, tirando fuori il shellcell dalla tasca.  
“Saranno preoccupati per noi, sono ore che non hanno notizie.”

“Invitiamoli per una festa! E Angel! E Leather Head! E...” iniziò a dire Mikey, che si era avvicinato come un razzo al sentire menzionare gli amici, con gli occhi che scintillavano.  
“No. È ancora troppo pericoloso. È meglio aspettare quando tutta questa storia sarà finita” lo riprese Leo, mentre Don parlava al telefono, tappandosi un orecchio per sentire quello che diceva il suo interlocutore.

“ _Presto”_ pensò Isabel, presa da un oscuro vortice di pensieri.

“Devo parlarvi” disse a voce alta, seduta sul parquet del dojo. La loro attenzione si focalizzò all'istante su di lei. Donnie congedò rapidamente April al telefono, spegnendo in fretta la chiamata, con una strana ansia addosso.  
“Gregor... è quasi arrivato. Si avvicina seminando morte e distruzione” annunciò Isabel con timore, dissimulando con una scrollatina di spalle il lieve tremore che il solo nome le causava.  
I quattro mutanti si guardarono l'un l'altro, sottilmente; lei sapeva, anche se nessuno di loro le aveva detto nulla sugli incidenti.

“La sua aura è sempre più vicina. È come... una nube di smog che intossica l'aria attorno alla sua persona. La sento avvicinarsi man mano, sfiorarmi con forza sempre maggiore...”  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo?” domandò Leo.  
“Non molto” rispose vagamente lei.  
Don stava per iniziare con una delle sue spiegazioni, su strategie e metodi di combattimenti e Mikey stava per dire qualcosa di incoraggiante, sicuramente, per spezzare la tensione, ma non li lasciò intervenire.

“Sentite... io andrò da sola” continuò implacabilmente, incurante delle loro facce allibite.  
“Scordatelo! Noi combatteremo con te!” si imputò Mikey, ostinato.  
“No. Devo farlo da sola! Voi non potete...”  
“Certo che possiamo! E vogliamo!” ribatté l'amico, infuriato per la prima volta da che lo conosceva. Ogni traccia di ilarità era scomparsa dal suo viso e la osservava serio e deciso.

“No, Mikey, no! Non sai di cosa parli! Nessuno di voi lo sa... io devo farlo da sola. Io sono immune alla sua magia, non posso combattere se sono impegnata a difendervi dai suoi attacchi! E questa è la mia guerra, non la vostra!”  
“È anche la mia, se è per questo. È me che cerca!” esclamò Raphael, arrabbiato, saltando fuori dal nulla. Si era avvicinato fulmineo, con le mani strette tanto forte che le nocche erano sbiancate, e la vena del collo che spiccava tra i muscoli tesi, tanto era lo sforzo di trattenersi.  
Se n'era stato buono fino a quel momento, in spaventoso silenzioso, davvero poco nella sua natura, rimuginando su cose che nessuno di loro poteva nemmeno immaginare.  
“Solo per colpa mia. Stanne fuori, Raphael!” gli intimò, aggressiva e preoccupata allo stesso tempo, dato che conosceva fin troppo bene la sua indole impulsiva.  
“Non puoi dirmi cosa devo o non de...”

“Se non mi lascerete andare da sola... cancellerò la vostra memoria. Ogni ricordo di me svanirà all'istante. Così come la preoccupazione e la premura che sentite nei miei confronti. Promettetemi che non vi intromettere o lo farò” tagliò corto, sorprendendoli per la durezza con cui aveva parlato.  
Non era una vera scelta, non gli stava lasciando nessuna possibilità di intromissione, li stava tagliando fuori e nessuno di loro sapeva cosa fare. 

Raph si ricordava di esser già stato minacciato in passato della cancellazione della memoria e che allora, come in quel momento, si era trovato bloccato dalla paura di essere vittima di un qualcosa che non poteva spiegare, ma che gli avrebbe strappato via parte di ciò che era.  
I suoi fratelli si voltarono a guardarlo, come a chiedergli conferma che fosse una cosa possibile.

“Isabel, noi non...” sussurrò Mikey timidamente, prima di venire interrotto.

“Promettete. Per favore. Non voglio dovervi cancellare la memoria” insisté lei, osservandoli uno ad uno con uno sguardo fermo eppure terribilmente triste. E uno ad uno abbassarono il capo, acconsentendo a malincuore alla sua richiesta.

“Parola di ninja” soffiarono fuori, sconfitti.

Il silenzio che cadde fu il più spesso e il più doloroso, per ognuno di loro; denso di parole taciute, di rimorso, di onore che vacillava, che veniva messo in discussione dal cuore.  
Ognuno si allontanò verso la propria stanza, in un diffuso malumore, per recuperare il sonno perduto nella ronda della notte prima o forse solo per pensare in solitudine. Splinter si ritirò nella nuova stanza da meditazione, col capo e la coda china, senza una parola.

Raphael, intanto, aveva preso Isabel, portandola fino alla sua camera, senza cerimonie e senza parlare.

“Sta ferma!” ringhiò seccato, poggiandola sul ripiano della scrivania, che insieme al letto e all'armadio in parte distrutto costituiva tutta la mobilia che aveva recuperato dall'altro rifugio.  
Era ancora profondamente arrabbiato, con lei e le sue richieste stupide e assurde: era arrivata persino a minacciarli pur di non farli intromettere. Era la sua battaglia, maledizione. Quel bastardo stava venendo a cercarlo e a lui prudevano le mani dalla voglia di prenderlo a pugni. 

Ma lei e la sua dannata riluttanza a lasciarsi aiutare lo costringevano a lasciarla andare. Sola.

“Sei davvero rude!” soffiò Isabel, poggiando le mani ai lati del corpo, per tenersi in equilibrio sulla superficie sbilenca della scrivania mezza azzoppata.  
“E tu sei davvero problematica. Fammi vedere cosa ti sei fatta!”  
“No! Sto bene, solo graffietti.” 

Raph ringhiò di frustrazione.  
“Perché ogni volta dobbiamo fare tutta questa tiritera? Fatti curare e basta!” esplose, fuori di sé, incrociando le braccia al petto per non cedere all'impulso di prendersela con lei.

“Non voglio... non voglio che tu mi baci ancora” sussurrò Isabel, tentennando, senza guardarlo in viso. 

Lui incassò il colpo, spiazzato. Incredulo e anche ferito, ad essere sincero. Sentiva un fastidio doloroso e bruciante al petto, che lo spingeva ad urlare.  
“Beh, possiamo chiedere a qualcun altro di farlo” propose, simulando un tono di voce tranquillo che era ben lungi dal provare davvero. 

Si incamminò di scatto verso la porta, ma la mano di Isabel artigliò il suo braccio, bloccandolo, letteralmente.  
Si voltò per fronteggiarla, pronto a riversarle addosso tutta la rabbia e il risentimento e l'angoscia che aveva covato fino a quel momento, ma il viso di lei era rivolto in basso, nascosto dalla frangetta bruna, e le spalle erano incurvate dalla stanchezza.

“È che... ho paura. Ho paura che il bacio successivo sarà quello in cui perderò la calma, quello in cui il mio cuore esploderà definitivamente, pregandoti di amarmi ancora” gli confessò, in un sussurro imbarazzato.

Riuscì a sentire il tremore del suo corpo e il battito accelerato, attraverso il fugace contatto delle esili dita strette sul suo avambraccio. Com'erano piccole e sottili, tanto da non riuscire a chiudersi neanche parzialmente sul muscolo; eppure si erano avvinghiate con tutta la loro forza, in una muta richiesta di stare con lei.  
E allora cosa stava aspettando, ancora?

Si avvicinò, repentino, e le sollevò il viso e premette le labbra contro le sue, stringendola nel contempo contro di sé.  
Venne investito da piacere e ricordi, mentre Isabel, dopo il primo secondo di sorpresa, si era lanciata tra le sue braccia, allacciandogli le sue al collo; sentì le sue dita carezzargli la nuca e graffiargli la pelle, nell'impeto del momento.  
Il suo profumo, il suo calore, erano inebrianti e intossicanti. Le sensazioni del suo corpo morbido e sodo sotto le dita, il battito impazzito che rimbombava tra la testa e il petto, perfino il suo sapore, erano dolorosamente familiari, tanto da suscitargli una violenta nostalgia nell'istante stesso in cui le loro lingue si erano incontrate.

Si assaggiarono, morsero, baciarono, con la stessa bramosia famelica di allora, mai assopita.  
Con uno schiocco sonoro, nel silenzio pieno solo dei respiri accelerati, Isabel si staccò dalle sue labbra.

“Aspetta, non possiamo” ansimò, poggiando la testa sul suo petto. Stava tremando.  
Entrambi ripresero fiato, senza una parola. Isabel sorrise, sorpresa e piacevolmente colpita dalla sua reazione tranquilla. Ma sentiva di doversi spiegare.

Sollevò la testa, guardandolo negli occhi. Poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia.  
“Non c'è niente che vorrei di più che fare l'amore con te... ma complicherebbe troppo le cose” spiegò, con tono dolce.  
“Più complicate di così?” domandò lui, con la voce ancora roca di eccitazione repressa.

“Tu sei confuso. Quello che è successo e poi la rabbia del mio abbandono... lo so quanto male ti ho fatto. Sarebbe come se approfittassi del caos che io stessa ho creato nel tuo cuore.”  
“E se io volessi che tu ne approfittassi?”  
“Ti farei solo più male. Se cedessi e poi io morissi, domani? Tu come pensi che ti sentiresti?” soffiò tristemente lei, poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla; riuscì a sentire il suo fiato caldo solleticargli delicatamente ed eroticamente il collo e la abbracciò più forte, senza pensarci. 

Ogni sua concentrazione era sulle sue parole e sulle informazioni che nascondevano.  
Domani.  
Era già così vicino il momento in cui tutto sarebbe arrivato ad una conclusione? 

“Pensi che non mi sentirei male anche senza che accada qualcosa? Pensi che permetterei che ti succeda qualcosa, a prescindere da ciò che posso o non posso provare?” ribatté ferocemente, sussultando appena sul posto.

Isabel sorrise, ma di un sorriso triste e breve.  
“Possiamo parlarne quando sarà tutto finito? Potremo sederci e parlare, per ore, mettendo in tavola ogni più piccola sensazione ed emozione, cercando di capire cosa c'è ancora esattamente tra noi. Ma solo quando avremo la serenità di un futuro senza minacce davanti. Possiamo aspettare e rimandare ogni decisione a quel momento?” propose, serafica, godendosi quell'abbraccio.  
“E se non esistesse, quel momento?”  
“Non pensiamoci, adesso. Per favore” supplicò Isabel, ormai prossima al pianto. Stava lottando per non cedere, per non mostrarsi debole, per non coinvolgerlo.

Raph non rispose, ma la strinse più forte, perso in quel momento e in quel contatto. Rimasero in silenzio, finché i battiti dei due cuori non si calmarono entrambi, battendo allo stesso cadenzato e sereno ritmo.  
Con un sospiro, Raph slacciò le braccia e si allontanò di un passo all'indietro; poi si chinò, sollevò la sua maglietta e poggiò un bacio sul suo stomaco, sul livido violaceo che la coda di Leather Head aveva lasciato sulla sua pelle. Con un occhio aperto si sincerò che l'ecchimosi svanisse, prima di staccarsi. Si rialzò e riabbassò la maglietta, nello stesso istante.  
Isabel forse si era sorpresa, ma era rimasta immobile, in attesa di vedere cosa esattamente lui avesse in mente. Poi gli sorrise, con gratitudine.  
Raph la prese di nuovo in braccio e la portò fino al letto, dove la appoggiò con garbo.

“Dormi un po'.”  
Furono le uniche parole che le disse, prima di sdraiarsi al suo fianco, di schiena. Una volta trovata la posizione smise di muoversi, timoroso di toccarla anche per sbaglio.  
“Rimani qui?”  
“Voglio essere sicuro che tu non abbia incubi” rispose sottovoce, con una voce incolore che non lasciava trasparire né la sua agitazione, né la sua preoccupazione.

Isabel chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso, poggiando la testa sul suo cuscino e inspirandone il profumo familiare, stirandosi fino ad arrivare a toccarlo; stavano schiena contro schiena, tesi e silenziosi, con tante cose da dire, ma troppa paura per tirarle fuori in quel momento.  
E aspettare il momento giusto era un'agonia.

“Grazie, Raphael” mormorò d'un tratto.  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi. Nient'altro che una vibrazione che passò al suo corpo, leggera, ma che la rese vigile. Il respiro di lui si era fatto più pesante.

“Non mi piace” lo sentì dire, una frase gettata fuori con forza.  
“Cosa?” domandò sorpresa.  
“Che mi chiami Raphael” confessò lui, teso e arrabbiato, a giudicare dalla rigidità del suo corpo.  
Era impressionante. Si parlavano attraverso il contatto tra loro, più che davvero a parole. Lei sentiva che Raph era nervoso e imbarazzato, lui percepiva la perplessità di Isabel, mista a curiosità.

Isabel torse il busto e il collo, per guardarlo, e lui fece lo stesso, nello stesso secondo; si guardarono, viso contro viso.  
“Grazie, Raffaello” ripeté lei, con un sorrisino imbarazzato, sapendo quanto significato ci fosse dietro quel nome, per entrambi.

Lui allungò le braccia e la attirò a sé, chiudendosi a conchiglia contro di lei. Le gambe si incastrarono tra loro, perfettamente, un braccio la afferrò sicuro sulla schiena e Isabel poggiò la testa sull'altro, praticamente sulla sua spalla. Avvinghiati, come quella notte.  
“Va meglio” sospirò Raph, rilassando le membra dal sollievo.  
Incredibile come una semplice parola potesse farlo sentire così bene. Forse era la voce di Isabel, forse il modo in cui pronunciava quel nome così estraneo eppure assurdamente familiare, forse la sensazione di essere speciale, l'unico che lei chiamasse così.  
Gli piaceva pensare di essere speciale per Isabel. Anche se ancora, quello che provava, era tutto confuso.  
E non gli importava affatto quali conseguenze avrebbe portato quel contatto, quello stare troppo vicini o il respirare il suo profumo; non si sarebbe più preoccupato del passo successivo, lo avrebbe affrontato al momento opportuno.

“Non ti dà fastidio dormire col guscio?” la sentì chiedere all'improvviso.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo, curioso, in attesa di risposta.  
“No, l'ho sempre fatto.”  
“Non quella notte” mormorò Isabel, con una lieve nota stridula e imbarazzata nel fondo della voce.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto che lei stesse davvero parlando di quella notte, mentre erano coricati e abbracciati nel suo letto.

“Era... diverso. Oh, andiamo, non voglio parlarne!” rispose esasperato, imbarazzato come poche altre volte gli era successo.  
“Va bene... allora non saprai cosa mi ha sorpreso davvero quando l'hai tolto” lo punzecchiò, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, perché non la vedesse sorridere.

Raphael rimase in silenzio, digrignando i denti, per parecchi istanti. Lei riuscì a sentire la mandibola tesa, premuta contro la sua fronte, che si muoveva a scatti, mentre lui rimuginava.  
“Dimmelo” esplose alla fine, divorato dalla curiosità.

“No. Non vuoi parlarne” ribatté pronta, con un tono ridarello. Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stesse stuzzicando in quel modo, dato che era davvero pericoloso; forse era la tensione accumulata, forse solo un modo per scacciare via la paura, forse solo il desiderio di affrontare l'argomento di quella notte, anche solo per un attimo, perché era stata troppo fugace e breve, troppo lontana nei ricordi, nonostante l'importanza che aveva avuto.

Lui sospirò, stanco.  
“È perché non ho l'ombelico?” tirò a indovinare, cercando di farsi dire cosa lei avesse trovato strano nel suo corpo. Di più strano del normale strano visibile, per lo meno.  
“No. Quello è normale. Non sei di base mammifera, sei nato da un uovo, niente cordone ombelicale” si sentì rispondere dalla voce ovattata di lei, seppellita contro il suo petto.

“Allora vuoi dirmelo?”  
“No. Prova ancora” ridacchiò Isabel, che si stava divertendo, alla faccia sua.

Raphael spremette le meningi, cercando di capire cosa potesse essere. Aveva visto innumerevoli volte modelli o attori a torso nudo in TV, nelle fasce orarie più assurde, sbattevano praticamente in faccia agli ignari spettatori i loro fisici scolpiti. Niente in confronto a lui, comunque.  
Perciò sapeva come fossero fatti normalmente gli umani e sapeva come erano fatti lui e i suoi fratelli. O meglio sapeva come era fatto lui, per i suoi fratelli poteva solo immaginare che fossero come lui. Non voleva sincerarsene affatto di persona.

“La mancanza di capezzoli” provò ancora, anche se sapeva già la risposta.  
“No. Anche quello è normale, per lo stesso motivo di prima. E comunque sono inutili negli uomini” ribatté prontamente lei, come si era aspettato.

Cosa diamine l'aveva sorpresa nel suo aspetto una volta visto nudo?  
“Aspetta... non stai parlando di quello che penso, vero?” chiese d'un tratto, con una perversa idea in mente, scioccato oltre ogni dire. Isabel sollevò la testa e lo osservò, a sua volta stupita.  
“No! Cosa stai andando a pensare? Maniaco!” lo sgridò, tirandogli un colpetto sul petto di disapprovazione. La base del letto cigolò debolmente, sotto il loro peso e i loro movimenti improvvisi.

“Io? Continui a dire di no a tutto, cosa dovrei pensare? Non ci sono molte cose...”  
“La tua coda! Mi ha sorpresa la tua codina!” strillò Isabel, completamente rossa in volto.

Raph sollevò le sopracciglia.  
“La mia coda” ripeté, stupidamente.  
“Sì. È carinissima, ma devo ammettere che sono rimasta sorpresa quando l'ho vista. Non so perché, ma non credevo che l'avessi ancora” confessò lei, imbarazzata.

La sua coda. Si era fatto almeno venti minuti di paturnie e seghe mentali per la sua coda. Non ci sarebbe mai arrivato. Forse perché era talmente piccola e inutile, da risultare impercettibile, perfino a sé stesso. Non poteva muoverla e non serviva praticamente a nulla, se non a ricordare le loro origini, insieme al guscio. A volte si dimenticava perfino di averla.  
E invece Isabel l'aveva trovata addirittura carinissima. Doveva chiederglielo.

“Pensi davvero che sia carina?”  
“Oh, sì. È così piccola... ti fa venire voglia di pizzicarla” si sentì rispondere entusiasticamente.  
Perché l'idea di lasciarglielo fare lo stuzzicava? Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?

Strinse gli occhi a fessura, simulando un'arrabbiatura che non provava.  
“Perversa! Scommetto che sei una di quelle persone che danno fastidio alle tartarughe solo per fargli ritirare ripetutamente la testa nel guscio” la rimproverò, scuotendo la testa con finta disapprovazione.  
“Proviamo?” replicò lei prontamente, punzecchiandogli il naso con un dito.  
Poi rise. Della sua espressione. La prima risata che le sentiva fare, da quando era tornata. 

Ne ascoltò il suono sorpreso e felice.  
Si ritrovò a desiderare che tutto rimanesse così. Per un lasso di tempo che ancora non sapeva, ma sapeva che quella sensazione di serenità l'aveva provata solo un'altra volta, nella sua vita, e anche in quell'occasione lei era tra le sue braccia.  
Se tutto si fosse congelato in quell'istante, in un eterno presente, sarebbe stato magnifico. E non sarebbe nemmeno importato sapere se era ancora innamorato di lei o altro, non se lo sarebbe mai chiesto, intrappolato in una felicità eterna.

“D'accordo, visto che stiamo parlando di quella notte... devo farti una domanda” soffiò fuori dopo qualche istante, quando ormai la sua risata si era già spenta.  
Lei annuì, di colpo seria e attenta.

Ma quello che voleva chiederle non era facile. Per niente. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma la richiuse sempre all'istante, come se ci stesse ripensando di continuo.  
La sua reticenza non fece che accrescere la curiosità di Isabel, che ormai pendeva dalle sue labbra.

“Dopo quella notte...” iniziò a dire, con enorme sofferenza. Era un fascio di nervi.  
“... ci sono... c'è stato...” continuò. Ma perché cavolo era così difficile?

Ringhiò di frustrazione.  
“Ci sono state delle conseguenze?” sputò fuori tutto in una volta, cercando di togliersi il pensiero.

Lei lo stava guardando, sbalordita. Tese il collo, avvicinando il viso.  
“Con conseguenze... intendi chiedermi se sono rimasta incinta?” indovinò, mettendo bene in chiaro di cosa stessero davvero parlando.

Gli occhi di lui scintillarono, per un secondo. E lei sentì una morsa allo stomaco, dolorosa, forse al vedere tutta quell'eccitazione in lui, al pensiero di poter avere un figlio.  
“No” negò, con garbo e dolcezza.  
E la sensazione di panico e angoscia si fece più forte, invadendole il cuore. Non le piaceva quella luce delusa nel suo sguardo. Si ritrovò a tremare, col respiro corto. 

“Ehy, va tutto bene. È solo che Donnie e Mikey avevano questa assurda teoria...” si precipitò a rassicurarla lui, percependo la sua agitazione.  
“Se fosse successo, l'avresti voluto?” lo interruppe Isabel, con voce accorata.  
“Sì” rispose sinceramente, senza nemmeno pensarci su. Certo che avrebbe voluto un figlio, non solo perché suo, ma loro.

Lei si incupì ancora di più.  
“L'avresti tenuto?” le chiese a sua volta, con timore. Lo voleva sapere e ne aveva paura, allo stesso tempo.

Gli occhi di Isabel incontrarono i suoi e si fermarono, seri e limpidi.  
“Mi meraviglia anche che tu me lo chieda. Certo che sì.”  
“Anche sapendo che sarebbe stato in parte mutante?”  
“Davvero? Nostro figlio sarebbe stato in parte mutante? Che sorpresa!” ribatté, sarcastica, lievemente ferita dal fatto che lui avesse anche solo per un istante immaginato che potesse non aver tenuto un loro figlio.

“Pensi che sia possibile avere un figlio assieme?” domandò Raph, ignorando la sua battuta.  
“Non lo so. Anatomicamente parlando, il tuo corpo è come quello umano. Ma dato che è avvenuto in seguito ad una mutazione, da base rettile, non so esattamente quanta affinità ci sia. Geneticamente, potremmo non essere compatibili. Ma è solo una teoria. Potrebbe anche essere possibile... non lo so, davvero.”

“Quindi per essere sicuri dobbiamo solo provarci” buttò lì lui, facendosi avanti per baciarla.  
“Raffaello!” strillò lei sorpresa, prima che lui cambiasse repentinamente traiettoria.  
“Stavo scherzando! Non ti toccherò con un dito... sempre che tu non abbia cambiato idea” sussurrò malizioso nel suo orecchio, beccandosi in risposta un nuovo pugno sul petto; quando scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua faccia per essere riuscito a prenderla in giro, lei sorrise, sollevata. 

Poi si incupì, d'un tratto, come se la realtà le fosse piombata addosso.  
“Possiamo permetterci di scherzare così? In un momento come questo?” domandò, cercando i suoi occhi e una risposta che potesse frenare la paura che cresceva poco a poco nel suo cuore.  
“Perché...? Anche se ce ne stessimo in silenzio a rimuginare, ognuno rannicchiato in un angolo, cosa cambierebbe?” replicò Raph, stringendola teneramente, lui che riusciva a capire meglio di chiunque altro cosa provasse.  
“Non lo so. Niente, forse.”

Un sospiro. Un sussulto. Un corpo che tremava e l'altro che rimase immobile, a cullare entrambi.  
“Fammi venire con te” chiese Raph, provandoci ancora, incapace di lasciar perdere, di lasciarla andare, in ogni senso possibile.  
“Non parliamone adesso. Dormiamo un po', Raffaello” soffiò stancamente lei, sfregando la guancia contro la sua spalla. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

Lui non rispose. Rimase ad osservarla, in silenzio: il profilo dritto del naso, la linea morbida delle labbra, quel ciuffo ribelle che, non importava quanto corto o lungo fosse, ricadeva sempre sul suo viso, facendole arricciare il naso dal fastidio, le ciglia che tremolavano delicatamente. Osservò ogni dettaglio del suo volto, fino a che il suo respiro non divenne ritmico e leggero, facendogli capire che si era addormentata.  
Allora si sporse e le diede un bacio sulla fronte, lieve, ritraendosi velocemente per paura che si svegliasse.

Cosa importava cosa diamine fosse quello che sentiva? Gli bastava che Isabel fosse al sicuro tra le sue braccia. Amica. Amante. O Amore. Che differenza poteva esserci?  
L'importante era averla con sé e non lasciarla andare. L'importante era proteggerla ad ogni costo.  
Poggiò il capo sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal respiro di Isabel fino al sonno.

  


  


  


Si svegliò di colpo, forse dopo un secondo, forse erano passate ore. La mente era un confuso groviglio di pensieri e immagini che non sapeva se aveva solo pensato o proprio sognato. Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, ma sapeva già che qualcosa non andava.  
Quel vuoto.

Aprì gli occhi, rassegnato e arrabbiato. Non era lì. Si era davvero illuso che stesse lì con lui, aspettando che si svegliasse per salutarlo prima di andare? Si era davvero convinto che Isabel affrontasse la paura e l'ansia di dire addio o arrivederci? Non aveva ancora capito quanto preferisse invece scivolare nell'ombra e sparire in un soffio, senza lasciarsi niente dietro?

Si alzò con un balzo, frustrato. Con pochi passi arrivò alla porta e la spalancò con forza, uscendo sul pianerottolo fino al bordo, scrutando al di sotto: i suoi familiari si affaccendavano per rimettere a posto le cose, indaffarati e rumorosi. Don si accorse della sua presenza e sollevò la testa, con un grosso sorriso, mentre portava la collezione di DVD alla postazione video.

“Ehy! Ben svegliato! Come sta Isabel?” domandò con tono allegro, poggiando la scatola al suolo.  
Raph serrò la mascella. Si gettò a volo d'angelo e atterrò dopo un paio di capriole, vicino al laghetto.  
“Se n'è andata” rispose atono mentre si risollevava.

I suoi fratelli strillarono di sorpresa.  
“Se n'è... quando?” esclamò spaventato Mikey.

“Non lo so. Dormivo. Voi da quanto siete qui? Non l'avete sentita?”  
“Da un'ora, all'incirca. E no, nessuno di noi se n'è accorto o l'avremmo fermata, lo sai” replicò Leo, in tono grave.

Si voltarono tutti verso la porta, quasi aspettandosi che Isabel ritornasse dentro all'istante, cosa che non accadde, purtroppo.  
Era andata via. Era andata a combattere. A loro toccava solo aspettare, ma nessuno di loro sapeva farlo.

Don iniziò a correre di qua e di là per continuare il suo inventario; Leo si allenava col manichino di legno, assorto. E Raph continuava ad osservare la porta, in silenzio, ritto come un fuso. 

“Hai davvero intenzione di rimanere lì, a non fare nulla, senza sapere se sta bene?” lo riscosse Mikey, con un tono di voce irato. Stava al centro del rifugio, guardando i suoi fratelli a turno, arrabbiato come forse non l'avevano mai visto.  
“Tutti voi, volete davvero far finta che non vi importi, mentre in realtà non fate altro che consumarvi il cervello dalla preoccupazione?”

“Non possiamo fare nulla, Mikey. Abbiamo promesso. Isabel ci ha fatto promettere” gli ricordò Leo, fermandosi mentre il manichino continuava a vorticare su sé stesso.  
“E chi se ne importa? Quando mai ci è importato, se c'è in gioco la vita di una persona cara? Ma tu, soprattutto tu” puntò il dito su Raphael, che dandogli le spalle non se ne accorse.  
“Come puoi stare lì, impalato, mentre la donna che ha rischiato la pazzia e la vita per te combatte la sua battaglia decisiva? Non è questo il Raphael che ammiro, che ho cercato per anni di imitare!”

La porta del dojo si aprì e Splinter accorse, richiamato dalle grida.  
Un intenso brillio si diffuse di colpo per il rifugio, intermittente e rosso. Raphael si voltò e la collana al suo collo si illuminò ancora. La pietra degli amanti scintillava sul suo petto.

“Per una volta hai ragione, Mikey. Non possiamo stare qua senza fare nulla. Isabel è in pericolo.”  
Il fratello gli sorrise, sollevato, e gli corse incontro euforico. 


	21. Please, don't cry for me

Isabel si stava rialzando dopo aver subito un attacco frontale: lo squarcio sulla tuta e il sangue che colava dimostravano che era andato a segno. Premette sull'addome con una mano, mentre riprendeva fiato, stringendo i denti. Il bruciore della ferita non era nulla, se paragonato al dolore che aveva provato nei mesi in cui era stata torturata, dallo stesso uomo che stava di fronte a lei. 

Oh, la faccia che aveva fatto quando lei gli si era parata davanti, libera, guarita e con i Sai sguainati sotto la sua faccia, mentre lui metteva piede in città! Era stata impagabile, così come la sua espressione quando lo aveva sfidato a combattere.

Lo aveva attirato fin a Central Park, facendo pian piano da esca, per essere certa che non ci fosse nessuno attorno a loro, una volta che entrambi si fossero scatenati; il parco era vuoto e chiuso a quell'ora buia della notte, ma si era assicurata comunque che non ci fosse anima viva nella zona in cui si trovavano, vicino alla Bethesda fountain.

Ed era ormai una buona mezz'ora che si stavano affrontando, con tutte le loro forze, con foga e rabbia da parte di lei, con eleganza e indifferenza da parte di lui.

“Non è che un piccolo graffietto, non è vero, piccola Isabel?” la canzonò Gregor, stringendo la presa sulla spada che aveva tra le mani, che aveva fatto apparire con la magia.

“Sai, avevo pronta una pistola per uccidere il tuo amante, ma so che non serve a nulla contro di te: potresti facilmente proteggerti con uno scudo e in tal caso sarebbe solo uno spreco di pallottole. Ma la lama, quella riesce a tagliuzzare la tua carne che è un piacere.”

“Sono venuta per combattere. Non mi nasconderò ancora, dietro nessuno scudo!” 

Si gettò all'attacco, con i Sai ben saldi nelle mani, in posizione di attacco. Gregor parò con la lama, spostandosi prima che lo colpisse e Isabel scivolò all'indietro per evitare un calcio allo stomaco.

“Interessante questo modo di combattere e quelle armi. Chi ti ha insegnato? Il misterioso Raphael? È un guerriero? Perché allora si nasconde dietro alla tua gonna, lasciandoti da sola a combattere?”

Isabel non rispose, certa che lui stesse solo cercando di farle perdere la concentrazione. Lui non conosceva affatto Raphael, non sapeva di cosa fosse capace. 

Era scappata da lui, ancora. Per proteggerlo. Perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe lasciata andare; sapeva che se avesse aspettato che si svegliasse, lui avrebbe contestato e insistito e l'avrebbe seguita e si sarebbe messo in mezzo, per onore, per rabbia... forse anche per amore. O almeno ci sperava, che provasse amore per lei. 

Aveva dovuto lasciarlo ancora, contro la sua volontà, scappando silenziosamente mentre lui dormiva con quell'aria dolce e indifesa, che nessuno aveva mai visto a parte lei.

Gregor non sapeva niente, niente, di Raffaello. Ed era meglio così. 

“Non mi nascondo dietro alla gonna di nessuno e di certo non da te, lurido bastardo” rispose una voce profonda e familiare, nell'oscurità.

Isabel si bloccò, atterrita, guidata verso la fonte della voce: cinque ombre scure, lì vicino, tra gli alberi fronduti, confuse tra le ombre ancora più scure della notte, ma in cui poté distinguere dei sorrisi. 

“Non dovreste essere qui!” strillò sconvolta, con la preoccupazione crescente.

“Oh, Romeo si è degnato di mostrare la sua faccia!” esultò Gregor sollevando la mano, puntata verso l'origine della voce. 

La collana di Isabel illuminò il cielo di rosso. Una scarica di energia si staccò dal corpo di Gregor, opaca e fredda, completamente diversa da quella di lei, e corse verso i cinque, mortale. Andò a cozzare contro lo scudo che si era creato attorno a loro, in quello stesso secondo, con uno sfrigolio e un secco bagliore aranciato.

“Giochi sporco, piccola Isabel.”

“Non ti avvicinare. Non lo toccare! Non sei nemmeno degno di guardarlo!” 

Isabel ansimava per la velocità con cui aveva formulato la magia e dalla rabbia trattenuta nel petto, per la paura che lui potesse averli colpiti.

Gregor, però, non si fece intimorire: si avvicinò lentamente allo scudo, guardandola in volto con un ghigno cinico, quasi sfidandola a fermarlo. E Isabel non se lo fece ripetere due volte: spiccò un salto prodigioso e calciò via l'uomo, colpendolo in pieno viso e facendolo volare per diversi metri. La ragazza si portò di fronte alla bolla protettiva, con i Sai sollevati in difesa, pronta a combattere.

“Non ti avvicinare! E voi, cosa diamine ci fate qua? Non avevo detto di stare alla larga? Non avete giurato di non intromettervi?”

Un bagliore rossastro apparve sul metallo lucido dei Sai, ritmato ed abbagliante, e lei si voltò, incredula. Il ciondolo al collo di Raph si illuminò di nuovo.

“Sì, ma eri in pericolo” le mormorò quasi sottovoce, come se fosse una scusa. 

“Attenta!” 

Si riscosse in tempo, schivando il pugnale che Gregor le aveva lanciato contro, che sbatté contro lo scudo e poi cadde a terra con un suono secco. 

“Chi di voi è Raphael Hamato? È solo lui che voglio. E sospetto che lui, come me, non voglia affatto che Isabel muoia. Fatti avanti, vigliacco!” urlò con strafottenza il mago, andando a riprendere la sua spada, abbandonata al suolo a qualche metro da lui.

“Io sono Raphael” rispose l'interessato, facendo un passo avanti perché la luce lo illuminasse e l'altro potesse vederlo, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. 

E dall'espressione dell'uomo si poté facilmente intuire che tutto si era aspettato, tranne proprio ciò che vide. Il suo sguardo passò dall'orrore al disgusto in pochi istanti.

“Tu... tu sei... un mostro!” urlò incredulo Gregor, studiandolo. Poi si voltò verso Isabel, furioso.

“Sei rivoltante. Come hai potuto... come hai potuto farti toccare da quel coso? Mi disgusti!” 

Isabel rise alla sua faccia sconvolta, per farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. 

“È più uomo di quanto tu possa mai aspirare a diventare. E se c'è un mostro qui, sei tu: più orribile e spaventoso di qualsiasi mostro la mente umana possa mai creare, nascosto dietro un'apparenza normale.”

“Sarà un piacere ucciderti subito dopo averti rubato i poteri. Non voglio stare con te un secondo più del necessario, dopo aver visto con che genere di creature ti intrattieni. E tu, mostro, vieni fuori e combatti. O non ne hai il coraggio, ranocchio?”

“Isabel, fammi uscire” sibilò Raph, apparentemente calmo, ma con la rabbia che in realtà stava solo ribollendo nel suo petto, in attesa di uscire.

“No! Non ti lascerò combattere!” rispose la ragazza, categorica. 

Si lanciò in un nuovo attacco, portando Gregor lontano dalla bolla. Pareva quasi che l'arrivo di Raph e dei suoi fratelli le avesse donato vigore, perché i suoi attacchi non erano mai stati più veloci e precisi di così, la sua intenzione omicida mai così potente.

“Oh, andiamo, piccola Isabel. Non voglio te, non ancora. Prima devo prendere la sua testa!” la sbeffeggiò l'uomo, scansando gli attacchi, seppure con fatica sempre maggiore. 

“La sua verde, disgustosa testa da ranocchio!”

“Starei attento alla tua, invece” rispose Isabel, colpendolo sul sopracciglio con il manico del Sai. 

Il colpo fece sbandare il mago e lei ne approfittò per colpirlo con un violento pugno all'addome, che lo fece piegare su di sé. Con una ginocchiata al mento lo fece volare via, contro un grosso albero dai rami quasi completamente spogli. L'uomo sbatté con un rumore cupo e un grido di dolore mentre la sua spada cadeva a qualche metro, tintinnando sul terreno.

“Ti sbagli se credi che io sia ancora la piccola Isabel che sfuggiva come un topo impaurito, nascondendosi nelle ombre: stai minacciando ciò che ho di più caro, Gregor. Non lascerai questo posto in vita, te lo posso assicurare!”

Raphael la osservò completamente rapito, mentre le luci fioche dei lampioni illuminavano il suo volto serio e spietato, facendo brillare i suoi occhi profondi e carichi di spietata determinazione. I Sai nelle sue mani scintillarono, pericolosamente. 

Non stava affatto scherzando: stava combattendo per uccidere... e quella non era davvero più la ragazzina che scappava da tutto e tutti, che aveva incontrato quel Settembre di due anni prima, sotto la pioggia: era diventata una donna, una guerriera, che si ergeva fiera e con le sue forze per proteggersi contro il mondo. E per proteggere ciò che le era caro.

L'uomo si rialzò a fatica, scrollando la testa per riprendersi dal colpo, intontito e impressionato. Poi rise, sguaiatamente.

“Hai imparato a tirare fuori le unghie? Va bene, allora. Sarò costretto a metterti a riposo, prima di poter fare fuori la tua bestiaccia.” 

Con un gesto della mano fece apparire un portale, da cui emersero decine di golem, che tutti loro ricordavano perfettamente, fin troppo perfettamente. E fu più difficile per Isabel cercare di colpirlo mentre schivava gli attacchi che le lanciavano contro simultaneamente.

“Isabel! Facci uscire! Smetti di proteggermi!” strillò fuori di sé Raph, provando a premere contro la bolla. 

“No! Non posso lasciare che ti accada qualcosa. Mi hai dato più di quanto io abbia mai avuto, in un decennio di solitudine: forza e speranza. La forza di credere in me stessa. La speranza di potercela davvero fare, di poter combattere. E affetto. E risate quando non sapevo nemmeno più che suono avessero, quando credevo che non sarei stata più capace di farne una, mai più. E la tua famiglia è diventata la mia, così splendida, così fantastica e io non ho potuto far altro che voler bene ad ognuno di loro.”

La ascoltarono tutti, commossi e preoccupati, mentre la osservavano combattere, evitare raggi mortali e correre da un posto all'altro, e parlare con un tono di voce caldo e affettuoso, nonostante i profondi respiri che era costretta a prendere tra una parola e l'altra.

Splinter osservò le mani di Raphael stringersi a pugno, talmente forte che le nocche sbiancarono.

“Bruci dalla voglia di combattere?” gli domandò, con voce tranquilla.

“Sai, maestro? La verità è che ho sempre combattuto. Ho combattuto per rabbia, per paura, per vendetta, per noia, per avere dell'eccitazione, per cercare risposte, per cercare un proposito, per cercare me stesso. Per provare a me stesso che ero il migliore. Adesso è diverso. Voglio combattere solo per aiutarla a proteggersi.”

Non fu solo Splinter a sorridere meravigliato, all'interno della bolla, colpito dalla voce tranquilla di Raphael, mentre esprimeva il sentimento più grande che mai avesse provato.

Poi tutta la loro attenzione venne catturata da Isabel che, dopo aver spiccato un salto, riscendeva verso Gregor con i Sai puntati verso il basso. L'uomo se ne accorse e alzò la spada, pronta a trafiggerla prima che lei potesse toccarlo; Isabel allungò le braccia e incastrò la lama tra gli tsuba dei suoi Sai, slittando sulla superficie: grazie all'appoggio riuscì a torcersi a mezz'aria, ricavando la spinta per scivolare alle sue spalle. Si schiantò sulla sua spina dorsale con le ginocchia, strappandogli un grido di dolore e gettandolo al suolo.

“Le hai insegnato bene, figliolo” si complimentò il maestro, sconcertato dalle abilità della ragazza.

“La sola cosa che sono riuscito a insegnarle è ad avere fiducia nelle sue possibilità” rispose Raphael, assorto.

“Che è senza dubbio la cosa più difficile e più importante da insegnare e da imparare.”

Isabel esultava, dopo l'attacco portato a buon fine, e non si accorse del golem che la braccò alle spalle: il pugno di pietra la colpì alla nuca, facendole perdere i sensi.

“Isabel!” gridarono più voci dentro lo scudo, mentre la ragazza si accasciava al suolo. La bolla protettiva non scoppiò, né diminuì di intensità.

“Continua a proteggerci. Anche da svenuta” constatò Don, provando a perforare la barriera con il suo bastone, inutilmente. 

Anche Gregor se ne accorse, con stizza. Dopo aver appurato che erano ancora tutti dentro, ben protetti, si avvicinò al corpo svenuto della ragazza, sollevandolo da terra per il colletto della tuta.

“Sei tenace. Ma vediamo fin quando resisti.” 

Cominciò a colpirla, ripetutamente, via via con maggiore forza. Viso, stomaco, braccia, gambe, non fu risparmiato nemmeno un centimetro del suo corpo.

Un colpo al viso: Don ringhiò. Un pugno all'addome: Mikey digrignò i denti. La lama della spada scivolò leggera sul braccio di Isabel, lasciando un sottile taglio sulla tuta e la carne: Leo si agitò.

Raph tremava di rabbia.

“Forse se ti taglio via una mano, che ne dici? Non è mortale, ma dovrebbe spezzare la tua concentrazione” soffiò minaccioso l'uomo, lasciandola cadere al suolo. Prima si premunì di tirarle un calcio, per puro piacere, poi, soddisfatto, sollevò la spada al cielo. 

La mano di Raphael, premuta con disperazione contro lo scudo, passò dall'altra parte, d'improvviso, mentre il colpo calava.

La lama di Gregor cozzò contro il suo Sai, con somma sorpresa da parte dell'uomo. Che poi però ghignò, contento di essere finalmente riuscito a stanare il suo reale avversario. 

In due secondi si ritrovarono allacciati in una lotta furiosa: Gregor non era un opponente all'altezza di Raphael, ma poteva usare la magia, in ogni momento. La usava per creare scudi che bloccavano gli attacchi del ninja, per mandare fasci di energia che servivano a disorientarlo o attacchi elettrici che cercava di evitare, distraendosi dalla lotta.

“Sei forte, mostro. Ma non abbastanza!” 

Raphael non rispose alla sua provocazione. Lasciò che fossero i suoi Sai a parlare per lui, per esprimere la rabbia contro quell'uomo spregevole, la paura nel vedere Isabel ferita, la determinazione a vincere per poterla liberare dai suoi tormenti.

Le sue armi scontrarono per l'ennesima volta contro lo scudo del mago: si inchinò e lo colpì alle gambe con un calcio, ma Gregor non cadde al suolo, levitò per qualche istante, poi ritornò coi piedi a terra, compiaciuto.

Raph ringhiò.

Se solo fosse riuscito a colpirlo, una volta sola, l'avrebbe avuto in pugno: era senza alcun dubbio più forte e preparato del suo avversario, ma quello continuava ad evitare i suoi attacchi con la magia, cercando nel contempo di fulminarlo a morte. Schivò un raggio di energia per un soffio e provò a prenderlo alle spalle, ma un golem seguito da Don e Mikey si mise sulla sua strada, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, dando così modo a Gregor di approfittarne.

L'attacco magico stava per colpirlo in pieno petto, quando Isabel apparve di fronte, disperdendo il colpo con una mano. Era sicuro che si fosse letteralmente materializzata in quell'istante. 

“Isabel?” la chiamò, titubante. 

Lei si voltò e i suoi occhi erano bianchi e vuoti, come quando si muoveva in stato di incoscienza; li chiuse e svenne tra le sue braccia.

“Isabel, ritorna in te!” la chiamò urgentemente, prendendola in braccio per portarla al sicuro. 

La ragazza mugolò leggermente, sbattendo le palpebre con sforzo. La vide strizzare gli occhi per trattenere il dolore dei colpi che Gregor le aveva inflitto. Si guardò i tagli, velocemente.

“Cosa è successo? E come sei uscito dallo scudo?” domandò, confusa, dandosi un'occhiata attorno. 

“No, anzi, non mi interessa! Basta che ci ritorniate!”

“Non credo proprio” fu la risposta che ricevette, mentre guardava di qua e di là i suoi amici che combattevano contro i golem per il parco. Leo provava a tagliarli con le Katana, ma il materiale di cui erano composti sembrava troppo duro; il sensei saltava di qua e di là, veloce e scattante, evitando i loro attacchi.

Erano di sicuro dei ninja esperti, ma non avevano una chance contro degli avversari magici: erano vulnerabili e senza difese. Anche se riuscirono a mandarne due in polvere grazie all'espediente di farli colpire uno con l'altro. Mikey e Don si scambiarono un cinque al volo per la bella pensata e la velocità con cui erano riusciti a metterla in atto.

Un fiotto di luce verdognola corse verso di loro, ma furono svelti abbastanza da non lasciarsi colpire. 

“Fammi scendere!” ordinò Isabel, scostandosi velocemente. Raph occhieggiò la moltitudine di tagli che laceravano la tuta, il viso e le mani, e poi i suoi occhi decisi; la poggiò al suolo.

“Vai via! Andate via! Adesso!” gli gridò, arrabbiata dalla paura che provava sottopelle, battendo i pugni sul suo torace. 

“Lo sai che non lo farò” sussurrò in risposta, piuttosto calmo, stranamente, afferrando le sue mani e stringendole con forza.

“Ma che scenetta commovente. Sul serio. Sono emozionato!” li canzonò una voce poco distante, col tono più velenoso e fastidioso del mondo. Gregor li stava osservando, lì impalato al loro fianco, con la mano aperta puntata contro di loro.

“Facciamo un gioco, schifoso ranocchio” esalò, prima di serrare la mano a pugno.

Con un rumore sferragliante apparvero due lunghe catene dal folto del boschetto lì vicino, che si avvinghiarono ai polsi di Isabel, come serpenti freddi e impietosi, e la tirarono via con forza: la ragazza barcollò e cadde al suolo e strisciò sul terreno sconnesso e polveroso del parco.

“Isabel!” 

Raphael scattò in avanti, provando a trattenerla, ma le scivolò via dalle mani, con gli occhi sbarrati di folle paura. 

Le catene la tirarono fino ad un albero e lì si avvilupparono attorno al suo corpo come liane malefiche, assicurandola fermamente contro il tronco: Isabel urlava e si dibatteva, le sue spalle cercavano di muoversi per liberarsi dalla morsa ferrea, ma ormai era imprigionata.

Gregor rise.

“Sono preparato per ogni evenienza. Ti piacciono le manette? Ti erano mancate, piccola Isabel?” rincarò, osservando la ragazza che si contorceva con foga, ferendosi sempre più e soffocando tra le maglie sempre più fitte.

Raph iniziò a correre, con tutta la velocità e la disperazione possibile, ma sbatté senza preavviso contro un muro invisibile: dopo il primo secondo di orrore e stordimento ci poggiò le mani sopra, battendoci contro così forte che i pugni iniziarono a sanguinare.

“Vuoi salvarla? Allora combatti! Se vinci la lascerò andare, ma più tempo ci metti, più le catene stringeranno, lacerando la sua pelle, comprimendo i suoi polmoni e schiacciando i suoi organi interni... quanto tempo le rimane, ranocchio?” ridacchiò la voce di Gregor alle sue spalle, mentre i suoi occhi erano ancorati su di lei, che faceva sempre più fatica a respirare.

“So che non lo faresti. Lei ti serve viva” sibilò, serrando la mascella. Il bagliore della sua collana accelerò il suo pulsare, trasmettendogli il segnale del pericolo in cui Isabel si trovava.

Gregor si lasciò andare ad una grassa, cinica risata, che mise a dura prova la sua pazienza. 

“Mi serve viva quel tanto che basta. E non necessariamente intera” gli risposte quando la risata si spense.

Con un lieve tremolio, che nascondeva la paura che provava, Raphael mosse le labbra, senza articolare nessun suono.

“ _Ti salverò.”_

Isabel lesse quelle parole mute e scosse la testa con forza. Sapeva che non era una buona idea. Sapeva che era una trappola, che Gregor avrebbe approfittato della sua assenza per attaccarlo con la magia.

“Non... farlo” esalò, prendendo dei piccoli e veloci respiri, con il viso sempre più paonazzo.

Ma lui non l'ascoltò. 

Si voltò e mise mani alle armi, lanciandosi contro un Gregor visibilmente soddisfatto. I due uomini, uno magico e uno mutante, si confrontarono con tutte le loro forze e le loro armi. Gregor doveva aver imparato scherma, ad un certo punto della sua vita, perché sapeva come parare ed attaccare con una facilità impressionante, quasi come se la spada fosse un'estensione del suo corpo.

Ma Raphael aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita alla lotta. Non era solo un ninja: era un combattente, lottare faceva praticamente parte del suo DNA. Non aveva bisogno di pensare a come muoversi, a quale attacco fosse migliore, a quale fosse il più efficiente metodo di combattimento: era il suo corpo a muoversi quasi di propria volontà, reagendo con precisione e velocità a seconda della minaccia che si trovava di fronte. Certo, il più delle volte era contrastato dai suoi sentimenti, che guidavano le sue azioni al di là della ragione e lo mettevano nei guai... ma non quella volta. Era teso e concentrato, con ogni fibra del suo essere, perché il suono del respiro soffocato di Isabel, sempre più flebile, gli entrava dentro e gli rimbombava fino al cuore, focalizzando la sua impellente priorità e necessità nel battere quel bastardo di fronte a sé e liberarla.

Si accorse da un lieve tintinnio metallico alla sua sinistra e un ruvido suono legnoso alla destra che Don e Leo lo avevano affiancato. Parò un affondo di Gregor e lo risospinse indietro, con un calcio che l'uomo riuscì ad evitare.

“È una questione tra me e lui. Andate ad aiutare Isabel!” gridò loro, senza nemmeno guardarli in viso.

I due fratelli si osservarono, indecisi, ma Raph alzò una mano, come a volerli rassicurare sulla cosa; con un balzo si allontanarono, correndo verso la ragazza. 

Sbatterono contro la barriera invisibile. Don provò a premerci sopra, per valutare la resistenza e l'elasticità.

“Potrei provare con un piccolo ordigno esplosivo” azzardò, riponendo il Bō dietro la schiena. Non sapeva se la fisica avesse davvero qualche potere contro la magia, ma doveva almeno provarci.

“Andate... via” tossì Isabel, che si era accorta della loro presenza. Fu scossa ancora da rantoli di tosse, poi cercò di prendere un sofferto respiro.

“Non preoccuparti! Sarai presto libera!” la rassicurò Leo, anche se era ben lontano dal provare davvero la tranquillità che mostrava.

Isabel scosse la testa, col viso paonazzo dallo sforzo.

“Il... golem!” urlò con un suono strozzato.

I due ninja si scansarono appena in tempo: il pugno del gigante si scontrò violentemente contro il muro invisibile e la sua mano rocciosa si sgretolò in piccoli detriti. Lo osservarono mentre si ritirava su e la mano si rigenerava, assorbendo forza dalla terra. No, se quel pugno non aveva scalfito lo scudo, decisamente non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno un piccolo ordigno esplosivo, pensò Don, con disappunto.

“Ti libereremo, Isabel!” le urlò, prima di scansare un altro attacco.

“Resisti!” aggiunse Leo, scartando un raggio mortale.

Michelangelo e Splinter stavano ancora lottando contro i golem, a parecchi metri di distanza da loro; il ninja dalla benda arancione sembrava trovare divertente attirarli due a due per farli colpire tra loro. 

Isabel trasse un altro breve respiro, con la gola e i polmoni che ormai raspavano di dolore e necessità di ossigeno.

Inspirava. I polmoni cercavano di espandersi, ma la carne si scontrava contro le spire delle catene, bloccando il suo tentativo. Le sue costole scricchiolavano, protestando per la morsa nella quale erano costrette.

Espirava. Tra rantoli e colpi di tosse. E una gran nausea.

Con la vista sempre più annebbiata e la testa che si faceva leggera e sconnessa. 

Scrollò le spalle, cercando di ricavare un po' di spazio per liberare un braccio, ma le catene tintinnarono e salirono su, avviluppando ancora di più la sua carne, stringendo sulla gola col loro freddo acciaio.

Trasse un breve respiro, sempre più allarmata. Trovarsi stretta tra le catene le portava alla mente le sue torture: il suono che l'aveva accompagnata ad ogni minino gesto in quella cella, il dolore, la cupa e cieca disperazione risalirono dalla profondità in cui l'affetto di April, la dolcezza di Raffaello e la comprensione di Leather Head li avevano relegati. Si ritrovò a tremare, preda di una folle paura, rivedendo ogni singolo istante di quell'orrore davanti agli occhi.

Iniziò a respirare ancora più velocemente, in piena iperventilazione, con gli occhi lucidi di angoscia.

  


  


Raph e Gregor si battevano, completamente assorti. 

Come sospettava, l'uomo aveva tirato fuori la carta della magia. Era difficile per Raphael scansare sia gli attacchi fisici che quelli magici, ma sapeva che tra i due erano preferibili quelli della spada. Se fosse stato colpito da un attacco magico non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità di reagire o contrastarlo, perciò lasciava che alcuni lievi colpi andassero a segno, se poteva servirgli a scansare un raggio mortale che lo avrebbe probabilmente ucciso all'istante. 

Aveva tagli non troppo profondi su tutto l'addome e parte delle braccia e anche se li sentiva bruciare e pizzicare fece finta di nulla. Attaccava con velocità, mirando la punta dei suoi Sai contro i punti vitali, perché gli serviva un colpo, uno solo andato a segno, ma l'altro si scansava sempre appena prima che potesse anche solo sfiorarlo.

Lasciò andare un ringhio frustrato.

“Che c'è, mostro? Sei arrabbiato? Sei preoccupato per la piccola, dolce Isabel?” lo canzonò Gregor, stirando le labbra in un sorriso vittorioso.

Nonostante la rabbia che gli saliva dal petto, Raphael non rispose. Inghiottì gli insulti che premevano per uscire dalla sua gola e lanciò un'occhiata frettolosa verso di lei, che sembrava sempre più sofferente e intrappolata.

Doveva fare presto.

Gregor si era accorto di dove il suo sguardo si era spostato, anche se solo per un secondo.

“È bella, vero? Ha preso da sua madre. Era una volgare umana, ma era davvero bellissima; è stato un peccato doverla uccidere. Deve sembrare un sogno per un mostro come te... non è vero? Che una così attraente donna ti abbia dedicato delle attenzioni, che si sia fatta toccare da te. Cosa hai pensato? Di vivere per sempre al suo fianco? Di poter stare per sempre assieme? Ci hai davvero creduto?” ridacchiò fuori controllo, trovando sempre più ilare la luce ferita e rabbiosa nel fondo dei suoi occhi.

Approfittò della sua apparente confusione per attaccarlo con un fendente dall'alto, parato appena in tempo dal Sai sinistro.

“No. Ma di certo non la lascerò a te!” ribatté Raph, mentre con un salto e una giravolta a mezz'aria lo calciava via, proprio in pieno petto.

Gregor indietreggiò, tenendosi l'addome, mentre Raph ricadde al suolo, con un grido strozzato.

“Già. Non mi puoi toccare, ranocchio. Fa male? Una scossetta come quella ti intorpidisce appena la gamba, tranquillo. La prossima volta il voltaggio sarà più alto, che ne dici?” lo schernì il mago, rimettendosi dritto. Mosse la testa, scrollando una ciocca di capelli neri dalla fronte, con calcolata vanità.

Raph strisciò all'indietro, con la gamba sinistra che bruciava e formicolava, mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo. Si alzò, un po' barcollante, stringendo solo uno dei suoi Sai: l'altro era caduto lontano, al momento dell'impatto, e non se la sentiva di correre fino a lì con una gamba che non riusciva a muovere bene.

Preferì invece avvicinarsi alla barriera invisibile, trascinando l'arto ferito, poggiandosi proprio contro la superficie con la schiena.

“Stai tranquilla. Respira lentamente e smetti di agitarti. Sarà tutto finito, presto” esclamò, gettando una fugace occhiata verso di lei.

Isabel smise di respirare, interdetta, al sentire il suono della sua voce, e aprì gli occhi sofferenti, incontrando il suo sguardo. Riprese fiato, tossendo e annaspando in cerca di aria, poi annuì brevemente, per fagli capire che lo aveva sentito.

Gregor si portò di nuovo all'attacco e Raph si staccò dalla barriera, stringendo i denti per lo sforzo, pronto.

  


  


Don e Leo stavano lottando parecchi metri più in là, consci solo a metà di ciò che stava succedendo. Riuscivano a sentire solo stralci di frasi, tra i cigolii metallici e di roccia che producevano i golem anche solo con un passo; ed erano troppo distanti per accorgersi delle condizioni di Isabel.

Leo si tuffò contro quello che stava affrontando al momento, a testa bassa dietro le Katana sguainate. Provò a staccargli un braccio con un attacco a forbice, ma nonostante la violenza dell'impatto e l'affilatura delle sue spade, non gli fece che un breve taglio.

“Don! Come facciamo a liberarcene?” urlò, riprendendo equilibrio dopo l'attacco, coi muscoli che dolevano per il violento contraccolpo.

“Non lo so!” ansimò il fratello, che usava il suo bastone come una leva per cercare di far perdere presa sul terreno ai golem, senza molto successo.

“Io e Mikey ne abbiamo distrutto un paio: se si colpiscono a vicenda si sgretolano, ma non funziona più. Sembra che abbiano capito la nostra tattica e abbiano modificato i loro comportamenti di conseguenza. Bisognerebbe essere molto più veloci e né io né tu siamo al livello di Mikey” continuò, accennando con la testa verso il loro fratellino, che correva come un pazzo di qua e di là, seguito dalla maggior parte dei golem. 

Mikey era da sempre il più veloce tra loro, perciò non gli era difficile trascinare con pazienza i suoi opponenti dove voleva che fossero e poi scansarsi all'ultimo secondo, lasciando che il raggio mortale colpisse quello alle sue spalle, disintegrandolo. 

Poi scappava via, con una risata gioiosa, verso la sua successiva vittima. Splinter gli dava una mano, nella sua folle impresa.

“Ci deve essere qualche altro modo! Non possiamo lasciar fare tutto il lavoro a Mikey e soprattutto dobbiamo sbrigarci!” replicò il leader, gettandosi al suolo giusto in tempo per evitare il raggio verdognolo che mirava alla sua testa.

“...etra!” sentirono, come un rantolo soffocato.

Si voltarono, entrambi, e incontrarono lo sguardo di Isabel, concentrato su di loro. Stava provando a dire qualcosa, ma le catene le impedivano di parlare con chiarezza.

Con maestria e capriole per evitare gli attacchi, si avvicinarono più che poterono, a pochi passi dalla barriera.

“La... pietra” esalò Isabel, strozzata.

“La pietra? Che pie... oh, la pietra sul loro torace?” 

Isabel annuì all'affermazione di Leo, con un sorriso grato.

“Quando si illumina... un colpo... deciso. Ma... attenzione!” tossì, preoccupata. 

“Dobbiamo colpirli sulla pietra che spara raggi mortali? Mentre sta per sparare un raggio mortale? Ah, beh sì, sembra fattibile!” commentò Don, che stava occhieggiando il cristallo scintillante con una lieve apprensione.

“Almeno hanno un punto debole! Grazie, Isabel” esclamò Leo, prima di correre via verso il golem più vicino.

“Salvate... Raffaello” sentì Don, mentre anche lui si allontanava.

Era preoccupato. Non sapeva quanto Isabel potesse resistere ancora e soprattutto quali ripercussioni avrebbe potuto avere sul suo fisico quella tortura. Ma sapeva anche che non potevano liberarla. Per quanto la sua mente scientifica fosse anche solo schifata all'idea di ammetterlo, la magia non sembrava avere spiegazioni logiche. Isabel aveva detto che era una forma di energia, ma di certo non una che lui conoscesse. E perciò si trovava con le mani legate, senza poterla aiutare.

Ma se lui e i suoi fratelli fossero riusciti a mettere fuori gioco Gregor e i suoi golem, lei sarebbe stata salva. Dovevano solo sbrigarsi.

  


  


La spada di Gregor calò, ma venne deflessa dallo tsuba. Raphael si chinò per evitare il secondo attacco e fece per colpire il suo avversario con un pugno, ma si ricordò all'ultimo secondo della scarica elettrica e deviò il colpo, passando solo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso beffardo.

Come poteva combattere contro qualcuno che non poteva colpire? Se almeno avesse avuto l'altro Sai, avrebbe potuto parare con uno e provare a trapassarlo con l'altro: non gli sarebbe importato nulla in quel caso di venire fulminato dal suo attacco magico, se nello stesso istante gli stava perforando un occhio o il cuore.

Stava cercando di avvicinarsi alla sua arma abbandonata al suolo, nel loro complesso balletto di parate e affondi, ma stava anche cercando il momento giusto per potersi muovere: sarebbe bastato un secondo e Gregor lo avrebbe colpito da lontano, senza tanti complimenti.

In effetti, perché Gregor non lo aveva ancora attaccato con una magia a distanza? Con la gamba ancora mezza intorpidita non gli era semplice evitare i suoi attacchi, a lungo andare lo avrebbe certamente preso.

Allora perché? 

Studiò il volto dell'umano, dalle sopracciglia ironiche al lato della bocca che ogni tanto si tendeva verso l'alto... stava giocando con lui! Non era per niente serio, non pensava che potesse batterlo. Stava soltanto giocando, mentre Isabel stava soffocando lentamente.

“Che c'è, mostretto? Qualcosa ti ha fatto arrabbiare?” domandò il mago, che si era accorto dell'improvvisa illuminazione di Raph.

“Lasciala andare. Non mi sottrarrò alla lotta” trattò, cercando di convincerlo. Non era Isabel che lui voleva, poteva davvero provare a persuaderlo a lasciarla andare.

“Ma se lo facessi dove starebbe il divertimento? Della paura che ti divora lentamente, mentre ti affanni come un piccolo insetto per cercare di battermi e salvarla? Del suo viso che cede all'angoscia e perde colore, mentre i suoi occhi si sgranano, sempre più lucidi, nonostante cerchi di non piangere? Non ti fa venire voglia di torturarla ancora di più, per vedere quella maschera da dura che finalmente cede e si scioglie in lacrime e urla e supplica? Deve essere eccitante!” 

La presa sul Sai tremò. Quello che aveva davanti era un pazzo. Un fottuto squilibrato che godeva nel vedere le persone soffrire per mano sua, che si eccitava nel procurare dolore al prossimo. 

Era disgustato. E si accorse di non aver mai sentito il desiderio così impellente di uccidere qualcuno, prima di quel momento. Perché batterlo non era sufficiente. Voleva vederlo strisciare, voleva che invocasse il perdono di Isabel mentre soffocava nel suo stesso sangue, prima di trapassarlo da parte a parte, donandogli la morte come gesto di grazia, dopo infinite, infinite torture. Tante quante ne aveva dovute subire lei.

“E poi la nostra principessina si metterebbe in mezzo alla lotta. E io non posso perdere il vantaggio che ho su di te” continuò l'uomo, svelando finalmente una parte a cui lui non aveva pensato.

“Liberala. E io e te andremo in un altro posto. Solo noi due. Nessuna interferenza esterna, finché uno dei due non muore” gli propose Raphael, impettito come un affabile condottiero che conosceva il punto su cui fare leva per ottenere una tregua. 

Gregor sorrise. Quel sorriso obliquo e cinico di un calcolatore nato, che valutava l'offerta e ne riconosceva le potenzialità nascoste.

“Sì. Si può fare” consentì alla fine, inclinando appena la testa. La spada venne diretta verso il terreno.

“La piccola Isabel mi serve viva almeno per dire il sì, oltretutto.”

Gregor sollevò una mano, dirigendola verso l'albero contro cui Isabel era imprigionata: le spire delle catene iniziarono ad allentarsi, liberando la gola, su cui i segni violacei delle maglie erano rimasti impressi. 

Raphael corse verso la barriera e ci premette contro, mentre lei prendeva un respiro sofferto, tossendo disperatamente, come un'annegata appena salvata da un mare in tempesta. Le catene si stavano svolgendo, scendendo verso il terreno con un cupo rumore sferragliante.

“Isabel! Va tutto bene! Stai per uscire!” le urlò, per attirare la sua attenzione. 

Voleva che lo guardasse e che capisse che tutto era finito, almeno per lei. Che stesse bene, che quel velo umido dai suoi occhi sparisse.

La ragazza alzò la testa, incontrando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sbarrati e pieni di paura lo colpirono come un pugno in pieno stomaco.

“Attento!” urlò lei con voce rauca, provando nel contempo ad alzarsi. 

Le catene tintinnarono e si elevarono dal terreno come serpenti pronti ad attaccare con violenza: si avvilupparono ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie, bloccandole i movimenti, mentre lui percepiva una fitta dolorosa contro il collo, improvvisa e brutale, che lo fece sbandare. La collana di Isabel iniziò a pulsare del suo bagliore rossastro, con un ritmo indiavolato che assomigliava tanto a quello del suo cuore.

La risata di Gregor lo raggiunse, ma era rimasto da qualche parte alle sue spalle e non poteva vederlo in volto. Isabel invece lo guardava e la sua espressione terrorizzata esprimeva perfettamente l'orrore di quel momento.

“Stolto, stolto ranocchietto... pensavi davvero che l'avrei lasciata andare? Sul serio? Non sei solo orribile, ma davvero stupido. Lei è mia! Non illuderti del contrario, perché avrò il suo corpo, i suoi poteri e la sua vita e tu non potrai farci nulla, perché sarai morto!” lo sbeffeggiò, mentre lo teneva pietrificato con la sua magia, così, in piedi e rigido contro la barriera. 

Raphael provò a muoversi, a scuotere anche il più piccolo muscolo, ma si accorse di essere alla sua mercé, completamente. Non riusciva a percepire per niente il suo corpo, come se non esistesse affatto. Gli erano rimasti solo l'uso della vista e dell'udito.

Sentì le urla dei suoi fratelli e del sensei che lottavano, lì attorno, ma erano piuttosto distanti.

Isabel, che era tutto ciò che poteva vedere, stava facendo forza per poterlo raggiungere, tirando le catene con un impeto tale che i suoi polsi cominciarono a sanguinare.

“Lascialo! Farò tutto ciò che vuoi! Ma lascialo andare!” gridava fuori di sé ad ogni passo, mentre i piedi slittavano sul terreno e i muscoli si tendevano fino allo spasmo.

“Tutto? La sua vita vale tanto, piccola Isabel? Anche sposarmi, donarmi i tuoi poteri e perfino suicidarti quando te lo comanderò, lasciandomi da solo a regnare?” incalzò Gregor, incredulo, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare interessato. 

Si era avvicinato a Raphael, tanto da essergli praticamente dietro la schiena, e il suo viso beffardo osservava da sopra la sua spalla i faticosi tentativi della ragazza per contrastare la forza delle catene e raggiungere l'amato. 

“Sì. La sua vita vale tutto. Farò qualsiasi cosa, ma devi lasciarlo andare” assentì lei, ormai a pochi passi. Cadde al suolo, impietosamente, ma piantò le mani sul terreno polveroso e si rialzò, trascinandosi per gli ultimi centimetri.

Si poggiò dall'altra parte della barriera, i palmi aperti contro i palmi aperti di Raphael. I suoi occhi gli chiedevano scusa per tutto quello che stava succedendo e lui riuscì a specchiarcisi, tanto erano grandi e lucidi e completamente legati ai suoi. C'era solo lui in quegli occhi e dietro e in fondo.

“Se avessi un cuore piangerei...” li canzonò Gregor, con una risatina sciocca e malvagia, scioccando le dita.

Isabel si mordeva il labbro, ansiosa e speranzosa, mentre lo guardava. Raph si mosse, un lieve tremolio della mano, mentre sentiva nuovamente il controllo sul proprio corpo. 

“Non dovevi...” esalò, prima che la voce gli morisse in gola, con un singulto rauco.

Abbassò lo sguardo, sulla lucente lama che spuntava dal suo petto, pochi centimetri sopra il cuore, intrisa di sangue che gocciolava sul terreno. Il suo sangue. Si portò una mano al petto, incredulo, mentre un gelido dolore si diffondeva in ogni centimetro del corpo, fino a salire al cervello, facendogli percepire gli spasmi del suo cuore che cercava di pompare sangue e ossigeno, inutilmente.

Gregor estrasse brutalmente la spada dalla sua carne, con una risata derisoria, e lui urlò, urlò così forte che la gola sembrò fosse cosparsa di fiamme, che risalivano dal torace.

“Raffaello!” gridò Isabel con un tono straziante, mentre le gambe gli cedevano, sotto un tremore convulso, trascinandolo verso il suolo, in ginocchio. Tossì o forse vomitò, la nausea era pressante, e il terreno si macchiò di scarlatto, così come le sue mani e la sua tuta.

Il suo corpo bruciava, ma non riusciva a sentirlo perfettamente, come se per lui fosse completamente freddo. Un gelo che gli bruciava la carne dall'interno.

I respiri erano affannati rantoli, brevi e angosciosi, che gli riempivano la testa, mentre i suoni esterni diventavano ovattati e distanti.

Le urla della sua famiglia erano sempre più lievi, ma quelle di Isabel, così vicina, erano così forti e tormentate e urlavano il suo nome, quel nome che solo lei poteva usare.

Sollevò lo sguardo e la osservò, anche se la vista si annebbiava ad ogni secondo, rendendo tutto brumoso. La pietra degli amanti al collo della ragazza palpitava la sua luce sempre più velocemente, tanto che ormai non riusciva a percepire nemmeno più la sua forma. Le catene provavano a tirarla via, ma si dibatteva fiera, cercando di raggiungerlo, con il viso completamente ricoperto di lacrime e sangue per i graffi che si era fatta con le sue stesse unghie dalla disperazione.

L'ultimo suo pensiero razionale fu che era riuscito a farla piangere. E lui odiava vederla piangere. Il pensiero che stesse piangendo per lui, poi, fu intollerabile.

“Isa... bel” sussurrò, poi cadde, con un tonfo cupo che sollevò spirali di polvere dal terreno. 

Il corpo tremò, convulsamente, mentre fiotti di sangue sgorgavano dalla ferita, macchiando la terra attorno. Poi si fermò. Il busto smise di sollevarsi, gli arti rimasero inermi, in una posa grottesca e plastica.

Raphael non si mosse più.

“RAFFAELLO!” strillò Isabel, un grido di orrore e dolore che riecheggiò in ogni angolo della città, nel silenzio più tragico mai sentito.

La pietra al suo collo mandò un bagliore accecante che illuminò completamente il parco, rosso come il sangue, poi si spense, definitivamente.

  



	22. Call me ever: Raffaello

Raphael giaceva davanti alla barriera, tra la polvere e il sangue.  
E non si muoveva più, ormai da qualche minuto. Isabel piangeva e si dibatteva con tutta la sua foga per raggiungerlo. Ma combatteva una battaglia persa.  
Don, Leo e Mikey erano rimasti impietriti per qualche istante. Erano certi che il loro fratello si sarebbe rialzato, non poteva essere davvero morto.

Donnie guardava il suo corpo abbandonato al suolo, con la mano poggiata distrattamente sul Bō, mentre la sua mente lavorava febbrilmente, calcolando con rapida precisione quanto sangue avesse perso, cosa era successo ai suoi organi e al suo cervello, verso l'unica inevitabile conclusione. Inghiottì il magone, cercando di impedire alle mani di tremare, perché poteva anche essere il genio più razionale e sensato del mondo, ma di fronte al corpo senza vita di suo fratello erano i sentimenti a prevalere, come l'angoscia e un dolore cupo e sordo nel petto, come se il cuore stesse per esplodere. 

Leo, alla sua destra, sembrava nel panico. Il leader senza paura osservava come un ossesso Raphael riverso a terra, ammutolito e senza volontà, come se ogni pensiero si fosse spento e non sapesse che fare; nella sua mente una voce continuava a urlare senza sosta, come una nenia di cordoglio e orrore, annebbiando ogni altra percezione. Suo fratello era l'essere più forte e tenace del mondo, non era semplicemente possibile che fosse morto, che quel corpo macchiato di rosso sangue fosse il suo, che la sua vita, una vita così passionale e ardente, potesse essersi spenta.

Splinter si teneva il petto con una mano, appoggiato al suo bastone per impedire alle gambe cedevoli di paura di trascinarlo al suolo, con l'espressione più sofferente del mondo. Suo figlio... aveva appena perso suo figlio? Il dolore al petto si acuì. Sapeva che la loro vita era pericolosa e che nessuno di loro era davvero al sicuro, -lottavano contro la morte ogni giorno,- ma aveva sempre fatto il possibile e anche l'impossibile per proteggere la sua famiglia dal vero pericolo. Allora perché la vita di suo figlio gli era stata strappata da sotto gli occhi, senza che potesse fare nulla? Dov'era finito il suo dovere di padre? Come poteva continuare a vivere con quel dolore e rimorso?

Il sorriso sul volto di Mikey si era spento. L'espressione di orrore e terrore che gli scavava i tratti non era mai apparsa prima sul suo viso, ma non era abbastanza per esprimere lo strazio e la sofferenza che provava in quell'istante nel cuore. Anche se non voleva credere a quello che vedeva, perché quel corpo adagiato a terra non poteva essere del suo fratellone; e se così fosse stato, era di certo tutto uno scherzo, si sarebbe rialzato dal terreno più arrabbiato e potente di prima, con un attacco a sorpresa. Raphael non poteva morire. Era semplicemente così che la pensava. Raphael era forte, era agguerrito e vitale. Non sarebbe morto per nulla del genere, probabilmente non sarebbe morto mai. Allora perché stava guardando da qualche minuto quello che sembrava il suo corpo vuoto, come un guscio fragile e spezzato, che non dava nessun segno di vita, mentre si sentiva così male e spaesato da desiderare di morire?

Mikey scattò come una furia e si gettò al suolo, strisciando le ginocchia a terra, raggiungendo Raphael: con tutta la delicatezza possibile lo voltò sulla schiena, osservando il suo volto livido e cereo. Gli tastò il collo, con le mani che tremavano di paura, una paura che non gli importava di mostrare.  
“Don... cosa faccio?... non sento battito ” affermò con una vocina esile, di qualche ottava più alta del normale. Il fratello genio spalancò gli occhi davanti alla sua fragilità, stringendo più forte il Bō e inghiottendo quel grido che premeva per uscire dal petto.  
“Mikey... è mor...”  
“NO! Non può essere! Non è vero!” strillò lui, chinandosi per abbracciare il corpo di Raph. La sua schiena era scossa da tremiti, che tradivano il suo pianto silenzioso. Percepì l'immobilità del fratello e l'orrore nel suo petto crebbe ancora di più, diventando un buco nero di disperazione.  
Rimase così, aggrappato al suo corpo senza vita, per qualche minuto, con la faccia sepolta nel suo petto, distrutto. Poi sollevò la testa, lasciando andare un ringhio di dolore, coi contorni della maschera resi più scuri dalle lacrime.

Gregor rideva.  
Impalato lì di fianco, rideva della loro disperazione, con aria vittoriosa. I suoi golem si erano bloccati nel momento in cui aveva trafitto il ranocchio, perché potesse godersi le reazioni di dolore di quei patetici mostri.  
Il pugno di Michelangelo lo colpì in pieno viso, un secondo dopo, mandandolo al suolo: si era mosso talmente velocemente che Gregor non si era nemmeno accorto che si fosse alzato. E il piccolo di casa Hamato era arrabbiato, investito di furia omicida, con gli occhi lucidi iniettati di sangue.  
Voleva uccidere con le sue mani colui che aveva osato toccare suo fratello. Don, Leo e Splinter lo affiancarono, pronti a tutto, sigillando il dolore per potersi concentrare e batterlo.  
Gregor si riprese in fretta dalla sorpresa e sollevò la spada, ancora intrisa del sangue di Raphael.

  


  
Isabel stava ancora provando a liberarsi. Raffaello non poteva essere morto. Non poteva. Anche se tutto il sangue e la sua immobilità suggerivano il contrario. Non poteva e basta. Perché era l'uomo che amava e non avrebbe mai permesso una mostruosità simile, anche se avesse dovuto dannarsi e vendere l'anima per impedirlo.

Mikey aveva colpito Gregor e nello stesso istante percepì un tremolio nelle catene. Possibile che l'improvviso attacco dell'amico avesse fatto perdere la concentrazione a quel dannato bastardo?  
Tirò, sempre più forte, anche se la presa sul terreno non era sempre stabile, anche se cadde varie volte, puntando le unghie nella terra per non perdere quei pochi passi guadagnati, anche se i polsi dolevano così tanto che credette che le mani si sarebbero staccate, da un momento all'altro.  
Arrivò alla barriera, ricoperta di sudore, polvere e sangue; le lacrime si erano seccate e mischiate alla terra, che le avevano lasciato due solchi scuri lungo le guance.  
Appoggiò una mano sul muro invisibile e con sua somma meraviglia passò attraverso: con una lieve esclamazione di stupore, sforzò i muscoli delle gambe per passare dall'altra parte.

“Leo!” urlò quasi nello stesso istante.  
Il leader si girò al richiamo e si accorse che lei aveva trapassato la barriera e che si dibatteva per non venire ritrascinata dentro, puntando fieramente i piedi al suolo. Si gettò verso di lei, correndo con le Katana sguainate.  
Le calò, senza nemmeno fermarsi: le catene tese si ruppero al solo contatto, con uno schiocco secco, e Isabel venne sbalzata all'indietro dalla forza del contraccolpo, libera; si districò dai moncherini metallici in fretta, poi strisciò verso Raphael, a pochi passi da lei, toccandogli il viso e le mani, con frenesia.

Era ancora caldo, ma immobile. Il cuore non batteva e non c'era alcun respiro. Solo sangue, tanto sangue. Sul collo e la tuta, sulle sue mani e per terra.  
Lo attirò a sé, poggiandosi la testa sulle ginocchia, con tenerezza. Con una mano sollevò appena la sua maschera e le lacrime che non riuscì a frenare caddero sui suoi occhi chiusi, mentre l'altra carezzava la sua guancia sporca di schizzi di sangue; Isabel si tese, avvicinando il viso, e poggiò un bacio timido e dolce sulle sue labbra.  
“Mi hai dato tutto. Ti dono tutto” sussurrò, rialzando la schiena.

Congiunse le mani, come in preghiera, e chiuse gli occhi: i palmi iniziarono ad illuminarsi, di una forte luce abbagliante, che si propagò per tutto il corpo. Il parco ne fu illuminato e tutti si interruppero, sorpresi.  
Isabel aprì gli occhi, vuoti e splendenti, avvolta da scariche elettriche ed energia pura: i golem esplosero all'istante e Gregor venne sbalzato all'indietro dall'onda d'urto. Le mani di Isabel si intrecciarono una con l'altra e si sollevarono verso il cielo, cupo e oscuro: si abbatté sul petto di Raphael con un colpo secco e una prodigiosa scarica passò al suo corpo, che si incurvò sotto la forza elettrica che attraversava i muscoli.  
Le braccia di Isabel erano tese, mentre la sua energia passava fino a Raphael. Come un fiotto continuo, come un'onda che si muoveva senza fine da un corpo all'altro, sempre più brillante. La pietra al collo della ragazza si illuminò, di giallo, con un pulsare ritmato, come il normale battito del cuore: la pietra al collo di Raphael reagì e si illuminò della stessa luce, iniziando a palpitare allo stesso ritmo.

Di colpo, sotto gli sguardi attoniti di tutti, il torace del mutante si sollevò e lui tossì, inspirando a pieni polmoni.  
“Cosa... hai poteri di guarigione!” urlò sconvolto Gregor, con il volto contratto di pura rabbia.  
Mikey sorrise, lasciando andare un sospiro di conforto, asciugando con il braccio alcune lacrime sfuggite al sollievo. Don abbracciò il sensei, felice, anche se le sue mani tremavano di paura repressa. Leo si rilassò, incredulo e sollevato, tanto che le Katana quasi gli caddero dalle mani.

Raphael aprì gli occhi, confusi e ancora sofferenti, e il viso di Isabel apparve nel suo campo visivo.  
“Isa...” tossì, espirando con un suono rasposo, che gli graffiava il petto. Sentiva fastidio alla parte superiore e alle costole, ma si sentiva anche incredibilmente bene... non era morto? Ricordava un gran dolore, l'angoscia della vita che gli scivolava via insieme al sangue, mentre lei piangeva, di fronte all'inevitabile.  
E poi il buio e la fine di tutto, diverso dalla prima volta in cui era morto: allora aveva quasi desiderato che succedesse e si era sentito bene e in pace, permeato da un benessere senza peso; invece poco prima, nel secondo in cui aveva capito che era ormai finito, si era sentito colmo di angoscia e panico e aveva desiderato vivere, con tutta la disperazione possibile, fino all'ultimo istante, prima del nulla.  
Allora perché era vivo? 

“Isabel” chiamò, dato che lei continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, senza prestargli attenzione.  
La ragazza non parlò e non si mosse, ma il flusso di energia continuava a passare dalle sue mani al suo corpo.  
“Isabel?” provò per la terza volta, invano.  
Tra le grida di giubilo della sua famiglia riuscì a sentire lo strillo strozzato di Gregor.  
“Smettila, stupida idiota! Così morirai!” ammonì, rivolto verso Isabel.  
Raph odiava quell'uomo.  
Pensava che fosse uno schifoso bastardo che meritava di morire lentamente e dolorosamente, ma non dubitò nemmeno per un secondo della verità delle sue parole. Alzò le braccia, con uno sforzo notevole dato che le sentiva pesanti, e poggiò le mani contro l'addome di Isabel: con un colpo leggero la spinse via, facendo sì che perdesse contatto col suo corpo. La testa scivolò dalle sue gambe e sbatté dolorosamente contro il terreno, facendogli trattenere un'imprecazione.

Isabel era caduta al suolo, inerme e immobile e la sua luce si era spenta. La sua collana aveva preso a pulsare di rosso mentre quella di Raphael si era fermata, ritornando del solito colore viola.  
Raph si voltò di lato, con una forte nausea e un violento capogiro, mettendoci tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare in corpo: un piede si abbatté sul suo petto, inchiodandolo al suolo.  
“Non così in fretta, scarafaggio” esalò minaccioso Gregor, premendo per schiacciargli le ossa.  
Urlò, di sorpresa e dolore. Poi udì il grido di battaglia di Mikey, che si abbatteva contro Gregor insieme al resto della sua famiglia: l'uomo sollevò appena un dito e tutti vennero sbalzati via, senza avere il tempo di reagire; atterrarono al suolo, un po' ammaccati, ma illesi.  
“Dovete morire! Tutti! Soprattutto tu, ranocchio. E questa volta mi assicurerò che lei non ti riporti in vita!” 

Raphael tossì, con le mani che cercavano di spingere via il piede che lo comprimeva.  
“Come... come ha fatto?” domandò, forse cercando di prendere tempo o forse davvero desideroso di saperlo. Era abituato alle stranezze di Isabel, ma quello era stato un vero miracolo, ben più che far ripartire il suo cuore con una scarica elettrica.  
“Incantesimo del sacrificio. Chi possiede poteri di guarigione può trasferire la propria energia vitale nel corpo di un'altra persona, a costo della propria vita... che potere inutile!” spiegò l'uomo, calpestandolo ad ogni parola, con rabbia.  
“È... morta?” soffiò fuori il mutante, con un senso di magone che sovrastava il dolore che sentiva ad ogni colpo, provando a muoversi per poter controllare Isabel.  
“No, hai interrotto l'incantesimo. Lei è moribonda, ma può ancora essere salvata... ma mi preoccuperei per te, invece: non sei completamente vivo, a dirtela tutta” ridacchiò Gregor, spingendo con tutto il suo peso sul piede, per schiacciargli più forte il torace.  
“La tua ferita è ancora lì. Mi basta trattenerti al suolo abbastanza a lungo perché le energie che lei ti ha dato si esauriscano, insieme al sangue... sarà una morte un po' lunga e dolorosa, ma tanto abbiamo tempo, no? È un vero peccato che tu sia tornato in vita solo per morire di nuovo, più dolorosamente!” 

Sollevò il piede e lo abbatté contro la sua spalla, strappandogli un urlo di dolore che riecheggiò nel parco vuoto, di albero in albero.  
Le fronde gialle e brune, preludio dell'autunno che si avvicinava, si mossero, sinistramente, senza il minimo alito di vento. Quando l'urlo di Raphael si spense, un fulmine rischiarò il cielo e un forte vento si alzò, improvviso, scuotendo con forza gli alberi e i cespugli.  
Raph rise, di colpo, tra colpi di tosse e rantoli disperati per prendere aria. Gregor piegò la bocca, infastidito, e si accanì con ancora più veemenza contro di lui, senza però riuscire a spegnere la sua risata.  
“Cosa c'è di così divertente, mostro?” urlò irritato, calciando ogni centimetro libero del suo corpo.  
Raph urlava e rideva, insieme.  
“L'hai fatta incazzare. L'hai mai vista incazzata, bastardo? È la visione più bella e terrificante del mondo” ridacchiò, tra gli spasmi.  
“Cosa...?”

Isabel si risollevò dal terreno, in contemporanea con il secondo fulmine, una scarica di energia che cadde al centro del parco, splendendo nel buio con un dolore accecante e un fragore da far male: si stagliò proprio dietro il suo corpo che galleggiava a mezz'aria, con gli occhi aperti e splendenti, la mano destra puntata contro Gregor.  
Bastò un lieve gesto, due dita che si fletterono, e l'uomo venne sbalzato via da un'onda d'urto in pieno petto, cadendo al suolo con un'ampia strisciata sul terreno crudo, tra imprecazioni e stupore.  
“Te l'ho detto” sogghignò Raph, con gli occhi fissi sul cielo scuro sopra di sé. Non aveva abbastanza forze per potersi alzare, perciò rimase immobile ad ammirare il cielo, in contemplazione.

Una goccia di pioggia cadde sulla sua fronte, delicata e fresca e sorrise, con tenerezza. Poi apparve il viso di Isabel, ancora incosciente, con quegli occhi vuoti che un po' gli mettevano soggezione; stava fluttuando al di sopra della sua testa, osservandolo con scrupolo al contrario. Si tese verso di lui e afferrò il suo viso, sollevandolo appena dal suolo.  
Lo baciò, a testa in giù come il supereroe di un fumetto, e si sentì bruciare: il suo petto esplose di energia, mentre un tepore confortevole e guaritore si spandeva per tutto il suo corpo, portando benessere.  
Il dolore, l'angoscia, la paura, scomparvero all'istante.

La pioggia cadde, forte e impietosa, battendo su quel bacio che sembrava non avere fine, che lo stava curando, che gli ridonava vita e vigore, che gli guariva il cuore, in ogni senso.  
Isabel si staccò e fece per sollevarsi, ma la trattenne per il polso.  
“Non so se puoi sentirmi... ma non fare mai più una cosa del genere. Mi hai fatto morire di paura” confessò, grato che non fosse morta per donargli la sua vita. Lei sorrise con dolcezza e anche con quell'espressione vuota riconobbe la sua Isabel.  
Fluttuò via, verso i suoi fratelli e il sensei: la vide dare un bacio sulla guancia a ciascuno di loro e i visi sorprendersi di meraviglia e benessere, come se lei stesse attuando qualche magia anche su loro.  
“Cosa... cosa diamine significa?” sentì urlare Gregor, fuori di sé. 

Raph si tirò su e si voltò verso di lui, che atterrito e sorpreso guardava Isabel, nella sua forma da Dea della guerra, come l'aveva ribattezzata. L'uomo era ancora a terra, con la bocca spalancata dallo stupore, con gli occhi aperti dalla follia, mentre osservava la sua avversaria, la ragazzina a cui aveva rovinato l'esistenza, come se fosse la prima volta che la vedeva.  
Non sapeva che Isabel potesse fare una cosa del genere. Forse non l'aveva mai fatta, prima. Forse non aveva mai avuto qualcosa per cui valesse la pena lottare, prima.  
Vide la rabbia e la paura prendere il posto della sorpresa, sul viso di Gregor, e si preparò, sporgendosi per afferrare i suoi Sai, vicino alla pozza di sangue che aveva lasciato, nemmeno che pochi minuti prima; era un miracolato, un prodigio del genere era fuori da ogni spiegazione logica e probabilmente impossibile da ripetere e si sentì grato verso Isabel... il mondo... ogni cosa, di aver potuto averne la grazia. La vita non gli era mai sembrata così bella. Mai, mai più l'avrebbe data per scontata. Mai più l'avrebbe rischiata senza motivo, solo per avere il brivido dell'ignoto.

Si rialzò, determinato e deciso, col petto e lo stomaco che bruciavano di ardore e potere; calmo, incredibilmente. Si sentì cingere e le braccia di Isabel lo circondarono, da dietro: sentì il suo mento poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, la guancia carezzare la sua e la sua tempia premere contro la propria, delicatamente. Chiuse gli occhi, estasiato.  
Fu l'abbraccio più bello e strano mai provato.  
Non era Isabel che lo abbracciava. O lui che veniva abbracciato da lei. Erano i loro due corpi fusi, senza barriere di pelle o tessuti, senza confini tra ciò che era di uno o dell'altra: percepiva ciò che il corpo di Isabel sentiva e sapeva che era lo stesso per lei. Non c'erano più una Isabel e un Raphael, ma una sola entità, con gli stessi pensieri, le stesse emozioni, gli stessi desideri. Si sentì completo, per la prima volta nella vita.  
Era amore allo stato puro.

Isabel si sollevò dalla sua schiena, fluttuando a mezz'aria dietro di lui e fili di luce si svolsero tra i loro due corpi, unendoli: Raphael venne avvolto dal bagliore, completamente rivestito e protetto, gli occhi sotto la maschera splendenti.  
La pioggia che cadeva attorno a loro fu illuminata, ogni singola goccia, e le pozze d'acqua al suolo riflettevano quella magica luminescenza con una velatura innaturale.

Gregor si era rialzato e teneva la spada contro il mutante, ma la mano tremava e la lama oscillava di qua e di là.  
“Magia della simbiosi? Non ti credevo capace, Isabel. Devi essere davvero disperata per usarla nelle tue condizioni” strillò, simulando una sicurezza che sapevano non provasse davvero.  
Raphael e Isabel sorrisero, assieme.  
Perché erano assieme. Da soli non avrebbero potuto battere Gregor: Isabel non era abbastanza forte e Raphael era vulnerabile contro i poteri dell'uomo... ma assieme erano imbattibili.  
Avrebbero combattuto come una cosa sola. Magia e ninjitsu. Strega e ninja. Umana e mutante. Donna e uomo. Deboli da soli, completi assieme.

“Non credere che ti renda le cose facili!” esplose Gregor.  
La sua mano si tese, nervosa e scattante, e un cerchio di luce apparve al suo fianco, enorme: iniziarono ad uscirne fuori frotte di golem, in numero considerevolmente maggiore rispetto a prima, tanto che si ritrovarono accerchiati in pochi secondi, mentre altre creature continuavano a venirne fuori.  
Né Raphael né Isabel si mossero. I loro occhi rimasero fissi su Gregor, anche quando i golem si trovarono a pochi passi, con le pietre che scintillavano contro di loro e i pugni tesi, pronti a colpire.  
Ma l'attacco non arrivò mai.  
Leo, Don, Mikey e il sensei apparvero nella mischia e i primi golem esplosero, ad una velocità prodigiosa, lasciandosi dietro solo polvere.  
“Ce ne occuperemo noi” esclamò Leo, con la Katana già diretta verso il suo successivo opponente. Il suo corpo brillava di un tenue bagliore azzurrino e il leader sembrava euforico.  
Don e Mikey annuirono, con i corpi circondati di una luminescenza verde per uno e gialla per l'altro, anche loro su di giri.  
Il sensei risplendeva di viola, tenue.  
Le leggere goccioline che si infrangevano sulla loro pelle assorbivano la luce che li attorniava, creando una cortina di luce ancora più splendente, come un'aura di potere.

Raphael percepì nel limbo della simbiosi che i membri della sua famiglia, -la loro famiglia, dato che erano un'unica entità,- erano stati avvolti da una magia di protezione e che la loro forza, la loro velocità e il loro vigore erano stati potenziati. E capiva tutto, percepiva in che modo fosse stato possibile e tutto aveva senso.  
Tutto il mondo aveva perfettamente senso.  
Lo percepiva attraverso i poteri di Isabel, -i loro poteri,- e cose che prima gli erano sembrate stupide, che non aveva mai compreso, che lo avevano fatto arrabbiare e sentire triste, avevano un loro perché, esistevano per un motivo.  
Il cielo aveva un motivo. Anche il temporale più violento e distruttivo. Perché la terra sapeva rigenerarsi e guarirsi, anche dopo il più catastrofico dei cataclismi.  
Il dolore aveva senso. Perché la fugacità di un momento di felicità possedeva più sapore dopo la disfatta e l'amaro della tristezza.  
La fatica era logica. Solo con il duro lavoro e sacrificio il risultato finale donava gratificazione e benessere, al ricordo dell'impegno profuso. Non c'era nulla fuori posto negli ingranaggi del mondo e lui li sentiva tutti, che giravano come una macchina ben oleata e capiva l'importanza che ognuno aveva, per sé e in correlazione agli altri.

La pace di quel momento era assoluta.  
Perfino Gregor faceva parte di quel tutto. E la loro lotta era inevitabile, forse scritta in quella trama sottile che avvolgeva le cose, invisibile alle persone normali.

Raph alzò i Sai, pronto a combattere. L'uomo sollevò la spada contro di lui, spavaldo e agguerrito, anche se il suo colorito era più pallido di prima.  
Mentre i golem esplodevano attorno a loro, per mano degli Hamato, si gettarono l'uno contro l'altro, iniziando a battersi. La lama della spada scontrava coi Sai, i calci e i pugni colpivano con precisione brutale, e Gregor, accortosi che Raphael poteva toccarlo senza subire dei danni, andò ancora più nel panico.  
Dalle sue mani apparve un'altra spada, gemella identica a quella che già teneva in mano, dall'elsa preziosa in forma di scaglie di drago, che formavano una coda spinosa ed elaborata attorno alla mano, per protezione.  
Con le due spade strette nelle mani, Gregor si gettò all'attacco, ma non contro Raphael, come lui si aspettava: lo superò con un balzo, puntando contro Isabel e i fili di luce che la tenevano legata al mutante. Le sue armi si illuminarono, di una violenta luce verdognola, e calarono repentinamente.  
Una delle lame sbatté contro il Sai di Raph, che aveva reagito prontamente alla minaccia, l'altra venne deviata dal suo braccio, slittando sul tessuto della tuta, quando il mutante si sporse per colpirlo al volto con un pugno, con uno scricchiolio agghiacciante: Gregor indietreggiò, con la mente frastornata e la mascella dolorante.

Barcollò appena, mentre premeva con la mano sulla mandibola per rimetterla a posto, con un urlo di dolore.  
Non andava bene. Ogni movimento facesse, la simbiosi di Isabel e quel mostro era inattaccabile, impenetrabile alla magia o agli attacchi fisici. Ma sapeva che se fosse riuscito a separarli non avrebbero avuto scampo. Li aspettava solo la morte.  
E non gli importava più di prendere Isabel viva. Sputò con rancore un grumo di sangue per terra.  
Avrebbe ottenuto il trono in un altro modo. Avrebbe anche attuato un colpo di stato, una guerra intestina nel regno, ma quella piccola puttanella l'avrebbe pagata. Lei, il suo orribile mostro e la sua prodigiosa magia fuori controllo, anche se gli faceva gola.  
“Ok, piccola Isabel, ora di giocare tutte le carte” mormorò tra sé e sé.  
Abbassò la testa, assorto, quasi come se fosse caduto in trance; Raphael lo studiò a distanza, guardingo, anche se sapeva cosa stesse accadendo, grazie alla connessione con Isabel.  
L'uomo stava concentrando tutta la sua magia nei muscoli, per potenziare la sua velocità e la sua forza: aveva deciso di attaccare giocandosi il tutto e per tutto. Usare i poteri per incrementare la forza fisica, infatti, prosciugava molto più rapidamente le risorse magiche.

Gregor sollevò la testa e si lanciò all'attacco nello stesso secondo, con una fluidità e una velocità prodigiose, che costrinsero Raphael a parare e indietreggiare, preso alla sprovvista. Quando abbassò i Sai contro l'uomo, era già scomparso dalla sua visuale.  
Fulmineo, scattante, letale.  
Gregor era diventato un pericoloso avversario, preciso e meticoloso, che si muoveva a scatti per non essere intercettato e che mirava sempre e solo ad Isabel, alle sue spalle, per cercare di recidere il legame che li univa.  
Si scansò giusto in tempo, evitando che le affilate lame delle spade toccassero i fili di luci, ma non abbastanza in fretta per uscirne illeso: la lama lacerò l'avambraccio, di striscio, ma comunque pericolosamente.  
Arretrò velocemente, cercando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e loro, sibilando un'imprecazione tra i denti. Si accorse con orrore che anche Isabel era ferita, nello stesso braccio, nello stesso punto, con lo stesso identico squarcio.

Raphael si affannò, cedendo alla paura. Per un istante gli sembrò di essere di nuovo solo, divorato dal terrore che lui potesse farle del male, per colpa sua. Ma, d'un tratto, percepì di nuovo quel calore avvolgerlo, come se lei lo stesse abbracciando, e la calma rassicurante di Isabel, che gli comunicava di stare tranquillo.  
Prese un grosso respiro, in sincrono con lei.  
Gregor stava proprio cercando di spaventarli, gli fece capire Isabel, per far sì che sbagliassero e mostrassero il fianco e loro non dovevano permetterlo.  
Però non era così semplice.  
Pur con l'energia di Isabel, era sempre più difficile riuscire a stare al suo passo, parare in tempo o scansarsi prima che entrambi potessero essere feriti.  
C'era solo da sperare che Gregor finisse l'energia magica prima che loro due si stancassero.

  


  


  
Leo si tuffò contro il golem che lo puntava, più veloce di quanto fosse mai stato. La pietra sul torace della creatura brillò di verde, con un flebile ronzio, mirata contro la sua testa: la Katana trafisse il cristallo, infilzandosi fino all'elsa; la luce scemò, il golem tremò con un rombo cupo e scoppiò in centinaia di frammenti.  
Il leader rimase fermo, nemmeno minimamente scalfito dai detriti, che sembravano non colpirlo, con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Uhu, è una favola!” sentì dire a Mikey, che saettò in quel momento alla sua destra. Lo osservò sfrecciare così velocemente da essere praticamente una macchia confusa di verde, nero e un poco arancio, con le braccia al cielo mentre esultava.  
Il suo fratellino se la rideva della grossa, euforico. Forse fu contagiato da quell'allegria o forse era quel tepore che gli scaldava in petto, che lo rendeva sfrontato e spavaldo, ma si unì alla risata di Mikey, gettandosi contro il successivo opponente.

Don aveva appena trapassato da parte a parte un golem, che gli esplose addosso, ma anche lui, come Leo, rimase indifferente ai frammenti che volavano da ogni parte senza ferirlo.  
Nella sua mente analitica e scientifica, tutto quello che stava succedendo non aveva senso. Il fatto che la loro velocità, la loro forza e la loro resistenza fosse aumentata a dismisura, che fossero praticamente invulnerabili, e anche temerari per riflesso, non aveva spiegazione razionale. Così come quella sensazione di potere che sentiva bruciargli nel petto, che strideva con tutte le sue spiegazioni precise e materiali e che pure era vera e tangibile e gli dava incomparabili poteri.

Anche il fatto che Raphael fosse letteralmente ritornato in vita non aveva senso, perché sapeva che era morto, che i suoi organi avevano smesso di funzionare, che aveva perso quasi tutto il suo sangue, che il suo cervello non aveva più ricevuto ossigeno per quasi dieci minuti. Sapeva che era clinicamente e irrimediabilmente morto. Eppure era lì, a qualche metro da loro, che combatteva rivestito di luce, con tutta la sua foga.  
E in quel momento ringraziò davvero, con tutto il suo cuore, quella misteriosa energia che lo aveva riportato in vita, anche se non la capiva, anche se non era spiegabile e non la voleva in effetti spiegare: gli stava bene l'idea di una forza sovrannaturale, se era riuscita a compiere un vero e proprio miracolo, ridandogli suo fratello.

Anche Mikey, Leo e il sensei erano pervasi da quelle sensazioni.  
Il piccolo Hamato non rideva solo per l'euforia che il potere di Isabel gli aveva trasmesso, ma anche e soprattutto perché il suo fratellone era vivo. Vivo. Fino a qualche istante prima era adagiato al suolo, immobile e senza vita, morto; non avrebbe mai creduto di sentire quella disperazione nel petto, alla vista di un suo familiare caduto. Sì, aveva sempre pensato a come avrebbe potuto sentirsi al pensiero di non averli più con sé, ma viverlo davvero era tutta un'altra cosa: quell'angoscia di vivere, come se tutto il buono e il giusto e il senso di stare ancora in vita fossero scomparsi, sostituiti da un atroce dolore, pena, sofferenza, che mai avrebbe creduto potesse essere reale. Nemmeno quando era stato affettato o bastonato a morte o picchiato durante le sue innumerevoli ronde si era mai sentito così male.

E non voleva mai più sentircisi. Correva ovunque con una velocità prodigiosa, per far fuori più nemici possibili, per proteggere la sua famiglia.  
Colpì la pietra del golem con un colpo di Nunchaku, infrangendola in centinaia di schegge verdognole e le osservò con un sorriso cadere fino al terreno, sulla pozzanghera che rifletteva la luce gialla che emanava il suo corpo, soddisfatto.  
Michelangelo avrebbe dato ogni briciola di energia e forza per proteggere i suoi cari.

  


  


  
Raph scansò un attacco appena in tempo e le lame di Gregor andarono a scontrarsi contro l'albero alla sua destra: il tronco venne tranciato di netto, nonostante fosse spesso e largo come un armadio a due ante, e cadde al suolo con un tonfo poderoso e spruzzi d'acqua.  
Sia lui che Isabel furono grati di non essere stati al suo posto.  
Non che fossero fuori pericolo. Gregor attaccava implacabilmente, senza quasi riprendere fiato e tutta l'energia andava esaurendosi: le parate di Raph erano più fiacche, così come le sue manovre evasive, sempre più lente e portate a buon fine per miracolo.  
A breve sarebbe finito tutto. E male per loro.

Anche Gregor sembrava essersi accorto del suo respiro sempre più pesante e dell'aria di fatica che gli stravolgeva il viso, perché rideva nella sua direzione, con gli occhi che brillavano di vittoria.  
Raph passò un braccio sulla fronte, asciugando le gocce di pioggia che finivano negli occhi, rischiando di accecarlo.  
“ _Siamo nei guai”_ comunicò a Isabel col pensiero, preoccupato. Lei rise, nella sua testa, un suono sottile e delicato, che lo rincuorò.  
“ _Abbi fede in noi, Raffaello.”_

La pioggia si interruppe di colpo. Di netto. Un secondo prima cadeva come un muro fitto e impenetrabile, un secondo dopo l'aria era immobile e asciutta, chiara. Rimanevano solo le pozze a testimoniare il veloce diluvio che si era abbattuto.  
Raph sapeva che era stata lei. Lo sentiva.  
La luce che avvolgeva la donna crebbe di intensità, come un sole apparso all'improvviso nel cuore della notte, rischiarando l'oscurità. Gli uccelli che dormivano sui rami degli alberi si alzarono in volo con stridii infastiditi e tutti loro furono costretti a chiudere gli occhi, abbagliati fino a bruciare.  
Isabel era ormai pura luce.

Percepì le sue braccia ritornare ad avvolgerlo, dalle spalle, in un nuovo abbraccio.  
E la connessione non divenne solo mentale: le mani di lei penetrarono sotto la sua pelle, il corpo di luce si fuse col suo, Isabel scomparve, assorbita; la sua luce però, non si eclissò, ma scemò solo di intensità: avvolse il corpo di Raphael, formando un'armatura splendente, da capo a piedi.  
Si osservò, sorpreso e sconvolto: i bracciali, i gambali e la corazza, lucenti e potenti.  
Isabel non era materialmente lì con lui, ma c'era ancora, a livello di energia e ciò che lo rivestiva era proprio lei.  
Gli stava dando potere, forza, velocità, vigore e protezione.

“ _Niente si crea, niente si distrugge. Tutto si trasforma.”_  
Quel pensiero si formò nella sua mente e benché non l'avesse mai studiato, e non sapesse cosa volesse dire prima di qualche istante prima, in quel momento aveva senso.

Gregor lo stava osservando, livido di rabbia, qualche metro più in là. Lo vide stringere con forza le mani sull'elsa delle spade, serrando la mascella.  
Si gettò contro di lui.  
Il loro scontro si svolse ad una velocità tale, che i pochi testimoni, ovvero i suoi fratelli e i sensei, non riuscirono a seguirlo, nemmeno sforzandosi, e mai negli anni a venire, riuscirono a spiegare esattamente cosa accadde.  
Solo un confuso susseguirsi di luci e ombre, dicevano. Solo rumori di una battaglia che non potevano vedere, riportavano.

Gregor cedeva secondo dopo secondo alla fatica, mentre la nuova connessione simbiotica con Isabel era perfetta ed energizzante.  
Il primo colpo che riuscì a dare al mago fu un pugno in pieno stomaco. L'uomo si piegò dal dolore con un suono gutturale, facendo cadere una delle spade al suolo, che Raph si premunì di calciare lontano. Poi però parò l'attacco dei suoi Sai, con la lama rimasta, cercando di indietreggiare per riprendere fiato.  
“ _Non devi dargli tregua, sta cedendo”_ sentì dire ad Isabel. Sorrise, in risposta.  
Il volto di Gregor era sempre più pallido e tirato e il suo respiro breve e sofferto. I suoi movimenti non sembravano più così veloci e i suoi colpi avevano perso potenza.

Raph lo colpì al fianco con un calcio di taglio, fiaccandolo ancora. Gregor gli ringhiò contro, furioso e tutt'altro che arrendevole.  
Non avrebbe perso. Non poteva perdere contro quella lurida mezza strega e il suo schifoso mostro. Li avrebbe uccisi. Anche a costo di giocarcisi la vita.  
Si tuffò contro il suo avversario, in un gesto disperato.  
Raph alzò i Sai, attento, ma l'uomo gettò al suolo la spada, mentre correva, e spalancò le braccia. Lo abbrancò, stringendolo con foga sul collo, agganciando le braccia una all'altra per impedirgli di sfuggire.  
“Cosa... lasciami andare!” strillò Raph sorpreso e disgustato, provando a divincolarsi.

“Niente si crea, niente si distrugge. Tutto si trasforma. Non è vero, piccola Isabel?” ridacchiò l'uomo iniziando a brillare.  
“ _Vuole farsi esplodere. Ma non avere paura, ti proteggerò”_ lo avvisò lei, nella mente.  
“Oh, lo so che ti sta dicendo di non preoccuparti, mostro... ma è facile da dire da una che è già morta. Nessuno sopravvive ad una magia della simbiosi dopo aver effettuato un incantesimo del sacrificio interrotto... la piccola, dolce Isabel non vivrà a lungo dopo essersi staccata da te. E tu perirai adesso” urlò il mago fuori di sé, mentre il suo corpo splendeva più e più forte, emanando un calore soffocante.

“ _Isabel... cosa... ha detto la verità?”_  
“ _Non lo ascoltare, Raffaello. Abbiamo poco tempo. Fai allontanare la tua famiglia adesso.”_  
“ _Isabel, tu non...”_  
“ _Ti prego. Non c'è tempo.”_

“Sensei, andate via! Sta per esplodere!” gridò nella notte luminosa, sperando che lo sentissero.  
“ _Allora, quando te lo dirò, colpiscilo con tutta la tua forza. Attaccheremo assieme.”_  
“ _Tu non morirai, vero, Isabel?”_  
Non ottenne risposta.

Nel momento in cui il bagliore si fece più intenso, caricò il braccio all'indietro, con tutta la potenza.  
“ _Adesso!”_  
Non seppe mai se lo colpì o no.  
Ci fu una violenta, tremenda esplosione. Volò per quello che gli parve un secolo, con le orecchie che fischiavano e nessuna sensazione del proprio corpo: né calore, né freddo o dolore.  
Sbatté contro qualcosa e finì a terra, immobile.

  


  


“...ael, ...aphael” sentì chiamare con urgenza e preoccupazione, da lontano.  
Cercò di muoversi, ma si accorse di non potere. Forse era morto e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva era una sorta di coscienza spirituale, per ripensare alla sua vita.  
Non era accaduto lo stesso anche prima? Quando si era accasciato al suolo in un lago di sangue, non si era di colpo sentito catapultato al di fuori del suo corpo? Non aveva visto la sua famiglia disperarsi, Mikey gettarsi ad abbracciarlo incredulo e sconvolto, per poi attaccare Gregor? Non aveva visto Isabel lottare con forza per liberarsi e correre verso di lui una volta che ci fu riuscita e baciarlo?  
O si era immaginato ogni cosa? O era solo stata una allucinazione post mortem?  
E in quel momento cos'era? Uno spirito? Era morto di nuovo, per la seconda volta nella stessa notte?

“Raphael!”  
Di colpo, sentì di nuovo piena coscienza di sé. Spalancò gli occhi, mentre sentiva ogni arto, ogni muscolo e ogni nervo riconnettersi con la sua mente.  
Sopra la sua testa, stagliati contro il cielo oscuro c'erano Don, Leo, il sensei e Mikey. Sorridevano tutti, rincuorati, l'ultimo un po' commosso. Non erano più attorniati dalla luminescenza di prima e tutti loro sembravano illesi e salvi.  
“Grazie al cielo, figliolo. Eravamo convinti di averti perso ancora” mormorò suo padre, sollevato.  
Raph si sentiva incredibilmente bene, ma un po' rigido e legato nei movimenti.  
“Cosa...”

Un peso sul torace gli fece sollevare lentamente la testa, con un mugolio: la testa bruna di Isabel apparve nel suo campo visivo.  
“Isabel!” strillò, allungando le braccia e tirandosi su, ignorando le fitte di dolore in ogni parte del corpo.  
Non fece caso al parco distrutto tutto intorno, agli alberi divelti e spezzati, ai lampioni accasciati al suolo e all'enorme voragine che straziava il terreno a qualche metro da loro: abbracciò la ragazza svenuta tra le sue braccia, con paura e premura, continuando a chiamare il suo nome. Era arrendevole e fredda, di un pallore allarmante.

Don si inchinò e puntò un dito al collo di lei. La sua espressione tesa e cupa non gli piacque per nulla.  
“Raph, sta... morendo” sussurrò, dolorosamente.  
“Aiutala, Donnie!” supplicò.  
L'altro scosse la testa, tristemente, stringendo le mani di rabbia di fronte alla propria impotenza.  
“Non posso, mi dispiace.”

No. Non era vero.  
La strinse più forte, continuando a chiamarla ancora. Isabel. Isabel. Isabel. Come una litania, mentre diventata sempre più fredda e sempre più rigida.  
Scostò quella ciocca di capelli da davanti il suo viso, stringendolo contro il petto.  
Perché?  
Non poteva perderla. Lei era tutto. Era sempre stata tutto. E nonostante l'amasse, non riusciva a fare niente per lei. Non poteva nemmeno guarirla, mentre lei era riuscita a riportarlo in vita.  
Si rese conto con orrore di aver appena ammesso di amarla. E nello stesso istante in cui l'aveva finalmente capito, la stava perdendo.  
“Per favore, non puoi morire” esalò, poggiando le labbra in piccoli e strazianti baci tra i suoi capelli.

Una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla, delicata e ferma.  
“Raphael” sentì chiamare il maestro, con dolcezza.  
Ma non si mosse al suono della voce paterna. Non voleva sentire le sue massime sulla morte, non voleva sentire parole vane sul fatto che tutti prima o poi se ne andavano, che la vita era effimera.  
Non voleva sentire nulla se non era un modo per salvare Isabel.  
“Raphael, alza il capo, per favore” lo richiamò, con un po' più di fermezza.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ignorandolo. Ignorando tutti loro. La vita di Isabel si allontanava secondo dopo secondo e lui era patetico e inutile e non poteva evitarlo.

“Raphael, ascolta” supplicò Splinter, con un tono urgente che poche volte gli aveva sentito, prima di quel momento.  
Aprì gli occhi e incontrò il suo sguardo. Il suo saggio padre lo osservava bonario, con le sopracciglia incurvate dalla pena e dal dolore.  
“Prova con questa, figliolo. E preghiamo perché funzioni” gli disse, tendendogli la mano.  
Sul palmo splendeva una piccola scheggia azzurra, l'ultimo frammento della pietra della luna di cristallo, quello che lei gli aveva dato dopo aver rimesso a posto il rifugio. Ma dannazione, era rimpicciolito, era diventato microscopico, un nulla infinitesimale.

Lo prese con dita tremanti, chiedendosi se davvero una cosa così minuscola, tanto da essere pressoché invisibile nella sua mano, potesse davvero compiere il miracolo.  
La avvicinò ad Isabel, pregando tutti gli dei, di tutte le religioni, di tutti i mondi, gli universi e le galassie, anche se non aveva mai creduto in loro, anche se fino a che non era entrato in simbiosi con lei aveva sempre disprezzato l'idea di forze maggiori e sovrannaturali che governavano le vite e il mondo; in quel momento li pregò con forza, che la salvassero.

Toccò la sua pelle nell'incavo della gola, con la punta della scheggia, titubante. Si illuminò debolmente di azzurro, a scatti, quasi come se l'energia stesse finendo.  
“Andiamo, ti prego.”  
La pietra degli amanti al collo di Isabel si accese, di viola intenso, seguendo il pulsare a singhiozzo del frammento; anche la sua splendette, all'improvviso.  
Un lieve sibilo si diffuse nell'aria, flebile, mentre la luce della pietra degli Y'Lyntian cresceva di intensità: la osservò fondersi con la pelle di Isabel, fino a sparire del tutto nel suo corpo.  
Poi rimase immobile. In attesa, senza muovere un muscolo o emettere un fiato, teso e spaventato, contando i secondi nella sua testa con strazio. Ma il battito del suo cuore era così accelerato da confonderlo, facendogli perdere il conto, e quella che sembrò un'ora poteva benissimo essere un solo secondo. Il tempo non aveva senso, ma era di certo maledettamente lungo.

Un lieve mugolio. Un lieve tremore di ciglia. Un respiro un po' più profondo.  
Isabel aprì lentamente gli occhi, fissandoli nei suoi, confusa, spaesata, ma viva.  
Gli sorrise.  
Le grida di giubilo della sua famiglia riempirono l'aria, ma lui non le sentì: era troppo occupato a stringerla con tutta la sua forza, senza preoccuparsi che lei potesse sentire il tremore del suo corpo.  
“Sei una dannata idiota” sussurrò al suo orecchio. “Una dannata, stupidissima idiota.”  
La sentì ridacchiare tenuemente nel suo abbraccio.

Poi le mani si posarono sul suo torace e lei fece forza per scostarsi.  
“Cos'è successo? Che ne è di Gregor?” domandò allarmata, voltando il capo di qua e di là.  
Leo puntò un dito verso un punto lontano e indistinto, al di là della voragine.  
“È stato sbalzato via ed è atterrato laggiù. Non si è più mosso, ma non sappiamo se sia morto o no” rispose in fretta, mentre lei, rimessasi in piedi con un solo balzo, correva via.  
La seguirono tutti, preoccupati. Costeggiarono il cratere e le corsero dietro.

La ragazza si fermò a pochi passi dall'uomo riverso a terra, in una posa scomposta e disarticolata.  
“È morto?” chiese Mikey, esitante.  
“Non ancora” replicò Isabel, afferrando uno dei Sai dal fianco.  
Si avvicinò, seria e concentrata, poi si chinò su Gregor, mirando la punta dell'arma alla sua gola, pronta a trafiggerla da parte a parte.  
Respirò a fondo, sollevando appena il braccio.  
“Non farlo” la fermò Raphael, bloccando la sua mano. Isabel tremava, a dispetto dello sguardo fermo che mostrava.  
“Devo. Non avrei mai pace, altrimenti. Né io, né tu. E nessuno più di lui merita la morte.”

Non capiva perché lui volesse fermarla. Era stato ucciso da quel bastardo, mentre se la rideva della grossa, senza nessuna pietà.  
Un po' più di determinazione corse nel suo corpo.  
“Sì, hai ragione. Ma non voglio che tu diventi un'assassina, Isabel. Sai curare, sai riportare in vita con quelle mani. Non voglio che le macchi di sangue, non sono fatte per strappare via una vita.”  
“Lo farò io per te” aggiunse il ninja, con tono di voce calma.  
Aveva già ucciso in passato, non ricordava nemmeno quante volte, per necessità. Lo avrebbe fatto volentieri al suo posto, per uccidere l'uomo che le aveva rovinato l'esistenza, che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori, che l'aveva braccata come un animale per anni, che l'aveva torturata senza pietà.

Isabel sollevò lo sguardo, sorpresa dalle sue parole.  
Il solito, iperprotettivo Raffaello.  
Voleva farsi carico della morte di Gregor, per evitare che fosse lei a sopportarne il peso. Ma non poteva lasciarglielo fare. Doveva essere lei a porre fine alla sua vita, per chiudere il cerchio.  
“Non puoi portare tutti i pesi per me, Raffaello.”

Spostò lo sguardo nuovamente verso l'uomo a terra, senza aggiungere altro, ma la mano di Raph non si staccò dalla sua.  
“Allora sopportiamolo assieme.”  
Sorrise alla proposta, sussurrata perché gli altri non li sentissero. Poi si sentì in colpa: sorridere prima di uccidere un uomo?  
La sua mano tremava, ma quella di Raph sosteneva entrambi.  
Si sollevarono, prendendo la mira. E poi vide quel bagliore.

“Aspetta!” urlò con urgenza, frenando il colpo.  
Raphael sapeva che lei non se la sentiva, era esitante, ma fu sorpreso dalla richiesta inaspettata.  
La vide portare una mano verso il collo dell'uomo e le sue dita agganciarsi al ciondolo che spuntava parzialmente dal colletto: lo tirò fuori, scoprendo un monile quadrato, piccolo pochi centimetri, con ghirigori e disegni impressi in oro. Isabel lo strinse nella mano, poi lo strappò via dal collo di Gregor, con una rabbia incomprensibile per loro.  
“Questo! Lo aveva per tutto questo tempo. Lo ha sempre avuto lui!” strillò fuori di sé, alzandosi di scatto.  
“Cos'è?” domandò Don, che non aveva avuto modo di vederlo. I tre fratelli e il maestro si erano spostati intorno al corpo di Gregor, attirati dall'inusuale comportamento di Isabel.  
Lei stava studiando il monile, con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza e dolore.  
“Era di mio padre. È un amuleto magico, antico e sacro. Permette a chi lo possiede di essere immune a qualsiasi tipo di magia. E se lo aveva lui, forse...”  
Sollevò l'altra mano, titubante, puntata contro l'uomo a terra; prese un profondo respiro e la chiuse a pugno, concentrata. Il corpo di Gregor si sollevò dal suolo e venne inglobato in una sfera rossa, formata da milioni di raggi sottili che si intersecavano uno con l'altro, come sbarre di luce. 

Isabel abbassò il braccio, incredula.  
“Non era affatto immune alla mia magia. Per tutto questo tempo era solo protetto da un amuleto! Rubato a mio padre!” strillò, arrabbiata per essere stata costretta a scappare per tutto quel tempo, quando quell'uomo non aveva mai avuto alcun potere per contrastarla.  
“Allora non vuoi ucciderlo?” domandò Raphael, occhieggiando stranito la piccola bolla, al cui interno poteva vedere ancora l'uomo svenuto.  
“No. Non può farmi più nulla. Non devo più temere nulla da lui” esclamò sollevata, grata di aver scoperto finalmente la verità.

Mikey e gli altri esultarono e Isabel sentì di essere quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime, dalla gioia. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, per dare il tempo alle lacrime che cercavano di scendere di venire riassorbite. Era tutto finito. Un decennio di paura e angoscia, che finalmente trovava la sua fine. Non riusciva a crederci. Non poteva ancora capire appieno cosa significasse.  
“Allora sei libera di rimanere con noi?” sentì dire a Don. Gli occhi le pizzicarono più forte, ma invece di piangere, sorrise.  
“Vorrei. Ma la verità è che non posso” rispose, tornando a guardarli, sebbene le facesse male perché i loro volti tristi e sconvolti la colpirono.  
Si affrettò a spiegarsi.  
“Devo portare Gregor al concilio. Devo spiegare cosa ha fatto, testimoniare contro di lui coi miei ricordi, perché sia finalmente punito. Devo riscattare il nome di mio padre e di mia madre davanti a quei maghi che ne hanno avuto una visione distorta per anni. E poi, devo aiutarli a riprendere la magia del regno, se posso.”  
“Allora... non ti vedremo mai più? Salirai al trono, diventerai una regina?” domandò Mikey, con una vocina triste.

Rimase in silenzio. Era così difficile. Uccidere Gregor sarebbe stato molto più veloce e semplice, ma anche più sbagliato. Eppure la scelta giusta l'avrebbe portata via da loro, forse per sempre.  
“Non lo so. Non so cosa farò d'ora in poi. Ma so che non avete alcun bisogno di me.”  
Si avvicinò ad ognuno di loro e scoccò un bacio sulle loro guance, con affetto.  
“Grazie, Leo.”  
“Mi mancherai, Don.”  
“Sempre in gamba, Mikey.”

Piegò la testa con deferenza verso il sensei, poi gli consegnò il ciondolo di suo padre.  
“Non posso accettarlo. Era di tuo padre, è un potente amuleto...”  
“E so che sarebbe fiero di sapere che l'ho consegnato al più meritevole degli uomini, il padre migliore che abbia mai conosciuto. Sono sicura che sarà più utile a voi che a me.”  
Splinter inchinò il capo rispettosamente.  
“Sarei felice di prenderti come discepola, se mai decidessi di tornare, amandoti come una figlia” le mormorò, con un filo di voce che solo lei udì. La vide annuire commossa, stringendo le labbra per non piangere.  
“Grazie, sensei. Le giuro che ci rifletterò.”

E poi si voltò per parlare con Raphael. Per ultimo, perché era il discorso più importante. Ma non c'era. Scorse la sua figura, ritta e vigile sotto i rami di un albero.  
Si incamminò lentamente, riconoscendo passo dopo passo la familiare figura, con la sua corteccia pallida e liscia.  
Tra le sue radici era spuntata una pianta di settembrini dall'intenso colore giallo, rigogliosa e splendida. Occhieggiò con commozione e dolore la tomba di Shadow, ricolma di fiori.  
“Pensavo che volessi venire a salutarlo” disse Raphael quando lei gli si fermò accanto. Entrambi tenevano gli occhi verso il basso.  
“Sei stato tu a piantarli?” domandò tesa, mentre la mente vagava a quella notte di un anno e mezzo prima in cui il piccolo micio aveva perso la vita. Il primo essere che si era permessa di amare e lo aveva perso, per colpa di Gregor.

Lui scosse la testa.  
Erano spuntati per caso, forse da semi portati dal vento; quello era il secondo anno che fiorivano.  
Isabel si chinò sulla tomba, parlando a voce bassa in quella lingua che non capiva. Ma sapeva comunque cosa stava dicendo. Stava salutando il suo micio con affetto e tristezza, raccontandogli tutto ciò che era successo.  
Rimase immobile accanto a lei, in silenzio, finché Isabel non si tirò su, passando una manica con distrazione sopra gli occhi umidi.

Poi si voltò a guardarlo.  
Doveva salutarlo; sapeva che lui aveva sentito l'addio ai suoi fratelli. Ma l'angoscia nel suo petto non voleva saperne di lasciare la sua morsa e permetterle di parlare normalmente.  
“Ti sei messo la collana” constatò con voce stranamente atona e affettata.  
“Per sapere se eri in pericolo” rispose lui, con un tono pateticamente assurdo quanto il suo.  
“Grazie. Ma è meglio che io te la tolga, ora, o sarai costretto a portarla per sempre” mormorò, avvicinandosi di un passo e allungando le braccia. Le mani di lui bloccarono il suo gesto, afferrandola per i polsi.  
“Voglio tenerla. Per essere sempre sicuro che tu stia bene.”

La attirò verso di sé e l'abbracciò, così dolcemente eppure con forza, che si ritrovò ancorata al suo corpo senza sapere come; voleva solo che non finisse mai, voleva solo che fosse eterno.  
“Rimani con me. E cancellerò ogni secondo degli ultimi due anni passati a odiare ogni tuo ricordo, il mio stesso riflesso nello specchio. Ogni volta in cui ho maledetto il momento in cui ti ho incontrata, quel settembre sotto la pioggia.”  
La sentì tremare tra le sue braccia.  
“Mi dispiace di averti ferito. Mi dispiace di averti allontanato, quando l'unica cosa che volevo era starti accanto. Mi dispiace dover andare adesso, proprio quando ti ho ritrovato” scoppiò a piangere Isabel, bagnandogli il collo di lacrime. 

Lo strinse più forte, quasi volesse fondersi col suo corpo per non doverlo lasciare mai più.  
“Non voglio che te ne vada” le sussurrò Raph all'orecchio, incapace di lasciarla andare, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante quanto davvero l'amasse, quanto l'avesse sempre fatto, a dispetto della rabbia che diceva di provare.  
In cuor suo aveva sempre atteso il suo ritorno.  
“Devo andare. E non posso chiederti di aspettarmi, Raffaello. Non so se tornerò, e se fosse, potrebbe essere tra un mese come tra dieci anni.”  
“È un addio, allora?”

E si sentì morire mentre lei si staccava, per l'ultima volta. Perché non aveva saputo amarla come avrebbe dovuto, come lei meritava; e non aveva goduto del tempo che avevano passato assieme, allora troppo preso dalla rabbia o da pensieri che gli avevano impedito di vederla per come realmente era: la donna più meravigliosa mai incontrata. Non avrebbe mai più potuto amare nessun'altra.  
Isabel si allontanò e passò le mani sugli occhi, per asciugare le lacrime che erano rimaste impigliate alle ciglia. Con un gesto morbido gli sfilò la maschera, per poterlo guardare davvero negli occhi. Raph abbassò il viso, perché lei non vedesse che aveva pianto. La mano di Isabel si poggiò con garbo sotto il suo mento, sollevando la sua testa; incontrò il suo sguardo, a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
“No. Ho sempre detto addio agli amici da cui mi son separata, non lo dirò all'uomo che amo.”

Lo baciò, trasmettendo in quel contatto di labbra tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dire, ma che non riusciva a esprimere a parole. Poi si allontanò, lentamente, scivolando all'indietro.  
La vide prendere i suoi Sai e la sfera rossa che galleggiava pigramente nella notte, leggiadra, e poi guardarlo, come mai era stato guardato in vita sua.  
Poi lei sparì, fulminea come era apparsa nella sua vita, stravolgendola e rivoltandola. Portò una mano al petto, sulla bruciatura delle sue mani, marchio indelebile sul suo cuore.

“Quindi la regola numero uno è definitivamente tolta? Le umane non sono più off limits?” sentì chiedere a Mikey alle sue spalle, anche lui con lo sguardo verso il punto in cui Isabel era scomparsa.  
“Se riesci a trovarne una abbastanza pazza da innamorarsi di te” rispose tranquillamente Raphael, allarmando i suoi fratelli con la sua insolita calma.  
“Allora, chi vuole correre fino a che non sorge l'alba?” domandò, sconvolgendoli ancora di più. Poi si gettò in una corsa mozzafiato, seguito quasi all'istante dai suoi fratelli, sotto lo sguardo bonario del suo sensei.

Non importava se lei era distante, questa volta: sapeva di essere amato. Ed era una sorta di miracolo, per lui. Qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto predire, ma che era accaduta, contro tutti i pronostici.  
Corse nella notte, e per quella dopo, e per quella dopo ancora, pattugliando le strade coi suoi fratelli, come sempre. Ma era nuovo, era diverso.  
E prima di dormire, sentiva sempre riecheggiare nella sua mente quella voce, familiare, dolce.  
“Raffaello” sospirava tra i suoi sogni, lontana, eppure vicina al cuore, strappandogli un sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Salve a tutti.  
> Sono appena arrivata in questa nuova piattaforma, spero di non sbagliare nulla. Se ci fosse qualche errore, segnalatemelo pure.
> 
> Per le parole della ragazza: nelle tartarughe normali il guscio è attaccato al resto del corpo, dato che è formato da un'escrescenza ossea attaccata alle vertebre e i loro polmoni si trovano proprio sotto di esso. Negli anni invece, ho costruito la teoria che le TMNT non abbiano più il guscio attaccato. D'altronde la loro struttura ossea è stata disegnata per essere simile a quella degli uomini e i polmoni non sono nel guscio, ma nel petto come negli umani. Ovvio che possa sbagliarmi, ma io penso sia così.  
> Qui indossano delle tute nere come quelle della stagione "Back to the sewer".
> 
> In questa storia non si può proprio parlare di TMNT, al massimo di MNT, dato che non sono più adolescenti... ma va bene lo stesso, no?  
> Ho già pubblicato questa storia su EFP, il mio nick è Switch.
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto


End file.
